Shielded
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Sarah McCoy was just an ordinary woman until she found out a shocking secret. She has a half-brother she never knew about. Oh, and he just happens to be Triple H. Now, she is thrown into the world of wrestling. Will she find her way around the craziness that is WWE? Will she find love and happiness along the way? (Updated Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Shielded**

**Authors note: I will only say this once. I own nothing to do with WWE or anything recognizable. I only own my oc's and story. This has been floating around in my head for a long time and I have a giant chunk of it written so it's time to let my baby loose. Here we go. Any and all reviews are appreciated but I won't beg for them.**

She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Sarah McCoy was sitting in a rental truck outside Verizon Arena in North Little Rock, Arkansas. Her life had drastically changed a few months earlier when she found out about a half brother that she never knew existed. Now, somehow, he'd talked her into going on tour with the WWE (where he worked) so they could bond more.

Sarah picked up her phone from the passengers seat and called him. "Hey bro. I'm outside." she said when he answered. "I'll meet you by the back entrance in a few." he answered. Sarah sighed and grabbed her purse and suitcases out of the truck and walked to the meeting point. He was already out on the loading dock with a smile on his face, excited about this opportunity to spend time with his newfound sister. "Hey Paul." she said, giving him a huge hug. Yes, her brother was none other than the Cerebral Assassin, The Game Triple H.

Sarah was following Hunter backstage, nervous and frankly scared to death and wasn't able to hide it. He turned to look at her and saw her look of apprehension. "Sarah you have nothing to worry about. Everyone is going to love you." he said. "But what if they don't?" Sarah questioned. "Then I'll kick their asses." he joked, making her laugh. Hunter shook his head, realizing that his sister had some serious self esteem issues, and knew the perfect person to introduce her to. He draped his arm over her shoulders and let the brunette to catering.

Sarah saw a few people milling about who looked friendly enough and she relaxed some. Hunter walked her up to Natalie (better known as Natalya). It took everything Sarah had to not fangirl a bit since she was a huge fan of the former Divas Champion. "Nat, this is my little sister Sarah. She's going to be traveling with us for a while and I was wondering if you would show her around. From a female perspective." he asked. Nat looked up at the COO and replied with a huge smile "No problem!" The older woman stood up and gave Sarah a hug. "Sit!" Nattie said, waving Hunter off so they could chat. "I just wanted to say that I am a huge fan and it's an honor to finally meet you.." Sarah gushed. The blonde realized they had similar personalities and said "I think we're going to be good friends."

They sat and chatted for a while, realizing that they had a lot in common, until Nattie was summoned for a photo shoot. She was reluctant to leave Sarah alone so she made sure they exchanged numbers before leaving the younger woman alone.

With her new friend gone, Sarah decided to explore for a little bit until either Hunter or Nattie were available. She got lost in thought and rounded a corner without looking, crashing into another person, her butt hitting the ground. "Are you okay?" a male voice asked. "Yeah, just need to watch where I'm going.." her voice cut off at the sight of the man reaching down to help her up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up with ease. "Just watch where you're going next time princess!" he shot at her before walking off. 'What an asshole! I guess the rumors are true..' she thought to herself.

Little did she know that he was one of many people about to make a huge impact on her life. His name was CM Punk.

**And that's the first chapter! Let me know what you think.. (Chapter is finally fixed. Woohoo!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"So I see you had your first run-in with 'Mr Personality'." said a voice from behind her. Sarah spun around and there stood John Cena. Her jaw almost dropped but she managed to reply "It was. Hi, I'm Sarah McCoy." "John Cena, but I guess you figured that out." he teased before continuing "Nice to meet you. Are you new?" "Yeah, I'm here with my brother, well half-brother. We just found out about each other and he invited me here to travel with y'all so we could bond. And I'm babbling. Please stop me..." John chuckled to himself, thinking how sweet it was that she was so nervous. "Who's your brother?" he asked. "Hunter. Actually do you know where his office is? He only showed me to catering before leaving me with Nattie." John held his arm out to her and she linked her arm with his. "Of course. And it'd be my pleasure to escort a beautiful lady." he joked with a cheesy smile. Sarah laughed at him as they walked down the hall to the COO's office.

After John left Sarah with her brother, he went to catering which was his original destination. He spotted Punk and sat down next to the WWE Champion. "So, I heard you had a run-in with a young woman earlier." John quizzed. Punk glared at the older man "So what? She's probably just like all the other sluts around here. Big deal.." Disgusted, John stood up to leave but before he left the room, he spoke up "I don't think thats any way to talk about Hunter's baby sister." The champ say there feeling like a jerk. And for the first time in a long time, he actually cared.

"You want me to do what?" Sarah exclaimed to her sister-in-law Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. "You heard right. We want you to be Paul's onscreen assistant. Also since we're about to feud with Punk, we'd like him to try and use you against us. You can think about it but we need an answer in a couple of hours. We'd like to get started tonight." Stephanie explained. "I will." Sarah stood up and walked out of their office, got her phone out and texted Nattie.

"Hey. Done with your photo shoot?"-Sarah

"Yeah. You ok?"-Nattie

"Can we talk?"-Sarah

"Sure. Meet me by hair and makeup in a few."-Nattie

Sarah sat, waiting for her friend, completely deep in thought.

Nattie walked up to Sarah and say next to her. "What's with the look?" she asked. "They want me to be on tv as Paul's assistant..." Sarah replied. "That sounds wonderful." Nattie said, happy for her. "That's not the worst part. They want Punk to use me and I don't think I can deal with him." Sarah said, telling the other woman all about her earlier encounter with him. "I don't mind being onscreen. That's a lifelong dream come true. But with him?" Sarah finished. "Look, I know we've only known each other for a few hours but I'm telling you now, go for it. Screw him! Don't let Punk ruin this excellent opportunity." Nattie said to the younger woman. "You're right. Thanks Nat, I have to go tell them!" Sarah said, getting up to find her brother. "Get back here when you do, I want to help you get ready!" Nattie shouted after her.

A little while later, Punk was looking over his script for the evening and a smirk crossed his face. 'This is going to be fun.' he thought.

(And that's chapter 2. So sorry they're short to begin with but it'll be longer starting with the next chapter. I just need to get things rolling. It'll be up tomorrow. Thanks for the faves/follows/reviews. Y'all rock!)


	3. Chapter 3

After Sarah talked to her brother and agreed to the new job, she found Nattie and let the older woman pick out an outfit before being shooed off to hair and makeup. She met Hunter at gorilla and took a deep breath before his music played.

(On Air)

Triple H walked to the ring and was handed a mic to start the show. "Welcome to Monday Night Raw! We have a great show for you tonight but first I need to take care of something. Since I took the position as COO I've been needed at headquarters more and more, so I decided to hire an assistant to take over some daily duties as well as run the show if needed. Please welcome my new assistant... Sarah Helmsley! Sarah walked out to the ring in white pants, a red shirt, and her hair was in a curly ponytail. People were actually giving her some cheers, which was more than she could've hoped for. Triple H held the ropes open for her and she stood next to her new boss. He handed her the microphone so she could address the WWE Universe for the first time when they were interrupted by 'Cult of Personality' playing. CM Punk walked down to the ring and stood on the apron, glaring at the COO. He then turned his attention to Sarah, blowing her a kiss and winking at the brunette before walking away. As Punk was leaving, Sarah stared daggers at his back before turning to look at the other man. Triple H was furious, taking her arm and leading her out of the ring.

(Off Air)

Hunter and Sarah came back through the curtain where Stephanie walked up to the younger woman and pulled her into a hug. "You did good out there tonight." she told Sarah. "Thanks Steph but I didn't really do anything important." she said shyly. Stephanie shook her head at her sister-in-law and took her aside. "You we're good. Besides it wasn't what you did or didn't do, it was your facial expression when Punk blew you that kiss. I think we really have something. Now, go find your luggage and we'll find someone for you to travel with." "Okay Steph. Thanks." Sarah said, grateful for the peptalk. She walked to the room where her stuff was, Punk passing right by her and he didn't even notice. He was a man on a mission. When he was out there with her, he felt a spark. A spark he could ill afford to have. Punk approached his bosses with one thing on his mind. To get the brunette out of his mind. She might get pissed at him but so be it. It would be worth it to get her out of his mind.

Sarah was walking back to get her stuff when she was stopped by John and Nattie. "You did great. I could feel the disgust for Punk." Nattie said, John echoing the sentiment. "Thanks guys but I have to go. Steph is finding someone for me to travel with. Don't know who though.." Sarah said. "Why don't you travel with me? I have a huge bus and I doubt Nicole will mind." John offered, already looking at the younger woman like a little sister. "Thanks John! Let me go tell them and we'll leave whenever." Sarah accepted, dashing off to find Hunter and Stephanie. She found them in conversation with Punk and started to back away when Hunter beckoned for her. "Hey sis, come here!" Sarah walked up to the trio "I ran into John and he said I could travel with him, so..." "That's actually what we wanted to talk about. Punk has offered to travel with you and we think it's a good idea since he's single and Cena isn't." Hunter said. Punk smirked (actually smirked) at her, which made her hand to itch to slap his face. "Okay. I'll go tell John a meet you out back." she told Punk before walking away, a smirk crossing her face. Sarah got her bags and met John at his bus. "Ready to go baby girl?" he asked. She nodded and they took off. Punk stepped outside in time to see the bus leave, and a smile crossed his face. 'Well played princess, well played.' he thought before leaving for the next city himself.

Sarah awoke the next morning, momentarily confused until she saw John in the huge bed with her. She then remembered that they fell asleep watching movies. She slid out of bed and cooked breakfast. She looked outside and saw they were already at their destination. The bus driver was sleeping in one of the bunks so she cooked quietly. After the food was done, she woke the driver and John up with the promise of coffee. It worked because the two men were at the table quickly. Sarah had made eggs, bacon, and toast. The guys were hungry and it was gone before long. She stood up and started to clear the dishes but John stopped her. "No. The cook doesn't clean, especially a pretty one." he teased, making her laugh. "So, where are we?" Sarah asked. "Hot Springs." the driver answered. "Awesome! Bathhouse Row here I come!" Sarah exclaimed. "Been here before?" he asked. "Yeah it's gorgeous. Want to come with?" she asked. "Maybe next time. Gonna work out and reunite with Nicole if you know what I mean." John said. "Eww. Mental image I did not need." Sarah teased. "Be safe and call me if you need me." he said. "I will. I'm meeting Nattie in a few." she said. "Are you okay moneywise?" John whispered. "Yeah, fine. You're sweet to worry though." Sarah kissed him on the cheek and left. She was walking through the parking lot when she heard "Have fun with the boy scout?" It was Punk. "It's none of your concern." she shot at him. His temper flared as he backed her against a nearby vehicle. "It is my concern! I told your brother that I'd keep you safe. You may not like me and I know I don't like you but I keep my word." he grit out. Sarah felt horrible about it and started to apologize but was cut off. Punk leaned down and whispered in her ear "How long did it take John boy to get you into bed? Or did he even have to try?" The next thing he knew, Sarah had punched him in the jaw and took off running trying not to cry. Punk stood there for a minute until the shock wore off. He didn't know why he said that or why he was relieved she'd punched him. In a way it confirmed to him that she hadn't slept with Cena. Somehow this brunette had gotten under his skin for reasons he couldn't explain. Now all he had to do was somehow make things right.

(And that's chapter 3. Looks like someone has a crush... Thanks for all the support so far! Much love!)


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah was sitting in a small café with Nattie who had brought Nikki and Brie Bella along. She had just blurted out what happened with Punk. The table was silent for a couple of minutes until Sarah turned to Nikki. "I hope you know I didn't sleep with John. I'd never do that..." A look of surprise flashed on Nikki's face at the younger womens outburst. All three of the Divas looked at each other. It was obvious that Sarah wasn't the type of girl to sleep around, especially with someone else's boyfriend. She had that genuine innocent vibe that no one could doubt. "Of course not! John was just being kind and Punk took it the wrong way. If you ask me, I think someone has a crush on you." Nikki said. "A crush. On me? Yeah right! He hates my guts even though I have no clue why. And I have my first segment without Paul tonight. With him. Fuck My Life!" Sarah groaned the last sentence, not looking forward to it at all. Nattie, Brie, and Nikki looked at each other before looking back at Sarah. She started to shrink down in her seat, not liking the way her new friends were looking at her. "Why are y'all looking at me like that?" she asked. "Shopping trip!" Nattie exclaimed, standing up. "Yeah, we need to make Punk swallow his tongue when he sees you tonight." Brie said. "No! No, no, no..." Sarah shook her head. The Bella's each grabbed an arm and led her out the door, not listening to her protests.

Meanwhile, Punk was sitting on his bus after working out his frustrations at the gym when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" he yelled. John and Daniel Bryan stepped on having heard from their girlfriends about that morning. John was livid and although he didn't know Sarah yet, Daniel had heard nothing but good things about her so he wanted in on this conversation. "We need to talk.." John managed through gritted teeth. It was taking everything he had to not pound the champ into the ground. He was the first to admit he'd made mistakes in the past but to accuse such a sweet girl of something like that made him angry. Punk stood up, knowing why Daniel and John wanted to talk about. "Listen I'm sorry. I have no clue what came over me, I plan on apologizing though." "No, you listen to me! Sarah was devastated. Nicole said she actually cried because you think she's a slut. She's the exactly opposite man!" John shouted. The full weight of the older man's words hit Punk and it dawned on him, making him feel like a world class prick. "She's a virgin?" he asked. When John didn't answer, that told him everything he needed to know. "Hell.." Punk said, sitting down in shock. For some reason, it made him want her even more. Daniel and John both saw the look on his face and they realized Punk had feelings for Sarah.

"Perfect!" Nikki declared when Sarah stepped out of the dressing room. "I don't know.. I think this looks ridiculous on me. And I hate dresses..." Sarah mumbled. "Trust me, you look amazing. Just look in the mirror okay?" Brie said, basically pushing her toward the full length mirror. Sarah took a deep breath and looked at her reflection and all her reservations about this shopping trip evaporated. "You're right. This is great! I'm so sorry I doubted you guys." she said, hugging the Bella's. "Good. Now change so we can get you into hair and make up." Nikki said, pushing her back into the dressing room. After she'd changed, they went to the counter to pay. "Still think you need heels." Nattie grumbled. "No freaking way. I'm tall enough without them and too uncoordinated to wear them on tv." Sarah put her foot down. "Fine." the blonde agreed and the four women finally left the store.

Punk was not the apology type but he was going to try his damndest for her. The earlier conversation he had was still floating around in his mind. "Five minutes." a production assistant told him. "Where is..." Punk started to say Sarah but he caught sight of her walking up to gorilla for their segment. 'Holy Fuck!' he thought. She was dressed in a medium brown, knee-length dress that accentuated her natural tan, a pair of matching flats, a pair of hoop earrings, and her long brown hair fell in curls between her shoulder blades. Sarah was a 5' 8" curvy beauty that took his breath away and rendered him almost speechless. She walked right past him since she was going out first. John was standing next to Punk and Daniel, and had to fight back his laughter. He turned to Daniel and whispered "Damn, the girls did a good job. Look at Punk's face." Daniel just shook his head, amused at the situation.

And that's chapter 4 good people. I know it's a little short but the next one will more than make up for it. I promise. Next chapter, Punk finds his way to make everything up to Sarah and trust me, it's good. Thanks for the reviews/faves/follows. And special thanks to ChelleLew for being my first review and flowersNfreaks for reviewing every chapter so far! This chapter's for you!


	5. Chapter 5

(On Air)

Sarah was standing in the ring with a table and three chairs. She picked up a microphone and said "Welcome to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship contract signing for SummerSlam. First, let me introduce the champion CM Punk!" Punk made his way to the ring and sat down at the table, propping his feet on it. He winked at Sarah, earning a glare from her. "Now please welcome John Cena!" she said. John came out and took Sarah's hand, kissing it before sitting down. Punk went to grab the contract but was stopped by the brunette. "What do you think you're doing? We have another guest." Sarah said, pointing to the third chair. "I thought your doofus boss made a mistake. Wouldn't be the first time you know." Punk quipped. "True. But there's no mistake tonight. See, you have another challenger for the title. So let me introduce to you the second challenger at SummerSlam, Daniel Bryan!" Sarah announced. The crowd broke out into loud 'Yes' chants as Daniel made his way to the ring. Punk was livid with this turn of events and started shouting at Sarah, although the crowd couldn't hear what he was saying. She just have Punk an evil little smile as Daniel sat down. "Punk, now I know you might be understandably upset but what better way to prove that you're the 'Best in the World' than by beating not one but two of the top stars in the company?" she asked in a fake sweet voice. He grumbled but signed the contract as did John and Daniel. Sarah picked up the contract and said "It's official. At SummerSlam, it's CM Punk vs John Cena vs Daniel Bryan for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship! May the best man..."

Before she finished, the familiar sound of 'Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta... Shield' played through the arena. Sarah went to duck out of the ring but The Shield must have come from the back instead of the crowd because they had the ring surrounded in seconds. No escape. Punk slid out of the ring and sat on the barricade, eager to watch the beating that was about to occur. Daniel and John put Sarah behind them but the brawl broke out. She saw an opening and started to climb out when someone ran into her, sending the brunette sprawling onto the mat below.

(Off Air)

A loud 'oh' echoed through the building when Sarah hit the mat. Punk jumped off the barricade and picked her up, not caring about breaking character. John wasn't too far behind them, worried about Sarah and knowing it was his spot with Seth Rollins that injured her. Punk took her into the trainers room and was promptly shooed out so she could be assessed. He turned around when the door shut in his face, saw John, and got pissed. "What the fuck Cena?! You could've seriously injured her because you don't give a damn!" he shouted. "What do you care? She's only a slut right?" John shot back, throwing Punk's earlier words back at him. A few heated words later, the two men started fighting. It took several wrestlers to try and break it up and it only ended when the door opened.

Sarah came to not long after she was brought into the trainers room. It didn't take them long to assess there was no concussion but she did have a sprained wrist. While the doctor was wrapping it, Sarah decided to ask what happened. "You got knocked off the ring apron and hit the floor. You'll be fine though." Dr. Sampson explained. "How did I get here?" she asked. "Punk." he answered. "Excuse me but what?" Sarah asked, shocked. "He jumped off the barricade and ran you back here before we could respond." Sampson answered. "He broke character to help me?" she asked. "He did. He must really like you. I've never seen him do that ever." Their conversation was cut off by the sounds of loud cursing and punches outside the door. Sarah got off the table and opened the door, the two men freezing at the sight of her. "Good night a livin! What is going on here?" she demanded. "HIM!" both Punk and John shouted, pointing at each other. "Men! I swear!" she grumbled as Dr. Sampson walked out behind her. "Who is traveling with Miss. McCoy?" he asked. "Me. I never sleep so I can keep a close eye on her. Besides, Nikki's back now, right John boy?" Punk couldn't resist taking a small dig at John. "Okay. Let me get my stuff. Ready when you are." Sarah said. She decided that if Punk cared enough to do what he did, then she could at least travel with him. That maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Punk helped her get her things from John's bus and carried them onto his own. He motioned for her to sit but before she did, Sarah had to speak up. "Punk, I know what you did." "What did I do?" he asked, trying to play dumb. "You broke character to help me. Thank you." she said. Punk walked over to her and captured her lips worn his. A small moan escaped her and that spurred him into deepening the kiss. It lasted for a few minutes until he finally broke it. "Wow, who knew the great CM Punk could kiss like that?" she joked, not sure of what to say. To her, the kiss came completely out of the blue. "Please. Call me Phil." he requested. "Sure. Phil." she said with a small smile. Punk smiled and have her a quick kiss before plopping down on the couch and playing one of his video games. He didn't notice when Sarah changed into her pajamas or when she fell asleep. When he did, Punk thought about moving her but she looked so comfortable and he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he covered her up and kissed her forehead. Punk went to bed and laid down before a while but could only think of her.

See, didn't I say that Punk would make it up to her? Wasn't he sweet? And we got to see The Shield for the first time, even though it was a small glimpse. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for the reviews/faves/follows. I've said it before and I'll say it again. Y'all rock! :)


	6. Chapter 6

(Warning. Some sexual content ahead.)

A few weeks passed as Sarah got into the swing of things. Her and Punk had bonded more and more since the incident at SmackDown. They'd kissed a few more times but it didn't go beyond that. John felt horrible about the accident and at the next Raw, he showed up at the Divas locker room with a cute teddy near as an apology. Of course Sarah forgave him, it was an accident after all. Finally they were in sunny Los Angeles for SummerSlam. The night before the event Hunter, Stephanie, and Vince took Sarah out to dinner as an early birthday celebration (her birthday was the day of the pay per view). On the way out of the restaurant, Hunter confirmed to TMZ that Sarah was indeed his half sister since it was heavily rumored. She finally got back to the hotel and texted Punk

"Movie night?"-Sarah

"Can we do it tomorrow night? I'll be too hyped to sleep."-Punk

"Sure. See you tomorrow. Good night."-Sarah

Sarah then texted Nikki:

"Wanna have a movie night? If you aren't to busy with John of course ;)"-Sarah

"Yes! Can I bring John?"-Nikki

"Of course. I'm in Room 719."-Sarah

She then changed into a pair of Arkansas Razorbacks pajama pants and a Smackover Buckaroo tank top. John and Nikki showed up a few minutes later with an armload of movies. John went ahead inside while the girls went to get snacks downstairs. On the way back, Sarah realized she forgot something and sent Nikki on ahead. After she got her orange juice (which she needed for every movie marathon), she walked back toward the elevators when she heard a man whistle. Sarah turned to see it was Ryback. "What do you want?" she asked. "You." he replied, backing her against the wall. "I'm flattered but no thanks." she said, trying to be nice in her rejection and tried to leave. Ryback grabbed her just healed arm and slammed her back against the wall causing her to yelp. "I'm not done talking to you yet!" he shouted. Sarah was trying to tank her arm free but with no luck. His grip tightened, making her whimper in pain. Before Ryback could do anything else, a hotel worker entered the hallway, making his hold loosen. Sarah yanked her arm free and took off for her room, scared to death, and she could hear his laughter follow.

"John, it's been half an hour! Can you please go check on her?" Nikki pleaded with her boyfriend. "Okay honey. Calm down. I will." John reassured her. He agreed partly for Nikki but also because he was worried himself. He stepped out the door and heard the nearby elevator ding and the doors open. Sarah flew out, holding her arm, almost crashing into the older man. John wrapped his arms around her and she started to sob. He picked her up, pissed beyond belief, and knocked on the door. "Nicole. Open up!" he said. Nikki opened the door and was shocked, demanding to know what happened. John carried her to the bed and set the brunette down, holding her hand while she told the couple what happened. When Sarah was done, John stood up and she asked where he was going. "To kill that son of a bitch!" he shouted. It took a while but the girls managed to calm him down. As a condition, Hunter was called and told the situation. He came to her room to make sure his sister was okay. By then, Sarah's arm was starting to bruise and when Hunter saw it he hit the roof. Sarah didn't want anyone to end up fired or for Hunter and John to end up in jail so she made a suggestion about Ryback for the next night. Hunter loved it and eagerly agreed. Sarah spent the rest of the night with Nikki and John, who made sure she felt safe.

The next day was SummerSlam and the morning had been hectic for Punk who had to do media for the nights event. He finally arrived at the Staples Center and went straight to catering because he had missed lunch. Punk sat down and started to eat when Brie approached him. She was the only one brave enough. "Punk, I need to tell you something and I need you to promise to stay calm." she started. "I promise nothing but go ahead." he said. "Sarah was attacked last night. Ryback cornered her and..." that was as far as Brie got before Punk jumped up and went in search of Sarah. Brie then texted Sarah a warning.

Sarah was in Hunter's office when she got Brie's text. "Phil knows." she said just before Punk stormed in without knocking. He was angrier than Hunter had ever seen him before. "When were you going to tell me huh? I have to find our from Brie? That is complete bullshit!" he yelled. "I was, when you got here. I didn't call you last night because I knew you had a long morning. It's being taken care of and if you don't like it, kiss my ass!" Sarah yelled back, storming out. Punk's jaw dropped at her outburst. Hunter walked up to the younger man and slapped him on the back. "She's a handful huh? And she's right, it's taken care of." he said. "How?" Punk asked. "You'll see. It was her idea. And it's a good one too."

(On Air)

Ryback was in the ring, waiting for his opponent when ' King of Kings ' played. A confused look crossed his face as Sarah stepped onstage. "Ryback, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your opponent, Mr Barrett, was unable to be here tonight." The crowd booed at that. "I'm sorry but I was able to find a replacement at the last minute. So please welcome..." she trailed off as Triple H's music played, the crowd going nuts at this turn of events. Five minutes later, Triple H pinned Ryback after a thunderous pedigree. He walked back up the ramp and took the microphone from Sarah. "That's what happens when you mess with my little sister." he said, acknowledging her as such for the first time on tv. Triple H draped his arm around her shoulders and they walked backstage, leaving Ryback pissed of in the ring.

(Off Air)

Everyone was waiting on the siblings to come back through, happy with what just happened. John hugged her and whispered "Punk wants to see you, he's in his locker room." Sarah nodded and excused herself to go find him. She found the locker room easily and knocked on the door. Punk opened it quickly and ushered her in, locking the door behind them. "Great idea princess." he said with a smile. Before she could reply, he kissed her hard. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and he backed her against the wall, and deepened the kiss. His left hand tangled into her hair while his right hand traveled down her body until it reached the button of her jeans. "Phil?" she asked. "Can I?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes. She nodded and he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, pushing them down just far enough to gain access. He pushed her underwear to the side and his fingers found her clit. She let out a small gasp as he worked it over until she was soaking wet. "Perfect." he whispered before taking one finger and pushing it inside her gently. He groaned at how tight she was as he pumped his finger inside her, letting her adjust before adding a second finger. Sarah moaned loudly and he muffled them by crashing his lips on hers. He felt her walls tighten and knew she was so close. "Cum for me Sarah..." he murmured. She did, her juices coating his fingers, her scream swallowed by his mouth. Sarah's body was trembling and Punk had to hold her up. "Wow..." she finally was able to say. Someone knocked on the door, telling him he had a few minutes until his match. Punk kissed her and pulled her pants back up before leaving. "Later!" he threw over his shoulder as he left. Sarah slid to the floor, an absolute mess, her mind racing. 'What. The. Hell?' she thought.

(So... What did you think. That was my first time writing something sexy so kinda nervous as to how I did. Thanks to all my new followers and my faithful reviewers. I know I should've said this before but I'm not following any current storylines. Thanks for reading. Next update will be tomorrow.)


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah cleaned herself up and went to John's locker room where Nikki, Nattie, and Brie were watching the triple threat match. It was an excellent back and forth contest that had everyone on the edge of their seats. In the end, Punk retained his title. "Um, speaking of Phil. We had a moment earlier." Sarah said. "What kind of 'moment'?" Nattie asked. "After my segment, Phil told John to have me meet him in his locker room and when I got there..." she blushed. "OMG! You had sex!" Nikki exclaimed. "No! Well, he, um..." Sarah stammered. Brie could see the younger woman was having a hard time so she asked "3rd base?" "Yep." Sarah replied gratefully. "I knew it! He likes you." Nikki exclaimed. Sarah thought back to Punk's reaction earlier and it finally dawned on her. "When he found out about last night, he was more pissed than John." she told them. "You guys are too cute!" Nattie said.

Later that night, Punk was standing outside Sarah's hotel room trying to talk himself into knocking on her door when Hunter passed by. "You know, she'll never know you're here if you don't knock." the older man joked. "I know that!" Punk shot back. "There's obviously something going on here. Anyone with eyes can see that. So I'll only say this once. You hurt her, I hurt you. Got it?" Hunter said before walking off. Punk finally knocked and Sarah let him in. "Hi." she said. "About earlier.." he started. "Yeah, about that. I enjoyed it. Obviously. But I think we need to slow down a bit." she said, scared of his response. "I respect that. It's sexy even." he said, which was a huge relief since she just realized he had feelings for her and she was unsure of hers. "So, we still on for movie night?" Punk asked and she nodded in response. "Hope you like horror.." he said. Sarah smiled and shook her head. He could be such a dork sometimes. Sarah ended up falling asleep in his arms that night. Punk even got in a good nights sleep for a change.

(Monday Night Raw)

Sarah was in the hallway when she was approached by Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns of The Shield. "Hi guys. Can I help you with something?" she asked. "Is it true what people are saying. About Ryback?" Seth asked. She noticed that all three men were agitated, especially a particular blonde and she couldn't figure out why but decided to drop it. Sarah rolled up her shirt sleeve and answered their question. There was a nasty, giant, hand shaped bruise on her left forearm. A dark look crossed their faces and they abruptly left, leaving the brunette confused.

Sarah was sitting in her brothers office giving the script one last glance. She was already dressed for the evening in a black dress that stopped just above her knees. For some reason, they kept insisting she wear dresses which she hated. "You ready sis?" Hunter asked. " I guess. Nervous as hell." she replied. "Don't worry you'll do just fine." he assured her. They got up and headed to gorilla where Punk was waiting for her. "Give them hell" he whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

(On Air)

Triple H was standing in the ring to kick off Raw. "So, did you enjoy SummerSlam?" he asked the crowd who cheered in response. "Good. I know I did. Now on to why I'm out here tonight. The position of General Manager has been open for some time and I've decided it's time for it to finally be filled. So please let me introduce the new General Manager of Monday Night Raw: Sarah Helmsley!" he announced. Sarah walked to the ring with a smile, happy to have been given this opportunity. Triple H handed her the mic. "Thank you guys so much! My very first act as General Manager is to look ahead to Night of Champions. CM Punk will defend the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in a fatal four way. I've set up two qualifying matches, where the winners will be entered into the title match. The final slot will be filled by the winner of a battle royal later tonight." she announced. But before she could announce the matches, CM Punk interrupted. Almost immediately he started shouting "Are you crazy? A fatal four way? I'm the champ, I should be treated with respect!" "Watch yourself Punk.." Triple H warned. "Or what?" Punk challenged. "Guys, calm down. Sorry but respect is earned, not given. Now my decision is final!" Sarah told the champion. Punk smirked at her but to everybodys surprise, he left without another word. Sarah and Triple H exchanged a look but she recovered enough to announce John Cena vs Alberto Del Rio and Daniel Bryan vs Seth Rollins as the qualifying matches before the commercial break.

(Off Air)

Sarah was in her new 'office' with the Bellas and Nattie watching the show. John and Daniel won their matches which made Nikki and Brie happy. They then saw Ryback whining in the ring when The Shield's music played. All four women were confused until they surrounded the ring and attacked. Ryback then recieved not one, not two, but three triple powerbombs. The sight left the crowd in absolute shock. The girls then had to leave so Sarah could do her last segment of the evening.

(On Air)

CM Punk stormed into Sarah's office, still pissed about earlier. "You can't just come in here without permission!" she yelled at him. He closed the gap between them, backing her against the wall. Punk towered over her, trapping Sarah between his body and the wall. "You look so sexy when you're scared." he murmured as he pressed his lips to hers. She tried to push him off of her but to no avail.

(Off Air)

"Perfect!" the producer said, causing the two to jump a little. "How about another movie night since someone fell asleep on me early last night?" Punk asked. "Sure but I am so getting you back for all those horror movies." Sarah teased. "Meet you on the bus." he said, leaving her to gather her things. Sarah went and said good night to Hunter and Stephanie before going to meet Punk.

Sarah was walking through the parking lot, finally finding the bus. The door was shut which was unusual when he was waiting for her, but she still got on. She later regretting the decision. She saw Punk on the couch with a red head, both half naked. They didn't notice her, so she turned around and ran off. Her mind was reeling so much she didn't hear Daniel call out to her, he had to physically stop her. "What's wrong? Where's Phil?" he asked. "He was... with a girl..." was all she could say. "Brianna!" he called out, knowing that Sarah needed her friend. "Do you need a ride?" he asked and she nodded. "You're coming with us." Daniel said firmly, leaving no room for protest. Brie sat up with the younger woman until she finally cried herself to sleep.

He fucked up and didn't know why. There was no way around it. Punk had no clue why he slept with his ex but he did. Sarah wasn't answering his calls or texts and he hoped she made it to San Francisco okay. He paced the living area, mentally kicking himself. Punk wished she would yell, scream, curse him out, even hit him, anything but the silent treatment. There was a knock on the door and he answered it, thinking it might be Sarah but instead it was Daniel. Punk invited him in and when he turned around, he was met with a punch to the jaw that knocked him to the floor. Daniel got Sarah's things and walked out, never uttering a word.

(Since I got a good response to the last chapter, I decided to go ahead and post this now. I know, I know, Punk is an idiot. But how sweet was Daniel? Please don't hate me but I needed to get Punk out of the way so we can get to the goodness that is Dean, which should be in the next chapter or two. Thanks for the reviews. Y'all are awesome!)


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Hunter met Sarah at the arena as soon as she arrived. Daniel had called him that morning and explained what happened. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked. She shook her head and he just hugged her. That was all she needed right then.

Later she met Nattie for lunch and the blonde asked if she was ok. "I guess. I mean, we weren't official or anything. It hurts just because of what happened Sunday." Sarah replied. "Understandable. So does Hunter know? I saw you together earlier." she asked. "Yeah. He's pissed. And that's putting it mildly. Had to talk him out of kicking Punk's ass though." the brunette responded. "I don't blame him. TJ had to talk me out of doing it myself. Oh, I got you something for your birthday. We all did. But you have to come out tonight." Nattie said. "Fine. But I'm not much of a partier. And I'm not going Brie Mode either..." Sarah teased. "No fun! So what did your brother get you?" she asked. "A freaking bus. And he said I had to pick someone to travel with but anyone I'd want to ride with has someone..." Sarah groaned. She looked up in time to see the three men of The Shield sit down at a nearby table and got an idea. "Talk to ya later Nat." she said, walking over to the trio and sat down next to Roman Reigns. "You know most people are scared of us." Roman started. "I'm not most people." Sarah told him. "You have balls. I like it." Seth added. Sarah have him a shy smile and then continued "First of all, thank you for last night." "We hate when a man corners a woman like that, so no problem." Dean said, his fists clenching under the table at the thought. "Second, Paul gave me a bus for my birthday and I have no one to travel with. I noticed y'all drive in these little rental cars and that can't be comfortable. So I'd like to invite you guys to ride with me. If you want." she finished. The men looked at each other, having a silent conversation before looking back at her. "We'd love to babe." Dean answered. The term of endearment caused butterflies in Sarah's stomach, confusing her. She didn't feel that way with Punk and now it was happening with Dean. It confused her but she decided to shove it to the back of her mind for now. Sarah stood up to leave and Roman noticed her Arkansas Razorbacks t-shirt and they got into a lively debate over football. Hunter walked up, a grin on his gave. "I know that look. You're up to something.." she told him. He stepped aside and she squealed when she saw who was standing behind him. Sarah jumped up and hugged the man. "Holy shit, it's Colt McCoy..." Roman said in disbelief. After the hug was over, Sarah led the quarterback over to the guys and introduced them. "So how do you two know each other?" Dean asked, a surge of jealousy flowing through him. Which shocked him. "Colt's my cousin guys." Sarah replied and Dean relaxed. They talked until it was time for everyone to get ready. Hunter had given Colt and his wife ringside tickets, so they were escorted to their seats.

(On Air)

CM Punk was standing in the ring, waiting for his mystery opponent when Sarah's music played. She stepped onstage in a pair of curve hugging jeans and a Colt McCoy jersey. He had to bite back a groan at how good she looked, really kicking himself in the ass now. Somehow he managed to stay in character though. "Punk I bet you're wondering who you're facing tonight right?" she asked. "It doesn't matter who. I'm the Best in the World!" he shot at her. "We know. It's plastered on your shirt." she jabbed before continuing "Your opponent tonight is one of the challengers for the title at Night of Champions, Daniel Bryan" Sarah announced before walking backstage.

(Off Air)

Sarah was standing in front of a monitor with the girls, watching the match. After 20 minutes, Daniel won by pin. "Yikes.. Bryan gave some stiff shots to Punk." Nattie said. "He punched Phil this morning when he got Sarah's things." Brie said. "What?" the others exclaimed. "Bryan was pissed about what happened last night." the Bella explained. Sarah was shocked and when Daniel came back through, she hugged him and whispered "Thank you." He blushed slightly in response. She turned to the others and said "You're so good to me guys!" "Group hug!" Nikki declared and Daniel quickly sidestepped it to go shower.

(On Air)

The Shield was in the ring talking about why they attacked Ryback and about Roman Reigns winning the battle royal the night before. And for once, they were being cheered. Sarah appeared on the titantron in her office. "On behalf of myself and the McMahon family, Thank you. To properly show our gratitude, we know Roman Reigns is in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match but I couldn't help notice that Ambrose and Rollins don't have a match. Where's the justice in that? So at Night of Champions, Curtis Axel will defend his Intercontinental Championship against Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose will face Kofi Kingston for the United States Championship. Oh and guys? Thanks again." she said.

(Off Air)

In the shadows, someone was watching her. Just waiting for the right moment to strike.

(Another chapter for you lovely people. Sorry it's kinda short but the next more than makes up for it. Sarah and Dean have their first interaction. What do you think? And who's waiting to strike against Sarah? Do they have a death wish? Next chapter, major drama is coming that brings them closer together. Thanks for the faves/follows/reviews. They make my day. *hugs* )


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah was in the Divas locker room putting on the outfit Nikki had picked out when AJ Lee walked out of the showers and was changing herself when Sarah spoke up. "Great match tonight." "Thanks." AJ responded. "We haven't been introduced yet. I'm Sarah." "AJ" "You coming out tonight?" she asked. "Doubt it. Not really my scene." AJ responded. "Me either. Tell you what. Why don't you come and we'll bored together." Sarah joked. AJ laughed and said "Sure sounds fun." They left the locker room and headed to a local hangout.

When the two women walked into the bar where everyone was supposed to meet, the lights inside were dimmed almost to the point of darkness. "That's weird.." AJ said right before the lights turned up. To Sarah's surprise, all her friends were gathered and there was a sign that said 'Happy Birthday' as well. "What the.." Sarah started to question when Hunter and Stephanie walked up to her, each giving the brunette a hug. "Happy late Birthday." Hunter said. "When your friends found out you weren't going to have a party, they insisted we throw you a surprise one" Stephanie explained. Sarah was in shock. This had to be one of the sweetest things someone had ever done for her. A few people came up and told her Happy Birthday, including The Shield. Dean whispered in her ear "Happy Birthday babe." and kissed her cheek. The butterflies were back in full force, throwing her for a loop. Dean moved away to the bar to get a drink when music started to play. John dragged her to the middle of the room, sat her down, and have her a lap dance as a 'gift'. She blushed the entire time and to make things worse, the crew from Total Divas captured the whole thing on film and she just knew it was going to end up on the show. Talk about super embarrassing!

Punk was over in a corner watching the scene unfold before him. His blood was boiling, thinking to himself that should be him not John. He waited for her use the bathroom to corner her, knowing that was the only way to get the brunette to talk to him. "Sarah, let me explain. Please." he pleaded. "No. Don't talk to me, don't even say my name. Just forget you even knew me!" she shouted before ducking out the back door, needing fresh air. She hadn't been outside long when someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with his hand. "You cost me something very important..." he started, grabbing her shirt to keep her in place. Sarah was scared so she did the only thing she could, she bit him. He growled in pain and said "You're going to pay for that too bitch." He tore her shirt and threw her to the ground. She managed a short, yet loud scream for help before her world went dark.

Dean Ambrose was standing outside the bar, taking a breather. The new girl, and now his travel mate, was getting to him, breaking down walls that he'd erected a long time ago without even trying. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to regain his composure when he heard a woman scream from the alley. He ran to help and saw a man he recognized standing over a woman, kicking her in the ribs. He couldn't have been doing it for long so Dean shouted and the man took off. He ran to her aide but faltered when he realized who it was. He called Hunter and then for help before dropping to his knees beside her, his heart pounding. Dean brushed her hair back as he gazed at the beauty, vowing revenge for her.

Hunter was inside when he got the call from Dean. He almost dropped the phone, which Stephanie noticed. "Are you okay honey?" she asked. "You and the girls stay inside until I say." he said. "But Paul.." she protested. "Stephanie please." he asked, almost desperately. She nodded her agreement and Hunter gestured for John, Roman, Seth, and Daniel to come over. "Follow me. Don't ask questions right now." he said and ran out the front door. He quickly found Dean next to an unconscious Sarah. "Did you see who did this?" Hunter demanded. The younger man started to shake in anger "Ryback." The others, who were younger than the COO had a hard time keeping up with him, skidded to a halt. Daniel saw her shirt was ripped, so he took his hoodie off and covered her up. "What the fuck happened?" Seth asked. "Ryback." was all Dean could say, his voice thick with rage. A few seconds later they heard the unmistakable sound of a fist hitting the wall. It was John who seethed, "I should've killed that bastards Sunday!" "Cena, calm down. You're not helping." Roman said, trying to ease the tension. They stood there helpless until they heard sirens in the distance.

(Local Emergency Room)

Sarah came to and almost immediately wishes she hadn't. It had been a long time since she'd been in that much pain. The doctor walked in and checked her over and gave his diagnosis. Her left wrist was fractured and her ribs were bruised. There were also various cuts, scrapes, and bruises all over her body. "There's Mr Levesque to see you. He says he's your brother but.." the doctor said. "He is." Sarah told him. "So it's okay if he comes in?" he asked. "Yeah. When can I get out of here?" Sarah asked. "Soon. Actually, I'll go get started on your discharge." the doctor said before walking out. Hunter came in a few minutes later, a defeated look on his face. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until he kicked a trash can across the room, making her jump. Hunter came to her bedside, holding her good hand. "I let you down. I'm so sorry.." he said. "No you didn't." she told him. "He should've been fired! Then you wouldn't be in the hospital!" Hunter exclaimed. "Even if you had fired him, it still could've happened. At least it happened here and not at home. It could've been worse and we both know it." Sarah told him. He sighed, knowing she had a good point. Stephanie knocked on the door, a clean change of clothes in hand. Hunter went to the waiting room The Shield to go ahead back to the bus. Before they left, the older man pulled Dean aside. The blonde's reaction hadn't gone unnoticed by Hunter. "You like her don't you?" he asked. Dean couldn't lie, so he admitted "I do. A lot. Are you telling me to stay away?" "No. Actually I'm telling you that honestly I think you're better for her than Punk. You have my blessing but don't hurt her. Treat her right. Got me?" Hunter said, the underlying threat not missed by the younger man. "Got you. I won't." he said. "Do me a favor though. Let her come to you. Trust me on this." he advised Dean before letting him go.

Stephanie helped Sarah change and told her what happened after she was knocked out. How Dean chased Ryback off and how Daniel covered her up. She was grateful to both men. A nurse came in with the discharge papers and prescriptions. She gave Sarah a pain shot while Stephanie signed the papers. The nurse guided the younger woman to a wheelchair and took her out to the car. The same nurse let out a "Awww" when Hunter picked his sister up and put her into the car. They drove to an all night pharmacy and had her meds filled before going to the arena.

Seth was standing outside, watching out for Ryback when he saw the car pull up. He shouted for his teammates who ran outside. Hunter parked the car and went to open Sarah's door but Dean best him to it. She started to climb out but he scooped her up and carried her inside, putting her in bed. He went to leave bit Sarah stopped him. "Thank you." she whispered before tugging on his shirt and pulling to him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. They barely brushes but it sent sparks throughout both their bodies. It lasted all of seconds before she pulled away and passed out. Dean was confused, wondering if it was the drugs that made her do it or if they were making her act on subconscious feelings. It was too much for him to process right then so he left it alone. He stayed by her side for a while until it was Roman's turn. They decided to take turns watching her until she woke up. It was going to be a long night for The Shield.

(Okay, The Shield as your own personal nurses? Whew! *fans self* Thanks again for all the fave/follows/reviews. What's going to be the fallout? Why did Sarah kiss Dean? Did it mean anything? Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Love y'all!)


	10. Chapter 10

(Authors note: In this chapter, I write about something deeply personal to me and I debated on whether or not to include it but my sister talked me into it. I'll explain it more at the bottom, but just giving a warning. It might require a tissue or two. Oh and I wanted to share my favorite review so far, even though I've loved them all:

ChelleLew:

Sarah, on a bus, alone, with those 3? Yummy! Yummy! Yummy! She can accidentally walk in on them in the shower, accidentally get in the wrong bunk, watch tv and accidentally fall asleep on someone...Oh, the possibilities!

Her birthday! Does The Shield know? They can go Old Testament and give her someone's head on a platter. Figuratively, of course.

This story is great! You have my creative juices flowing. I should jump over to my own story, shouldn't I?)

Sarah woke up the next morning to Seth sitting on the bed next to her with a bottle of water and two pills. "Medicine time sunshine. You were moaning in pain in your sleep." he said. She really hated pain pills but took them anyway since he gave her puppy dog eyes. Seth scooped her up and carried her into the living area, setting her on the couch. "So how do you feel?" he asked. "Like I got hit by a truck." she said. He sat next to her and kissed her head. "I'm sorry..." he said, wishing there was more he could do. "Hey, it's not your fault. Don't be." Sarah told him. He put his arm around her as she started to drift off when Roman and Dean came in. She blushed when Dean walked in, perfectly remembering how she'd kissed him and how it made her feel. "Morning guys. Did you sleep ok?" she asked. "Good." they lied, not telling her that they'd watched over her. Roman took Seth's spot next to her while the other two went to the back. "We didn't know it was your birthday and well..." Roman said before Dean and Seth reappeared with some gifts for her. "Y'all didn't have to do this." she said, not believing how sweet they were being. "We wanted to, so deal with it babe." Dean said. There was that word again, and she had the same reaction every time. "Come on, open!" Seth said, eager to see how she liked her gifts. "Calm down Sethie." she giggled. "Sethie, really?" he asked. "Sunshine, really?" she responded. "Touche." Seth laughed as Roman set a gift bag on her lap. They'd given her a Shield hoodie, all 8 seasons of Supernatural on dvd, and her favorite ice cream. "Aww, you guys are too sweet. It's going to ruin your reputations." she told them. "Not if you don't tell anyone." Roman joked. "I hate to break the mood but we need to get some food in here. You up to some grocery shopping?" Dean asked. "Sure." she replied. Sarah went to stand up but Dean scooped her up again and carried her to the car. "I can walk you know.." she teased. "Tough shit. Get used to it for the next few days." he replied.

"You three eat like 5 years old, I swear!" Seth exclaimed. Looking in the grocery cart, it was kinda hard to argue with him. "Are you going to deny someone just out of the ER chips and dip?" Sarah asked sweetly, giving him her own puppy dog eyes which made Dean and Roman laugh. The two toned man sighed and said "No." He then turned to the other two and said "But you guys have no excuse." Sarah laughed at their guilty looks. "I'm sorry but tell you what. I'll make dinner tonight to make it up to you." she said, hugging Seth. "Not with a fractured arm you aren't." Roman said. "I have plenty of experience using just one arm, so it'll be okay. Trust me." Sarah said. Dean looked at her and immediately knew she'd said too much but thankfully he dropped it for the moment. They paid for everything and left.

Sarah made dinner that night almost by herself. Roman did help her open a couple of things and cut some stuff up though. When it was done, she called them to the table. Sarah had made chicken spaghetti, corn, salad, and garlic bread. The guys loved it so much, there weren't any leftovers. Seth helped her back over to the couch and sat next to her, letting the brunette rest her head on his shoulder. Dean almost broke a plate at the sight, finally calming down when Roman whispered "They're just friends. Chill." The blonde took a deep breath and finished washing up. "So tell us a little about you." Seth asked her. "Well, I'm 27. Born in Florida but moved to Smackover Arkansas when I was 7. And yes that's an actual town name. Before I got here, I was a RN. I guess that's the basics." she said. "Why are you used to only using one arm?" Dean blurted out. Sarah sighed heavily, so not wanting to talk about this but felt she could open up to them. "I have a disease called RSD. That's why." she replied. "I've never heard of it. What is it?" Roman asked. "You're not the only one. It stands for reflex sympathetic dystrophy and it's a short, a defect in the nervous system. It causes extreme burning pain, severe swelling, hyper sensitivity to touch, Parkinson's like tremors, and loss of mobility." she explained. "How long have you had it?" Seth asked, putting his arm around her. "14 years." Sarah said, leaning into him. "Is it..." Roman started. "Treatable? Somewhat. Curable? No. It can go into remission though. They gave me a lot of different pain meds and anti inflammatories until they found they found the right combo. And I had to have 8 months of physical therapy to regain use of my arm." she explained. Dean felt like a dick for making her bring this up, seeing how hard it was for her to talk about. "I'm so fuckin sorry." he apologized. "It's okay. You didn't know." Sarah forgave him, leaning over and kissing his cheek. His breath hitched at the feel of her lips and he so badly wanted to make a move but Hunter's advice was the only thing stopping him. Dean got up and put in the first disc of the first season of Supernatural and the four stayed all night watching it. They didn't want to say it out loud, not wanting to embarrass her, but The Shield members admired her inner strength.

(And that's the end of this chapter. It was hard for me to write since I have the disease that my character does. So, on a lighter note: Isn't it sweet how Dean and Sarah are dancing around each other? It looks like she has a new bestie in Seth and that Roman knows that they like each other. What happens next? Will Sarah get the courage to admit how she feels? It's all in the next chapter, which will be up sometime late tonight or early tomorrow. Thanks for all the faves/reviews/follows as always. Much love!)


	11. Chapter 11

Monday Night Raw

Hunter called a special meeting for all the talent and crew. He told them that if they knew where Ryback was (he was on the run) and didn't come forward, they would be fired and prosecuted. Everyone could tell he was dead serious. Creative had been in panic mode trying to do major rewrites to the script. They wanted to use it for a storyline but decided against it when Hunter almost punched the writer who suggested it. It was ultimately decided to not acknowledge it.

Stephanie pulled Sarah aside when she arrived at the arena to check on her. "How are you doing?" she asked. "Sore more than anything." Sarah answered. "Are the guys treating you okay?" Stephanie asked. "Better than. They've been so sweet. Especially Dean. He's been so attentive." she responded. Stephanie knew that a blonde Shield member liked her and like her husband, she thought they were a good fit. "Really?" the older woman asked. "How did you know that you liked Paul? I mean, like more than a crush?" Sarah asked. "Sarah, I think you just answered your own question. Answer me this and don't think about it. Do you like him?" Stephanie asked. "I do. So much. I think I could actually fall for him." she answered without hesitation, a small smile on her face. "Then you need to tell him. Don't dance around, and don't care what people might think. I wish I'd listened to my heart earlier. Don't make my mistakes." she advised. "Thanks Steph. I'll think about it." Sarah said, grateful for the advice. She went and got changed for the show in a black long sleeved tshirt and matching pants. She'd been talked into taking most of the show off so she only had to open the show.

Sarah was walking to gorilla when Punk appeared out of nowhere. She started to ignore him but saw the concerned look on his face, so the brunette decided to hear him out. "Can we talk?" he asked. "I guess." she said. "How are you?" Punk asked. "Never better." she said sarcastically. "I'm sorry, it's my fault." he said. "Wow. You managed to make this all about CM Punk. Bravo!" Sarah pushed past him, leaving him standing there.

(On Air)

Sarah was in the ring when Raw came on the air. She stood strong, the only outward sign of her attack was her pink cast. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have a special surprise for you tonight. Tonight, there will be a special celebrity General Manager that will run things tonight. So please welcome..." she paused to build the anticipation "The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!" Shawn's music played and Sarah left the ring to the Hall of Famer.

(Off Air)

Sarah changed into some more comfortable clothes and was escorted to the bus by security. She fell asleep, waiting for the guys. Dean saw her laying on the couch when they were done and carried her to bed. He covered her up and brushed her lips with his, relieved when she didn't wake up. "I could really fall in love with you babe. I hope you can do the same." he whispered before leaving her to sleep.

(I know, so sorry it's short but I wanted to see up for the big chapter. That's right. In the next chapter, someone cracks and reveals their feelings. Who will it be? You'll just have to wait until tomorrow. ;) Thanks again for showing my story so much love!)


	12. Chapter 12

(Warning: Adult content ahead.)

Sarah decided it was time to forgive Punk. It was a few days after Raw when they met up at a house show. She went to his bus and he let her in. Sarah sat down and took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say I forgive you for that...mess." she said. "I don't deserve that but thank you." he said, a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. "Why did you do it? Knowing how much it would hurt me? That you were the first..." Sarah asked. "I honestly don't know. I wish I did. I'm so sorry though." Punk responded, reaching over to hold her hand. "It's in the past. Let's just forget about it, okay?" Sarah told him. On impulse, he leaned over to kiss her but she moved at the last second. "No Phil." she said. "I respect that. Can I ask why though?" he asked. When she didn't respond, Punk realized something. "You have feelings for someone else don't you?" he asked. "I do." she said quietly. "Who?" Punk asked. "Dean. I don't know how he feels about me but I need to find out. I can't just wonder forever." Sarah told him. She stood up to leave when he spoke up, "You could do worse ya know. And for what it's worth, he's an idiot if he doesn't." "Thanks Phil." she said, going to her bus. When she got there, Dean was waiting for her.

"Dean, you done already?" Sarah asked. "Yeah. I decided to come back and stretch out since Roman and Seth are the main event." he replied. She fought with herself for a few minutes, probably looking like a crazy person to him, until Stephanie's advice ran through her mind. Sarah walked to Dean and leaned down, capturing his lips with hers in a searing kiss. It took both their breaths away. He deepened the kiss, not stopping until they needed air. "Please tell me you felt that?" he panted. "Yes." she said. Dean kissed her neck, trailing down until he found her weak spot, pulling a loud moan from her. His hands ran down her sides, going to the hem of her tshirt. She put her hands on his, stopping him. "Dean-" she started. "If we're doing this, call me Jon." he said. "Jon, I need to tell you something." Sarah said nervously. "What is it?" he asked. "I... I'm not very experienced." she said. "That's okay. I don't care." Dean said, reassuring her. "What I mean is, I'm a virgin." she said. He sat back in shock, in disbelief. "It doesn't matter. But if you don't want to.." he started but was silenced with another kiss. "I want to. I like you so much, I even think I'm falling for you." Sarah told him. "You do?" Dean asked, almost vulnerable. "I really do. But if you don't feel the same way..." It was his turn to cut her off with a kiss. "What do you think babe?" he said. Dean stood up and held her close to him. "Are you sure? I won't do anything you don't want." "Please Jon.." she said.

That was all he needed. Dean picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, locking the door behind them. He set Sarah down, kissing her passionately. She stopped him and slid his shirt up and off. He did the same to her, unhooking her bra and tossing it to the floor. "Beautiful.." he whispered, his lips going to her neck, finding her weak spot easily. Sarah fumbled with his belt and zipper until he finally had to help her. His jeans hit the floor and she blushed when she realized he wasn't wearing underwear. Dean made quick work of her own jeans before lowering her to the bed. "Shit! I don't have a condom. I'm clean but.." he realized. "I'm on the pill. It's okay. I trust you." she told him. Sarah had no clue what those three words did to him and he quickly rid her of her underwear. Dean kissed her deeply as his fingers slid down to her wet heat, groaning when he realized she was already soaking wet for him. She inhaled deeply when he slipped a finger inside her. "You're doing just fine Sarah." he whispered, his mouth lowering to her ample breasts, his tongue swirling around her nipples, paying equal attention to each one while his finger pumped inside her. Sarah moaned loudly when he added a second finger, his thumb rubbing against her sensitive bundle of nerves, her fists gripping the sheets. Dean released her nipples with a wet pop and whispered, "Cum for me..." Sarah cried out her orgasm as she did, her back arching off the bed. Dean straddled her and carefully, gently pushed inside her. She let out a cry of pain when he broke through that barrier, a few tears forming in her eyes. After he was fully buried inside, he kissed the tears away. "I'm so sorry..." he said before kissing her lips again, his tongue fighting with hers while she adjusted to him. "I'm okay." Sarah finally said after breaking away, giving him his cue to go ahead. Dean started out slow, letting her get used to him, before steadily picking up the speed of his thrusts. He could feel her get close, her walls were starting to clamp around him. Dean leaned over and found her weak spot again, murmuring against her skin for her to let go. Sarah came hard, screaming out his name. Dean followed her soon after, moaning her name into her ear. She was trembling beneath him so Dean slid out of her and laid next to her, gathering her into his arms so her head was resting on his chest, covering them up with the sheets. His arms squeezed her to him tightly. Dean was both blown away and honored that she'd given him something so precious, that she picked him for her first. And hopefully her only. They heard the guys come in and go straight to bed thankfully. "I'm not a relationship guy, but I'm willing to try for you Sarah." Dean said. "Are you asking me to go steady?" she joked. "Yes, smartass." he said. "I'd love to." Sarah said happily, giving him another kiss. "Good." Dean said. She fell asleep soon after, but he stayed up for a while. "Don't ever leave me. I couldn't stand it.." he whispered before falling asleep himself.

(So, they finally admitted their feelings and had sex for the first time. I know it seems kinda soon but Sarah took Stephanie's advice to heart and decided not to wait. This is only the beginning though. There's plenty more to the Sarah/Dean story. What's going to happen when people find out about them? Will they be happy for them? Lots more drama and love coming up! As always, thanks for the faves/follows/reviews.)


	13. Chapter 13

(Adult content ahead. You've been warned!)

Early the next morning, Dean woke up to use the bathroom and put on a pair of sweatpants after. He went back into the bedroom, where he saw Sarah sitting up awake, wearing his shirt from the night before. Dean settled back on the bed, holding her to him. "You look so sexy in my shirt." he said. She smiled shyly and said "Thank you." "How about after the show, we come back here, order in, and..." Dean suggested, winking at her. "Sounds good." she yawned. "Tired?" he asked and she nodded sleepily. He covered them back up and she was out before long. Dean just lay there watching her, not believing his luck that a woman like her could go for a 'street dog'.

Seth woke up later that morning, ready to go work out. He got Roman up and went to wake Dean up, but he wasn't in his bunk or on the couch. Seth decided to ask Sarah if she'd seen him, so he knocked on the door. When she didn't answer, he got concerned since she was always up this time of morning. He opened the door, his eyes widening when he saw Dean half naked in her bed. Seth was instantly pissed. He thought that his teammate was using her, completely unaware of the older man's feelings. "What the fuck?" he yelled. Dean jumped up, quickly getting out of bed and pushing Seth out the door. "What is your problem? She isn't a toy for you to play with whenever you feel like it." Seth growled, getting in Dean's face. Roman heard Seth's shout and walked toward it and saw the two men staring each other down. "Someone want to explain what's going on here?" the Samoan demanded. "Ask Ambrose. I found him in Sarah's bed." Seth said angrily. "Is that true?" Roman asked the blonde. "Yeah." Dean admitted. A huge smile broke out on Roman's face, confusing both men. "About damn time you told her." he said. "Told her what?" Seth was still confused. "That I like her, ok? What you saw wasn't a fuck and duck. I. Like. Her. Happy now?" Dean blurted out. The three men being loud woke Sarah up so she came out of the room to see Seth still in Dean's face. "Did I miss something?" she asked. Dean took a step back and turned to her "Nope but I need to go work out now." he said, giving her a kiss. "Okay." she smiled. The guys jokingly gagged at them, so Sarah picked up a pillow and threw it at them. It missed Roman but directly hit Seth in the head. "Hey!" he mumbled. "Oh get over it. Big baby." Sarah teased while the other two laughed. The guys finally left and Sarah showered, her mind kept flashing back to the night before. Dean was so sweet, so gentle, so understanding. And perfect. She really owed Stephanie big time because without her advice, she might not have made a move. She sighed happily and finished her shower.

Monday Night Raw

(Pre-tape)

Sarah was in her office answering a message on her phone when her door crashed open. CM Punk stormed in, angry at her as usual. "What do you want now Punk?" she asked. "Are you still putting me in this idiotic title match at Night of Champions?" he demanded. "How many times do I have to tell you, my decision is final until it gets through that thick skull?" Sarah said, tired of his crap. Punk didn't like this response and started to storm out, when he turned around. He picked up a chair and threw it across the room, it barely missing her. She glared at him angrily when he finally left.

(Later in the show)

The Shield was in the ring, talking about their upcoming title matches when CM Punk came out to the ring. "What do you want Punk?" Dean asked. "Relax, I come in peace. I actually have a proposal for Reigns." Punk said. Roman's folded his arms over his chest, waiting to hear what the champion had to say. "At Night of Champions, how about we work together big man?" Punk asked. Roman's just smirked and left the ring without a word, Dean and Seth following, leaving Punk in the ring seething.

Later that night, Dean and Sarah got a hotel room since they weren't needed on SmackDown. They ordered room service for dinner since neither one felt like going out. Dean invited Sarah back to his place in Las Vegas to spend their days off and she agreed. They were lying in bed when Dean started kissing her neck, his hand sliding under her tank top. "You trust me right?" he asked. "I do." she said. Dean rolled her onto her back, slowly sliding her panties off. He kissed his way up both her legs, nudging them apart as he went, paying special attention to the way her thighs shook. Dean lazily licked his way up her wet heat before carefully entering her with his tongue. She jumped at the sensation and he held her hips down with his strong arm. He could feel her get close and used his free hand to find her sensitive bundle. That did it for her, causing her to let go moaning his name loudly. Dean licked up all of her essence he could before pulling her top off, kissing his way up her stomach, paying special attention to her breasts as he lightly bit at her nipples giving her a great mixture of pleasure and pain. He then captured her lips with his, kissing her deeply. He stripped his shorts off and quickly rejoined her. Sarah wrapped her arms around him as he gently entered her, stilling so she could adjust to him. She moved her hips to him and he started thrusting inside her, Sarah meeting his every move. His hands went down to her hips, gripping them tightly as he powered in and out of her. Sarah could feel her orgasm rapidly approach and tried to hold back, not wanting it to end so quickly. But Dean changed the position of his thrusts, finding her spot and she fell apart in his arms, his name tumbling off her lips. Her walls tightened around him painfully and he couldn't hold on anymore. Dean orgasmed right after her, moaning her name loudly. After a little bit, he pulled out of her and gathered her close. "Damn woman..." he groaned, kissing her tenderly. Sarah just wrapped her arms around him, unsure of what to say and he could tell. Dean covered them up. "That was amazing. Damn Jon..." she finally got out. "Sleep now, we have an early flight and I don't plan on letting you sleep much..." he said. Sarah let out a giggle and it was in that moment he realized he loved her. She fell asleep soon after. Before he did he whispered, "Whatever you're doing to me, keep doing it. I love you..."

(Another chapter for my amazing readers since the last one got such a good response. Dean said those three big words but when will he have the courage to tell her when she's awake. I might be able to update Monday but I don't know since my dad's birthday is Tuesday and I'll be getting ready for it. Thanks again for all the reviews and follows as always!)


	14. Chapter 14

They arrived at Dean's Vegas home late Wednesday morning. He carried their bags in and set them in the bedroom. Sarah looked around and it was your stereotypical bachelor pad. It was clean though. "I don't have any food in here but I'm taking you out tonight babe. So wear something nice." Dean said from the doorway. "Jon, I'm fine with just staying in. I don't need to spend your money on anything fancy." she told him. He crossed the room and took her hands in his. "I know that, but I want to spoil you a little. Please?" he asked, gazing into her brown eyes. "Okay." she relented. Dean smiled, his dimples showing which made her knees weak. He leaned down and have her a quick kiss on the lips. "First disagreement and I win.." Dean joked. "Don't get used to it baby." she joked back. "Somehow, I doubt I'll win too many so let me have my victory." he said. Sarah laughed and he went to pick her up to throw her over his shoulder when she let out a squeak of pain. He immediately put her down. "Are you okay, did I hurt you?" he asked. "Moved wrong. My ribs are still kinda sore." Sarah admitted. "I'm sorry. But I can help." he said, making her sit on the couch. He went into the bathroom and ran a bath, putting some stuff in it to ease her soreness.

Meanwhile, Sarah called Stephanie for some advice. "I need help." she said when her sister in law answered. "What happened? Where are you?" the older woman asked. "I'm in Vegas. With Jon, who wants to take me out tonight. I have no freaking clue what to wear.." Sarah said. "With Jon huh? When did that finally happen?" Stephanie asked. "A few days ago. I'm desperate here Steph..." Sarah answered. "A black dress. You can't go wrong there. And keep your hair down." Stephanie advised. "Thank you! I owe you even bigger." the younger woman said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "If it weren't for your advice, I wouldn't have told him how I feel." Sarah responded. "You're welcome. So how is the sex?" Steph asked. The brunette blushed even though Stephanie couldn't see it. "It's amazing." Sarah told her. "And how do you feel about him now? For sure?" Steph asked. "I love him. I know it's too soon probably but.." Sarah was cut off "Hey, the heart wants what it wants. Listen to it. Now go and spend time with your man. Love you." Stephanie said. "Love you too." Sarah said, hanging up.

Dean walked in as she hung up with Stephanie. "Who was that?" he asked. "Stephanie. Calling to check on me." she fibbed. "I ran you a medicated bath. It should help with your ribs. And then you can get ready for tonight." he said, helping her up and leading her to the bathroom, leaving her to soak.

'Dean was right.' she thought after finishing her bath. She felt so much better. Sarah looked through her suitcase and found a little black dress that Nikki talked her into buying. She sent a silent thank you to the Bella as she got ready. She wore the dress, a nice pair of shoes, a pair of hoop earrings, and her hair fallen down in it's natural curls. "You ready yet babe?" she heard Dean yell. Sarah smiled to herself and walked into the living room, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw him. He wore a nice shirt and a pair of jeans. 'I'm in big trouble.' she thought to herself.

Dean was waiting for his girlfriend. That was a word he was going to have to get used to. He shook his head at his thought. Dean heard her walk down the hall and he almost fell over at the sight of her. She was drop-dead gorgeous. It took all his control to not say screw it, stay in, and make love to her all night. But he was determined to give her a great night. Dean took her hand and led her out to his car.

They came back a few hours later. Sarah had a great time, it was definitely the best date she'd ever had. "Why don't we change into something more comfortable and watch some tv." Dean suggested. "Sounds good." she said, going to change into her favorite pajamas. "Sarah, can I tell you something without you freaking out?" he asked when she came back into the living room. "Sure." she said. "I know it's probably to fuckin soon, but I love you. I love you Sarah." Dean admitted, afraid of her reaction. She sat there, shocked until his voice broke her out of it. "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to.." he rambled until she straddled him, silencing him with a passionate kiss. "I love you too Jon." she whispered against his lips. "Thank fuck..." he said, moving her so she was pressed against him, her head lying on his shoulder. They cuddled on the couch, taking turns watching the others favorite shows until they fell asleep together, tangled in each others arms.

(A short chapter but I wanted to give y'all a little peek into their time alone. They said the l-word! How sweet! Up next, Night of Champions. What's going to happen? Will the guys win? Never fear, this story is far from over. It's a long one, so buckle in good people. Thanks as always for the reviews and follows. There probably won't be another update until late late Tuesday or early Wednesday.)


	15. Chapter 15

(Warning: Adult Content ahead!)

(Night of Champions)

Sarah and Dean walked into the arena holding hands, basically outing themselves as a couple to everyone. The Bellas and Nattie saw them and managed to pry them apart. They went into the Divas locker room, which was empty except for them. "Okay. Spill!" Nikki demanded. "What's there to spill? Jon and I are together." Sarah said. "When did this happen?" Nattie asked. "Last week. On the bus." she admitted, blushing slightly. "I knew it! I freaking knew it! Bryan owes me 20." Brie said happily. She'd seen Dean at the hospital the night of Sarah's attack and knew something was going on. "And you didn't say anything Brie?" Nattie asked. "Focus please!" Nikki said to her sister and the blonde before turning to Sarah "So, is he an animal in bed?" "Oh my God Nikki!" Sarah blushed. "He is! Now it's my turn to say I knew it!" Nattie teased. "Seriously though. Is it a fling or?" Brie asked. "We're official if that's what you're asking me. And... He said he loved me." Sarah admitted. "Do you love him?" Nikki asked. "I do. I really do." she said. "Awww!" Nattie said, hugging her. After a while, Sarah had to leave to get ready.

Sarah wore a business suit since it was her first ppv as general manager and she was so nervous. She really needed someone to calm her nerves. As if on cue, Dean walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "You look absolutely sexy." he whispered. When she didn't say anything, he walked her over to the couch and he sat down, pulling her down so she was straddling him. "What's wrong?" Dean asked. "I'm so nervous. I have a huge spot tonight. What if I blow it?" she rambled. He cupped her face with his hands so she was looking in his eyes. "You're going to do great. I promise. It's going to be okay. I love you." he assured her. "I love you too." she said. Dean pulled her to him and they engaged in a heated make out session until there was the sound of a throat clearing at the door. It was Seth and Sarah knew it was time for Dean's match. She scrambled off him and he left the room. She straightened her outfit and she heard Seth out in the hallway "So what was going on in there? Someone get a little pre-match.." She shook her head and laughed when she heard someone give Seth a Gibbs-slap. "Ouch! What the fuck was that for?" the youngest member of the Shield grumbled.

She went to find a monitor near gorilla, standing next to Nattie. "I'm so freaking nervous for him." Sarah admitted. "It's because you're afraid for his safety. I get that way with TJ. It's completely normal." Nattie told her. She watched Dean make his entrance after Kofi and was biting her nails the entire time since she didn't know the outcome. He finally hit Dirty Deeds after 15 minutes to become the new United States Champion. Sarah let out a squeal of joy when he won and when Roman and Seth went down to celebrate with him. When Dean finally came back through the curtain, he made a beeline for Sarah, hugging her tightly. "I'm so proud of you, you've earned this. I love you so much Jon." she told him. "I love you too babe." he said, giving her a quick kiss. He had to go do an interview before Seth's match. Nattie had a triple threat match against Nikki and Brie for her Divas Championship, which she ended up retaining. Then it was time for Seth's title match. Sarah have him a kiss on the cheek for luck, which he didn't need. He won in less than 10 minutes with a curb stomp. Of course Dean and Roman went to the ring to celebrate with him. A few matches later, it was main event time and the jitters in her stomach were back in full force. Dean rubbed her sides, relaxing her. "You got this." he said.

(On Air)

CM Punk walked to the ring first, microphone in hand, running Sarah down for putting him in this match. He was about to call her a bitch, when John Cena's music hit, cutting the champ off. Daniel Bryan came out next, followed by Roman Reigns. After the formal introductions were made, the bell was rung. It became apparent early on that Roman decided to align himself with Punk. 30 minutes later, they were the only two left standing. CM Punk asked for a microphone and yelled for Reigns to lay down for him. The crowd was yelling for him not to, but he did. Before Punk could make the cover though, Sarah's music hit and she stormed down to the ring. She started yelling that the match wasn't going to end this way. Punk reached through the ropes and grabbed her hair, forcing her onto the apron. He screamed at Sarah that she was worthless and absolutely nothing. She snapped and gave him a Stephanie-like slap and jumped off the ring apron, the crowd cheering loudly. Punk turned around to finish the match and was met with a thunderous spear from Roman. He covered the Straight Edge Superstar and 1..2..3, Roman Reigns was the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Seth and Dean ran down past Sarah and jumped all over their teammate. She stood on the ramp, smirking at Punk who was glaring at her. Sarah gave a small shrug and walked to the back as the ppv went off air.

(Later that night)

Luckily Raw was being filmed in the same city as the pay per view was in, so they got a hotel room. Sarah changed into her pajamas and walked into the bedroom. Dean was sitting on the bed, wearing his boxers, staring at his newly won title. She stood silently and watched him for a couple of minutes before making her presence known. "You really do deserve that you know." she said. "It's a dream realized. But not as much as you are." he said, getting up and walking over to her. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down, kissing her deeply. "You're wearing too many clothes.." he said, pulling her shirt up and off before making quick work of her pj shorts. "Same." she said, pulling his boxers down. Dean recaptured her lips, their tongues fighting each other for dominance, when she heard a loud rip. Sarah gasped when she realized he tore her panties off, not knowing that could be such a turn on. Dean picked her up and they tumbled on the bed. She trailed a finger up his spine, smiling to herself when he shivered. "Fuck.." he muttered. "Jon, I need you." she said breathlessly. "You got me." Dean said, his hands going to her breasts and pinching her nipples. She groaned and arched her body into his touch. "Please..." Sarah begged. "Please what?" he asked, wanting her to voice what she wanted better. "I need you inside me." she managed. That was all he needed and Dean quickly entered her. Sarah pulled him down to her, giving him a hot kiss. Their movements were fast and frantic. Dean went harder than he had before and it wasn't long until Sarah came beneath him, moaning his name over and over. Her walls tightened around him, milking him, sending headlong into his orgasm. "Sarah..." he groaned loudly as it washed over him. Dean finally pulled out of her and pulled Sarah into his arms. "I love you Jon." she said. "Love you too Sarah." he said before they fell asleep, utterly exhausted.

(Over 50 reviews? Y'all are awesome! *hugs all around* I know I said it might not be until late Tuesday or early Wednesday until I updated but it didn't take as much to prepare for my dad's birthday as I thought. Oh and did anyone see Dean popping out of that present on Raw? That would the best gift ever! Just saying... What's going to be the fallout from Night of Champions? Stay tuned!)


	16. Chapter 16

(Warning: Adult content ahead, because can there really be too much sexy time with Dean Ambrose?)

(Monday Night Raw)

Sarah was in her 'office' when John walked in. She just had a meeting with Stephanie to go over what was happening that night. She'd been offered a guest star role on Supernatural and she took it, so she needed to be written off tv for a couple of weeks. John sat beside her, happy she was going to be on the show because he'd been cast as well. "So, what's this I hear about you and Ambrose?" he got right to the point. "We're a couple." she said, wondering why Nikki didn't tell him. "Really?" John asked. "Yeah. He's been so great to me." she said with a smile. "He better be. Or I'm kicking his ass." he said. "I think you might have a line of people to get through." Sarah joked. "I know." he said. They talked for a while until Dean walked in, wanting to spend as much time as possible with her before she left. John walked past the blonde, giving him a look that basically said 'Hurt her and die' Dean nodded and joined Sarah until the end of the show, which she was closing. Punk met her at the curtain and nodded at her before his music hit.

(On Air)

CM Punk stormed out to the ring and demanded a microphone. He sat in the middle of the ring, letting the crowd reaction die down. "Last night, I was screwed out of my title by Sarah Helmsley! I want to know why, so I'm asking her to come down here and explain why." he said. Sarah made her way down to the ring and stepped inside. "You honestly have no reason why?" she asked. "If I did, I wouldn't be out here princess." he said. "Since I arrived here you've stormed into my office without permission, thrown furniture, kissed me, and generally made my life as difficult as possible. Then last night. Last night you really crossed the line. You put your hands on me. Punk, you deserved that slap and you deserved to lose!" she yelled the last part. Punk snapped and grabbed her good arm, backing her into the corner. The crowd was chanting for Triple H as he kicked Sarah in the stomach and hit the GTS to loud boos. Punk hit his knees and taking a page out of Randy Orton's playbook, he brushed his lips softly on hers. The crowd roared as The Shield flew down to the ring, causing Punk to flee. They stood between her and the former champion while medical personnel checked Sarah over to end Raw.

(Off Air)

Sarah was getting her things when she heard the door open, close, and the lock click. Dean spun her around and held her tightly, his face buried in her hair. Even though it was scripted, it brought him back to the night of her attack, shaking the man up. "I'm okay baby." she muttered, sensing something was off with her boyfriend. Dean lifted his head and kissed her hard, backing her against the wall. "Need you.." he said in a small voice. Sarah pulled her pants down, an unspoken invitation and he took it. He unzipped his pants, freeing his length, pushed her panties to the side, and roughly buried himself inside her. She wrapped one leg around him, meeting every rough stroke, it not taking long for her to have the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. Dean lifted Sarah so her other leg could go around him, never slowing. She laid her forehead on his shoulder, using it to muffle her screaming his name when she came again. Dean grunted as he released inside her, holding her in place, not wanting to let her go. When Dean eventually let her go, she headed for the shower. He stood there angry at himself, hating that he was rough with her. She deserved better than that. "You taking a shower or are you going to stand there all night?" Sarah asked, and he realized that she was okay, that his mind, his insecurities, were just screwing with him. Dean turned to her and jokingly chased her into the shower, her laughter echoing around the room and filling his heart.

(3 weeks later)

Sarah had a blast on Supernatural, especially since John was there. She even managed to get revenge on him for the lap dance incident, which she was going to show everyone. But she missed Dean terribly, even though he'd visited. She was packing her suitcases when there was a knock on the door and squealed when she answered it. It was Dean, who'd missed her so much he practically begged to miss a house show to get her. Hunter agreed happily, loving the affect they were having on each other. Dean was bringing Sarah out of her shell and she was able to keep him sane. She jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. Dean held her tight not wanting to let go. These last three weeks without her were pure hell on him. "What?" she finally managed to ask. "I missed you so much, so I got Hunter to let me bring you back." he smiled. "I love you Jon. And I missed you too." Sarah said. "I love you too." he said. John watched their reunion, it warming his heart. In that moment, any reservation he had about them being together evaporated. "Hey lovebirds, let's go! We got a flight to catch." he called out. Dean reluctantly set Sarah down and they went to the waiting car and headed for the airport.

(2 chapters in one day. How nice am I? And for the record, Dean is only sappy with Sarah. To everyone else, he's still gruff. What's going to happen upon Sarah's return? Stay tuned! As always thanks for all the faves/follows/reviews!)


	17. Chapter 17

(Warning: Adult Content Ahead)

(Monday Night Raw)

Sarah arrived at the arena that afternoon nervous. First she went to the trainers, who removed her cast and fitted her with a soft splint. She'd been summoned by Vince as well. He motioned for her to sit and began "How have you been?" "Good sir." she replied. "Please, I know we're at work but you can still call me Vince. Now, I called you here to discuss your storyline. It's being... changed." he said. "Okay. I'm up for anything." Sarah said, causing a huge smile to cross Vince's face. "I was hoping you'd say that..." he said.

(On Air)

CM Punk was standing in the middle of the ring, a smug smile on his face. The night before, he'd been in a hellacious Hell in a Cell match against Roman Reigns. Even though he lost, Punk was standing tall. He looked to the giant titantron which showed a tweet that WWE's official Twitter account had sent out earlier. It read:

"WWE: SarahHelmsley has stepped down as #Raw general manager #BreakingNews"

"I did it! I got her to leave and she's never coming back! I know you hate it but guess what? I don't care. Sarah Helmsley didn't belong here in the first place and was only here thanks to her doofus brother. Now, on to the real reason I'm out here. I want, no I demand another rematch against Roman Reigns. So Reigns, get your ass out here right now!" he said. The Shield's music played as they made their way through the crowd. They stood in the ring and Roman spoke up "So you want another shot at my title huh?" "What do you think?" Punk shot at him. "On one condition, you beat my boys in one-on-one matches over the next couple of weeks." Roman proposed. "Done. That was easier than I thought." he said, going to leave. "Wait. Don't you want to stay and meet our new member?" Seth asked. Over the last few weeks, the guys had been teasing a fourth member which had the fans wondering who it could be. "Oh, you mean the one who's supposed to mess with my mind? I fear no man! I'm the Best in the World!" Punk yelled before The Shield's music started to play again. He looked all through the crowd, searching for the new person when the crowd roared. Sarah had stepped onstage in a tight black crop top, blue jeans, and boots. Punk's jaw hit the ground as she got in the ring and went to stand next to the guys. He left the ring as The Shield posed to end Raw.

(Off Air)

Dean stepped out of the shower and was met by a naked Sarah. Her boldness turned him on, showing him that she was more comfortable with him. She kissed him hungrily and he responded eagerly, pulling her into the shower. "The guys?" he asked. "Went out." she whispered. Dean groaned and pushed her against the wall, wrapping her leg around his waist. "You sure?" he asked. "Yes.." she moaned. He recaptured her lips as he entered her hard, she whimpered in some discomfort but it gave way to pleasure quickly. Dean gripped her hips tightly, leaving grooves from his fingernails on her skin. He kissed her neck, lightly nipping down when he felt her get close. "Fuck Jon!" she groaned as her orgasm washed over her, bringing Dean with her. He moaned "Mine..." in her ear. She was trembling against him and he turned the shower back on. After they were done, she got dressed and sat down while Dean finished gathering his gear. He saw she was still trembling a little so he knelt in front of her. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you?" Dean asked, worried. "I'm fine baby. Just tired." Sarah said, brushing his hair out of his face. "You sure?" he asked. "Jon, I'm fine. I could use a piggyback ride to the bus though." she said, giving him a soft kiss. "That I can do." he smiled, happily carrying her to bed. It was in those moments when his vulnerability showed and she'd do anything to make him feel better. Dean placed her in bed and got in next to her. "I love you Sarah" he said, giving her a tight squeeze. "Love you too Jon." she replied.

(Friday Night SmackDown)

Sarah was in The Shield's locker room getting ready in a tight black tank top with curve hugging jeans. Tonight the guys were facing Punk, Curtis Axel, and Cesaro and she was making her debut valeting for them. The guys walked in and whistled at Sarah, making her blush slightly. Dean glared at the others before sliding his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "You look fucking incredible. I can't wait to get to your place." he whispered. They were leaving right after the show to spend their days off in Arkansas. "I'm going to see the girls. I'll be back in a few." she said, leaving for the Divas locker room. She found Nikki and Brie and just had something to tell them. "I have a joke to play on John tonight." Sarah told them. "Ooh, what is it?" Nikki asked. She preceded to tell them what was going to happen and all three started laughing as they left the room. Daniel walked up to them. "What's so funny?" he asked them. "I can't say but stick around after your match. It's really good." Sarah answered. "I will. Welcome back." he said, giving her a hug. John and Daniel were facing Sheamus and a returning Batista that night.

Sarah was walking back to The Shield's room when Batista stepped in front of her. He looked her up and down, giving her the creeps. "Hey sweetheart, I'm Dave. What's your name?" he said. "Sarah. Nice to meet you." she responded, trying to be polite. "Have plans later?" he asked. "Going home." she said. "How about we do something instead." Batista suggested. "No thank you." she said, trying to step past him but he blocked her way. "Come on, I can make your time here easy or very.. hard." he said. "Not interested. Now move!" she demanded, through with being nice. Batista grabbed her throat and slammed her against the concrete wall, hard. "You should be nice. I have a lot of pull around here and a little slut like you can be gone like that!" he growled. "Let go of me Dave now!" Sarah yelled. He tightened his grip, causing her to close her eyes in pain, not going to yelp and give him the satisfaction. The next thing Sarah knew, she fell into someone's arms, coughing. When she opened her eyes, she saw it was Hunter who had caught her and John on top of Dave, beating the shit out of him. "John, stop! You're going to kill him!" she croaked. It was getting brutal and it took Wade Barrett, Big E, Sheamus, and finally Hunter to pull John off 'The Animal'. Hunter took Sarah to the trainers room and they said she'd be fine. Dean burst in, angry mostly at himself, yelling "Where the fuck is he? I'm gonna kill him!" Sarah flinched at his outburst, still shaken up, which Dean saw. He instantly felt horrible and crossed the room, gathering her close, his face buried in her neck. Dean was scared to death and blamed himself for not being able to protect her. Hunter cleared his throat "Dave is in the emergency room. Cena beat the hell out of him." "Damn. I knew I liked SuperCena." Dean said. "Jonathan!" she exclaimed. She hated when people referred to John that way around her. "Ouch.. Real, full first named." Hunter joked. "I'm sorry babe. I love you." Dean told her, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. "I love you too." Sarah told him, letting him know he was off the hook. "You're up soon, so let's get her into makeup to cover those bruised." Hunter said. They left and he sat there, already plotting his so-called friend's punishment.

(On Air)

Near the end of the match, Punk had Dean down and was rubbing it in Sarah's face. When his back was turned, she went to check on him when Axel saw her. He grabbed Sarah by the arm, so she slapped his face. It pissed him off and he reached for her again when Dean whirled him around and hit his finisher for the win.

(After SmackDown)

Daniel and John were celebrating their win with the fans when The Shield's music played and Sarah stepped onstage. "Sorry to interrupt but I have a surprise for everyone. Some of you may have seen last weeks episode of Total Divas. For those of you who didn't see it, well here's a short recap." She showed the footage of the lap dance that had aired. "That night I swore revenge. Well a couple of weeks ago, I got it. If a picture is worth a thousand words, what's a video worth?" she mused as a video of John played. He was drunk, on a bar counter, lip syncing to Britney Spears. Everyone from Daniel, JBL, Michael Cole, the fans, crew, and fellow roster members were in hysterics. Even John, who after turning red with embarrassment, started laughing. Sarah went to the ring and gave him a hug. "You know I'm just picking right?" she asked. "Of course baby girl." he replied, kissing her on the head.

(Sarah's House)

Dean and Sarah were lying in bed, watching a movie when he slid his hand under her shirt, lightly tracing patterns on her skin. She moaned as he kissed her deeply. Sarah responded with a passion, putting her hands on the waistline of his shorts. He grabbed her wrists and slammed them above her head. "Sarah, I want to try something and if you don't like it I'll stop. Trust me?" he said. "I do." she moaned and he smiled. He would never tire of hearing her say she trusted him. Dean stripped her clothes off and got something out of his bag. It was a pair of handcuffs, and she'd be lying if she said it didn't intrigue her. Dean carefully cuffed her to the headboard, making sure they weren't too tight. He kissed her passionately, deeply, as he ran his hands up and down her body. It send shivers all over her body. Her heart was pounding as his tongue teased her nipples before kissing down her stomach, stopping right above her pelvis. Dean slipped two fingers inside her, groaning at how wet she was for him. "So fucking wet for me." he whispered, pumping his fingers inside her while running his thumb against her sensitive nub. "Cum now!" he demanded. "Fuck!" she screamed as her world blew apart. Dean removed his fingers and straddled her before thrusting home. That's what she was. Home. "So tight... Shit!" he exclaimed as he thrust fast and deep inside her. "Harder please" she cried and he obliged her. He felt her tighten around him and leaned down to kiss her before murmuring "Cum for me again, give in to it." "Jon!" she yelled as her orgasm washed over her. That was all Dean could take as he came a few thrusts later, "Fuck fuck fuck.." he muttered over and over again. Dean let Sarah out of the handcuffs and pulled her shaking body into his embrace. "That was... Wow.." Sarah finally managed. "Ditto." Dean said. "I love you Jon." she said. "Love you too Sarah." he said, kissing her before mumbling against her lips "You're all mine." Dean got up and ran them a bath lowering her into it with him. "Sarah?" he asked when they got settled. "Yeah baby?" she said. "Thanks for trusting me enough to let me do that. It means more than you'll ever know." Dean said. "You're welcome. And Jon? You're mine too." Sarah said. He smiled even though she couldn't see it. "I am. For as long as you'll have me." he said.

The next morning she woke up to his voice. He must've thought she was still asleep but he was talking at least at her. " I know my life hasn't been perfect and I don't know how I got so lucky to have a woman like you love me but I promise I'll never let you down. I'll always treat you like a queen. It's only been a month but you're my entire world, my life, mine, forever. Maybe I can get the courage to tell you this one day but I'm going to make you my wife and be a father to our children. A damn good one too. I love you so much." A few tears fell from her eyes and she thought to herself 'No, I'm the lucky one.' before going back to sleep.

(Another chapter for my great readers. Thanks for all the support! So a lot happened. Let me know what you think! *hugs*)


	18. Chapter 18

Dean and Sarah were woken up later that day by a persistent knock on her door. Sarah slid out of bed and answered it, smiling when she saw who it was, her friend of over 15 years, Noel Patterson. They hugged each other, happy that Sarah was finally home for a few days. The friends went into the living room and sat. "So how've you been?" Noel asked. "Really really good." she answered with a huge smile on her face. "Hey babe, who-" Dean's voice cut off at the sight of Noel sitting there. "Oh fuck..." Sarah muttered, knowing what was about to happen. "Five minutes." was all Noel said before giving them some privacy. "What the fuck?" Dean asked, confused. "I am so so sorry baby but it's a thing that we do when there's a new guy brought around. I have to leave the room while she makes the Spanish Inquisition look like a cake walk." Sarah explained, looking down and feeling guilty. He pushed her head up by her chin so she had to face him. "It's fine. I'd do anything for you, even getting interrogated." he said. "For what it's worth, you're the first man I've brought around." she said, kissing him before Noel reentered the room. The tall blonde woman sat down across from Dean and clapped her hands together. "Okay, let's get started..." Noel began, proceeding to ask him everything except his underwear size over the next hour and a half. When she was done, she abruptly stood up and walked out of the room. As she left the house, Noel whispered to Sarah "I like him." The brunette sighed in relief and rejoined Dean in the living room. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Sarah said, punctuating each 'thank you' with a kiss. "It wasn't that bad. She said there'd been some abusive assholes in their dating history, so it's fine." he shrugged. "While you're in a good mood, we actually have a rare Friday off and I was wondering if you'd go to a football game with me?" she asked. "Never been to a high school game before but like I said, anything for you." Dean smiled.

The next night was Friday and Sarah got ready in a black and white tshirt (her school colors) and a pair of grey pants. They got into the car and headed for the game. Sarah pulled into Buckaroo Stadium and parked. There was a large crowd that evening so she fished around and found a ball cap, handing it to Dean. He put it on gratefully, hoping he wasn't recognized. Sarah led him to a fairly empty section of the bleachers after being stopped by a few friends. She'd noticed her boyfriend was getting uncomfortable around all these people. "Me and my friends, we used to sit here all the time in school. Great view of the field and not a lot of people come over here." she said. "So this is how you spent your Friday nights?" he asked. "Every one I could. Now, shh the game's starting." Sarah answered, making him smile. When it came to watching football, she was worse than any man, which he found adorable. At halftime, Sarah looked at Dean and saw he was still majorly uncomfortable. "Hey, let's get out of here. I know a great local bar." she suggested. "What about the game?" Dean asked. "It's a blowout. Not much fun anymore." Sarah responded and she was right. Her team was winning 50-0. "Let's go then." he said, escorting her to her truck.

30 minutes later, they entered a bar called the Crabapple. It was the kind of place that if you didn't know it was there, you'd never find it. After they were greeted by the owner and served, they sat down. Sarah was happy to be there because it was her favorite night. Karaoke night. Dean groaned when she told him, grumbling "I'm not fucking singing. You can forget that now." "You don't have to. Mike, the guy that runs it, can really song though." Sarah assured him. "Really?" he said, getting an idea. Several people ended up singing once things got started, even Sarah. She sang a couple Miranda Lambert songs and Dean was surprised to find out she had a good voice. It was nearly midnight when Dean pulled Mike aside, handing him a piece of paper. "Can you sing this for me?" Dean asked. "No problem man." Mike responded. Dean walked back over to where Sarah was sitting when Mike started singing 'God Gave Me You' by Blake Shelton. To the blonde, it summed his feelings up perfectly. "Dance with me?" he asked her and she agreed, unable to deny him. As they swayed together on the dance floor, Sarah said "I thought you didn't dance." "There's a lot of things I never did before you. Like going to a high school game. Thank you so much for that babe. I love you Sarah." Dean responded. "I love you too Jon." she said, standing up on her toes to give him a kiss. They left after the song ended, needing to leave for the next city later. Dean insisted on carrying Sarah into her house and laid her on the bed, making love to her for the rest of the night.

(Sorry it's short but I wanted to give Sarah and Dean a good time before the next chapter. Major drama coming up. That's right Batista returns. Before you hurt me though, I think it strengthens their relationship. Thanks as always for the faves/follows/reviews. *more hugs*)


	19. Chapter 19

(Warning: Adult Content Ahead)

(Monday Night Raw)

Sarah was sitting in The Shield's locker room, majorly annoyed. The guys were hovering over her, not letting the brunette out of their sight and it was seriously pissing her off. Sarah understood that they were concerned for her safety, but still. She waited for Seth to use the bathroom to duck out. Sarah went into what she thought was an empty locker room and closed the door. "Can I help you?" said Randy Orton from behind her. "Oops! Sorry, I thought this was empty. I'll leave now." she apologized. "Hold on. It's okay, just surprised me is all. You're Hunter's sister right?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm Sarah." she said. "Randy. Paul's talked a lot about you. Cena too, so it's nice to finally meet you." he said. "You too. I better go before the guys send a search party. They're in overprotective mode right now." Sarah said. "I can imagine. I'm sorry about Dave. If there's anything I can do." Randy offered. "Don't apologize for him but thank you though." she said. Randy opened the door for her and watched her until she entered The Shield's room. Not in a pervy way, he was just making sure she got back safe.

When Sarah walked back in, she saw Dean sitting on the couch alone and she knew he was upset with her. A huge knot formed in her stomach. "Where were you?" he asked in a calm voice that didn't fool her. "I went for a walk and ran into Orton." she answered. Dean gestured for her to go on. "And he asked if I was okay. He even apologized for Batista and offered to help out. I'm so sorry baby for worrying you..." Sarah finished. Dean stood up and crossed the room, embracing her. He was just relieved she was okay. "It's okay. I'm not mad." he said. Sarah breathed a relief at that. "I love you." she said, kissing him. "I love you too." he said, pulling her over to the couch where they cuddled until it was time for Dean's promo. He left Sarah backstage, thinking she was safer there. He was so wrong.

(On Air)

The Shield was in the ring, finishing up a promo about Dean's match against CM Punk when they heard from the tron: "Ambrose. Hey, Ambrose!" Dean looked up, knowing this wasn't in the script. It was Batista. "I don't see your girl. She really shouldn't be left alone. Lucky for you she isn't now." The camera panned to show his hand wrapped around Sarah's throat. Again. His other hand was digging into her hip. It was obvious to everyone that she was upset. Batista squeezed her throat, causing a strangled yelp to escape her. He leaned into her, sniffing her neck. Sarah let out a whimper and that was all Dean's could take. He bolted out of the ring, Seth and Roman close behind him.

(Off Air)

"Well we don't have long until lover boy finds us and I'm going to make you pay for that beating I took last week." Batista shot at her before throwing her to the ground. Sarah landed hard on her back and rolled over to get up. Pain was shooting through her body but she ignored it. He went to kick her and Sarah caught him with a hard forearm to the balls. Batista grunted and fell to the floor. She started punching him over and over until someone pulled her off.

Dean was frantically searching backstage for HIS Sarah. Batista was a dead man walking. Seth stopped the others when he heard a muffled grunt, followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground and blows landing. Dean saw red as the thought that she might be hurt ran through his mind. He was shocked though when Roman broke the door open and saw Sarah on top of Batista, landing punch after punch to his face. Relieved, Dean went to her and lifted his girlfriend up. Sarah struggled until he whispered "Babe, it's just me." She stopped, the fight leaving her body. Security came in and carted a bloody Batista out. "Come on, you need to get checked out baby girl." Roman said. "No. Just let me sleep it off." she said. "Sarah.." Seth begged. Sarah turned in Dean's arms so she could face him, her eyes pleading with him. All she needed was him, not a doctor. He smoothed her hair back, kissing her temple. "Okay you win. But if you feel worse, you're seeing the doctor. Deal?" Dean's assured her. Roman started to object but was cut off by the younger man. "Bro, she'd freaked the fuck out now. Drop it. For her." The Samoan sighed but agreed. Hunter came in to check on her and hugged his sister tightly. He finally let go and asked exactly what happened. She told them, all four mens fists clenching and unclenching in anger during her description. When she finished, Seth decided to lighten the mood "Hey at least we know she can throw some mean punches." "What?" Hunter asked. "Yeah, you didn't see that dicks face?" Roman asked the boss. "That was you Sarah?" Hunter asked in disbelief. She nodded and a proud smile crossed his face. "Told y'all I can handle myself." she mumbled.

(Local Hotel)

Hunter gave Sarah and Dean the night off. Dean carried her into the room after getting some firstaid supplies from the trainers. Roman and Seth stayed behind at the arena since Seth was substituting for his teammate. Dean carefully set Sarah on the edge of the bed and started to help her undress. When he got his pants off, Dean saw that her knees were scraped. "Fuck.." he muttered as he cleaned them with peroxide and bandaging them. He placed feather soft kisses to them, the tenderness causing a few tears to fall down her face. Dean looked up and grew concerned. "Did I hurt you?" he asked. "No. Just realizing how lucky I am to have you." she whispered. He wiped her tears away with his hoodie sleeve before giving her a tender kiss. "I, uh, was going to do this later but I guess now's just as good." he said, standing up and going over to his bag, rummaging around for his surprise. It was a simple, yet beautiful, silver band. Dean slipped it on her left ring finger, murmuring "This is my promise to you that I will make you my wife one day. I love you so much..." Sarah started crying and he hugged her. "I love you too Jon." she managed. "That wasn't corny was it?" he asked. "It was perfect." she said. "I got some stuff from the doctor for your hip and throat. I'm sorry but it needs to be rubbed in." he said. "It's fine." she said, finishing stripping her clothes off. Dean got the creme and she laid on her back while he rubbed it in. She fell asleep while he was massaging it in. He wiped his hands off with a towel and finally was able to change out of his ring gear. Dean moved her under the blankets and held her in his arms as the sounds of her soft snoring lulled him to sleep.

-Later that night-

Dean heard Sarah whimper in her sleep, moaning "Stop. Please...", which woke him up. He shook her awake and kissed her on the cheeks, forehead, and on the lips, coaxing her awake. "Sarah, please wake up..." he said. And she finally did. "Are you okay?" Dean asked. "Nightmare." she whispered. "Babe..." he said simply. "I'm okay, now that I know you're here." Sarah said, kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Make love to me.." she asked. "I don't wanna hurt you." he said. "Please." she begged. "Fuck! I hate when you do that. I can't say no to you." he said, finally caving in. Dean kisses her deeply, almost desperately as he stroked her thighs making them quiver as he slowly thrust inside her. He set a slow and gentle pace, resting his forehead on hers, needing that little extra assurance that she was fine. It didn't take long for them to get close. He slid his hands from her thighs, up to her hips. "Cum with me..." he whispered. Sarah stared into his blue eyes as they reached their peaks together, Dean softly kissed her neck, avoiding her bruises as he pulled out of her body. He rolled onto his back, taking Sarah halfway on top of him. She fell asleep immediately, making him smile. Dean kissed her forehead before covering them up and falling asleep himself.

-The next morning-

Sarah was again woken up by a voice. Or voices. Dean was still holding her tightly and was talking to the guys. Thankfully, he'd put a shirt on her so she wasn't naked. "How is she?" Seth asked. "Finally got her to sleep well, so good." Dean answered. "Nightmares?" Roman asked and Dean nodded. "I fucking this!" Seth exclaimed, upset his bestie was going through this. He climbed onto the bed beside her, hugging her from behind. If it'd been anyone other than his brothers, Dean would've killed him but he was fine with it. Sarah stirred and turned into Seth, hugging him back. "Love you Sethie." she said. "Love you too sunshine." he said. Sarah sat up and Roman looked at her. "Don't I get a hug?" he joked. "Of course Joe." she said, giving him a huge hug. "How's your throat and hip?" Dean asked. "A little sore." she replied. Dean looked them over, the bruising not as bad as he thought it'd be. "More creme, then breakfast." he decided. Sarah kissed him as The Shield went about their morning.

(Please don't hate me but look, it brought Sarah and Dean even closer. Next update will be tomorrow. *goes into hiding anyway*)


	20. Chapter 20

Dean was in the hotel gym with Roman and Seth. He'd left Sarah in their room with Hunter, so at least he knew she was safe. The same, however, couldn't be said for the punching bag that was now all but destroyed. Dean leaned against the wall, out of breath, and slid down to his knees. The emotions of the night before finally came pouring out of the blonde. Roman sat beside him silently, letting Dean finish. Finally, he sagged to the floor, his back against the wall, pure angst written all over his face. "I let her down..." was all Dean could say. Roman put his hand on the younger man's shoulder in comfort. "No you didn't. Stop thinking that way." the older man said. "How can you say that? If I hadn't left her backstage..." Dean exclaimed. "You mean we. We all fucked up! But we're not making that mistake again." Roman cut him off. "You should've seen her last night bro. She was shaking all night. Every single shake broke my fucking heart." the blonde said sadly. "Sarah will be fine. She's a fighter. And nice ring by the way. Does it mean what I think it does?" Roman changed the subject. "It's a promise ring. It's probably high school/corny as fuck but I'm marrying that woman. The sooner the better. I'd do it tomorrow if she'd agree." Dean said. "Aww. My boy's all grown up." Roman teased, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "Shut the fuck up.." Dean joked, punching the Samoan in the shoulder. Seth reappeared from his shower and looked down at the older men. "Everything cool now?" he asked. "Cool." Dean said, standing up. "We're always here bro. No matter what." Seth said.

Meanwhile, Sarah was with Hunter in the hotel room. They were on the couch watching Grey's Anatomy. "I still can't believe you like this show." she teased. "Leave me alone, Stephanie got me into it." he grumbled. "Sure, blame it on Steph..." Sarah joked. "So I see Ambrose gave you that ring." Hunter said, changing the subject. "You knew he was going to?" Sarah asked. "He asked my permission. He's a really good kid." he answered. "Jon is so... Words can't describe how wonderful he is to me." she said. "You're happy huh?" he asked. "Happier than I've ever been." she answered with a big smile. "It shows. Now hush, it's my favorite part." Hunter said, turning his attention back to the show. Sarah was laughing at him when Dean got back.

Dean unlocked the door and he heard Sarah's laughter. 'Damn, this woman is gonna be the death of me' he thought as he walked in to see her curled next to Hunter watching some chick show. 'But what a way to go.' he thought when she looked up and saw him "Hey baby. How was your workout?" Sarah asked. "Fine. How's your throat?" Dean asked, more concerned with that than her hip honestly. "Okay considering. Nothing a little ice cream wouldn't cure." she said. Dean picked up the phone and ordered lunch for them and some ice cream for dessert. Hunter laughed to himself, thinking 'That boy is so whipped already.' "Well I'll leave you kids to eat. Call me later Sarah, okay?" Hunter said. "I will." she said. "Love you sis." he said. "Love you too." she said before he left. When the coast was clear, Dean leaned over and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, she made him sit down. "Thank you for last night." she said. "I'll always take care of you babe. Anyway you need me to." he told her. "I love you Jon." "I love you too Sarah." The food soon arrived and they ate before cuddling together.

Later that night, Seth and Roman arrived with takeout from a local Mexican restaurant (which was Sarah's favorite kind of food) and some rented movies. She fell asleep about halfway through the second movie on Seth's shoulder and he was sleeping with his head resting on hers. "I really think those two were separated at birth or something." Dean said to Roman. "I know. They're a couple of little kids with each other." the older man responded. Roman took a picture of the sleeping besties and tweeted it with the caption:

"The kids are sleeping at last. WWERollins SarahHelmsley #besties"

Dean really wanted to go to sleep so Roman left. He really wanted to wake Seth up and make him leave but Sarah looked so peaceful, he couldn't do it. So Dean got into a spooning position with her and finally fell into a sound sleep.

(A short yet fluffy chapter since the drama will pick back up in the next one. Aren't Seth and Sarah adorable? And how good a friend is Roman? I really wanted to show the immediate fallout from what happened in the last chapter. So it seems as if most of you liked that Sarah defended herself against Batista and the promise ring. Trust me, he'll get his. Eventually. As always, thanks for the faves/follows/reviews. I love them all!)


	21. Chapter 21

(Adult content ahead!)

Sarah went home on Wednesday to see her personal doctor, with Dean and Seth in tow as her bodyguards. Roman wanted to go as well but she insisted he go home to see his wife and daughter. Dean was really concerned about her throat because her voice was kind of messed up. When Sarah was called back, of course the guys followed her, not wanting to let the brunette out of their sight. They didn't think Batista was stupid enough to try and attack her at home but then again, they didn't think he was dumb enough to do it at Raw either. The doctor said she was fine to stay on tv which made her happy.

(Monday Night Raw 2 weeks later)

Sarah was so not looking forward to tonight. The guys had a six man tag against Sheamus, Randy Orton, and Batista. Dean held her hand tightly all the way to the start point in reassurance. She took a deep breath as their music played and out her game face on.

(On Air)

The match had officially broken down. Seth had taken Orton down, Seth was taken down by Sheamus, Sheamus was taken down by Dean who was tossed out by Batista. That left Roman and 'The Animal' the only two standing. Sarah was pounding on the mat to encourage Reigns. Batista turned around to wink at Sarah, who recoiled in disgust, when he was rolled up for the pin. The Shield was walking back up the ramp when they heard Batista yelling at his partners. Randy and Sheamus looked at each other and smirked. "What?" Batista shouted before getting an RKO, followed by a Brogue Kick. They left him in the ring and walked past the Shield members, giving them a small nod. In that moment, Sarah instantly knew her brother was behind this and loved him to pieces for it. Raw went off the air to the visual of Batista laid out in the ring.

(BattleGround)

Seth's title defense was first on the card and he retained. Dean's was next so Sarah stayed ringside with Seth until he got there. Dean's retained as well. Sarah had some time until the main event so she rested her hip until it was time. Punk went out first, followed by Roman and Sarah.

(On Air)

Sarah was clapping and cheering Roman on after he hit the Superman Punch. He went for the pin but Punk kicked out. Roman went to set up for the spears but was hit with a GTS. Roman kicked out at 2, frustrating Punk to no end. He turned to scream at Sarah for no reason and she got an idea. She sat on the announce table ala Punk, making the crowd cheer and getting his attention. That was all Roman needed. Sarah pointed for Punk to turn around and when he did, he was met with a vicious spears for the pin. Sarah laughed as she slid off the table. She could hear Jerry Lawler exclaim about how much she was in CM Punk's head. Just then, Curtis Axel and Fandango came out and attacked Roman. This wasn't in the script. They left and she climbed in the ring to check on her friend when she was blindsided by a spears from Batista. She held her stomach and ribs in pain as he stood over her. Punk broke character and jumped him. Hunter and John came out to a loud pop. The crowd thought this was all scripted. John took Punk to cool off while Hunter knelt next to his sister, throwing up the x symbol.

(Off Air)

Dean's came to in the trainers room with a pounding headache. He heard a grunt and turned to see Seth on the other table, holding his head. "What the fuck?" Dean's questioned. "You two were attacked by Axel and Curtis. It's a good thing you hard hard heads." the trainer responded. The men were looking at each other when they heard the call for help. 'Sarah..' was Dean's only thought as he ran out of the room, Seth hot on his heels.

Sarah was laying on her side, unable to sit up. She wanted to but Hunter wouldn't let her until the doctor looked her over. No amount of pleading was working so she decided to ask about Roman. "He's fine. More pissed than anything." he answered. She was wondering where Dean was when she heard an out of breath voice ask "Is she ok?" Sarah was relieved to hear, then see him as he knelt beside Hunter. "My ribs hurt a little." she admitted. "What the hell?" Dean's demanded. "Dave speared her." Hunter answered. "What the fuck?" the younger man exclaimed. "You didn't see?" Sarah asked. He shook his head "Was in the trainers room. Seth and me got attacked." Her hand flew up to her mouth as tears threatened to fall when he shushed his girlfriend. "I'm fine. You know better than anyone that I have a hard head." he joked. "Is Seth okay?" she asked. "Fine too. Making sure Roman cooperates." he said. The doctor finally got to her and assessed her condition. "Nothings broken, just bruised. I do want to wrap those ribs though. Can one of you carry her to the office?" he determined. Dean carried her up the ramp to loud cheers. "Wanna know the worst part?" Sarah asked him. "What?" "He totally botched the spear." she said and Dean laughed. He shook his head and thought 'She'll be fine. Thank God.'

(Local Hotel)

Hunter got the foursome a hotel suite and the next night off to recover. Roman and Seth went straight to bed, leaving the couple the only two awake. "I wouldn't blame you if ya hated me.." Dean said. "Why would I?" she asked. "Because I keep letting you down." he said vulnerably. "How? Explain it to me please because I'm not getting it.." she was starting to get pissed. "I didn't protect you.. Again!" he yelled. "You were knocked out! I don't blame you, I blame that prick. If you can't see past that, fuck you!" she shouted, gingerly getting up and going into the living room and sitting on the couch. Seth heard the argument and ventured into the room, expecting to see Dean but was surprised to see Sarah instead. "You okay?" he asked. "Fine. Except your teammate is an idiot." She spilled to her bestie about their blowup. "You can't blame him for being upset." Seth said when she was finished. "But.." she protested. "I know but listen. I've known Jon for years and I have never seen him this way with a girl. Do you remember the first time we approached you?" Seth stated. "Yeah." Sarah answered. "Well, you should hear the story behind that..."

-Flashback-

The Shield was getting ready in their locker room when they got their script. "What are we doing tonight?" Roman asked. "Apparently we're getting a new general manager and are supposed to help Punk intimidate her." Seth responded. "The new girl?" Dean asked, his interest peaked, and was answered with a nod. "Speaking of the new girl, did you guys hear what happened to her Saturday night?" Seth asked. "What?" Roman asked. "I heard Ryback cornered her at the hotel, scared her really bad. Cesaro said that Cena was so pissed, he destroyed a new heavy bag at the gym." Seth explained. Dean's eyes narrowed as he said "Let's go ask her. I wanna know for sure." To her credit, the three huge men coming from nowhere didn't intimidate her. Or if it did, she didn't show it. Seth asked her if it was true and she showed them the bruise. All three saw red as they abruptly left. Dean's stopped Roman and Seth and growled "Fuck the script. I have a better idea for tonight. Let's go find big brother..."

-end flashback-

"Now do you get it? He's been that way about you since before you guys met." Seth finished. "I feel like such a bitch..." Sarah groaned. Seth helped her stand up "Go to him. He won't be mad, I promise." he said. "Thank you Sethie." she said before walking back into the bedroom where she saw him sleeping. But he was tossing and turning, obviously upset. She sat down on the bed beside him and woke him up. "Babe?" he whispered, Sarah answering him with a deep and passion-filled kiss. She straddled him after stripping her underwear off but Dean stopped her. "Sarah, no. I don't wanna hurt you." "How can you hurt me if I'm on top?" she whispered. Dean let out a growl of approval as he pulled her back down for another kiss. "Then continue.." he mumbled against her lips. She guided his length inside her until he was fully inside. Sarah out her hands on his chest for balance as she started to move. Dean's hands went to her hips, pulling her down harder on him with every thrust and making her speed up. He sat up and kissed her neck, begging for her to let go. Sarah shouted his name as she came, her orgasm drawing Dean with her. After they caught their breath, Dean's laid back down so she was on top of him. "I'm so sorry Jon." she said. "After that? You're forgiven." he joked. "I mean it. I hate seeing you beat yourself up over something out of your control. I love you too much for that." Sarah said. "I love you too." Dean said, kissing her neck as they finally fell asleep.

(Another chapter for my great readers. 75 reviews? I just want to hug you all! So, a lot happened. Batista showed back up and they have their first argument. But thanks to a wise ninja, they made up! The next chapter will be amazing because there's a couple of great surprises, a few funny secrets, and Sarah's other best friend shows up. And she's awesome! It should be up tomorrow sometime. As always, thanks for the faves/follows/reviews! Love y'all!)


	22. Chapter 22

(Adult Content Ahead!)

-The Next Day-

Sarah woke up the next morning unable to move. Mostly because of pain but partly because she was being held tightly in Dean's arms, her body sprawled on top of his still. "Jon? I need to get up." she said. She could feel him shake his head no. Dean's didn't want to let her out of his embrace, much less his sight. "I need to pee.." she whined and he let her up. She quickly went and got back into bed with her boyfriend, snuggling with him. She felt safe with him and didn't want to leave their little bubble, so they just stayed in bed, making love on and off the rest of the day. Even though Sarah's ribs were killing her, when she was in Dean's arms, the rest of the world faded away, the pain didn't exist. It was just them. And that's all that mattered.

(Friday Night SmackDown taping)

The roster was still in shock over Sunday's events. Batista had been arrested but the charges wouldn't stick since he claimed it was scripted. Vince was on the warpath and his employees wisely avoided him unless it was vitally important. The Board of Directors refused to fire Batista but said he could be buried as much as the McMahon's wanted too and they planned to take full advantage. The Chairman would make Batista regret the day he put his hands on Sarah.

Batista walked in the building, a smug smile on his face that he'd beaten the charges when he was pulled into a room. It was Hunter, who choked his former friend while telling him "If you ever so much as glance at my baby sister again, I'll kill you and call the cops on myself. We clear?" Batista managed a nod, relieved when the older man's grip loosened. Dean walked in and confronted the man who'd been terrorizing his girlfriend, growling "Touch my future wife again and I'll make Jon Moxley look like a tame kitten. Got me?" Batista agreed just to get the two men away from him. 'This isn't over. Not by a long fucking shot..' he thought.

For the first time since she'd been in the WWE, Sarah didn't want to be at work. It broke Dean's heart to see her that way since he knew she loved her job so he sneakily texted her other best friend, Marie Smith and asked her to call. She did and the two women chatted for a while until someone knocked on the door. It was Hunter, who was there to not only check on his sister, but to keep an eye on her. The guys and he had a talk and agreed that until Batista could be dealt with, she wasn't to be left alone. When he saw how slow she was still moving after being speared, Hunter wished he'd strangled that son of a bitch. "Hey Paul?" Sarah asked. "Yeah?" he responded. "Can I get a ticket and backstage pass for next week?" she asked. "Sure. I'll sort it out." Hunter said. "Thank you!" Sarah said, hugging him. He escorted her to gorilla where Dean was waiting for her. They only had to do this promo and then they were leaving.

(On Air)

The Shield was standing in the ring. Dean had Sarah somewhat behind him, a fact that was not lost upon anyone. Even Michael Cole commented "Looks like The Shield, or more importantly Dean Ambrose, is sending a message. Don't mess with Sarah Helmsley." Dean began "Batista, we thought you were smart. We thought you knew not to mess with The Shield! Now you've attacked Sarah, not once but twice.. You do not put your hands on what's mine!" He got too pissed to continue so he dropped him mic and Seth spoke up "It's bad enough you couldn't take myself and Ambrose out yourself, or Reigns. You had to get someone to do the dirty work. All so you could spear an innocent, unsuspecting woman. You want trouble Dave?" he shouted at the end. "You got trouble. You'll learn to never cross The Shield again. Believe That! And Believe in The Shield!" Roman dropped his mic and they left the ring. "Uh oh, looks like Batista has started a war he will come to regret!" JBL exclaimed as SmackDown went to commercial.

(Monday Night Raw)

"Bitch! I missed you!" Sarah heard and she squealed. "Missed you too" she told her friend of almost 14 years, Marie Smith as they hugged. "Come on, I want you to meet my guys." "What, you fucking all three of them?" Marie asked. "Ew! No gutterbrain. Just Jon." Sarah led her friend to their locker room and knocked "Is everyone dressed?" "Yeah babe!" Dean answered as the guys heard another female voice say "Spoilsport.." The door opened and Sarah pulled Marie inside. "Marie this is Seth, Roman, and Jon. Guys this is my best friend/sister Marie." she said. They all said hi and sat down to talk.

"Whoa, wait. Sarah did what?" Seth exclaimed. "She called our gym teacher a fat prick for failing a friend of ours." Marie said. "Babe.." Dean's said. "What? He said she walked too slow. The man was 450 pounds and waddled. He had no room to talk." Sarah defended. "Truth." Marie said. "Hey, I got dirt on you too chick. Like telling everyone you had better leaning against a dryer than with your ex." Sarah said to Marie. "At least I didn't get drunk and fall at the river and break my ankle!" Marie said. "In my defense, it was slippery. And everyone knows that it's not a good party in the south unless the cops or an ambulance show up. We even hit a hat truck with the game warden!" Sarah said. The guys laughed. "What about when you tried to use a potted fern at the bar as a wig?" Sarah teased. "That was after 6 margaritas!" Marie defended. "I'll let you have that one." Sarah laughed. "Or when we stole your mom's car.." Marie said. "If I remember right, it was your ex driving and then it was only around the parking lot." Sarah said. "That was the same night we got her pulled over by the state troopers. We were all hanging out the windows." Marie said. "Yeah, he took one look in the car, saw 5 teenagers and just let her go. No warning or anything. Probably felt sorry for her." Sarah said, laughing at the memory. Dean had Sarah in his arms the entire time, loving this stroll down memory lane. "Are you two always like this?" Roman asked. "Yep." they answered in unison before laughing. "So how did you meet?" Dean asked. "Gym, 9th grade. I had developed RSD and she got hurt a month into class and couldn't participate either. We got to talking.." Sarah answered. "And ta da!" Marie joked. Sarah looked down at her phone and groaned. "Crap! I gotta get ready. Doing commentary tonight and guess who gets to wear a dress?" "Oh I gotta see this shit. Haven't seen you wear one since my wedding. In person anyway." Marie stood up to follow Sarah but turned and faced Dean. "You hurt her and I'll cut your dick off." "Marie!" Sarah exclaimed, pulling her friend into the bathroom.

(Later that night)

"You're a hit." Sarah said, laying in bed with Dean. "I know that." he winked and she playfully slapped him on the chest as he laughed. "I mean you officially have the stamp of approval." she said. "Really?" "Yeah. And it's a big deal too. You're only the second guy to get it. And Marie and Noel have been married twice. Each." she explained. Dean smiled and leaned over, kissing her. He'd never say it out loud, but having the approval of two of the most important people in her life meant more than anything. The kisses started out sweet but turned into more passionate, urgent ones. He pulled her tank too off and she pulled his boxers off. Dean went to take her sweatpants off when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. He groaned "You have no idea what that's done to me. So fucking hot..." Dean kissed her again, holding Sarah's hands above her head as he slowly slid inside her wet heat. "I love you Jon." "I fucking love you too Sarah." he whispered back as they started to move as one. Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him in deeper with every thrust. "Fuck.." he muttered, the feeling indescribable. Dean could feel her get close so he does up until she came on a sigh. He slowed down, almost to a stop, making it more intense for them, before speeding back up. Sarah felt him shake and knew he was barely holding his release back. "Let go Jon." she whispered before lightly nipping his neck. He groaned and went harder, wanting her to come with him this time. Dean tested his forehead on hers, his blue eyes gazing into her brown ones, and she could see the pure love and desire he had for her in them. Sarah cried out his name as she came, some tears in her eyes. Her orgasm triggered his and he moaned her name loudly. Dean kissed her tenderly when he noticed the tears, releasing her hands so he could wipe them away. "Did I hurt you?" he asked. "No, happy tears. I promise." she responded, stroking his hair to reassure him. When he realized she was fine, he laid down next to her and pulled her close, mindful of her ribs of course, as they fell asleep.

(Ok, I know I promised a couple of surprises but I thought they deserved their own chapter. What about Dean going just a touch of Mox talking about Sarah on air? What's Batista got planned? Why won't he listen? Don't worry, he's gone for a few chapters. Gotta let Dean and Sarah have some happy times after all. Oh and those stories Marie and Sarah told on each other are 100% true. Anyway, thanks as always for the faves/follows/reviews. They're awesome, just like you are. *hugs*)


	23. Chapter 23

(Friday Night SmackDown taping)

Dean was a nervous wreck. He had never done this kind of thing before and was pacing back and forth in the locker room, waiting for Sarah to come back from a photo shoot. When she was finally done, she came bouncing in happy and with a smile on her face. It made his heart skip a beat. "Hey baby." she said, giving him a kiss. "How was the shoot?" he asked. "Eh. Had fun though since Brie and Nikki showed up." she replied. "Oh shit. How much trouble did you cause?" he teased. "Not much." Sarah said, finally noticing that he was nervous because he kept rubbing his shoulder like he did on tv. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I need to ask you something and I'm being a complete pussy about it." he said, frustrated with himself. Sarah rubbed his arm reassuringly and said "It's okay. You'll do it when you're ready." Dean paced a little more before blurting out "Will you move in with me?" Sarah looked at him in absolutely shock. Silence filled the room and he was starting to doubt himself until she launched herself into his arms, almost knocking him over. "Yes Yes Yes! A million times yes!" she said, kissing him passionately. "Oh, thank fuck!" he said, relieved. "Please tell me I can tell everyone." she said. "Only if you beat me to it." Dean joked. He put her down and she sent a text to all her friends except Roman and Seth. She let Dean do that. "You know everyone's gonna pile in here soon right?" he told her and sure enough, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" he yelled. Hunter walked in and have his sister a hug. "I'm so happy for you." he whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning to Dean. "You hurt her, I'll drag you out into the middle of the ring on live tv, kill you and take the consequences. Hear me?" "Yes sir." he said, knowing that the older man was dead serious. Hunter then gave him a short hug and said "Now that's out of the way, welcome to the family. I'll leave you two alone. Have a feeling you're going to have some more visitors." The COO was right, all their friends came in at some point before the show and congratulated the young couple. Dean had a match against Fandango that night and he was hoping to get revenge.

(On Air)

Fandango and Summer Rae made their way to the ring doing their usual entrance. The Shield's music hit as Dean and Sarah walked out. "Follow my lead." he whispered and she nodded. Dean twirled Sarah and dipped her like his opponent always did. cheered, loving it.

-Later in the match-

Dean whipped Fandango into the ropes and went to knee him in the stomach but was instead kicked in the head. The impact made a sick thud and Sarah knew something was wrong as Dean was rolled up for the pin. The second the bell rang, she was in the ring to check on him but he was knocked out. The ref called for the doctor and medics. Dean wouldn't wake up and she was starting to panic a little. Seth came down and escorted Sarah backstage while Dean was loaded onto a stretcher and taken for more medical treatment.

(Off Air)

"Jon wake up!" he heard. There was a bright light in his eyes and it was pissing him off. "Jon, baby, please..." Dean couldn't figure out why his girlfriend was so upset, the panic in her voice was evident and he had to see why. His eyes slowly opened and he heard a muffled sob escape her mouth and saw Roman comforting her. "Where the fuck am I?" he asked. "Trainers room. That kick from Curtis gave you a concussion, you've been out for 30 minutes bro." Seth answered. 'That's why she's so upset.' he thought. Sarah walked over to the table and leaned over, giving him a soft kiss. "Thank God!" she whispered against his lips. Dean could see that she'd been crying and he wiped the tears away. "Don't cry. I've had worse." he said. She gave a weak smile and brushed his messy hair out of his face. It was sweaty but she didn't care. The past half hour was the worst of her life and she was desperate for any contact with him to make sure he was fine. The doctor came in and have her the usual instructions on how to deal with a head injury. She didn't really need it since she was a nurse but she heard him out. Roman and Seth helped Dean to the bus where Sarah helped him get changed into a pair of basketball shorts and into bed. She stayed up all night, never leaving his side, listening to him breath.

(The next morning)

After a long night/early morning, Dean woke up the next afternoon feeling much better. He rolled over in bed, expecting to find Sarah but her side of the bed was empty. It hadn't even been slept in. Dean started to get up and look for her when she walked in the room. "Feeling better Jon?" she asked. "Now that you're here babe." She smiled at that. Dean looked into her eyes and saw she was worn out. "Did you sleep at all Sarah?" he asked. "A little.." Dean just stated at her, knowing she was full of it. "Babe..." "Alright. No I didn't but I will tonight. Promise." she admitted. "Damn straight you will. Until then, you can rest with me." he said pointing to her side of the bed. Sarah picked up a bag and sat beside him, checking him over. When she was done, she gave him the bag. "You didn't have to give me anything." he said. "I wanted to. Now open!" she said. "Pushy woman.." he muttered as he opened the bag. Inside was a special edition boxed set of the entire series of Breaking Bad. Dean's eyes lit up and he kisses her hard "I love it. Thank you babe." "You're welcome." she said. "Now change into your pj's and we'll relax the rest of today." he said. "Before I forget, I thought that we could live in Vegas and keep my place as a getaway. Is that okay?" she said. "Sounds perfect." Dean told her. Sarah changed while he put in the first disc. She brought in some water and snacks and climbed into bed beside him. He pulled her into his arms so that her head was laying on his chest. "I love you Jon." "I love you too Sarah." Dean responded, rubbing her back until she fell asleep, completely exhausted. Dean stayed up a while longer though. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her love him so much and take such good care of him. Lord knew he'd done nothing to deserve it or her. Dean couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. Hell, she was his life.

(So, they're moving in together! What do y'all think? How sweet are Dean and Sarah together? The next chapter is monumental in more ways than one so it might not get put up til Monday because I want it to be perfect. As always, thanks for all the faves/follows/reviews!)


	24. Chapter 24

(Here it is, the monumental chapter. I really hope y'all enjoy! Adult content ahead by the way. See ya at the bottom!)

(Sarah's Home)

Since SmackDown had been in Shreveport, Louisiana Sarah and Dean had decided to go to her home so he could recover and so she could pack. Noel was ecstatic for her friend and came over to help. All Sarah was taking with her were her clothes, dvd/blu ray collection, and some family heirlooms. Noel was going to ship the stuff overnight the upcoming Monday since they'd been given that Tuesday off to move. Dean was grateful for her friend's help since Sarah refused to let him help. The young couple stayed there until Sunday evening, when they flew out for Raw, meeting the guys at the next city.

(Monday Night Raw)

Dean had a meeting with Hunter, so for once Sarah was being left alone. Or so she thought. Unknown to her, a few of their fellow Superstars were keeping an eye on her. Nattie walked into The Shield's locker room to see how she was doing. "So tomorrow is the big day! You nervous?" she asked. "Oddly, no. It feels so right." Sarah responded. "How's Dean?" Nattie asked. "Better. He's cleared but he doesn't have a match tonight." the younger woman answered. "How are you getting your stuff to Vegas?" Nattie asked. "Already packed. It'll be there Tuesday. Stephanie gave us til Friday off to get settled. Called it a housewarming gift." she said. "That's good. Have you been on Twitter today?" the blonde asked. "No. Why?" Sarah asked. "You didn't hear it from me, but check out Rollins last tweet." Nattie responded nervously. Before Sarah could say anything, Dean returned from his meeting. She picked her phone up and opened her Twitter account. The others were talking when she found the tweet in question. It said:

"WWERollins: Love seeing my two best friends so happy! #TrueLove #BelieveThat"

And attached to it was a picture of Dean and Sarah cuddled together and she was half-naked. "Son of a bitch!" Sarah exclaimed. "What babe?" Dean asked. "The ninja dies.." she said, showing him the picture. "Can you send that to me?" he asked. "Jon!" she whined. "What? I'm only surprised it took him this long to post a picture of us. It's okay." Dean said. "I'm half freaking naked!" Sarah said unhappily. Dean hugged her and kissed her forehead. Unknown to Sarah, Nattie sent the picture to Dean's phone. It really was an adorable shot. "Tell ya what, I'll figure out a way for you to get him back. I'll even get Ro to help. Okay?" he said. "Okay." she agreed. Dean gave her a sweet kiss in response. They heard a click and turned to see that Nattie had taken a picture. "Sorry but that was too cute. Mind if I post it?" she asked. "Go ahead. Tag me in it please?" Sarah said. "Nat..." Dean started. "I'll send it to you Dean." she said. "You can call me Jon." he said. "Really?" the Canadian asked. "Yeah. You're like a sister to Sarah, so.." he said. Nattie gave him a hug before leaving and Sarah kissed him as a thank you. Her phone needed a few minutes later with the notification of Nattie's tweet. The caption of the picture read:

"NatbyNature: SarahHelmsley and TheDeanAmbrose... So in love! #TrueLove #Adorable #LoveYouGuys"

Sarah wasn't mad at Seth anymore. How could she be, he was her bestie after all, but she decided to screw with him when he walked in. "You are one dead ninja." she said. He cringed "Saw the pic huh?" "What do you think?" Seth sat down beside her, putting his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. Am I still your Sethie?" "I don't know..." "But I love you.." Sarah giggled at that. "You know I'm just fucking with you right? And I got you to refer to yourself as Sethie!" Dean and Roman started laughing. "She's been hanging out with you too much Ambrose. She's turning evil." Roman got out as a stagehand called for Seth and Sarah. She gave her friend a hug as they walked down the hall. "Yes, I still love my Sethie." she said. "Good. I still love my sunshine. Even though she can be mean." he said.

(Wednesday)

Dean and Sarah left right after Raw and flew to their home in Vegas. They spent all of Tuesday putting her things away. They fell into bed that night, exhausted. She woke up Wednesday morning to the smell of breakfast and coffee. Sarah walked into the kitchen sleepily and grabbed a cup of coffee before going to the fridge for some creamer. When she grabbed the fridge handle, she felt something heavy on her left hand. And it wasn't the ring he'd given her before either. Sarah looked down at her hand, putting the cup down, tears falling down her face. Dean tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see him on bended knee. "Sarah, I love you so much. You are my everything, my reason to keep breathing. I can't imagine life without you and I don't want to. Will you do me the honor of marrying me, of becoming my wife today?" Tears were in his eyes and she was crying during his proposal. "Yes. Hell yes I'll marry you!" she said happily. "Today?" he asked. "Today." Dean stood up and picked her up, twirling her around before kissing her passionately. "I love you Jon. So much!" Sarah said. "Stop crying babe. I love you too." he said, wiping her tears away. "Their of joy. Are you serious about getting married today?" she asked. "Fuck yes! I actually have a surprise for you." The doorbell rang and she went to answer it, almost crying when she saw who it was. Dean came up behind her and whispered "I was hoping you'd say yes today, so I thought you'd like to have your brother give you away." "You thought right. Thank you Jon!" Sarah said, kissing her soon to be husband before hugging Hunter and Stephanie. "Excuse me but I'm going to borrow your fiancé for a couple of hours. You'll have her back at the chapel." Stephanie told Dean before taking Sarah out of the house.

The two women went shopping for a dress, a ring for Dean, and some wedding night lingerie. Sarah picked out a strapless, off-white, flowy dress that went a little past her knees. It was simple, yet pretty. She also wore a pair of matching flats and had put the lingerie on underneath the dress at the older woman's insistence. They were at Hunter and Stephanie's hotel room getting ready, and Sarah noticed her sister in law tear up more than once. "Okay, you have something old, something new, and something blue. Now you just need to borrow something." Stephanie said, pulling herself together as she put a diamond pendant necklace around the younger woman's neck. "Thank you Steph." Sarah said, giving her a hug. "You ready?" Stephanie asked. "Definitely. He's it for me. I know it beyond a shadow of a doubt." Sarah responded. "Well, let's go get you married then." the older woman said, leading the brunette to the waiting car.

(Chapel)

Hunter and Dean were already there when the two women finally arrived. In a bit of irony, Dean had picked the same chapel that Hunter and Stephanie used on tv all those years ago. He thought it'd be good luck. Dean was already at the altar, so Stephanie went inside to see him leaving the two siblings together. "You are such a beautiful bride." Hunter said. "Thanks. And thank you for giving me away Paul." Sarah said. "I wouldn't miss this for anything. He's a good man and absolutely perfect for you. I love you sis and we'll always be here for you." he said. "Love you too bro. Now let's go before you make me ruin my makeup." she joked. When Sarah walked inside, the sight of Dean blew her away. He was wearing a pair of dress pants and a nice button-up shirt. But honestly, he could've worn old jeans and a ratty shirt for all she cared.

Dean saw his beautiful bride walking down the aisle and was almost certain that he forgot how to breathe for a good minute. When Hunter walked her up to him, the older man shook his hand before kissing his sister's cheek, then stepped back trying not to cry. 10 minutes later, Dean and Sarah were pronounced husband and wife. The older couple insisted on taking the newlyweds out for dinner, during which Stephanie begged them to let her tweet the news. They finally agreed just so she'd leave it alone. She selected a picture she'd taken of them saying their vows and posted it with the caption:

"StephMcMahon: Meet the new Mr & Mrs Good! TheDeanAmbrose SarahHelmsley TripleH #Congrats"

Immediately, all of their phones went crazy but the young couple decided that the messages could be returned the next day. The older couple finally excused themselves after hugging them both. Dean drove to their home, completely ecstatic and content.

When they arrived home, Dean scooped Sarah up and carried her over the threshold and straight to their bedroom. He set her down, kissing her passionately while he unzipped her dress. It hit the floor at the same time as his shirt. "I love you so much Sarah. More than I can say." he mumbled while she made quick work of his pants and underwear. "I love you too Jon. So, so much." she responded. Dean looked at her after kicking his shoes off and was taken aback. Sarah was wearing quite possibly the sexiest lingerie he'd ever seen. It was a white corset too with matching underwear that had ties on the sides and a blue lacy garter belt. "Holy shit.." he breathed as he made fast work of ridding her of the top. He laid her in the middle of the bed, kissing her breathless. "Absolutely gorgeous.." Dean murmured as he kissed his way down her body, all the way to the garter. He looked at his wife and slowly pulled it down and off using his teeth, tossing it to the floor. He then undid the ties on her panties and snatched them off. "I need you babe. Bad." he groaned as he felt how wet she was for him. "Take me then." she said and that was all the incentive he needed. Dean crashed his lips to hers as he entered her hard, stilling so she could adjust. Sarah rocked her hips to his and he took his cue. They moved together fast and hard, needing each other like they needed air. It wasn't long until they came in unison, both shouting the others name. Dean carefully pulled out of her and laid down on the bed beside her, gathering her into his arms. "I love you Mrs Good." he said kissing her deeply. "I love you too Mr Good." she responded before sleep overtook them.

(Well... What do you think? Thanks for all the faves/follows/reviews as always!)


	25. Chapter 25

(Warning: Adult Content!)

Sarah woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower running. She got up and went into the bathroom to see him washing off and was singing the same song they first danced to 'God Gave Me You'. Sarah stepped into the shower and kissed his shoulder causing Dean to turn around. He picked her up and her legs automatically went around his waist. He backed her against the shower wall and kissed her deeply as he slid inside her tight body. "Mine..." he almost growled as he frantically thrust inside her. "Jon!" she cried as she came but he never slowed. Sarah was clawing into his back but he didn't care. "Cum for me again my love..." he murmured when he felt her get close again. Sarah screamed his name as she orgasmed hard, sending Dean headlong into his as he groaned her name loudly. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her body trembling. "Damn..." Sarah managed. "Same." Dean agreed. He eventually set her down and they washed off, and he carried her to bed. They cuddled together for a while before Dean finally spoke up. "I love you my gorgeous wife." "I love you too my handsome husband." she said. "Husband. That's something I'll never tire of hearing from you babe." he grinned. "Gotta admit, I didn't think this would happen so soon." Sarah told him. "Me either. But after all this bullshit with Batista, I realized that if something happened to you and I didn't marry you... That'd be the biggest regret in my life. I never though I'd have a family, or wanted one honestly. But then Colby and Joe came along and became my brothers. And then you. From that moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were it. That laugh, your smile, your sense of humor, your beauty, just everything about you. I love you so much Mrs Good." Dean said, making her cry a little. "I have to admit, when you first called me babe... I got butterflies in my stomach. That'd never happened to me before. The first time we made love, I knew you were it. You were so gentle, caring, and understanding. I love you so much Mr Good. And I'm yours forever." Sarah said before Dean kissed her hard. "Let's nap and then face the music." he said, referring to the fact that they needed to respond to their friends and family. "Okay." she mumbled as she passed out, Dean soon following her.

Dean woke his new wife up at around noon with breakfast in bed. "Oh baby.. That's so sweet!" Sarah said. "Well you need to eat and so do I." he said, blushing a little. "Did I just make you blush?" she giggled. "Hush, before I spank that delicious ass." Dean said. "Hmmm. Interesting..." she winked, making him groan. They finally ate and then picked up their phones. Their inboxes were almost full so it took a while to answer their messages. Everyone was happy for them and wanted full details when they came back. Vince called and gave them until Monday off since Raw was in Vegas. He also said he had something for them but they'd get it on Monday. When they got off the phone, Sarah turned to her husband, biting her lip. "Jon?" "Yeah babe?" "I want to do something but I don't know how..." "What is it?" "I want to, um.." she said shyly, blushing furiously. Dean had an idea of what she wanted and wanted her to say it but knew that wasn't happening. "You wanna go down on me?" he asked. She nodded and he kissed her deeply. "There's no wrong way to do it Sarah. But don't make me cum please." "I won't.." she said, kissing her way down his jaw, neck, chest, his amazing abs, down to his rock hard erection. Sarah laid a feather light kiss to the tip, lapping up the pre-cum and taking his length into her mouth, sucking him. Dean let out a deep groan, the sensation overwhelming, and the fact that he was the first man she'd done this too added to the pleasure. He felt his release rapidly approach faster than he thought so he gripped her hair, pulling her off him. Dean pushed Sarah to her back and swiftly entered her. She met every thrust, driving him wild. "Oh fuck.." he muttered as she moaned louder and louder. Dean slipped a hand between their bodies and found her clit and started running it until she fell apart in his arms, screaming his name out. A few unsteady thrusts later, he came inside her, her name tumbling off his lips. Both of them were shaking as Dean leaned down and kissed her with a loving passion, not caring that he could taste himself. He rested his forehead on hers, trying to catch his breath. "I love you Sarah." he panted. "Love you too Jon." she whispered. The newlyweds stayed that way the rest of the week, unable to get enough of the other.

(Short chapter but I wanted to show a little bit of their honeymoon. And let's face it, can never have too much sexy time with Dean. Especially since today is my birthday. And 90 reviews? Y'all are awesome! Special thanks to ChelleLew for being the 90th review. Loved the response to the last chapter. Seems you guys not only loved the fact they got married, but how he proposed. I figured since he's only sappy with Sarah, that'd be perfect. Seriously, how cute are Sarah and Dean together? And what about those matches between Dean and Seth at SummerSlam and on Raw? They were awesome and perfect early birthday presents. As always thanks for all the faves/follows/reviews! *hugs*)


	26. Chapter 26

(Adult Content Ahead!)

Sarah and Dean stayed inside their little bubble until Sunday, when Roman and Seth came into town early. They insisted on taking the newlyweds out for dinner to celebrate, since as Seth put it "You owe us for not inviting us." The next day, Vince called them and asked them to arrive early. Dean was kinda nervous but Sarah reassured him that it'd be alright.

(Monday Night Raw)

When Dean and Sarah got to the arena, they were quickly ushered to the Chairman's office. Inside the room was Vince, Stephanie, and Hunter who all had huge smiles on their faces. Vince stood up and shook their hands before gesturing for them to sit. "First of all, congratulations on your marriage." he began. "Thank you sir." Dean said. "It's Vince, please. Now, the reason I called you two in here is we have a wedding gift that I hope you'll enjoy." Vince said as Stephanie handed them an envelope. Sarah opened it and when she read the papers, she gasped loudly, almost dropping them to the floor. Dean caught them before they hit the floor. "Jon... They bought us a house." Sarah got out. Dean scanned the papers and saw she was right. "What the.." he said, at a loss for words. "Thank you so much!" Sarah said, hugging them. "It's for when you start a family down the road. An apartment is no place to raise a child. Those are my future grandkids after all." Vince spoke up. "I don't know what to say..." Dean couldn't believe that his new family was being this kind to them. He wasn't used to it. "Everything is settled. All you have to do is move in. We're even giving the guys Tuesday off to help." Hunter cut in, sensing his brother in law's uneasiness. "Thank you.." Dean said, shaking their hands. They left the room and Sarah was taken away to the Divas locker room so she could give up details.

Sarah and Dean went back to their apartment for their last night there and she was all over him as soon as they got in the door. They fumbled to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake. The young couple fell onto the bed and started kissing passionately while exploring the others bodies. Dean scooted her up the bed and asked "Can I cuff you again?" "Sure." she said and it seemed as if it only took seconds for him to have her tied to the bed. Dean kissed his way down her body, nudging her thighs apart, exposing her dripping wet heat to him. "You like this, dontcha babe?" he said, giving her thighs little love bites. Sarah moaned loudly in response as he drove her crazy with his talented tongue. He was reward with her falling apart quickly and just kept going, losing count of how many times he made her scream his name. Dean drank up her sweet nectar and kissed his way back up his trembling wife's body. "So fucking responsive to me.." he murmured before kissing her hard as he roughly entered her tight passage. Dean unlocked the handcuffs and her arms went around him as he thrust inside her at a frantic pace, groaning when she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him deeper into her. Sarah met him thrust for frantic thrust until he fell apart inside her, coming hard as he moaned her name. His orgasm drew one more from the exhausted brunette, a soft cry escaping her. Both of their bodies shook hard as Dean slid out of her carefully and rolled to his side, smiling to himself when he realized she was already passed out and it wasn't much longer before he followed her.

"Oh my God.. I'm blind!" Sarah heard Seth exclaim the next morning. It was then she realized that not only were her and Dean naked, but that they weren't covered up. She squeaked loudly, diving under the blankets, which woke Dean up. "What the fuck?" he mumbled. "Dude, I accidentally saw your wife naked.." Seth said sheepishly before leaving the room. Dean lifted the blanket to find a very embarrassed Sarah blushing furiously. "That. Was. So. Mortifiying." she managed. Dean chuckled, making her get upset. "It's not funny. He's my bestie and..." Sarah said. "It's fine babe. I promise." Dean told her. She finally got out of bed and showered, dressing in some old clothes to start packing. Roman and Seth were waiting in the living room with breakfast and boxes. They waited for her to go into the kitchen before Seth said something. "I'm sorry, should've knocked..." "It's fine." Dean said. "What happened, this one here couldn't string two sentences together." Roman asked, referring to Seth. "He saw Sarah naked." the blonde said. "Hey... I wasn't expecting that okay? And I know she's my bestie and your wife but.. Hot damn you lucky bastard!" Seth joked. Dean shot him a withering glare before they started eating. It didn't take long for the foursome to pack up the apartment and get everything over to the new house. Dean and Sarah were blown away by the house. It was a 4 bedroom, 4 bath house with a home gym, pool, hot tub, entertainment room, and the master bath had a giant tub that Dean planned on breaking in as soon as possible. The previous owners had left some furniture behind, so they invited Roman and Seth to stay, it being the least they could do. All four were exhausted, so after ordering in takeout, they passed out exhausted.

(Another sweet chapter before the drama starts back up. That's right, unfortunately Batista returns next chapter. Thank you so much for the birthday wishes! *hugs* And thank you for almost 100 reviews! Y'all rock! :) As always, I thank you for the faves/follows/reviews!)


	27. Chapter 27

(Warning. Sexy time with Dean Ambrose ahead!)

The next week, Sarah had a meeting with wardrobe over changes to her outfits. For the first time in a few weeks, she was alone since Batista wasn't booked for the show. Happy with how the meeting turned out, Sarah was walking the short distance between where Miss Sandra was and The Shield's locker room when she was grabbed from behind. It was him. He put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream and had hold of her neck. Sarah started to fight back when he whispered in her ear something that made her blood run cold. He then shoved her hard into the wall, knocking the brunette out, before taking his leave.

Sarah slowly came to and saw Hunter, Roman, and Seth standing in a small room with her. Dean was sitting on a chair beside the table, holding her hand. "Sarah, thank God!" Dean said when he noticed she was awake, leaning over and kissing her gently. "Where am I?" she asked. "Trainers room. You have a slight concussion." Hunter said, stepping forward. Dean moved slightly, allowing his brother-in-law room to hug her. "It was Dave." she said, causing her husband to stand up and walk towards the door. Roman stopped him, saying "Your wife needs you now. We'll get his sorry ass another day." Dean let out a growl of frustration before taking his seat back. "I hate to do this but as your boss, I need you to tell me what happened." Hunter said. "He grabbed me. And said that he wanted me. That if I didn't sleep with him, he'd go after you first Paul. Then my friends if I kept refusing him. Then... Dave said he'd end Jon's career." Sarah paused at that, her body was shaking and she was scared to death, so Dean got on the table beside her and was holding her close. "He fucking wishes..." Dean mumbled before Hunter spoke up again. "What did he say after that?" "He said... After Jon was out of the way, he'd... make me." she barely got out before sobs wracked her body. "Never Sarah. Never. He'd have to kill me for that to happen." Dean whispered in her ear. That eased her crying, but only by a little. Hunter and the guys were beside themselves and felt helpless. Finally came in and gave her a sedative. It wasn't something normally done with concussion patients but in her case, the stress was worse for the young woman than any effects from the drug. The Shield had a match, so Hunter stood guard over his sister until it was over and they could shower. Dean was done first, so he came in the room and carried her to the bus, laying down with her in bed. He felt like a complete failure as a husband since he didn't protect her. It took a long time, but the blonde finally fell into a fitful sleep.

Dean was tossing and turning, something he did whenever he was upset. He reached over for his wife but her side of the bed was empty. He shot straight up and bolted out of their room. Dean passed the bathroom and heard a few muffled sobs so he opened the door, relieved to find Sarah safe. But the sight before him was heartbreaking. She was curled into a ball, crying on the floor. Dean reached down and picked her up, carrying her back to bed. Sarah rested her head on his chest, trying to calm herself down. Dean stroked her hair and asked why she was in there. "I had a bad dream and you looked so peaceful.." she said. "What was it about?" he asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. "He hurt you, bad. And you blamed me." she got out. "Never. I wouldn't." Dean said firmly. "I know.. It just felt so real." Sarah admitted. "Next time, wake me up. I panicked when you weren't beside me. I know I'm new to this whole husband thing but I'm supposed to be here for you. And I will. Always." he said. "I'm sorry.." Sarah whispered. "Don't be. Just promise me you won't do it again." Dean said. "I promise." she said, pausing before adding "Jon, will you make love to me? Help me forget.." "Always..." Dean responded, rolling Sarah to her back before slowly stripping his wife of her clothing and himself of his shorts. Dean kissed her as he entered her tight body and slowly thrust inside her, taking his time in exploring her body. Sarah's hands roamed his body as well, driving him up the wall. It didn't take very long for the intensity to get to them as they reached their climaxes together. "I love you Jon.." she said, reaching up to play with his messy hair. "I love you too Sarah." he responded, leaning down to capture her lips in a frantic and passionate kiss. It wasn't long until he was ready for a second round. After they made love again, both of them passed out in a sweaty mess, completely content and spent.

(Thank you so much! Over 100 reviews! I didn't think the story would get this kind of response, so thank you again! And a special thanks to flowersNfreaks for being the 100th review and for reviewing every chapter so far. :) I saw a couple of you express concern that Seth seeing Sarah naked in the last chapter would change their relationship but I promise you, it won't. It was to teach him a lesson about walking into other peoples bedrooms and to provide a bit of comedy. Sorry the last two chapters were kinda short but the next one will be longer. Promise. Again, thanks for all the faves/follows/reviews!)


	28. Chapter 28

(Sexy time with Dean Ambrose ahead!)

The next morning, Hunter showed up bright and early with a game plan. Dean reluctantly left Sarah in bed but at least she was safe and sleeping. "Okay, first off. No more letting her go anywhere alone. Not until Dave can be dealt with." Hunter began. "She's gonna love that." Seth said sarcastically. "I doubt she's gonna mind. Sarah's scared to death." Dean admitted. "Oh." the younger man said, his heart breaking for his bestie. "Second, your Survivor Series plans have been changed." Hunter continued, holding his hand up before the guys could object, an evil smirk crossing his face. "Trust me, you guys won't want to pass this up." He then laid out his plan in full detail, the guys loving every single part of it. Sarah walked out and went to the gym with them since they didn't want to leave her alone.

Sarah was on the treadmill while the guys went about their normal workout. She was in her own little world, when she noticed Dolph Ziggler and Cesaro get on a treadmill on a separate side of her. Then she realized why. Batista actually had the balls to walk in and head her way. Sarah froze when he passed by her. He winked at the brunette until Dolph spoke up. "I suggest you leave before her husband finds out you're here." "I'm not scared of him." Batista scoffed. "You better fucking be." Dean said from behind him. "I thought I told you to stay the hell away from my wife." the blonde grit out. "And what are-" That was all the man got out before Dean hit him with a hard right hook, knocking 'The Animal' out. Sarah jumped off the treadmill and was escorted out by The Shield, their workout long forgotten.

Seth decided to go home with Dean and Sarah on their days off to make sure she was well protected. Under any other circumstances, Sarah would bristle at being hovered over like this but the fact that she was scared to death was overriding any annoyance she had. She even invited Seth's fiancé Leighla up and she accepted. Luckily the two women got along great, making the two toned man very happy. Soon though, they had to leave for New York and the upcoming pay per view.

-Survivor Series-

It was going to be a long night for The Shield. The guys not only had a 7-on-3 elimination match but they had multiple segments to do as well. Sarah decided to get ready in the Divas locker room since she wanted her outfit to be a surprise. She wore a black dress that fit her like a glove and went to mid-thigh along with a pair of knee high boots. "Looking good. Has Jon seen it yet?" Nattie asked. "Not yet." Sarah replied. "He's gonna have a heart attack when he sees you." Nattie joked. "Hope not. We did just get married." Sarah said teasingly as she went back to The Shield's locker room. When she opened the door, she was greeted by whistles from Roman and Seth but didn't notice them. Dean was stretching out and doing a backwards bridge. It was a huge turn on. He heard the guys, so he got up, his jaw dropping at the sight of his wife. Dean recovered quickly though. "Were you perving on me Mrs Good?" "Hell yes!" she replied. He kissed her softly in response. "We're even then because I was totally perving on you." "Don't you always?" she teased. "Damn right." Dean said seriously. Just then, a stagehand called the guys for their first segment.

(On Air)

Cesaro had just pinned Jack Swagger for the final spot in the big elimination match when he was attacked by The Shield and triple powerbombed. Seth grabbed a microphone and said "1 down...6 to go." "Believe That!" Roman shouted as they left Cesaro in a heap.

-Later in the show-

Heath Slater, Bo Dallas, and Adam Rose were shown talking strategy when Dean walked up to them alone. Slater ridiculed the 'Lunatic Fringe' until Seth and Roman surrounded the others. A huge smirk crossed Dean's face before he and Seth went to work on Rose and Dallas, leaving them in a broken heap on the floor. Heath looked at Roman, pleading with the Samoan to not be hurt when he was Superman punched. The Shield walked away after inspecting their handiwork.

-Later in the show-

The Shield was standing in the ring waiting for their remaining victims. First Fandango came out, followed by Curtis Axel and Batista. Sarah was trying to hold it together when Batista came out but you could see her shake. Dean got her out of the ring and sat her down next to JBL, who had promised the guys earlier that he'd keep an eye on her. Sarah calmed down when the bell rang and the match was underway, her guys were kicking some major ass. They quickly eliminated Axel and Fandango, leaving Batista the only man on his team. Roman hit him with a devastating spear before tagging in Dean, letting him get the pin for his wife. The bell rang and Sarah jumped up, happy. A sick smile crossed the trio's faces as Batista got up. Unknown to Sarah, when her brother laid out the plan for the night, he'd told the guys they could do anything they wanted to him within reason. Roman hit him with a Superman punch, followed by Seth hitting him with a curb stomp. Batista was picked up by Roman and Seth as Dean beckoned for Sarah to enter the ring. He whispered in her ear to hit him as hard as possible. She reared back and hit him right square in the jaw with a hard right hook, in the same spot her husband hit him earlier in the week. Dean then got him with Dirty Deeds but they weren't done yet. Seth then cleared the announce table, yelling for the announcers to get out of the way. The Shield then hit the triple powerbomb on Batista through the table. Dean got a mic and knelt next to an unconscious Batista. "That's what happens when you mess with The Shield." Their music hit and they walked to the back.

(Off Air)

The guys were flying high backstage, the adrenaline flowing. Seth and Roman showered quickly and went out with their girls, leaving the newlyweds behind. Dean kissed Sarah's neck, murmuring "You did amazing babe. So strong.." "Thanks baby. You were pretty amazing yourself."

Sarah got up to change, bending over to unzip her boots when Dean pushed her against the wall. His hands were running up and down her body, sending shivers throughout. "I've had a hard on all night because of you and that damn little dress. So you know what I'm going to do now?" he said. "No.." she whispered. Dean placed her hands on the wall above her head, holding them in one hand as he unzipped his pants with the other, freeing his straining erection. Dean pushed her dress up and tore her panties off before guiding himself inside her. Sarah bit her lip as he did but was unprepared for what happened next. Dean pushed her all the way against the wall as he snapped his hips to hers, setting a brutal pace. She couldn't keep quiet so he had to cover her mourn with his hand, muffling her moans. "Cum for me. Now!" he demanded. She screamed into his hand as an intense orgasm washed over her, leaving her body limp. Dean had to hold her up as he thrust inside her a few more times before he reached his climax, letting out a deep groan. He picked her up and set her on the couch so they could recover as they cuddled. Dean kissed her tenderly on the neck and lips as they caught their breath. "Fuck, what you do to me... I love you so much Sarah." he said. "I love you too Jon." she got out. They finally showered and changed and went outside to the bus.

(Okay, I know I said before that I wasn't following any current storylines but I couldn't resist incorporating my favorite episode of SmackDown (or ShieldDown) into my story. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews of the last chapter. Don't worry, Batista is gone for a couple of chapters so Sarah and Dean can celebrate his birthday and the holidays. As always thanks so much for all the faves/follows/reviews. *hugs*)


	29. Chapter 29

(Sexy time with Dean Ambrose ahead!)

The next morning, the guys were still pumped about the night before. Sarah managed to break away from Dean to do some shopping by getting Roman and Seth to go with her. They were pretty much the only people he trusted with her safety besides Hunter. The three Shield members were on the way to the store when Roman spoke up "Why are we shopping? I thought you hated it baby girl?" "I do. But Jon's birthday is coming up." Sarah said. "You could get him a used tissue and he'd love it. Why do we have to shop?" Seth grouched. "Because, he's never had a good one and this one is going to be special. That's why." she shot at her bestie. "Fine." Seth mumbled. He'd never say it out loud but he was glad that she was so determined to make his brother happy. "Now children, play nice.." Roman joked as he pulled into a parking space. "But he started it!" she protested. "I swear you two were twins in another life." the older man mumbled as they walked into the store. Luckily, there weren't too many fans milling about so the trio were able to get in and out with a minimum of fuss, save Seth and Sarah bickering like kids of course. Roman was happy in more ways than one when they got back to the arena.

(2 weeks later)

It was finally Dean's birthday and she started the day off by making him breakfast in bed. After that, he pulled her into bed and made love to her before they went back to sleep. Later that morning they dragged themselves out of bed and settled in the entertainment room, watching his favorite movies. Sarah got up later and started on dinner and his cake, thanking God that she had a nice, state of the art kitchen. She made steaks, baked potatoes, veggies, and a chocolate cake. Sarah set the table and called Dean in to eat. "Damn babe. If I hadn't already married you..." he said, sitting back after eating. "Glad you enjoyed. Now go to the living room while I clean up." she said. "Let me help. It's the least I can do." Dean said. "Nope. Against birthday rules. Now shoo." Sarah told him. He begrudgingly went into the living room while she put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. She then went into their bedroom and changed since her clothes were a little sweaty and got his gifts. Sarah walked into the living room where Dean was on the couch and set his gifts down. "Sarah, you really didn't have to do all this." he said again. "I wanted to. Everyone should have one memorable birthday, for the right reasons. And hopefully this is yours." Sarah responded. "It already is. You know why?" he asked. "Why?" she asked back. "Because I'm with you." he answered before kissing her. She smiled and said "Now, I'm going to pull a Colby and say, open!" Dean laughed and started unwrapping her gifts. She'd gotten him some new hoodies, a new leather jacket since his old one was about to fall apart, some movies he'd been wanting, and a nice watch. There was one left and she was nervous about it as she set the box in his lap. Inside was a pair of San Francisco 49ers boxers. He looked at her in confusion so she decided to explain. "I got those since our first kiss was in San Francisco. It's probably too corny right? I can return-" her rambling was cut off by Dean giving her a passionate kiss. His thumb smoothed her cheek as he ended it. "I love them. They're not corny at all Sarah. I'll wear these all the time." he assured her. "Happy Birthday Jon. I love you so much." Sarah told him. "I love you too but my birthday's not over yet and there's still something I want." Dean responded. "And what's that?" she asked. "You, under me, screaming my name." he whispered huskily. "That can be arranged." Sarah whispered back, causing the birthday boy to let out a groan and scoop her up, carrying her to their room.

Dean set her down and kissed her deeply while he unbuttoned her shirt, sliding it off and tossing it to the side. She broke their embrace to pull his shirt up and off, letting it land on the floor. He unzipped her jeans and pushed them and her underwear to the floor at the same time before making quick work of her bra. Dean drank in the sight before him. "Beautiful.." was all he could say before recapturing her lips. Sarah moved from his lips to his neck, fighting back a smile when she got to his weak spot. In a bit of fate, she guessed, they had the exact same spot. She continued down his chest and to his abs, stopping right above his belt line. Sarah got on her knees and unbuckled his belt, unzipping his jeans, freeing his aching erection from it's confines. She pulled his pants down and lightly licked up the pre-cum from his tip before slowly taking him in her mouth. Sarah took him as far in as she could and bobbed her head on him. It didn't take long before it was almost too much for Dean and he had to stop her. "Did I do it wrong?" she asked, confused. "Hell no. You did good. That's why you had to stop." he responded, kissing her deeply as he backed her to the bed. He carefully lowered her to the bed and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he gently entered her. Sarah met him slow stoke for slow stroke once he started moving within her. Dean kissed her neck and murmured for her to let go with him. They came together and collapsed on the bed in a sweaty, trembling heap. Sarah kissed him tenderly before they went to sleep. "I love you Jon. And Happy Birthday again." she said. "Love you too Sarah. Best birthday ever." Dean responded as he gathered her close and went to sleep.

(Sorry for the wait but I wanted this one to be really good and I hope it is. Hope y'all enjoyed Dean's birthday chapter and liked what Sarah did for him. Chapter 30 is their first Christmas and might not be up until tomorrow. As always thanks to my regular reviewers and thanks to my new followers!)


	30. Chapter 30

(Sexy time with Dean Ambrose ahead!)

The next Raw after Dean's birthday, Sarah found Roman and Seth and gave them huge hugs, thanking them profusely. "I take it he liked his gifts?" Roman chuckled. "So much. I owe you guys big time." she said. "You don't owe us a thing sunshine. Just keep making Jon happy, that's all we want." Seth added. "I'll do my best." Sarah told them.

(Christmas Day)

Dean woke Sarah up at 5 a.m. like an excited little kid. He'd never really celebrated the holidays before, so he was excited for this first one with his wife. Sarah sat up sleepily but decided to indulge him. Dean all but dragged her into the living room and sat her next to the tree. He kissed her sweetly "Merry Christmas babe." "Merry Christmas baby." "Ready for gifts?" Dean asked. "You didn't go nuts right?" she asked. He wouldn't meet her gaze and she sighed before saying "It's okay. I'm not mad." Dean brightened up at her words and shoved the first present at her. He gave Sarah a bunch of pajamas sets, movies, and a cute little teddy bear that had a tactical vest. There was one left and she got emotional when she opened it. "Oh Jon..." she breathed. It was a beautiful diamond and peridot necklace/earring set. "Do you like?" he asked nervously. "I love them! They match my wedding band set." she said, giving him a kiss before whispering "You are so getting lucky tonight by the way." Sarah had pretty much exhausted all her gift ideas for his birthday but she still got him some more hoodies (since he seemed to keep losing them), tshirts, jeans, and another jacket. There was an envelope left and he was blown away by what was inside. "That is a coupon, good for one night of doing whatever you want in the bedroom. Anything-" Dean cut her off by capturing her in a passionate embrace, holding her to him for a while. "I love you so much Sarah." he said. "I love you too Jon." she responded. Dean smiled and picked her up and carried his wife to the couch, where they watched Christmas movies until they napped.

Later that evening, after they are dinner and watched her all time favorite Christmas movie 'The Muppet Christmas Carol', the couple were still cuddled on the couch when Sarah stood up. She went into the bathroom and changes into a red lacy bra with green trim and matching boy cut panties. She went back into the living room and cleared her throat. Dean looked over his shoulder and had to do a double take. He kept over the couch and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her into their room. Dean set her down on the bed and stripped his shorts off before joining her. "So gorgeous, so beautiful..." he murmured before giving her a passionate kiss. She moaned into it, which turned him on even more. Sarah broke the kiss, trying to catch her breath. He unhooked her bra and tossed it over his shoulder. His hands cupped her breasts, using his thumbs to tease her nipples to peak as he kissed her neck. Sarah groaned as he pushed her onto her back. Dean tore her panties off and slid inside her tight body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he thrust inside her fast and hard, groaning as she met every one. It didn't take long for her to come, screaming his name. Dean came with her, groaning her name. He fell to her side and gathered her close. "So damn gorgeous. My everything. Mine. I love you more than you'll ever know Sarah. But I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you." he told her. Tears welled up in her eyes as Sarah lifted his head so she could see his blue eyes. "I love you too Jon. More than I can put into words. I'm so lucky, so blessed you're mine. That you love me. I am yours. Forever." she told him. Sarah pulled Dean to her, kissing him hard and deep. He caressed her cheek and groaned as he grew hard again. "What have you done to me babe?" he said as he straddled her body, thrusting inside her roughly. She gasped as he thrust in and out of her tougher than he ever had before. Not that she was complaining. Dean gripped her hips tightly as he powered inside her. It didn't take long for her to fall apart in his arms as she orgasmed hard, crying out his name. Dean buried himself inside her one last time as he spilled himself inside her, moaning in her ear "Mine.." He carefully pulled out of her and rolled to his back, holding her in his strong arms. "Merry Christmas Jon. I love you." she whispered. "I love you too Sarah. Merry Christmas." he said back. She laid her head on his chest as he rubbed her back, coaxing her to sleep. He knew she was exhausted and felt bad for keeping her up so much but it was the best Christmas he'd ever had. And the first of many. After watching his wife sleep for a while, he finally drifted off himself, completely content.

(And that's their first Christmas! Tell me what you thought. I'm glad y'all liked his birthday. I've seen a few reviews wanting them to get pregnant already and I promise it will happen but not just yet. You'll never see it coming though. As always thanks for all the faves/follows/reviews. So happy y'all are enjoying the story. Don't worry, there's still A LOT more to the Sarah/Dean story. *hugs*)


	31. Chapter 31

(Some sexy time with Dean Ambrose ahead.)

-Monday Night Raw-

It was the first Raw of the new year and Dean was excited. His friend Sami was finally making his main roster debut against him. Dean basically dragged his old friend towards The Shield's locker room, excited for Sarah to finally meet him. They were almost there when he heard his wife squeal. Worried, he hurried to the locker room and yanked the door open, sighing in relief when he saw Seth on top of Sarah, tickling her. "Do you quit?" Seth asked. "Never ninja!" she said. He smirked and leaned over "I'm not stopping until you quit." "Sethie!" she exclaimed. "Tough shit sunshine." he said. Just then Sarah got an idea and blew into his ear, making him jump in surprise. She put him into a headlock and quickly pinned him to the couch. The tables were now turned. "What now?" she giggled as she tickled his sides. "Sunshine!" he whined. "Do you submit?" Sarah asked. "Hell no!" Seth exclaimed. Unknown to them, Dean and Sami recorded the entire exchange. It was classic Sarah and Seth. "You asked for it.." she warned as she moved from his sides to his stomach and back again. Dean knee from experience that neither would quit so he stepped in. "Alright, alright. I'm calling it." the older man said. They huffed but agreed after Sarah mumbled "Since when are you Mr Responsibility..." making both Sami and Seth laugh. But Sarah wasn't done with her bestie just yet. She tweeted:

"SarahAmbrose: Went shopping earlier & finally saw someone wearing skinny jeans tighter than WWERollins. Too bad it was a woman.."

Seth's phone beeped with the notification and grumbled when he read it. He then replied with:

"WWERollins: You're lucky you're my bestie SarahAmbrose."

"SarahAmbrose: I know I am. You still love me WWERollins? #CauseILoveMySethie"

"WWERollins: Of course I do SarahAmbrose. #StillLoveMySunshine"

"WWERomanReigns: I love it when the kids finally get along. WWERollins SarahAmbrose #WelcomeToMyLife #BelieveThat"

Sarah and Seth quickly retweeted and favorited Roman's tweet. The fans were loving their Twitter interaction and Sethie was trending worldwide by the time it was time for Dean's match.

(On Air)

Dean was standing in the ring with Sarah by his side, waiting on his mystery opponent. All Vickie had told him was it was an NXT Superstar, so imagine his surprise when Sami's music played. He had to hide a smile at the fan reaction to his friend's debut. The crowd went absolutely nuts. Sarah stood at ringside, as usual, watching intently until the familiar strains of Brock Lesnar's music blared through the arena. He walked out onstage with Paul Heyman in tow. Brock stood there, bouncing from foot to foot for a minute before going down to the ring. He jumped on the apron and stepped through the ropes. Lesnar smirked before plowing through the two men, giving them both an F-5. Heyman got him to leave so Sarah checked on Dean, who although groggy was fine. She heard booing and felt the ring move. Brock was standing behind her with an evil smile on his face. He snatched her up by her hair, putting her in position for the F-5. Paul Heyman was begging his client to put her down but he didn't listen. He executed the move and stood over her still body until Roman and Seth ran in. As Brock walked back up the ramp, he admired his handiwork and gave a small shrug before disappearing behind the curtain. Roman helped a still half out of it Dean while Seth carried Sarah to the back.

(Off Air)

"She's good bro." Sami said to Dean back in the locker room. "Yeah she is but she's still so insecure sometimes." he said. "Is it that bad?" Sami asked. "Not all the time. I have an idea to help though." Dean said as Sarah walked out of the shower. They left for SmackDown, which went well. They then went home for their days off.

(Sarah and Dean's Home)

"Sarah?" Dean asked. "Yeah baby?" she asked back. "Here." he said, handing over the coupon she gave him for Christmas. She put it on the dresser in their bedroom. "Okay. When?" she asked. "Right now." he said, quickly shedding her clothes off. "Close your eyes babe." Dean demanded and she complied. He led her to the full length mirror in the bathroom and held her arms behind her. "Open your eyes now." he said and she slowly did. "Do you see what I see?" Dean asked. Sarah wasn't too sure what he was talking about so she shook her head no. "I see the most beautiful woman in the world. Who doesn't realize it, which makes her even more beautiful. I see a woman who looks smoking hot in a fancy dress or one of my old shirts. Who doesn't wear makeup unless someone makes her and doesn't need a damn bit of it because she's a natural beauty. I see my wife, the only woman I want for all eternity. Feel what you do to me. All the time." he guided her hands to his jean covered erection and pressed her hands to it. "That's all you, since the first day I laid eyes on you." he finished, lightly kissing the back of her neck before letting go of her arms and spinning her so she was facing him. "Do you get it now?" Dean asked and she nodded in response. Sarah's heart was pounding and tears filled her eyes, not believing how amazing he was to her. He leaned down and captured her lips with his in a hot and deep kiss. Sarah fumbled with his zipper and pushed them to the floor along with his boxers. Dean picked her up and carried her to bed, laying her down gently, never breaking their passionate lip-lock. Dean spent the rest of the day making love to his wife, worshipping her body. Later that night after she fell asleep, he smiled to himself, knowing he finally got his point across.

(Okay, can I just say how sweet is Dean? Thanks for all the amazing feedback on the last couple of chapters. Unfortunately, Batista returns in a couple of chapters though and he goes after someone unexpected. Who will it be? As always. Thanks for all the faves/follows/reviews. Love you guys! :) *hugs*)


	32. Chapter 32

(Sexy time with Dean Ambrose ahead!)

He woke up before Sarah the next morning. She looked so beautiful laying there, so Dean decided to make her breakfast in bed again. He set the tray down and shook her awake. "Morning babe." he said. "Morning baby. Something smells amazing." she responded. "Food for my beautiful wife." Dean told her. Sarah sat up and devoured her breakfast. He was glad that she ate like a normal person and not like the Divas at work, just everything in moderation. When Sarah was done, she pulled Dean to her and they made love all morning until she had to pack for them leaving.

-Monday Night Raw-

"OMG! How sweet!" Nikki exclaimed while she was at ringside with her twin Brie, Nattie, and Sarah. Sarah had just told them what Dean had done with the coupon. She didn't tell them the exact words since that was majorly private but gave them the gist. "It was just..." Sarah started. "Perfect?" Nattie added. "Incredible?" Brie added as well. "Both of those. And indescribable." she finished. "Quit with the mush and practice already." Jimmy Uso said. The Uso's were watching out for Sarah since the guys had some radio shows to do. "Shut up!" Trinity (or Naomi as she was better known) said to her husband and he sat down, grumbling. The girls laughed at this and finished working out their match that night.

-On Air-

Triple H was in the ring, announcing Roman Reigns opponent for the Royal Rumble and was about to address Brock Lesnar when Batista walked down to the ring (sans music). The COO was almost salivating at the thought of getting his hands on his former friend. Batista got into the ring and the brawl broke out, spilling out of the ring. Batista started to back away like he was retreating when he turned around and speared Triple H through the barrier and onto the concrete floor, knocking the older man out. "One down!" Batista shouted as Raw quickly cut to a commercial and EMT's came out to assist him.

(Off Air)

Backstage, Sarah was in The Shield's locker room when Dave speared her brother. She started to fly out of the room when the guys stopped her. "Let me go!" she yelled. "Don't play into his game." Seth said. "He wants you out there. That's why he did it." Roman added. "Sarah, it's not safe. Please..." Dean pleaded. "But that's my brother! I need to see if he's..." she yelled, her words trailing off as she started crying in Dean's arms. Sarah felt so guilty, knowing that her brother was injured because of her. She got a text from Stephanie, that Roman read, telling her that Batista was out of the building. Dean escorted her to the trainers room where Hunter was being assessed. Sarah saw Steph and immediately started apologizing to her sister-in-law. "I'm so sorry..." she said and the older woman shushed her. "It's okay. He's going to be fine. It's only a few bruises and a minor concussion." Stephanie told them. "Thank God!" she said, relief washing over her. "He's actually asking for you. Go ahead." Steph told her. "No. You should first." Sarah protested. "I already have. Now go." the older woman said as she pushed her inside the trainers room. Hunter was sitting up and Sarah hugged him, whispering "I'm sorry Paul. I love you..." "It's okay. I'd rather take the hit than for you to." he said. "Still..." she started. "Do you still have somebody going with you places?" Hunter asked. "Everywhere." Sarah assured her brother. "Good. Keep it that way. Now, go ahead to the next city. I want to get you out of here." he said. "We will. I just wanted to check on you first." she told him. "I'm fine. Love you sis." Hunter said, hugging her. "Love you too bro." Sarah said before walking out. The Shield had already gotten their stuff, so they hurriedly made their way to the bus and left.

-Later that night-

Sarah had gotten up to get a drink of water when she heard Dean cry out. She hurried back to the bedroom thinking he was hurting, when she saw heartbreaking sight. Dean was clutching her pillow crying in his sleep, obviously having a nightmare. "Sarah, babe, please.. No..." he was mumbling. Sarah shook him awake and he sat straight up, embracing her tightly breathing in her scent, trying to reassure himself that she was okay. "Shhh, baby. It's okay. I'm here." she whispered. "You were gone..." Dean said, not wanting to recount his dream. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I love you too much to leave." Sarah assured him. His grip never loosened but he muttered "I need you." "I'm yours." she answered and that's all he needed. Dean flipped Sarah onto her back, quickly and literally ripping her clothes off. He rid himself of his boxers and roughly buried himself inside her. Sarah almost whimpered in pain but kept it in, knowing he needed ghost, needed the reassurance. Besides, even when he was rough, it quickly gave way to pleasure. Sarah met his rough strokes after adjusting as he crashed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth, that she quickly granted. Their tongues were fighting the other for dominance when she moaned into to the kiss as she came hard. Dean came right after, breaking the kiss to let out a groan of her name. He pulled out of her and collapsed onto the bed, pulling her into his arms. "Are you okay?" Dean asked, knowing that he was rougher than he'd been before. "Fine. Are you okay now?" she asked him. "Better. I love you Sarah." he responded. "Love you too Jon. Sleep now." she said. "Yes ma'am." he joked, and Sarah knew he was fine now. She laughed and they finally fell into a content sleep.

(So sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days! My bad.. Anyway, hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. I'll definitely update tomorrow. So, a lot kinda happened so let me know what you thought. As always thanks to my awesome reviewers and followers. Y'all rock as usual. *hugs*)


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning Dean, Roman, and Seth went to the gym. They left Punk to watch Sarah who was still sleeping. The blonde was hitting the weights with Roman as he told the man he considered an older brother about his dream. "It was fucking horrible." Dean said. "What happened?" the older man asked. "That stupid fuck had a knife to her throat. I was so damn terrified but then she woke me up." he answered. "Damn..." Roman said. "I swear if I could I'd scoop her up and we'd go hide somewhere until he's gone. I'm a fighter and would love to be the one to end his ass but not at the expense of my wife's safety. I don't know what the hell to do." Dean said, sitting up on the weight bench. "All we can do us what we've been doing. That's it." Roman told him, putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "We're not going to run and we're not going to let a damn thing happen to her. I would rather die than let Batista get to her." Seth cut in, sitting next to Dean. "Damn straight. You're our brother Jon. That makes Sarah our sister, our family, and no one will ever touch her again. Ever." Roman added. "Thanks guys." Dean said, relieved that he had so much back up.

Meanwhile, Sarah was sitting in her bedroom with someone surprising. And it wasn't Punk either. It was Vickie Guerrero. She'd known the older woman since she was 5 years old (and yes, that meant she knew Eddie as well). It wasn't something that Sarah made known backstage because she wasn't one to brag. Hunter and Dean knew but that was it. Vickie was the only one she could turn to for maternal advice and that's what she needed right now. "It was heart wrenching. And he won't tell me what he dreamed about either. It's scaring me more than I already am. I mean that idiot already went after Paul. I'm terrified as to who he might go after next and it's all my fault.." Sarah said sadly. "No it's not. That's exactly what he wants you to think. Don't buy into it. As for Jon, he'll tell you eventually. Be patient, he might need to come to grips with it before he tells you." Vickie assured her, patting the younger woman's leg in assurance. "You think so?" Sarah asked quietly. "I know so. Have some faith." the older woman said. "Thanks Vickie. You always know what to say and I love you for it." the brunette said. "You're welcome. Love you too." she said as Dean came in to check on Sarah. "Hey Vickie. How are you?" he asked. "Good. I'll leave you two alone. Call or text me later okay?" Vickie said. "I will." the younger woman said. Dean leaned down and gave Sarah a kiss. "Are you okay? I was a little rough.." Dean asked. "I'm okay. Are you okay?" Sarah replied. "Good. Um, the guys and me decided you need to know some basic takedowns so if you get caught by yourself with anyone, it'll at least buy you enough time to get away. That cool?" he asked. "Yeah. When do we start?" Sarah said, actually excited about this. "Get changed. We start now." Dean said. She hurriedly changed and they went into the arena and to the ring.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Seth asked her. The guys decided to pair her up with the smallest member of the Shield first and work her way up. "Yeah I'm sure." Sarah told him. "Okay.." he said reluctantly. Seth went to grab her from behind and put her in a chokehold since that seemed to be the way Batista always got to the brunette. Dean was standing outside the ring, instructing his wife. "Now, Sarah you're going to stomp on his foot hard and elbow him. Then lean down." She looked at her husband, unsure if that was going to work but trusted him. Seth sensed that she was reluctant and whispered so only she could hear "You're not going to hurt me. The ring will soften my landing." Sarah took a deep breath and did as Dean said. She stomped Seth's foot as hard as she could and elbowed his ribs, she felt his hold loosen so she ducked down and flipped him over. The two toned man looked at her in surprise, not believing that she managed to do it on the first try. "Damn babe!" Dean said, proud of her. "So, I did it right?" Sarah asked, oblivious to their surprise. "Perfect." Seth said as he got up. Roman and Dean had her try it on Seth a few more times before it was the Samoan's turn. Dean refused to put his hands on his wife that way, a decision his teammates respected. She bit her lip nervously. Seth was one thing, she wasn't discounting his abilities at all, but Roman was way bigger than him. "It's okay baby girl. You know I won't hurt you." he said. "I know." she said. Roman took the same position as Seth and she repeated the process, almost taking the older man down the first try but failed. "Damn girl. Almost." Roman said impressed. Dean slid into the ring and took her aside. "You're doing so fucking good. But with Joe, I need you to pretend he's Batista. Pretend he's trying to hurt you or one of our friends. Can you do that?" he asked. "I'll try." she said. "Good. Now kick his ass." he joked. Sarah went back over to the Samoan and let him grab her again. This time, Sarah put a little extra oomph on the elbow and somehow managed to flip Roman over, who lay there in surprise. "Oh my God Joe! Are you okay?" she asked, thinking she hurt him, kneeling next to him. "I'm fine. Holy shit girl... Are you sure you don't want to wrestle?" Roman joked. "I'm sure. I don't think Jon's heart would hold up if I did." she joked back. "True." Roman agreed. They trained a little more before they had to start working out their match for SmackDown. Sarah left them to it and went to shower. Thankfully, the show went well and there was no sign of Batista to The Shield's relief. But they knew he was lurking around, waiting for his moment.

(Another update today since I got inspired to write this. The next chapter might not be up for a day or two since it needs some tweaking. But it's a good one. At least I think so. Oh, and I wrote the whole training scene especially for Rossi's Lil Devil. Hope you liked it! As always thanks for the lovely reviews. They inspire me so much!)


	34. Chapter 34

(Warning, sexiness with Dean Ambrose ahead!)

After SmackDown had finished filming, they went straight home. As soon as they were in the door however, she was all over her husband, pulling him to her on the couch where they made love. Afterwards, Dean went into their bathroom and filled the tub, happy about finally being able to 'break it in'. They climbed in and got settled. "I love you Jon." she said. "I love you too. And I love how you're getting more comfortable sexually." he said. "Really?" Sarah asked, turning around so she was straddling him. "Hell yes." Dean replied. "Does it ever bother you that I'm so inexperienced?" she asked shyly. He reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand, rubbing it with his thumb. "Never. Do you know how honoring it was that you gave me something so precious?" Dean asked. "No." Sarah replied. "It was humbling. And the fact that I'm the only man you'll ever be with is fucking mind blowing." he said before capturing her lips in a frenzied kiss. Dean was extremely turned on and she felt it. He silently asked her permission with a gaze. Sarah answered it with a passionate kiss. Dean grabbed her hips with one hand and used the other to guide his erection inside her, pulling her down until he was fully buried inside her. He held onto her tightly as he set the pace. Even when she was on top, he was in full control and she honestly couldn't bring herself to care. Their movements sent water splashing everywhere but they didn't notice. They moaned loudly as the couple reached their climaxes together. "Fuck.." Dean muttered as they came down from their highs. "Same." she agreed. They finished their bath and went to bed. Sarah fell into a fitful sleep which worried her husband. She hadn't slept well since Hunter had been attacked. Unknown to Dean, she'd been having horrible nightmares but was able to hide it from him. She hated lying to him but he had enough to worry about.

The next night, Dean ordered in for dinner. He was worried about his wife. She normally had a healthy appetite but since Monday, she'd eaten very little. Sarah was taking a nap to his relief so he was putting the food in the oven to keep it warm when he heard her scream. Dean ran for the bedroom and saw her sitting up in bed, crying. He pulled her into his arms and was soothing her. "Babe, you okay?" "Nightmare.." she said. "Sarah.." he murmured. "It was horrible. Blood and you, it was him." Sarah managed to get out. "I'm here. Everything will be fine." Dean assured her. "I can't stop thinking about him. But when I'm with you and in your arms, I forget. I feel safe. I love you so much Jon." Sarah told him. "I love you too. I ordered your favorite for dinner." he responded. "I'm not-" she started but he cut her off. "You haven't eaten a full meal since Monday. Please, for me?" Dean begged. "For you." Sarah agreed. He led his wife to the kitchen and to his surprise, she ate more than he thought she would. When they were done, the couple took a shower together and climbed into bed. Sarah fell into a deep dreamless sleep, a huge weight off her shoulders, much to Dean's relief.

-Monday Night Raw-

Dean's knocked on Hunter's office door, on a mission. He was called in and sat down. "Paul, we need to talk." the blonde said. Hunter's head snapped up at this, Dean's rarely used his real name and never did at work. "What's wrong?" the older man asked. "It's Sarah." Dean said. "Shit. What happened?" Hunter asked, worried. "She's been having nightmares. Bad ones. I have no fucking clue what to do except hold her and I can't do that 24/7, as much as I'd love to." Dean answered. "Fuck!" the COO shouted before continuing "The board still won't let us fire him and it's pissing Vince off. He blamed himself for this whole mess." "Why?" Dean asked. "He's the one that brought Dave back. And you know he views Sarah as a daughter. All we can do is keep burying him. Hopefully he'll quit." Hunter explained. "Give me his ass at the Rumble. Hardcore match." Dean suddenly demanded. "If I do that, Sarah will kill us both Jon." the older man hesitated. "Please." he pleaded. "Fine. But you get to tell her." Hunter agreed. "Deal." Dean stood up and shook his hand before going in search of his wife.

"Jon, please don't do this!" Sarah pleaded. "I have to. He needs to pay." Dean responded. "But.." Her protest was cut off by him pressing a finger to her lips. "I'll be fine. Trust me." he said. "I do trust you and you know it. I don't trust him." she said. "It'll be okay. I promise." Dean assured her. "Please be okay. I don't know what I'd do.." Sarah was cut off yet again but this time by a kiss. "Shhh. Joe and Colby will be on standby. There's nothing to worry about." he said, kissing her again before going to film the promo announcing the match.

-Royal Rumble-

Dean left Sarah backstage with Roman and Seth. It was time for him to make Batista pay for all he'd done. She kissed him and murmured "I love you. Be careful." "I will. I love you too." he said before going out.

(On Air)

Dean Ambrose was absolutely dominating Batista, hitting 'The Animal' with everything he possibly could. The rage he had towards the man who'd been tormenting his wife was keeping Dean going. As he was about to reach the scripted finish, Batista low blowed him and took a steel chair, hitting the younger man with at least 10 shots to the back and head. It was getting absolutely uncomfortable to watch when Sarah came down and got in the ring, stepping between her husband and her, for lack of a better term, stalker. "Don't, please. I'll do anything." she begged. Batista smirked and hit an unconscious Dean again. Sarah dropped to her knees beside her husband and did the only thing she possibly could. She shielded his head with her body, bracing herself for a chair shot that never came. Roman and Seth flew to the ring and got Batista out of there. Seth knelt next to Sarah and pulled her to him so the EMT's could put Dean on a stretcher. He was still an unconscious, bloody mess and Sarah couldn't stop the tears from falling. He wasn't even taken to the trainers room but straight to the hospital.

-Local Hospital-

Sarah was pacing back and forth, waiting for word on her husbands condition. It'd been two hours without an update. Hunter had long since given up on getting his sister to sit down. Roman and Seth finally arrived after the Rumble was over and were about to ask about his condition when they heard "Family of Jonathan Good?" Sarah quickly ran towards the doctor and said "Yes. I'm his wife. How is he?" "He has a severe concussion and needed stitches. We're keeping him overnight for observation but he'll be fine." the doctor said. "Thank you so much! Can I see him?" Sarah asked. "Maybe you should clean up first Mrs Good." the doctor suggested. She looked down and finally noticed that her clothes had Dean's blood on them. "Oh." she whispered. A nurse spoke up "We have a scrub top and a private bathroom of you want ma'am." "Thank you." she said. The nurse and Roman escorted Sarah to the bathroom where she cleaned up and changed while Hunter went to check on Dean.

Dean slowly came to and saw his brother-in-law standing in an unfamiliar room. "The absolute fuck?" he questioned. "What's the last thing you remember?" Hunter asked. After thinking for a minute, Dean responded "Was at gorilla and told Sarah I loved her." Hunter sighed and recounted the match, including where Sarah came down. "She what?" Dean exclaimed. "Sarah covered you with her body. Saved your ass from a skull fracture so don't get pissy with her." the older man said. "Is she okay?" Dean asked. "Fine. She distracted Dave long enough for Roman and Seth to make the save." Hunter answered. "Good. Where is she?" the younger man asked. "Dealing with some paperwork. Get some rest and she'll be here in a minute." Hunter lied, not wanting to tell him that Sarah was cleaning blood off herself. Dean nodded and laid back, resting his eyes while the older man stood watch.

Roman and Seth escorted Sarah to Dean's room and she walked in and sat down at his bedside, holding his much larger hand in both of hers. She kissed his hand and laid her head on his arm, falling asleep quickly.

Dean woke up a couple of hours later to the sight of his beautiful, sleeping wife. He leaned down and kissed her head, making her stir. "Jon, are you okay? Need anything?" Sarah asked. "I'm fine. I love you so much babe." Dean's said, deciding not to mention her putting herself in harms way. "I love you too baby." Sarah responded, kissing his lips softly. He scooted over and motioned for her to lay down beside him. She got into the hospital bed and curled up beside him and they both fell back asleep quickly.

(Don't hate me and don't hurt me please but this was necessary to the story. It all works out in the next few chapters, I promise. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. *hides until next chapter*)


	35. Chapter 35

(Major sexiness with Dean Ambrose ahead!)

-One week later-

Dean was doing much better. He and Sarah were given until the Raw after Elimination Chamber off to make sure he came back for WrestleMania season at 100 percent. Sarah had been totally catering to his every need since they'd gotten home and today Dean finally felt well enough to return the favor. He just hoped she'd like it since it was out of their norm. Dean called her into the bedroom after he stashed what he needed and met her with a hot and frenzied kiss. "Trust me?" he asked after breaking it. "Always." she whispered. He quickly stripped her and led her to their bed. Dean reached under the pillow and grabbed a pair of handcuffs, showing them to her. "Can I?" he asked. She nodded and he cuffed her hands behind her back. He then took out a piece of silk and blindfolded her. Sarah was beyond turned on at this, her heart pounded and her chest heaved with ragged breaths. Dean picked her up and set her on the bed, laying her on her back. "Legs apart." he demanded and she immediately complied. He kissed his way up both her legs before sliding his tongue inside her wet heat. Sarah let out a loud moan as he drove her crazy and rubbed her sensitive bundle with his thumb. The pleasure he was giving her was magnified tenfold by the simple fact she couldn't see anything. It didn't take long for her to shout "Oh fuck!" as she came hard. Dean lapped up every drop of her essence before kissing his way up to her breasts. He cupped them in his big hands as his tongue teased her nipples before biting down on them. His name tumbled off her lips in pleasure as he finally kissed his way up to her neck and lightly gave it love bites before crushing his lips to hers in a deep kiss. "You doing okay?" he asked, making sure she was still enjoying this. "Fine. Jon, I need you.." she begged. He whispered in her ear "Not just yet." Sarah let out a groan of frustration as he lifted her up and turned his wife onto her knees. Dean's hands caressed her ass until she was shaking with desire. Sarah whined when his hands left her and desperately wanted to see what he was doing when she felt his hand slap her ass. Hard. It hurt but it gave way to great pleasure when he rubbed where he slapped. She let out a low moan, letting him know she enjoyed it. He did the same to her other ass cheek, before letting of a series of slaps. It felt so good to her surprisingly and she was so turned on, her wetness was dripping down her thighs. "Oh God Jon!" she moaned. Dean smirked to himself and laid one last slap to her perfect bottom. "You ready for me babe?" he asked. "Please..." she begged. He guided his erection into her tight passage and started thrusting into her hard and deep. Sarah was so turned on from the spanking, it didn't take long for her to come again. Dean kept going though, picking up the intensity of his thrusts, reaching around to toy with her clit. She cried out as she orgasmed again. He barely rode it out and grabbed the cuffs with one hand while holding her hip with the other. He pulled on them so her back arched, taking him in deeper. "Cum for me again beautiful." he murmured and was rewarded when she screamed his name as her body shattered, her juices coating his length. Dean thrust into her one more time and orgasmed hard, shouting her name. He kissed Sarah's back, up to her neck as he caught his breath. He finally let go of her hip and her body limply fell to the bed. Worried, Dean quickly took the blindfold off and uncuffed her. He rolled Sarah onto her back, pushing her sweat soaked hair out of her beautiful face. She was just fine though and he kissed her tenderly. "Did you enjoy?" Dean asked. "That was..." Sarah managed, words unable to describe how he made her feel. She never thought that what her husband had just done to her would be something she'd enjoy, but the brunette loved it and he could tell. "I love you so much Sarah. Thank you for taking care of me." he told his wife. "You're welcome baby. I'll always take care of you. I love you too Jon." she said before falling asleep in his arms, Dean following closely behind.

-The next morning-

Sarah woke up before Dean for once and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Her ass was a little tender and she imagined it was still a little red but it was totally worth it. She was making omelets when Dean came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Sarah let out a small whimper and he lifted her shirt, looking at her ass. Dean grew deadly quiet and it scared her. Sarah tried to turn around but he stopped her. He was angry with himself, at his loss of control. Obviously she didn't realize it but her bottom was bruised a bit and was red some. His arms dropped to his sides and she finally turned around. "Jon?" she whispered. Dean started to vibrate in silent anger and he finally exploded. "Fuck! How could I do this to you? The one person I'd never want to..." the blonde shouted before breaking down. Sarah wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back to soothe him. "I'm fine. I promise." she said. "You promise?" he asked in a small voice. "I do. I wouldn't trade yesterday for anything. It was the second best we've ever had." Sarah assured him. "Only the second?" he asked. "The best is and will always be the first." she answered. Sarah pulled him down to her and have him a passionate kiss. "Make love to me." she demanded. Dean groaned and carried her into the bedroom, leaving their breakfast on the table long forgotten.

-Monday Night Raw-

Dean was finally cleared and they were back on the road. It was the Raw after the Elimination Chamber pay per view. Roman had lost his championship in the chamber match but he was okay with it since they were starting a more important feud tonight. Batista was finally being released after Mania but not before The Shield faced him in a six man tag with the New Age Outlaws. Sarah was coming from the Divas locker room and had some exciting news to share with her husband when she felt a sharp sting in her neck. Her vision went blurry and finally her world went dark.

Sarah came to in a locker room, unable to move. She was laid out on a bench naked, a rope tying her to it around her torso and waist. Her wrists were bound with duct tape and she was gagged. She was trying to get her wrists free when Batista walked in. "You look wonderful like that sweetheart." he said before grabbing her hair. "You're going to pay for everything I've been put through since I've been back. Told you I'd have you.." he whispered as he took his belt off, beating her with it until she was bloody. Batista cut the ropes and threw her to the floor and straddled her body. Sarah tried to scream and he backhanded her. He held the knife to her throat as he went to unbuckle his pants but he made a major mistake. He didn't lock the door and Sheamus walked in to talk over their match that night. The Irishman was shocked at the sight and started to tackle the other man. Batista slashed her throat as he was tackled off her and knocked out. Sheamus yelled for help as he found a towel to try and stop the bleeding. He took his shirt off and covered her naked form and ripped the tape off her wrists and mouth. "Stephen?" she asked. "It's gonna be okay lass." he assured her, praying for the doctors to hurry. "Tell Jon I love him?" Sarah asked. "Tell him yourself." Sheamus said, trying to keep her awake. "Please.." her voice cracked. "I will." he promised. She passed out before help and her husband arrived.

(Local Hospital)

Dean was sitting in the waiting room, surrounded by their friends, absolutely devastated. When Sarah went missing at the arena, it was the worst feeling ever. Until he saw her on the dirty floor, bleeding out. It took everything he had not to kill Batista but his priority was his wife. He did kick the bastard in the ribs and knew he broke a few. It was a small satisfaction but a good feeling none the less. Batista was arrested and wasn't getting out anytime soon. And if he did? Well, Dean wouldn't be responsible for what happened. Hunter was sitting next to him. Both men were anxiously awaiting word on her condition. After 5 hours, a surgeon came out. "Family of Sarah Good?" she asked. Hunter waved her over and she sat across from the two men as their friends gathered round. "I'm Paul Levesque, her brother. And this is Jon Good, her husband. How is my sister?" Hunter asked. "I'm Dr Bailey and I was her surgeon. She lost a lot of blood and we had to do some stitching to her back. We surgically closed the cut to her neck since it was in such a sensitive spot. But both she and the baby will be fine." the doctor answered, dropping a bombshell. "Baby?" Dean asked in shock. "Yes, your wife is 2 months pregnant. You didn't know?" Dr Bailey asked. "No. When can I see her?" he asked. "In a few minutes when they bring her down from recovery. I'll have someone come and get you." the doctor promised before taking her leave. Tears rolled down Dean's face. "I'm going to be a father..." was all he could say. Everyone congratulated him even though the news came at a less than ideal time. Finally a nurse appeared and led him to her room.

Dean walked in and sat down next to her bed. No power on this earth was going to get him away from this spot. He held her hand in his and rested his other hand on her stomach, over the life their love created. There was a monitor attached and he could hear the baby's heartbeat, and it almost brought him to his knees. Dean wasn't a religious man but he thanked the Heaven's above that his wife and child were going to be fine. "Jon?" he heard her whisper. "I'm right here babe." he responded. "I love you" Sarah said, needing him to know that. "I love you too. And our baby." he said smiling. "I was on my way to tell you when.." Dean cut her off with a soft kiss to her lips. "Sleep now my babes. We'll talk about it tomorrow." "Okay." she mumbled before the drugs pulled her back under. A nurse took pity on him and brought in a cot and he put it close to her bed, falling asleep himself the second his head hit the pillow.

(So? How bout that surprise huh? Batista is gone for good! Sarah and Dean are going to be parents! Don't worry *spoiler alert* Sarah will make a full recovery so don't worry. The next chapter is the immediate aftermath so it might not be up for a day or two. Thanks for the reviews and to my new followers. Love y'all. *hugs*)


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning, Dean woke up and went back to the chair that was at her bedside. He just watched her sleep, or so he thought. "It's rude to stare." Sarah joked. "How are you today?" he asked. "Hurts like hell but I'll live." she responded. Dean's hand rested on her stomach and she smiled. "So, I'm guessing you're happy about this?" she asked nervously. "You made me the happiest son of a bitch alive when the doctor told me about little one." he answered smiling ear to ear. Hunter knocked on the door just then and walked in. He hugged his sister carefully and Dean left the two siblings alone. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I'm too old for this shit." he joked. "I don't plan on it." Sarah said. "How are you?" Hunter asked. "Okay considering. I have to talk to the police today.." she said quietly. "Don't worry about that. Jon and I will be right here the whole time." he assured his sister. "Thank you. I love you Paul." she said. "I love you too Sarah. Get some rest." Hunter told her and he didn't have to say it twice. The medication pulled her back under before Dean returned.

Later that day, Sarah had to tell the detectives her side of the story. She somehow managed to hold herself together but it made Hunter and Dean sick to their stomachs. They had no idea how close a call she'd been through. Stephanie, Roman, Seth, Nattie, Nikki, Brie, Daniel, John, Vickie, and Vince all came by at some point that afternoon to see the brunette and to give their congratulations. She tired out quickly because of the blood loss and they left her and Dean alone.

Dean was true to his word, he didn't leave her bedside except to let the nurses change her bandages but even then he kept a close eye on her. When he first saw her back where she'd been whipped, he almost threw up. And then he wished he'd done more than break a few of Batista's ribs. She was sleeping after a bandage change when Dean started jerking around in his chair. He was holding her hand and it woke her up, obviously having a bad dream. "Jon, wake up!" Sarah said loudly. Dean's eyes flew open and he kissed her hand before softly kissing her lips. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Better now that I'm awake." he answered honestly. "I know you don't wanna talk about it but I'm here and I'm fine." Sarah assured him, knowing that was what his dream had to be about. "I love you Sarah. My life." he murmured. "I love you too Jon." she responded before going back to sleep.

"Sarah, we need to talk now." Dean spoke up the next day. "Are you mad at me?" she asked, scared. "Never. It's about the baby. When did you find out?" he asked after assuring her he wasn't angry with her. "About 10 minutes before he grabbed me. I was on my way to tell you, like I said." she responded. He kissed her lips tenderly. "I meant what I said earlier. You've made me the happiest man alive. Even though the situation sucks." Dean told her. "I do need to tell you something. When I was laying there with Stephen, waiting for the doctors, all I could think of was you. I begged him to tell you how much I loved you." Sarah told him, finally breaking down in tears. Dean held himself together for her somehow and stroked her hair. "I know. He told me last night. I love you too babe. Both my babes." he said, rubbing her arm until she took a nap.

The next day, she was being released from the hospital and Vince sent the her to fly them home until Monday. Dean knew how much they lucked out that Sarah was able to go home so quickly. The doctor told her that she could keep traveling, barring complications, up until her last month of pregnancy. When they got home, Dean carried her inside and put her in bed. "Lay with me?" she asked, sad that they hadn't been able to cuddle since Monday morning. "I don't wanna hurt you.." he said. "Please Jon?" Sarah all but begged. "Okay. Let me change." he agreed. Dean went and changed into the boxers she'd given him for his birthday and slid into bed beside her. Truth be told, he didn't put up as much of a fight as he should've but he missed holding her. Dean lifted her up and moved Sarah so her head was resting on his shoulder and her back was somewhat off the bed, which majorly helped her belt wounds. Being wrapped in his strong and safe embrace made her fall asleep quickly. He rested his hand on her stomach and that combined with the fact she was in his arms again finally, lulled him to sleep soon after.

The next morning, Dean woke up before her and he just laid there watching her breathe while rubbing her stomach. He wasn't too sure if the baby could hear him but he decided to give it a shot. "Hey little one. It's your dad. Wow, that's something I never thought I'd say. But I'm glad I am. I love you so much already and am so glad you're here. Even if I found out in a horrible way but that's a story for when you're way older. Be good for your mommy in there and I can't wait to meet you kiddo." he said before going back to bed.

(Thanks for the response on the last chapter. Now I need your advice. Should the baby be a boy or girl? Let me know what you think! Thanks for the awesome reviews!)


	37. Chapter 37

(Slight sexiness with Dean Ambrose ahead!)

-Monday Night Raw-

Dean helped Sarah walk from the rental car to just inside the arena before picking her up and carrying his wife to The Shield's locker room. He didn't even want her walking that far but knew it was important for her to show that she wasn't broken. Dean laid her on the couch so he could get changed for the show. He did so quickly so he could hold her until the absolute last minute. Of course, Batista was out of WrestleMania and had been replaced by Kane. They were supposed to announce the match the previous week but because of Sarah's brutal assault, that didn't happen so they were doing it this week instead. Dean held his wife so that her back wasn't touching the couch to make her more comfortable. Seth ran in when he heard his bestie was there, hugging her gently and kissing her cheek. "I'm so glad you're here sunshine. You have no idea." he said. "You really think Jon would leave me at home? And besides I'm not being left behind until little one is about to pop out." she responded. "True. You doing okay?" he asked. "More sore than anything." Sarah answered honestly. She hadn't had one single nightmare which surprised her a lot really. Not that she nor Dean were complaining. Seth went to change and she teased when he dropped his pants "My eyes Sethie. My eyes!" "And to think, most women would pay to see my naked ass." he joked. "A some men. Besides I thought I told y'all I'm not most people." she quipped. "That you did baby girl." Roman said as he came in the door, going straight to the brunette and carefully hugging her as well. After the guys got changed, they went to catering for a while. Sarah fidgited on Dean's lap, wanting to ask him something but unsure how to. He could sense something was up, he could always read her like a book. "What's going through that mind of yours babe?" Dean asked. Sarah blushed a little and ducked her head and he had an idea as to what it was. His hand slid up her thigh and she moaned. "Are you wet for me babe?" he whispered huskily. "Y-yes..." she managed. Dean captured her lips with his in a deep kiss as he slid her panties aside. He thumbed her sensitive bundle with his thumb as Dean slipped two fingers inside her tight channel, pumping them in and out at a fast pace as he pinched her clit between his finger and thumb. Sarah moaned into his mouth as she came hard all over his hand. They finally broke the kiss and he got up and got a wet cloth to clean her up. Dean then readjusted her panties and sat back the way they had been until Hunter came in and was going to sit with Sarah while The Shield did their promo.

Hunter managed to talk her into taking something for pain and she fell asleep quickly. Stephanie walked in a few minutes later to check on her sister-in-law and saw her sleeping on her brother. She managed to find a throw blanket and covered the siblings up, taking a picture of them together before taking her leave. "Paul?" she asked quietly. "Yeah sis?" he responded. "Do you regret asking me to come on tour?" Sarah questioned. "Of course not." Hunter answered. "Why? I've been nothing but trouble. First Ryback, now.. " she said before he cut her off. "None of that was your fault. Don't blame yourself." "And now I'm scarred. What if-" she started to ask. "Don't even finish that sentence babe." Dean said from the doorway. "It's true though..." Sarah said meekly. Dean knelt in front of her and cupped her face in his hands. "You are so beautiful and sexy. No amount of scars will ever change that. I'll always love you. Hear me?" he stated. Sarah was trying not to cry and was failing miserably, nodding her head. "Say it." Dean demanded. "I hear you. I love you Jon." she said. "I love you too Sarah. I'm going to get cleaned up and then we can leave, okay?" he said, kissing her sweetly before going to the showers. She ended up going back to sleep before Dean got done. "Don't worry Jon. I got her. You just get your stuff." Hunter said. "Thanks bro." Dean said as his brother-in-law carried his wife to the bus and laid her in bed. Hunter kissed Sarah's forehead before leaving them. Dean changed quickly into something more comfortable, thankful that he'd gotten her to wear some sweats to the arena. Now he didn't have to wake her up. He climbed into bed and maneuvered her so she would be more comfortable and covered them up. Dean rested his hand on her stomach, as he'd done every night since finding out about their pregnancy, and went to sleep not long after. He always slept better with Sarah in his arms.

(Short yet sweet chapter for now. Might not update until after Labor Day. Keep letting me know if you want the baby to be a boy or girl. And special thanks to Guest for being the 150th review! Can't believe my story has gotten so much love and I love y'all for it! Next chapter is WrestleMania week. So until then, *hugs*)


	38. Chapter 38

(Sexiness with Dean Ambrose ahead!)

-WrestleMania Week-

A little less than a month passed and it was finally the week of WrestleMania 30 in New Orleans, Louisiana. It was going to be a long week for The Shield, save Sarah. She'd been pulled from most appearances except for a signing at Axxess, the Hall of Fame, and of course WrestleMania itself. All her stitches were finally out and she was healing up just fine. The baby was doing fine as well and Sarah was now almost 3 1/2 months pregnant. They were lying in bed and he was rubbing her small belly when Dean spoke up. "Did I ever tell you about the first time I saw you?" "No." she answered. "It was the night of your debut. We were getting ready and you walked out onstage. All I could think was 'Holy shit, who is this beauty?' Even Joe said that he knew I was going to fall for you right then. He saw how I looked at you, said it reminded him of when he first saw his wife." Dean told her. "Really? You noticed plain old me?" Sarah asked. "Trust me. There's nothing plain about you babe. You are so fucking gorgeous. I wish you'd quit putting yourself down sometimes." he responded. "I'm sorry.." she said quietly. Dean lifted her chin and crashed his lips to hers, kissing her with an almost desperate passion. Sarah returned it and then some, stopping him only when she needed to catch her breath. "Jon, will you make love to me?" she asked. "Dumb question..." he murmured before stripping her nightie off. He recaptured her lips as her hands went to his boxers, pushing them down and off. Dean hooked his fingers in her panties and slowly slid them down her now trembling body, tossing them over his shoulder. He kissed his way up her legs, smiling to himself when they fell apart for him. Dean nipped, then kissed her thighs before attacking her clit with his tongue while slipping two fingers inside her. Sarah moaned loudly at his touch, her every nerve ending on fire, her body being extra sensitive because of the pregnancy. She screamed out when her orgasm slammed through her body, leaving her breathless. He kept going though, except he replaced his fingers with his tongue. His hands caressed her thighs as she fell apart again and he drank up every drop she gave him. Dean started kissing his way up her body, pressing an especially tender one to her stomach, before cupping her breasts in his hands. "Jon..." she whimpered as he brought her sensitive nipples to peak with his thumbs. "So damn responsive to everything I do..." he whispered as he lowered his mouth to her neck, lightly nipping at her weak spot. "Only you..." she murmured before pulling him to her in a passionate kiss. "Only ever been you." Sarah told him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Dean groaned at that and slowly entered her tight body, stilling so she could adjust to him. She rolled her hips to him and he took his cue. He started out slow and gentle with his strokes until she demanded he go harder. Dean couldn't deny her and obliged. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck as he powered in and out of her. He could feel her get close and demanded "Let go Sarah.." Her body shattered beneath him and she cried out his name as an intense orgasm ripped through her, taking Dean with her as he roared her name. After he caught his breath, he kissed her neck against her scar. "So damn beautiful, so sexy, still mine. I love you so fucking much Sarah." he murmured as he slid out of her and gathered her into his arms. "I love you too Jon." she said, taking his hand and putting it on her stomach before finishing "We both do." Dean couldn't help but tear up as he leaned over and kissed her bump again. He went to kiss Sarah again but she was sound asleep. The blonde got comfortable and followed not long after.

(Before Hall of Fame Ceremony)

Sarah got ready with Nattie and the Bellas that night, wanting her dress to be a surprise to Dean since they weren't meeting up until the venue. She was wearing a midnight blue, strapless gown that hugged her body perfectly and made her little belly look great as well, her hair was falling down in it's natural curls, and she was wearing the necklace/earring set he'd given her for Christmas. She was anxious to see him since he had appearances all day. When they finally arrived at the ceremony, the sight of him took her breath away. "He's wearing a suit..." she groaned to Nikki. "Damn he cleans up nice." Brie said. "Okay, he's just spotted us. Look at his face." Nattie added.

Dean was standing with the guys when Seth nudged him, pointing to where Sarah had walked in with the girls. "Holy fucking shit!" he moaned. His wife was having the same effect on him as he was on her. She stole his breath away, again. Dean walked over to her and kissed her deeply, not caring who saw. "You look incredible. I can't wait for tonight to be over." he mumbled against her lips. "Me either. You look so sexy tonight baby." she said. "Hush before I take you right here and now." he growled into her ear before leading her to their seats. "I love you baby." she said. "I love you too babe." he said, squeezing her hand as the festivities began. As soon as the ceremony was over, Dean wasted no time in taking her back to the hotel and making love to her for a good part of the night until she passed out in exhaustion.

(Next chapter is WrestleMania day. What's going to happen? Well, just stay tuned. Sorry for the wait for this one but I should have part 2 up tomorrow. Thanks as always to my faithful reviewers and to my new followers. Love y'all!)


	39. Chapter 39

Sarah woke up the next morning before Dean feeling very...amorous toward her husband. 'Damn hormones..' she thought, not wanting to wake him but needing him. Bad. The brunette got an idea and carefully pulled the blankets back, thankful he'd gone to sleep naked. She took her hand and ran it up and down his length while kissing his neck, before stroking him to life. Sarah then lapped at the top before engulfing him into her mouth.

Dean was having quite possibly the best dream ever. The pleasure was all consuming and as much as he didn't want to, the blonde woke up hoping that his wife was awake. The reality ended up being so much better than his dream. His sexy brunette wife was giving him a blow job and he was close to his orgasm. Dean grabbed her hair before crashing his lips to hers. He broke their embrace and muttered "Holy fuck woman.." before gently rolling Sarah onto her back and swiftly entering her. Sarah's back arched in absolute pleasure as he all but ground her body into the mattress causing the bed to shake. It didn't take long for her to scream his name as she came harder than she'd ever before, her orgasm triggering Dean's as he groaned her name. Sarah's entire body was trembling as he pulled out of her tight body and held her in his arms tightly. "Did you like your wakeup?" she teased after catching her breath. "Hell fucking yes." he answered and kissed her hard. "Good." Sarah said, happy that he did. She'd never done that with him before. Dean turned her so she was facing him and said "That was amazing babe. I love you so much Sarah." "I love you too Jon." she said, suddenly bashful. "Hey, best wakeup ever. Trust me. Now I owe you one like that." he told her. "You don't owe me a thing. I liked that as much as you did." Sarah protested and he silenced her with a look that brooked no more protest, so she changed the subject. "You ready for tonight?" "Can't wait. But I wish you were with us instead of Hunter's vs Lesnar tonight." he responded. "Me too but next year, for sure. I'll be by your side no matter what. I'm always right here, remember that." she said, putting her hand over his heart to make the point. Dean smiled and kissed her again before rubbing her stomach, gently kissing it and whispering "Good morning little one." "Ready for our appointment Thursday?" Sarah asked. They were hopefully going to find out the sex of the baby then. "So ready. Now, we need to get going. I need to work out some spots for tonight." he said, picking his wife up and carrying her into the shower where they washed each other off before changing and leaving for the arena.

~WrestleMania~

After the guys worked out their spots, they came back to the locker room and changed into their gear. Sarah gave a hum of appreciation when she saw Dean. "Looking sexy tonight baby." she said. "So are you babe." he responded. The brunette was wearing a black flowing top with jeans and she looked mind blowing to him. He sat down next to his wife and said lowly "I wish you weren't doing what you're supposed to do tonight." "I know but it'll be okay. Shawn will look out for me. You know he promised." she responded. "I know but I worry about my babes." Dean said. There was a knock on the door and it was Shawn who was going to sit with Sarah until Hunter's match. He shook the guys hands and reiterated his promise to Dean. The blonde gave her one last kiss and said "I love you." "Love you too baby." she responded. Sarah and Shawn watched The Shield dismantle Kane and the New Age Outlaws in a short match. They had to do a press conference for the WWE Network so Shawn and Hunter escorted the younger woman to gorilla and waited as Shawn's music hit.

(On Air)

Triple H walked to the ring with determination. The time for talk had ended, now it was time to fight. He stood in the ring pacing when Brock Lesnar's music hit. He walked partway down the ramp before everyone realized that he was alone. Brock turned and waved toward the back and Paul Heyman walked out with Sarah. Her hands were cuffed in front of her and was taken down to the ring and recuffed to the bottom turnbuckle. Triple H was furious and went to save his sister but was attacked from behind by Lesnar. A few minutes into the match Shawn tried to help Sarah but was F-5'd. Paul had accidentally tied her too tight because one of the cuffs was pinching her right wrist, causing a tiny bit of blood to flow. The crowd was chanting for The Shield but there was a camera shot showing them laid out. Sarah was now even more upset, wanting to go to her husband, to help her brother but she was helpless. About 10 minutes later, Jerry Lawler had enough of seeing her struggle so he stood up and distracted Heyman, who was hit with 'Sweet Chin Music'. Shawn grabbed the cuff key and unlocked Sarah. He saw the little bit of blood and asked for a towel to see how bad it was. Lesnar had Triple H in an arm bar, trying to break it yet again when he noticed his advocate was down. He let 'The Game' out of the hold, advancing toward Shawn when he was hit from behind by a sledgehammer followed by two 'Pedigrees' for the pin. He rolled out of the ring to check on his sister, relieved that she was okay. The trio walked to the back to loud cheers as the COO celebrated a little.

(Off Air)

As soon as Sarah was brought to the back, Dean was checking on his wife. Seeing her blood made him pissed off more than he thought possible. Roman suggested that the brunette get checked out to avoid Dean confronting Paul Heyman. It was a complete accident. The blonde escorted her to the trainers room where they were told she was fine and a bandage was placed on her wrist. They changed quickly and went back to the hotel. That night Dean held to her tightly, memories from just a month before flooding through his mind. His hand rested over their baby as she fell asleep quickly. Dean caressed her stomach and lightly kissed her neck, relaxing at the sounds of her soft snoring and falling asleep not long after.

(Got this done quicker than I thought. I have it all written down but still have to type it up. Anyway, next chapter is the fallout from WrestleMania and I reveal the sex of the baby! And I promise, that's the last time anything non pregnancy drama happens for a while. As always thanks for the awesome reviews! *hugs*)


	40. Chapter 40

Dean woke up before Sarah the morning after WrestleMania and just watched her sleep, stroking her hair every so often in a need to assure himself that she was fine. He didn't want to wake her but the phone took care of that, the blonde snatching it up and answering the call. It was the OB's office with the results of her amniocentesis that had been done to make sure there were no ill effects from her assault. Dean woke her up and put the phone on speaker. "Mrs Good, we have your results and everything is just fine. The baby is perfectly healthy." the nurse said, causing the couple to sigh in relief. "Thank you so much." Sarah said happily. "I also have the gender of the baby, if you're interested of course." the nurse asked. "Yes!" Dean answered quickly, making his wife giggle. "Well, congrats you two, it's a little girl. We'll see you at your appointment this week. Have a great day." the nurse said, hanging up.

Dean embraced her tightly, not ashamed about the fact that tears were rolling down his face. Sarah was crying too, overjoyed. "A little girl..." he whispered as he pulled back and rubbed her stomach while giving his wife a passionate kiss. Sarah melted into it and pulled her husband on top of her. Dean took the hint and made love to her all morning until they had to shower and leave for the arena.

~Monday Night Raw~

Sarah was summoned to her brother's office when she arrived to the building where Raw was being held and entered his office. "Hey Paul." she said. "How's your wrist?" he asked immediately. "Fine. It was barely a scratch. Please don't make a big deal of this." Sarah said. "Heyman came to me earlier and had a suggestion for tonight. Something memorable for your last night until the baby gets here." Hunter told her, laying out the suggestion. Sarah liked it and left to go tell Dean before he found out from someone else.

Unfortunately, Dean found out from Seth before she could get back to the locker room and he didn't like it one bit. When Sarah entered the room, he locked the door behind her and pushed his wife against the wall. His lips crashed onto hers as he quickly undressed them. Dean picked her up, her legs going automatically going around his waist as he buried himself inside her body. He pushed her against the wall as he thrust inside her frantically, using their deep kiss to drown out her moans. His hands went to her ass, using the handfuls to pull her to him harder. It didn't take long for her to come hard, her cries swallowed by his kiss. Dean thrust inside her once more as he climaxed hard himself. They finally broke apart and he set his trembling wife down after catching their breath. Sarah walked toward the shower, not surprised when he followed her. His arms circled her waist and she realized that he was ready for another round. Dean put her hands on the shower wall and maneuvered her so she was slightly bent over and legs spread apart. "Stay just like that.." he whispered as he ran his hands up and down her body. Sarah stood still, she knew he needed this control after what happened the night before and was all to happy to allow it. Dean cupped her wet heat in his hand, making sure she was ready for him. Satisfied she was, he held her hands to the wall and swiftly entered her, needing her body like he needed his next breath. Sarah was really sensitive from before so it didn't take long for her orgasm to approach and she wanted him to come with her. "Let go with me Jon.." she murmured. His hands squeezed hers tightly as they reached their peaks together. She rested her forehead against the wall while Dean held her up and turned the water on. "Love you Sarah." he said as he washed his wife off. "Love you too Jon." she responded, kissing him tenderly. After showering and changing, Sarah went to the couch and took a short nap until it was time for Seth's match against Cesaro, who was being introduced that night as the new 'Heyman Guy'.

(On Air)

The match had been going on for over 15 minutes and was amazing, the crowd had been chanting 'This is Awesome' for the past several minutes. Paul Heyman walked up to Sarah, who was sitting at commentary, and reached for her wrists while mockingly asking if they were okay. Sarah stood up and slapped him so hard, a crack echoed through the arena. Paul held his face in shock and Sarah sat down smirking as JBL said "In the words of my former tag team partner: DAMN!" Cesaro ended up with the pin but the brunette had gotten her revenge for the night before.

(Sorry it's such a short chapter but well, that's how it ended up. I feel really bad about that so next one will be longer, I promise! Sarah and Dean are having a little girl! How about that? Hope y'all like it. Now, I write Sarah's pregnancy by dividing them into months and each chapter or two will show snippets of their everyday life as she progresses. That way, hopefully you get a better experience of their happiness and joy. The next chapter will be up in a day or two. Thanks as always for the wonderful reviews!)


	41. Chapter 41

(Sexiness with Dean Ambrose ahead!)

(4 months pregnant. Part One.)

Dean and Sarah were at home for a much needed few days off. They had a doctor appointment that afternoon and were excited. He woke up before her and decided that it was time to return the favor she'd given him during WrestleMania. Dean started kissing her jaw, neck, and shoulder until she stirred. When she went to sit up, he made her lay back. He stripped her panties off and kissed his way up to her thigh on one leg, repeating the process with the other one. Dean then pushed his tongue inside her, loving the way she moaned loudly in response. He held her hips down with one arm to keep her in place. She cried his name out a few minutes later as her release slammed through her. But Dean kept going, putting one of her legs over his shoulder, smirking to himself when she fell apart again quickly. "Jon... I need you" Sarah said, not above begging at this point. He reached down and kissed her deep as he guided himself inside her slowly, her leg still over his shoulder. She gasped softly at this new position as he started moving inside her. Sarah dug her nails into his forearms as Dean increased the intensity of his thrusts. She was moaning louder and louder with every movement he made and he could tell she was close again. "Cum with me Jon." she panted and that was all their bodies needed seemingly. They hit their intense climaxes together, calling out each others name. Dean let her leg fall off his shoulder and collapsed next to his wife, a sweaty mess. Sarah turned into him and kissed him sweetly. "You were right. Best wakeup ever.." she said, earning a grin from her husband. "Told ya." he teased. Sarah playfully swatted his arm and he growled in response, carrying her into the bathroom so they could shower for her appointment.

-Sarah's OB-

Sarah and Dean went out to lunch before going to the doctor. The expectant couple sat down in the waiting room and she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes while he rubbed her stomach. "Tired babe?" Dean whispered. "Yeah." she whispered back. "You can sleep when we get home and I'll even give you a massage later. Sound good?" he offered. "Sounds like heaven." Sarah said quietly. Dean had been absolutely pampering his wife since finding out she was pregnant, making sure she was comfortable at all times. It wasn't long until her name was called and she was escorted back to an exam room, where the brunette was weighed and her vitals taken. The couple wasn't waiting long before their doctor, Dr Everrett, came in and asked the standard questions to make sure the young woman was doing well. They listened to the heartbeat, which caused them to cry. It was the most amazing sound they'd ever heard. Sarah was fine and the tech came in to do the ultrasound. The tech squirted the cool gel on her stomach and soon their baby appeared on screen. "It's definitely a girl." the tech smiled as she printed off some pictures. They wiped Sarah's stomach off and scheduled her next checkup. The couple walked out of the office and to the car on absolute cloud nine. The brunette fell asleep in the car on the way home and her husband carried her inside, carefully laying her in bed, getting in beside her.

Sarah awoke later that afternoon refreshed. Dean was sitting up waiting on her. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly. "Feel better?" he asked. "Much." she responded. "I believe I promised you something." Dean said, motioning for his wife to turn on her side. "You don't have to Jon..." she started. "I want to." he said in a tone that she knew better than to argue with. Dean lifted her shirt up and off, getting some lotion from the dresser, and started rubbing her back. Sarah let out a moan, loving what her loving husband was doing. While Dean was massaging her, he placed feather soft kisses to the light scarring on her back. She somehow managed to not fall asleep during the very relaxing rubdown and turned over when he was done. "Thanks baby." Sarah said after giving him a kiss. "You're welcome." Dean said while putting some lotion on her growing bump. "I, um, thought of a name for little one." he spoke up a minute later. "What?" she asked curiously. "Eden Anne." Dean said nervously. Sarah smiled and said "I love it. It's perfect." "Really?" he asked. "Yes, really." she assured him. "Well, the name bullshit is out of the way.." Dean joked, making Sarah laugh. He pressed a tender kiss to her stomach and spoke to their daughter. "Hey my little princess. It's daddy. Hope you're being a good girl for your mommy. I love you so much already Eden and can't wait to meet you. I promise to always take care of you both. Neither of you will want for anything. Ever. I swear on my life." Sarah was crying and he wiped away her tears. "You are going to be an amazing father Jon. I love you so much." she said through her tears. "I love you too Sarah. My absolute everything." he said before giving her a passionate kiss. When they broke the embrace, Dean saw that his wife was tired so he ordered in her favorite dinner and they ate in bed. After changing into some pajamas, Sarah quickly fell asleep in Dean's arms and he immediately followed.

(We have a name people! How do you like it? I know, another short chapter but that's the way it ended up breaking down. Next chapter Sarah and Dean reveal the gender and name to their family and friends. How will they react? You'll just have to stay tuned! Thanks as always for the lovely reviews. They really make my day!)


	42. Chapter 42

(4 Months Pregnant: Part Two)

(Sexiness with Dean Ambrose ahead!)

~Monday Night Raw~

Dean and Sarah walked into the arena the Raw after her doctor appointment, excited to share the news of the baby's gender. Even though they found out right after WrestleMania, the couple wanted to be 100% sure before telling people. They walked into The Shield's locker room to find that the guys were already there. "So, how was the appointment?" Roman asked. "Awesome. We're having a girl!" Sarah announced, getting the ultrasound picture out and showing it to them. "Wow..." Seth said, giving his bestie a huge hug and Dean a half hug. Roman hugged them as well before joking to his teammate "I can't wait to see her wrap your ass around that little finger." "She already does." Dean said seriously. "Yeah. He's even picked out her name." Sarah told them. "Ooh. What is it?" Seth asked. "Eden Anne." she replied. "Beautiful name." Roman said. "Thanks." Dean said almost bashfully. The guys had to go work out so Sarah went to find Hunter and tell him. She was stopped in the hall by Nattie, Brie, and Nikki. "Well?" Nikki asked. "It's a girl." Sarah told them. "Yes! Pay up!" Brie said to Nattie, who groaned. Sarah rolled her eyes at this. Trust her friends to bet on the baby. "Her name is going to be Eden." she told them, causing them to coo. "Such a pretty name!" Nattie exclaimed. "It is but I can't take credit for it. All Jon's idea." Sarah said. "He has great taste." Brie said. "I gotta go. Need to find Paul." Sarah said, taking her leave. "Hey, shopping soon?" Nikki asked. "Sure, need some new clothes." she answered over her shoulder.

Sarah found her brother's office finally and knocked, opening the door when he yelled for her to come in. "Oh, you're busy. I can come back later.." she said upon seeing Hunter along with Stephanie, Vince, Randy, Sheamus, and Dolph Ziggler. "It's fine. How was the doctor?" he asked. "Fine." Sarah answered. "Did you find out?" Stephanie quizzed. "Yeah, a girl." the younger woman answered which made the older brunette squeal in excitement. "That's wonderful!" Steph said, hugging her sister-in-law. Hunter stood up and hugged his little sister tightly, beyond thrilled for her. "Congrats. Love you." he whispered. "Love you too." she whispered back. Vince hugged her as well and the other guys congratulated her. Stephanie saw that the pregnant woman was getting tired so she walked her to catering to get something to eat before resting. John and Daniel came up to them, having heard from the Bellas about the baby. "My baby girl is having a baby girl." John said with a smile. "That was corny, even for you." Sarah joked. Stephanie's phone went off and she was needed for a meeting, causing her to look conflicted. "Don't worry Steph, we got her." Daniel assured the older woman. "Thank you!" Steph said before leaving. John and Daniel stayed beside Sarah while she fixed a plate. Suddenly, the pregnant woman caught a smell of something that turned her stomach. "Oh no.." she whispered before running to a nearby trash can and threw up. Daniel held her hair back while tossing a worried look at John. After she was finished, Daniel handed her some napkins to wipe her mouth. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Eden didn't agree with something." Sarah replied quietly. John picked her up, sensing that she was worn out and carried her back to the locker room. Daniel knocked on the door and Dean answered. "What the hell?" the blonde demanded upon seeing his wife in John's arms. The older man laid her on the couch and she spoke up "I'm fine. I smelled tuna..." "Shit. You okay now babe?" Dean asked as he sat next to her and gathered her close. "Yeah. Tired." Sarah replied, leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "She gonna be okay?" John asked, worried. "In a while, after she rests. Thanks guys." Dean responded. John and Daniel waved it off and left them alone. After a short nap, Sarah woke up in time to see Hunter do a segment where he reformed Evolution. It consisted of himself, Randy, Sheamus, and Dolph. When her excitement wore off, it dawned on her. "Y'all have to feud, don't you.." she said. "Sorry babe but yeah." Dean said. "This sucks! I mean there will be great matches but..." Sarah said, upset. "I know but everything will be fine. I promise." her husband said. After the show was over, they went back to a hotel since SmackDown was being filmed in the same city. Sarah had a surprise for her husband, a thank you for all he'd been doing for her and she was going to do it tonight. She asked Dean to wait on the bed and he eagerly agreed while she went into the bathroom. The brunette stripped and put on a robe before going into the bedroom area.

Dean was anxiously waiting for his wife. He had no idea what she had planned but knew that no matter it was, he'd love it. She walked out of the bathroom in a sexy (to him anyway) robe and he groaned. "Can you scoot up to the headboard?" she asked shyly. Dean immediately complied, his heart racing. Sarah straddled his lap and kissed him deeply. He responded with a hunger, turned completely on by her bold actions. Quickly and without warning, she tied his wrists to the bed, making him groan louder. "Oh fuck.." was all he could say. "This okay?" Sarah asked. "Perfect." Dean said. She smiled as she kissed along his jaw, down his neck and body, all the way to his boxer covered erection. Sarah pulled them down and off before standing up, untying her robe and letting it fall to the ground. "So fucking sexy.." he moaned as she rejoined him on the bed. Her lips captured his as she reached for his hardness. "Don't tease me babe or this'll be over before we start." he warned. "Wasn't planning on it." she said. Sarah guided him inside her soaking wet heat until he was fully inside her. She started out slowly, not used to being on top, before steadily increasing the pace. Dean couldn't believe his wife planned this, it was so hot to him it was unbelievable. Sarah leaned and found his weak spot, lightly nipping at it, before kissing it. "Fuck!" he shouted, needing her to let go. "Cum for me Sarah. Please babe.." he all but begged. She did, orgasming hard, her shout muffled by his neck. Dean finally let his orgasm wash over him as he moaned her name. Sarah untied his hands and he immediately wrapped his arms around her trembling body. "Fuck..." he said over and over again. "So you liked?" she asked, suddenly unsure. "I loved. That was amazing." Dean assured her. "Good. I love you Jon." Sarah said. "Love you too Sarah." he said. That night, she fell asleep on top of him and he didn't care. Dean just covered them up before going asleep, completely content.

(Okay, probably not my greatest and I'm sorry for that but I hope you liked it. Next chapter, Sarah goes shopping with the girls. Also Dean and Sarah celebrate their 6 month anniversary. It might take a couple of days to get that one up but I'm shooting for a Monday update. As always, thanks for the lovely reviews!)


	43. Chapter 43

(Sexiness with Dean Ambrose ahead!)

(Five Months Pregnant: Part 1)

Nattie, Nikki, and Brie picked Sarah up early Monday to take the pregnant woman shopping. They walked into the mall and Sarah groaned "I need new clothes." "Why?" Nikki asked, thinking the younger woman looked amazing. "I can't fit into most of my stuff anymore..." she mumbled, hating how her body was changing. "Don't worry. You look amazing." Brie assured her. "You really do." Nattie added honestly. "Thanks. Also need to find Jon something for our anniversary." Sarah said. "Clothes first!" Nikki exclaimed, linking arms with the younger woman and leading their group to the nearest store. A couple hours later, Sarah had an almost new wardrobe (at least it seemed that way to her) and a few gifts for Dean. After eating lunch, they took her back to the hotel since her back was starting to hurt. Dean saw his wife was in discomfort the minute laid eyes on her. "What's wrong Sarah?" he asked, giving her a no nonsense look. "My back." she admitted. He took the bags from Sarah and set them down before making her lay on the bed. Dean massaged her back, smiling to himself when she fell asleep during it.

-Dean and Sarah's Home-

It was a couple of days later when Dean and Sarah celebrated their six month wedding anniversary. They spent all day in bed, watching tv and resting. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked. "I know it's not romantic or anything but, Taco Bell." she answered. "Let me guess, it's what Eden wants." he said. Sarah nodded in response and he kissed her. "Well, I can't say no to that." Dean said, helping her get up and out to the car. They went to the drive-thru and straight home. He laughed to himself when she started eating in the car. After they ate, Dean asked Sarah to go ahead to the bedroom. Earlier in the week, she requested that he wear something special and he couldn't deny her. "Strip down and on the bed. Eyes closed until I say." he demanded. She eagerly complied and he went into the bathroom to change.

Sarah was laying on the bed, eyes closed, the anticipation killing her. "Open your eyes babe." she heard him say. She did and couldn't have been more turned on. Dean was wearing a ripped pair of jeans, the jacket she'd given him for his birthday with no shirt on, and his hair was messed up the way she liked. "This what you wanted?" he asked. She just nodded, words failing her. Dean joined her on the bed, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss which she returned. She slid his jacket off and tossed it to the floor. His hands slid down her body, cupping her fuller breasts in his hands before teasing her nipples to peak. She moaned loudly as he kissed down her body to her pubic bone and her thighs. Dean spread her legs and took an experimental lick of her wet mound before murmuring "You taste so fucking sweet..." He pushed his tongue inside her body while rubbing her throbbing bundle of nerves in tune with his tongue. Sarah moaned his name loudly a few minutes later as her orgasm hit and he lapped up every drop she gave him. Dean made his way back up to her lips, giving her a breathtaking kiss as he slid inside her body. Her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his shoulders as he slowly thrust inside her. His hands gripped her hips as he was gently making love to her. Dean rested his forehead on hers as they reached their orgasms together, each of them moaning the others name. Her body trembled beneath his as he pulled out and gathered her into his arms.

As much as he didn't want to, Dean sat up. He wanted to give his gift to her as well as say something important. "These past six months have been the absolute best of my life. You and Eden mean more to me than anything. Ever. I love you so much Sarah. My reason to breathe, my everything. Mine. Forever." he said before handing over two gifts. Sarah was crying at his words but managed to open them. One was a bigger size copy of her favorite shirt of his. He even sprayed some of his cologne on it so it'd have his scent. The other was a charm bracelet with both his and hers birthstones on it. "Oh my God Jon." she breathed. "And when Eden's born, there's space for hers." Dean told her. He put the bracelet on her wrist and kissed her stomach. Now it was Sarah's turn to talk. "I am yours. Always will be. I never thought... I didn't know that my life could be this great, that I could be so happy. That it was possible... Even with all that's happened. I love you so much Jon. My only." Dean teared up and embraced her tightly. After he let her go, she reached into the bedside table and got his gifts. "I hope you like them." she said nervously. One was a new pair of sunglasses that he'd been needing, which he loved. The other one however, moved him more than he thought possible. It was a fabric band. Sarah took his ring off and slipped the fabric one on. "Do you like it?" she asked when he didn't say anything. Dean kissed her passionately in response. "I fucking love it!" he said. "I made it. I know you hate taking your ring off to wrestle..." she started before her words cut off suddenly. "Sarah, what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing." she whispered, taking his hand and placing it on her belly. He then realized why. Eden was moving for the first time. Dean smiled as his hand rubbed over their daughter. "That's fucking..." he trailed off, unable to describe how this felt. "I know." Sarah said, smiling herself. They made love again before finally falling asleep, thinking to themselves 'Best Day Ever'.

(I know I said it might not be until Monday before this got out but I got inspired to do it early after watching my Razorbacks win 73-7. *ahem* Woo Pig Sooie! *ahem* Sorry, couldn't resist. I know, I'm weird. Let me know what you thought of their anniversary. As always, thanks for the amazing feedback. Love y'all!)


	44. Chapter 44

(Five Months Pregnant: Part 2)

(Sexiness with Dean Ambrose ahead!)

Sarah texted Brie before arriving at the arena, asking if they could meet up. The Bella agreed and met the younger woman in The Shield's locker room. Brie sat beside her on the couch, knowing that something was weighing heavily on the pregnant woman. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Everything." Sarah said. "Need a little bit more than that." Brie lightly teased. "It's me. Or Jon. I don't know. Usually he can't keep his hands off me and it's been over a week since.." Sarah answered. "Oh." the older woman said. "Do you think he's starting to find me unattractive?" she asked. "I doubt it. He loves you so much, anyone can see it." Brie assured her. "It doesn't feel that way..." Sarah said sadly. "Look, get some rest and talk to him later. Ok?" she advised. "Thanks Brie. I will." the younger woman said. "You're welcome." the older brunette responded.

Brie stayed until Sarah fell asleep and left quietly, searching for the one man who could help. She found him coming back from the ring and cornered the blonde. "Jon, we need to talk." she demanded. "Can it wait until I check on Sarah?" he asked. "That's exactly why I need to talk to you." Brie answered. "Is she okay?" Dean asked, starting to panic. "Physically yes. But not mentally." she said. "What's wrong with her Brie?" he asked. "She told me you two haven't... in over a week and she thinks that you're turned off her." Brie explained. "That's bullshit." Dean said. "I told her that. But you have to realize she's pregnant, hormonal, and insecure under the best circumstances." she told him. "I fucked up didn't I?" he asked. "Little bit. I told her to rest before talking to you. But you need to make sure that you let her know you still find her sexy. Do whatever it takes. Hear me?" Brie said. "Yes ma'am." he said, grateful for her advice. "You're a good man Jon. And perfect for her, more than you realize. Now show her why." she said before walking away. Dean stood there, silently cursing himself before going to the locker room. He smiled upon seeing his wife sleeping on the couch. He leaned down and kissed her head before showering and changing into his gear. Dean carefully moved Sarah so her head was resting in his lap. Seth and Roman walked in with food for their pregnant sister. The smell woke her up. "Chicken, fries, and tea for my sunshine and niece." Roman said. "Yum. Thanks Joe." Sarah said, taking the food from him. She'd been craving anything chicken related since being pregnant and they knew her cravings too well. Seth got some sugar and lemon for her tea even if he disapproved of the sugar. "Thank you Sethie." she smiled before eating. "You're welcome sunshine." he responded. The show went well and they went home for some much needed few days off since they'd been on the road for two weeks straight now. Dean carried her from the car and into the house, tucking her into bed before joining his wife.

The next morning Sarah slid out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. She may have only be 5 months along, but she swore Eden thought her bladder was a squeeze toy. After finishing her business, she started to go back into the bedroom but was met in the doorway by her husband. He was naked and she had to advert her eyes. He looked so good to her. Sarah went to sidestep him but was stopped when he wrapped his arm around her, pulling the pregnant woman to his hard body and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck until they needed to break apart, their lungs screaming for air. "Morning.." was all she could say. Dean's hand tangled in her hair as he tipped her head back and kissing her again. "Wait, Jon." she said, breaking their embrace and walking into the bedroom. "Babe, what is it?" he asked, following her. "What has been up with you? First you won't touch me and now..." she said, her voice breaking. "Sarah, let me explain." he said. "Am I ugly to you now? Too fat?" she asked. "Never! You are so fucking sexy, it's almost unbelievable. The reason I haven't made love to you is because you needed to rest." he answered. "Really?" she asked softly. Dean crossed the room and pulled his wife up against him so she could feel his erection. "Does that answer your question?" he murmured. "I'm sorry.." she whispered, feeling like a bitch. "No. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" he asked. "Always." she responded before getting on the bed, a clear invitation to him. He growled before joining her, tearing her shirt and panties off and giving her a heated kiss. His hands roamed her body and she stopped him. "No foreplay. I can't take it now." Sarah breathed to him. "Whatever you want." Dean said, wrapping her legs around his waist and burying himself inside her tight body. Sarah moaned loudly as he started out slow. "Hard and fast please." she said, snapping what little control he held to. Dean pulled out and moved her so she was on all fours. He reentered her and gripped her hips tightly, thrusting into her hard and deep. She fisted the sheets as an intense orgasm washed over her but he kept going. Dean went harder and faster, trying to fight back his orgasm. She looked over her shoulder and managed to say "Cum with me.." before she came hard again, crying his name out. "Fuck!" he yelled as he came hard himself. Dean laid on his side, carefully gathering her shaking body into his arms. "I love you my sexy wife." he said. "I love you too my sexy husband." she said. "Oh, and I love you my little princess." Dean said, dropping a kiss to Sarah's growing stomach. She smiled and yawned before getting comfortable in his embrace. She fell asleep quickly, making him smile. 'I think she gets it now.' he thought before going back to sleep himself.

(Another great chapter for my amazing readers. Thanks so much for 190 reviews! I really appreciate them all. So, Sarah and Dean dealt with a common pregnancy problem in this one. What did y'all think? What about Brie helping out big huh? Let me know what you thought. And if there's anything you want to see, let me know. I'm open to any suggestions. Until next time...)


	45. Chapter 45

(Sexiness with Dean Ambrose ahead!)

(Six Months Pregnant: Part 1)

Sarah was so happy she couldn't stand it. The WWE was having a house show 20 minutes from her hometown in Arkansas and The Shield had been given the week off beforehand. She invited Roman, his wife Jess along with Seth and Leighla to come ahead of time and have a mini vacation. Her home had more than enough room for everyone and they agreed.

Dean and Sarah got into town a day ahead of time to get the house ready and to do some much needed grocery shopping. When they got home and put everything away, Dean pulled her to him and gave her a passionate kiss. His hand traveled down to the hem of her dress and he pulled it up and off, groaning when he saw she wasn't wearing panties. "So fucking hot.." he moaned. "I planned on having my way with you when we got home, so..." she giggled. "No complaints on this end." Dean said before leading her into the bedroom. "I hope not." Sarah said shyly. "Never.." he assured her before capturing her lips again and lowering his wife to the bed. She made quick work of his jeans and underwear while he took his shirt off. He playfully jumped on the bed beside her, making the brunette laugh. "That laugh is gonna be the death of me woman." he groaned. Sarah sat up and straddled his body, her boldness made him groan again. She leaned down and kissed him with a deep passion. Dean grabbed her hips as she slowly guided his erection inside her body, pulling her down until she was fully seated on him. Sarah bit her lip and Dean sat up as she slowly began riding him. "Quit biting that lip babe.." he murmured and she did. He held to her tighter as he increased the pace for her, capturing her lips again in a heated embrace. Sarah cried out when he gently bit her bottom lip and pulled, not knowing how hot that could be. "Fuck.." she whispered, in almost shock. Dean smirked at that as he went to her weak spot, nipping at it as he took one of his hands and slid it up to her breasts, toying with her nipples. Sarah almost whimpered and was trying to hold her release back, wanting him to come with her. Dean could feel her thighs shake, a sign that she was barely holding on so he rolled his wife onto her back and sped his thrusts up. "Let go Sarah.." he whispered. She came hard, shouting "Fuck...Jon!" Her orgasm milked him for his as he moaned her name. Sarah's body was shaking hard and he pulled out of her and gathered his pregnant wife close. "Love you Jon." she mumbled, already half-asleep. "I love you too Sarah. Sleep now babe." Dean said, rubbing her back until he heard her snoring. "Don't worry princess. Daddy didn't forget you. I love you too Eden." he whispered, rubbing Sarah's stomach, smiling when his daughter kicked. 'I'll take that as an I love you too daddy.' the blonde thought before falling asleep himself.

The next morning Sarah woke up early and started on breakfast since their guests were due to arrive any minute. She heard knocking on the door and answered it. "Morning. Y'all find the place okay?" she asked. "For the most part." Roman said. Sarah stepped inside to let him, Jess, Seth, and Leighla in. "What a beautiful place." Jess said. "Thanks. It's been in my family for 100 years. It used to be a boarding house during an oil boom actually." Sarah explained. "So, definitely enough room for everyone." Leighla finished. "Exactly. Hope y'all are hungry. Just finished breakfast." the brunette said, showing everyone to the dining room before waking Dean up. The three couples ate before Dean showed them their rooms. Leighla and Jess then commandeered Sarah to go shopping. The young brunette was changing into some more comfortable clothes but was distracted by Dean, who kept dropping kisses onto her neck. "Jon..." she moaned. "Do you have to go? You really need to rest." he said. "I'll only be gone for a couple of hours, then I'll come back, fix dinner, and watch movies. Okay?" Sarah offered. "That sounds good. Except the dinner part. Joe, Colby, and me will handle that." Dean told her, not wanting her to do too much. "Fine. But no burning down my kitchen." she warned. "No problem." he smiled, happy she compromised. The girls left in Sarah's truck and went to several cute antique shops that she knew of. True to her word, they were back in a few hours, all three women happy with their purchases. Sarah even found an adorable crib for Eden that she was having shipped to Las Vegas. The girls came back to the house to find that dinner was already done and that the guys even set the table romantically. After eating, the couples watched movies and Sarah even played some video games with Seth until Dean decided she'd had enough and got her to go to bed.

(Sorry for the wait and the probably crappy chapter but I haven't been feeling the greatest. Hopefully I will update tomorrow because Sarah's homecoming has a couple more chapters but I don't know.. So sorry if I don't and it's a couple days instead. Thank you for the lovely reviews as always! *hugs*)


	46. Chapter 46

~ This chapter is dedicated to flowersNfreaks for being my 200th review.~

(Six Months Pregnant: Part 2)

The next morning, Sarah woke everyone up and talked them into going to the river. She knew a spot where not a lot of people went, so it'd keep fan sightings to a bare minimum. The girls packed lunch, some snacks, and drinks to take with them. Sarah drove to the little known spot since she knew where it was. The others were taken aback by the beauty of the spot. It looked like a beach and was shady so they set up there. "You know, you guys are so adorable together." Leighla said. The girls were sitting on the bank while the guys were messing around in the water. "And he can't stop looking over here." Jess added. "I don't know about that..." Sarah blushed. "It's true. He looks over here every minute or so. It's cute." Leighla added. "I never thought Jon would settle down. Ever. Then Joe told me about you. How he couldn't stop talking about the new girl, how hung up he was on her, how he couldn't even look at another woman. You two are so perfect together. Thank you for making him so happy. He deserves it so much." Jess said, making Sarah tear up. The pregnant woman wiped her eyes with a napkin, which Dean saw. He came up to his wife, kneeling next to her chair. "Babe, are you okay?" he asked. "Fine. Just my hormones." she responded. "You sure?" he asked. "I'm sure. Now go have fun." she said, smacking his ass as he walked away. "So getting you later for that Mrs Good." Dean growled. "Bring it Mr Good." Sarah laughed, which in turn made Leighla and Jess laugh. "See, told you he couldn't stop watching you." Jess said. Sarah smiled in response before rubbing her belly. "Eden is really active right now." she said. "Can I feel?" Leighla asked. "Sure." Sarah responded, letting the two women feel her daughter kick.

Dean, Roman, and Seth were horsing around in the water while keeping an eye on their wives and fiancé, respectively. Seth and Roman rolled their eyes when Dean ran over to check on his wife when he saw her cry. He came back relieved and Roman said "If something was wrong, don't you think Jess or Leigh would call you over?" "Yeah man. I'm not an expert or anything but don't pregnant women cry at any and everything?" Seth added. "Yeah but with everything..." Dean said, trailing off, not wanting to finish his sentence. Roman put his arm around the younger man's shoulders, understanding his reasoning. "She's fine and no one will ever come near her again unless they want their ass speared in half." the Samoan said. "Or curb stomped into next week." Seth said. Dean didn't know what to say and was getting uncomfortable, which his brothers sensed. So Roman and Seth picked Dean up and tossed him into the water, howling in laughter on the bank when he hollered "Fuck you!" from the water. The blonde got out of the water and chased his teammates around, finally tackling Seth to the ground. The two had an impromptu wrestling match on the riverbank until Roman stepped in and broke it up before they hurt themselves. After that, everyone decided it was getting late especially for Sarah so they packed up and headed back to the house. All three couples were wiped so after eating, they went straight to bed.

The next day Jess and Leighla unfortunately had to go home, which Sarah hated. She really liked the two women. Roman and Seth took them to the airport while Dean took Sarah to a local radio station, where she did a couple of interviews to promote the house show. The couple finished and got home before the guys, which gave him an idea. He texted his teammates, telling them to take their time getting back. Dean led Sarah back to their bedroom and shut the door behind them. "Clothes off and on the bed." he requested before going into the bathroom for something. Sarah did as he asked and got on the bed just as he came back in. "Lay on your side babe." he said and she did. Dean got on the bed beside her and squirted some lotion into his hands before giving her a relaxing back massage. He then moved Sarah to her back before massaging her feet. Dean then rubbed some lotion onto her stomach, talking to Eden the whole time. "Hey little princess. It's daddy. Hope you're being good for your mommy. I'm so excited to meet you, it's not funny. I hope you're just like your beautiful mom. Even if that means chasing boys away for the rest of my life. I love you so much little one." Sarah had started crying while he was talking to their daughter, a fact Dean didn't notice until he was done and he asked "What's wrong babe?" "Nothing. Realizing how lucky our little girl is to have an amazing dad like you." she said. Dean gave her a sweet kiss and said "I love you." "I love you too." Sarah responded, yawning after. "Tired?" he asked. "Yeah." she answered. "Sleep then. I'll keep the guys company." Dean said, covering his wife up and kissing her forehead. She was sleeping before he got to the door. Seth and Roman came in just then and asked where Sarah was. "Napping. I think yesterday really wore her out." he responded. The guys spent the rest of the day playing video games, bickering back and forth like the brothers they were. Sarah joined them at lunchtime but opted to watch instead of play. She got them away from the games long enough to eat dinner before they started right back up. The brunette ended up falling asleep on the couch while they played. Dean finally noticed she was out and carried her to bed before rejoining the guys.

(I feel much better about this chapter. Thanks for 200 reviews guys! I can't believe my little story has gotten so much love. A big thank you to my regular reviewers, you really make my day. The next chapter is the third and final part of Sarah's homecoming. It might not be up for a day or two since it's a long one.)


	47. Chapter 47

(Six Months Pregnant: Part 3)

Sarah woke up the morning of the house show excited and unable to go back to sleep. So she eased out of bed and went into the living room, putting in a season of Bones on dvd. Seth came in while she was on the first disc and sat beside her. "Can't sleep?" he asked. "No, too excited." Sarah answered. "I know how that is. I get that way anytime we have a show in Iowa." Seth said, understanding completely. "Want some blanket?" she asked. The air conditioner in the house could get really cold sometimes. "Sure." he said. Sarah lifted the blanket and the two besties snuggled together, watching tv until she fell asleep on Seth.

Dean walked into the living room a few hours later and smiled when he saw his wife sleeping soundly. "You know, most men would be pissed off at seeing their wife sleeping with another man." he said, alerting Seth to his presence. "Yeah but not you surprisingly." the younger man laughed. "I know you two are just friends. She been out long?" Dean asked. "Couple of hours. Do we need to wake her up yet?" Seth asked. "Much as I hate to, yeah." the older man answered. Seth gently shook Sarah awake and she showered and changed so they could leave.

The Shield arrived at the venue and signed some autographs. Sarah was about to go inside when she heard her name called. 'Great..' she thought upon realizing who it was. The brunette took a deep breath before turning towards the two people who'd yelled her name. Dean stood close by, noticing his wife's change in demeanor and he didn't like it one bit. "James, Jen. How are you?" she asked in a overly sweet tone. Now Dean was really pissed. James bullied Sarah when they were in high school, both physically and mentally. His fists clenched, which Roman noticed. "Chill, you losing your shit isn't going to help." the older man whispered. "So, I see y'all are still together. How nice." Sarah said. "Still alone I see. And knocked up. Anyone spell slut?" Jen shot at her. "I didn't know you learned to spell. Good for you!" Sarah said sarcastically. "Bitch." Jen muttered. "Takes one to know one." Sarah said, starting to walk away. "Still pathetic after all these years." Jen yelled. That made the brunette stop and turn back around. "I'll have you know that I have a great career, an amazing husband, and a wonderful life. No thanks to you two." Sarah shot at them before starting to walk away again. James yelled out something at her and when Sarah ignored him, he ran up and grabbed her arm. Roman and Dean were behind him in a flash. It was taking every ounce of both mens control to not jump the other man but the fact that Sarah was too close was the only thing stopping them. "Let go of me James!" she demanded, relieved to see her husband and their brother. He refused and Roman cleared his throat before saying "I believe that she asked you to let her go. Now I suggest you do it." James immediately released Sarah's arm and Seth escorted her inside. As soon as his wife was out of sight, Dean grabbed James's throat and growled "If you ever put your hands on my wife, my pregnant wife, ever again I will fucking kill you. Got me?" The man managed a choked yes and Dean whispered "I know what you did to her all those years ago. Be fucking happy I don't rip you limb from limb. Get out of my sight before I change my mind." Dean let James go and watched him scamper away. "What the hell did you whisper to him?" Roman asked. "Not now. Later." the younger man said, storming inside to check on his wife. He found Sarah in a bathroom, trying to keep calm. "Babe?" he asked and she walked up to him. Dean pulled her into a hug and that's when she broke down. Her tears made him want to go chase that douche down and beat him bloody but she was his priority. "Shhh. It's okay babe. He's gone now." he soothed. Seth and Roman came in to check on her. "What the hell happened?" Seth asked, pulling his bestie into a hug. Dean looked at her arm, searching for signs that it would bruise while he explained the situation. "I'll be fine guys. It just brought up some old memories I'd just as soon forget. They both bullied me in school." she said. "You sure?" Roman asked. "Yeah." Sarah assured them. They got ready for the show finally and she watched their match from the back. Sarah smiled when she saw Dean go up to her goddaughters, who had ringside seats, Noel and her husband Chance. She just knew that Dean was going to make an amazing dad and that their daughter was going to have him wrapped firmly around her finger. When their match was over, the guys showered and left for the house.

Roman carried Sarah inside the house and into the bedroom. Dean came in after him, tucking her into bed and kissing her before going out to the living room. "She okay?" Seth asked. "Just exhausted. Been kinda an up, down day for her. She was so excited for tonight. Then that dick showed up.." he replied. "What was the deal with earlier anyway?" Roman asked. Dean grumbled but told them how badly James bullied her and that he used to shove her into lockers on her bad arm. "Wait a fucking minute. This happened while her arm was messed up?" Seth said angrily. "Yeah. The only reason he stopped was because the school put in security cameras. Well, with shoving her anyway." Dean said. "If you'd told me that, I would've let you kick his ass. Hell, we would've helped!" Roman said, Seth agreeing. "You can't tell her I told you this. I'm the only person she's told. Sarah didn't even tell her friends in school. Okay?" Dean asked. The other two men agreed and all three went to bed not long after.

(So sorry for the wait! My cousin had her baby today so I went to see them and had a football game to go to last night. And a game to watch today. Thanks to my new followers and for the lovely reviews as always! I don't know when the next update will be because I have a couple of appointments on Monday. Nothing serious but it'll be tiring. Until next time..)


	48. Chapter 48

(Adult Content Ahead!)

(Seven Months Pregnant)

Dean had a surprise planned for his wife tonight. Today marked exactly one year since her debut and the first time he saw her. He knew she was tired so it wasn't anything too exhausting and hoped she loved it. Dean wasn't much of a cook so the blonde ordered in her favorite for dinner and set the table with candles. "Baby, you didn't have to go through all this trouble." Sarah said after they ate. "Well, tonight is a special anniversary. To me anyway." he told her. "What?" she asked. "One year ago today, you debuted and I saw my future wife, the mother of my daughter, the most beautiful woman in the world for the first time." Dean answered. "Jon.." Sarah said, tearing up. "My whole life changed that day and I'm grateful every day for it." he said, getting up from his seat and kneeling next to Sarah's chair. "Mine did too, even though I didn't know it. I count my blessings that Paul and Stephanie offered me that chance." she said, kissing her husband softly. "Me too. I love you so much Sarah." Dean said. "I love you too Jon. More than I can say." Sarah responded. Dean crashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, helping her stand up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they fumbled toward the bedroom, different articles of clothing falling in their wake.

Dean finished stripping his wife of her clothes and his own before setting Sarah on the bed. He hastily took his jeans off and joined her. Dean nudged her legs apart, kissing both of them. "Please don't tease me.." she begged. "Not going to." he said before pressing his tongue to her sensitive nub, making her cry out in pleasure. Dean slid two fingers inside her body while keeping his assault up on her clit. "Jon!" Sarah shouted as she came. Dean drank up everything her body offered before going up to her breasts. He took each nipple in his mouth, lightly nipping them before soothing each one with his tongue. Dean kissed his way up to her neck and then finally to her lips, kissing her deeply. He gently entered her body and held her hips as he thrust inside her fast and deep. A thin layer of sweat covered their bodies as they orgasmed together. He laid on the bed beside her and rubbed her stomach, smiling when he felt their daughter move. "I love you too my little princess." Dean said, giving Sarah's belly a quickly kiss. "You know one of these days you're going to kiss my stomach and she's gonna kick you." she said. "It'll be worth it." he shrugged. "I hope so." Sarah told him. "Hey, this is the only way I can kiss her now." Dean defended. "I know. Oh and Jon, I'm sure she loves you too." she said. "You think so?" he asked. "I know so. How could she not? Eden has the best dad ever." she responded. Dean teared up at that and she wiped his tears away. "Don't cry. Please. You'll get me started." Sarah said. "What did I ever do to deserve you? Our life? I'm not nearly good enough for you." he said. "Jon, you may not realize this but you're perfect for me. Do you honestly think I would've married you if I didn't think so?" she asked. "No." Dean said. "Exactly. You're my everything, the man I waited a long time for. And trust me, you were definitely worth the wait and all the jerks I dealt with who only wanted one thing." Sarah said. "Why did you pick me?" Dean had to ask, the question had been on his mind since they first got together. "Because you weren't like the rest. Like I said before, you made me feel things I'd never felt before. Without even trying to. I'm glad I took that chance." she answered. "I am too. I love you so fucking much babe." Dean said. "I love you too baby." Sarah said, kissing him hard. He groaned as he got hard again. "What the fuck have you done to me?" he asked as she pulled him back on top of her. They made love again before taking a long bath together. Dean and Sarah changed into some pajamas and got into bed. "I know this is gonna sound so corny but I feel like you were made for me." he said as they were getting comfortable. "I don't think you do because I feel the same way." she said. "Fuck, you've turned me into a sap." Dean joked. "You're just now realizing that?" Sarah teased. He managed to give her a slap to her ass, making her giggle. "You're lucky I love you." he said. "I know I am. I love you too." she said before going to sleep. Dean rested his hand over her stomach, rubbing it as he fell asleep not long after.

(Sorry for the wait and the shortness. Managed to write this while I was waiting during my doctors appointments so I apologize if it's not my greatest. As always thank you for the lovely reviews. They truly do make my day.)


	49. Chapter 49

(Adult Content Ahead!)

(Eight Months Pregnant: Part 1)

It was the week of SummerSlam and also Sarah's birthday. Dean planned a small gathering to celebrate since she really didn't feel like having a huge party. Today though Nikki, Brie, and Nattie were taking Sarah shopping for the baby. "I can't believe how many cute outfits there are for girls." Nattie said. "I know! It's so hard to not buy everything in sight." Sarah said. "How is the nursery coming along?" Brie asked. "Great. It's almost ready. All I have to do is put away the clothes." Sarah responded. "Is Jon excited?" Nikki asked. "I think he's more excited than I am to be honest. He talks to Eden every chance he gets. It's so adorable." the younger woman answered. "Awwww!" the older women said in unison.

After picking out a bunch of baby stuff that her friends insisted on paying for and having lunch, Sarah went back to the hotel to rest. She put the bags down and went to sit on the bed when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, Sarah went to answer it and saw it was Dean. He kissed her hello and said "Sorry babe, forgot my key." "That's okay. I just got in myself." she told him. "How are my babes doing?" Dean asked. "Tired and starving." Sarah responded. "Wanna order room service?" he asked, going to get the menu when he was stopped. "Who said anything about being hungry for food?" she murmured, looking her husband up and down. He'd just finished a signing and was wearing his ring gear, which was a huge turn on for the pregnant woman. Sarah pulled on his shirt and his lips captured hers. Dean broke their embrace long enough to pull her shirt off, quickly followed by her bra. She took the opportunity to take his shirt off as well. Their lips found each other again as Sarah unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pushing them to the floor. He stepped out of them and kicked his boots off while he made quickly work of her pants, groaning into the kiss when he realized his wife wasn't wearing any panties. "You know damn well what that does to me..." Dean whispered in a husky voice, backing her toward the bed. Sarah smiled, happy that at 8 months pregnant she was still able to get this response from him. His lips went to her neck making her moan loudly. She laid down on the bed and Dean was quickly on top of her. "I love you so much.." he said as he carefully pushed inside her. "I love you too.." she whispered and Dean started moving within her at a fast and almost frantic pace. His hands gripped her hips as he rested his forehead on hers, gazing into her chocolate brown eyes. "Let go for me Sarah." Dean whispered, sensing she was close. Sarah moaned his name as she reached her peak and that did it for Dean. He thrust into her one more time and groaned her name loudly as his orgasm hit. He pulled out of her body and laid beside her, gathering his pregnant wife into his arms, resting his head on her shoulder as he caught his breath while rubbing her huge stomach. "I love you too Eden. Always remember that my princess." Dean said after his breathing returned to normal. "She loves you too." Sarah told him, making him smile. "Oh, your party is tomorrow." he told her. "Jon..." she sighed. "I know but it's nothing huge, just our friends. You don't even have to get up from this spot if you want. I would prefer you wore clothes though." he said, making her laugh. "I love you Jon." Sarah said. "I love you too Sarah." Dean said, kissing her tenderly before they took a nap.

The next day Dean went to the gym, leaving Sarah with Seth. He knew he was being a touch overprotective but it put his mind at ease knowing she wasn't alone, especially with how pregnant she was. Sarah understood but it was still annoying, which she vocalized to her bestie "This babysit Sarah thing is getting old." "I know but I need the practice since that is my niece in there." he joked. She groaned before saying "Great, I just get somewhat comfortable and I have to pee. Again." Seth helped her stand up and she went into the bathroom. About ten minutes later, he heard her meekly call out "Colby?" Seth jumped up, knowing something must be wrong since she rarely used his real name. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I-I can't get up." she admitted. Seth went into the bathroom, glad she hadn't locked it and pulled her up. "Thank you Colby." Sarah said in a small voice, majorly embarrassed. "No problem sunshine." he said not minding at all. "Um, one more thing. Can you help me with my shorts?" she asked. Seth knelt down to pull them back up when Dean walked in. The blonde couldn't believe what he was seeing and walked back out before he said something he regretted or couldn't take back. Sarah started crying, knowing how bad this looked while her bestie finished pulling her shorts back up. He hugged her on the bed until she cried herself to sleep. Seth texted Roman while comforting her and asked him to find Dean and explained what happened.

Roman found Dean outside the hotel, pacing. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass Jon." the older man demanded angrily. "Do you know what I saw?" the younger man asked. "Yeah I do. It sounds perfectly innocent." Roman said. "She was half naked!" Dean half yelled. "You're being an idiot. You know damn well she wouldn't cheat on you!" the older man said. "Then what was that?" the blonde asked. "That happened all the time when Jess was that pregnant. Did you want Colby to leave her in there?" Roman explained. "No." Dean said, considerably calmer. The older man made him sit down on a bench and whispered "Fix it. Fix it fucking now. Colby texted me and said that she cried herself to sleep. That shit isn't good for your daughter." "I fucked things up didn't I?" Dean asked sadly. "Did you fuck up? Yeah, big time. Did you fuck up your marriage? No. At least you didn't accuse her, you walked away before you lost your temper. That's good." Roman advised. "It's just that, he shouldn't have seen her that way." Dean said. "True but he doesn't feel that way about her and vice versa. You know this." the Samoan said. "What do I do?" the younger man asked sadly. "Apologize and swear up and down it'll never happen again. She'll forgive you." Roman answered. "You think she will?" Dean asked. "I know it. Now go." Roman replied. Dean jumped up and went back upstairs. Seth was still sitting next to his sleeping bestie when he came back in and the younger man jumped up and said "Look, I..." "It's fine. It's my fuck up, not yours. Thanks for helping her out." Dean apologized. "No problem. I'm gonna head out. Text me if you guys need anything. See you tonight." Seth said, taking his leave. Dean took the younger man's place and was happy when his wife woke up a few minutes later. Sarah sat up and looked at him. "Go ahead and yell at me. I deserve it." he said, preparing himself. "I'm not mad. I'm hurt that you thought.." she said before crying again. Dean hugged her and rubbed her back, relieved that she let him and took it as a good sign. "I'm so sorry Sarah. I really am, I swear it'll never happen again. I love you so fucking much. Please forgive me." he pleaded. "I forgive you as long as it doesn't happen again. You know I don't want anyone but you. I love you too." Sarah said, making Dean sigh in relief. "I love you too princess." he said to Eden before saying to his wife "You need to rest some more. The party is tonight." "Okay." she whispered, snuggling into Dean's arms and falling asleep on him. He held to her tightly, relieved she wasn't mad but still made a silent promise to never hurt her again.

(Sorry for the wait. A lot has happened the past couple of days and it's been tough. Thanks for the reviews as always. Next chapter is Sarah's party and SummerSlam. I'll try to update quickly but I can't promise when since it's a long one. *hugs*)


	50. Chapter 50

(Adult Content Ahead!)

(Eight Months Pregnant: Part 2)

Later that evening, Sarah and Dean's friends showed up to celebrate her birthday. Roman pulled the pregnant woman outside onto the balcony for a little chat before things got started. "Are you two good?" he asked. "You know huh?" she asked back. "Yeah. Colby texted me." he responded. "We're fine. It wasn't like he accused me of anything and I can't say that I blame him for getting upset. It did look kinda dodgy. At least he didn't loose his temper." Sarah told him. "True. Just making sure. Let's get you back inside and settled now." Roman said, guiding her back to the couch and helped her sit down. Everyone hung out for a while and had fun until Sarah started yawning. That's when people took their leave after saying goodnight.

Dean closed the door after the last guest left and helped his wife stand up, helping her get into bed. He went to the dresser, got out a gift bag and sat down beside her. "Happy Birthday Sarah." Dean said before giving her a kiss. "You didn't need to get me anything. The party was enough." she said. He gave her a pleading look and the brunette relented. Dean set the bag in her lap and she opened it, tears threatening to fall when she saw what was inside. It was a fabric band that matched the one that she gave him for their anniversary. It'd been almost a month since she'd been able to wear her wedding ring and he knew how much it bothered her. Dean slipped it on and kissed her finger before saying "Now we match." "Thank you so much Jon. I love it. And I love you!" Sarah said, kissing him passionately. She laid back and pulled him on top of her. He took her none too subtle hint and made love to her. They then fell asleep not long after since they had a long day ahead of them the next day.

~SummerSlam~

Dean and Sarah arrived at the arena early and he changed into some workout clothes. He kissed his wife and bent down and pushed Sarah's shirt up, kissing her stomach. It was then that something hilarious, to the brunette anyway, happened. The baby kicked. Hard as Dean was kissing her belly on the nose. His facial expression was absolutely priceless and he shook his head before leaving. Sarah got her phone out and texted her friends, unable to keep this to herself. The pregnant woman decided to rest while her husband was gone and was surprised when he returned earlier than she thought with Brie in tow. He gestured for the two women to sit down and said "I was talking to Bryan earlier and he told me he needs surgery. Something about nerves." "Yeah." Brie whispered, trying not to cry. Sarah hugged her friend, letting the older woman lean on her both physically and emotionally. "Anyway he told me that his doctor and rehab team are in Vegas and well, I wanted to invite you guys to stay with us as long as you need." Dean finished. "We couldn't." Brie started. "You could. You're are like a sister to Sarah. Plus, you'd be with her until the baby is born. It'd really put my mind at ease." he cut in. "Are you sure?" the Bella asked. "Positive." Dean answered. "You're family Brie. That makes our home your home." Sarah added. "Then we will. Thank you so much." Brie said, hugging them both even though it made Dean a touch uncomfortable. She left the room in search of Daniel to tell him about their friends generous offer.

Sarah managed to stand up and wrapped her arms around her husband. "Thank you Jon." she whispered. "Not a problem." he said. Sarah looked up at him and said "You wondered why you deserve me? Your big heart is just one of the many reasons." Dean captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. "Wait." she said. "What?" he asked. "Lock the door." she said before winking at him. Dean smiled and bolted across the room, locking the door quickly and rejoined his wife. Sarah let out a giggle as he lowered her to the couch and made love to her. Afterwards, he helped her up and into the shower. They washed off and changed before Dean unlocked the door.

The Shield defeated Evolution in a six man tag and the young couple went back to the hotel. They didn't want the night to end since he was leaving that Tuesday to do a three week run so he could get time off for the baby. "I don't think I can make it without you babe." Dean admitted, his vulnerable side showing. "Everything will be just fine. You'll be home before we know it and then Eden will be here." Sarah assured him, sensing the change in his mood. The brunette decided to do something about it. She made him look at her and said "We'll be okay, I promise. Now I want you to do something for me." "Anything." he said. "I want you to do whatever you want to me. Sexually." she said, surprising her husband given his mood. "Babe, I don't know if I can keep in control. I might hurt you or Eden." Dean said, making sure this was what she wanted. "I trust you Jon. I know you won't lose it." Sarah said, knowing that's what he needed to hear. Those three words took away any concern he had and he was on her in an instant, pulling her clothes off quickly. Dean's lips found hers in an almost desperate kiss. He maneuvered out of his shorts and swiftly entered his wife's body. Dean went hard and fast, managing to keep from being rough just like she predicted. He reached between their bodies and rubbed her sensitive bundle with his fingers, knowing that he easy going to last much longer. "Please let go Sarah.." Dean murmured and was rewarded when she fell apart underneath him, shouting his name. He thrust a couple of more times before his orgasm washed over him and he moaned her name. Dean pulled out of her and laid beside his wife, gathering her close, his hand resting on her stomach. "I love you Sarah. Thank you.." he said. "I love you too Jon. You're welcome." she said, laying her head on his chest and falling asleep not long after. Dean didn't sleep though. He just held her all night, knowing that the next few weeks were going to be absolute hell but he knew it'd be worth it in the end. "I'll miss you my little princess. I love you Eden." he said quietly before sleep finally overtook him for a couple of hours.

(Sorry for the wait but I needed to rewrite the chapter and it was a pain in the rear end. It'll be a few days before the next update but it'll be worth it. Why? Because the next chapter is baby time! That's right, little Eden arrives. Thanks for all the reviews and thank you to my new followers! Y'all rock! On another note, a big Get Well Soon to Roman Reigns!)


	51. Chapter 51: Its Baby Time!

~Two Weeks Later~

Sarah and Brie were out doing some last minute shopping for the baby. Daniel had his surgery a couple of days after SummerSlam and it went well even though his recovery was going to take longer than initially thought. Dean and Sarah assured the older couple that they were welcome to stay as long as needed, which they appreciated. Dean was an absolute mess on the road without his wife and a nightmare for people to deal with. Sarah wouldn't let it show when she spoke to him, but even with their friends there she was an even bigger mess than he was.

Daniel was waiting for the girls to return when Dean came in the door, surprising the older man. "Hey Bry. Where's Sarah and Brie?" the blonde asked. "Shopping for the baby but they should be back soon. What are you doing back early?" Daniel asked. "Apparently I was so hard to put up with that Creative wrote me off early. I just missed her so much." Dean explained. "I can tell you that the feeling is mutual. She missed you more than you know." the older man said. Just then, Brie and Sarah walked in the door with several shopping bags in hand. Sarah saw Dean standing in the living room and dropped the bags, tears filling her eyes. She went up to him and threw her arms around him, the tears finally falling. Daniel and Brie quietly left the room, letting the younger couple reunite. "I missed you.." she finally whispered. Dean put his fingers under her chin and tipped her fact up, crashing his lips to hers in a tender kiss. "I missed you and Eden too. So damn much. I love you Sarah." he said. "I love you too Jon." she responded. Dean rubbed her stomach and smiled. "One week babe." he said with a smile. "Actually I have an appointment tomorrow. I'm so happy you're here for that." she told him. "Is everything okay?" Dean asked, panic starting to build inside him. "I'm fine. It's just a checkup." Sarah assured him before asking "Wait, what are you doing home early?" "Stephanie went ahead and wrote me off." Dean fibbed, not wanting to tell her the whole truth and worry his pregnant wife. "Can we go lay down now? My back hurts." she asked. Dean could tell just by looking in her eyes that she was exhausted and responded "Of course."

He led her to their bedroom and helped his wife change, not wanting to aggravate her already hurting back. They laid down and Sarah snuggled into his secure embrace. "Can you do me a favor babe?" he asked. "Sure. What is it?" she responded. "Don't die. Please..." Dean whispered, his voice breaking. It absolutely broke Sarah's heart and she made him look at her and said firmly "I'll be fine baby. Everything will be okay." "Fucking promise me." he demanded. "I promise Jon." she said, doing her best to calm her husband. Dean kissed her hard and said "I love you." "I love you too." Sarah said. He rubbed her stomach and said "I love you too princess. Be good for your mommy when she's having you, ya hear me?" Dean smiled when he heard the sound he'd missed the most, Sarah's soft snoring. He kissed her forehead and followed his wife not long after.

~Dr. Everrett's Office~

The couple arrived at the doctor's office early and were quickly ushered to an exam room. Dr Everrett came in and did a brief exam, frowning when she was done and told them "I think we need to move the cesarean up to today. Mrs Good is starting to dilate and we don't need her going into labor. Your daughter is fine but I'm more worried about mom right now." Dean squeezed his wife's hand tightly. He was scared to death since her mom almost died during childbirth, which was why they were doing the c-section. "So what happens now?" Sarah asked calmly. "You leave from here, get your bags, and check into the hospital." Dr Everrett explained before turning to Dean, sensing he was upset "Mr Good, your wife will be just fine and in a few hours you'll get to meet your daughter." He nodded and the nurse came in with some paperwork. Sarah signed the consent forms and they drove home. On the way to their home the brunette called their family and friends to share the news. When they got to the house, Dean ran inside and grabbed their stuff and hurried back to the car.

~Local Hospital~

Dean sped to the hospital where they were admitted with little problems and settled into a nice room. It even had a place for him to stay which was a good thing since he wasn't going anywhere until his wife and daughter were discharged. Sarah changed into a gown and was hooked to a few different monitors. The nurse started her i.v and all there was left to do was wait. Dean held her hand while they attempted to watch tv and he whispered "Please be okay. Please. I love you too much..." Sarah shushed him and said "I will be. I promised, remember?" "I know." he said. "And like I said before, I love you too much to leave." she said and Dean leaned over to kiss her. He tucked Sarah's hair behind her ear and ran his thumb along her cheek. A few minutes later, it was time for her to go to the operating room.

Dean changed into the scrubs he was given and paced outside the room while Sarah was being prepped. Finally he was called in and shown to a stool beside his wife's head. Dean kept her calm and in turn it helped keep him calm. About 20 minutes later they heard their daughter cry for the first time. Tears fell down both their faces as she was measured, weighed, and cleaned up. The nurse showed her to Dean and Sarah before whisking her off to the nursery. "Congratulations, she's perfectly healthy. Do we have a name?" a different nurse asked. "Yes, Eden Anne." Dean answered. She nodded and left to go start the paperwork. He kissed his wife and said "I love you." "I love you too." she responded. Dean was then shooed out so they could close Sarah up and he went to the nursery to take pictures of his daughter, to just see her.

Dean was told it would be a few hours before they could bring Eden to the room, so he went to see if Sarah was done yet. On his way to check on her he passed the waiting room where to his surprise Hunter, Stephanie, Brie, Daniel, Roman, Seth, Nikki, John, and Nattie were all there anxiously awaiting news. When they saw Dean, everyone jumped up. "Well?" Hunter asked. "Eden's here and absolutely perfect. She's 7 pounds 9 ounces and 19 inches long. Sarah's fine too." Dean said with a huge smile and passed his phone around so they could see the pictures. After a while it was decided that they'd come back the next day to see the young family.

Sarah had just been brought back to her room when Dean finally got there. He walked up to the bed and kissed her softly and said "Thank you so much for our daughter. She is so beautiful, just like you babe. I love you." "You're welcome. I love you too baby." she told him. The pain medication they'd given her was starting to kick in and she fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, Sarah woke up sore but happy. She looked over and saw Dean sitting in a chair watching tv. There was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in with their daughter. The woman picked Eden up and set her in Sarah's arms and left them alone with a bottle. Dean took a few pictures of his wife and daughter, watching them both. She looked down at her baby and was trying not to cry. "Hi Eden, it's mommy. I've waited so long to meet you but it was worth every moment. I love you so much, don't ever forget that." she whispered before letting Dean hold her. Sarah took her phone and took some pictures as well, her heart melting at the sight. "Hi princess, it's your daddy. I love you Eden and I swear I'll always be here for you and your mom no matter what. Always remember that." he said before handing their precious baby back to his wife so she could be fed. Dean wished that he was the one feeding Eden and Sarah saw it on his face. "You can burp her when she's done." she said. "Really?" Dean asked, his eyes lighting up. "Of course. It's only fair." she responded. He smiled and watched them. Dean got Eden to burp quickly which made Sarah giggle. "That is so your daughter." she joked. Dean laughed and laid their daughter in the bassinet in time for the nurse to come back for her. Sarah yawned and it wasn't long before she fell back asleep. Dean settled in that night so happy, so content, and unable to believe his life was this perfect. He slept with a smile on his face. At long last, his life was complete.

(Little Eden is here! Tell me what you thought. Sorry if I didn't get the medical part exactly right by the way. Thanks for the great reviews on the last chapter. I'm taking a few day break before the next update since I got this out earlier than expected but I'll be back before you know it. *hugs*)


	52. Chapter 52: Eden Comes Home

A few days later, Sarah and Eden were released from the hospital. Dean drove his wife and daughter home since she was still recovering. For once, he was actually driving under the speed limit which Sarah actually found it to be sweet. They got home at about noon. Brie and Daniel were at a doctors appointment so they weren't there to greet the new family. Dean helped his wife out of the car before getting his newborn daughter. He put his arm around Sarah as he carried the car seat inside. Luckily, Eden was sound asleep. "Just like me when I was a baby. Thank God." the brunette whispered. "No kidding." Dean agreed. Eden was a perfect mixture of the couple. She looked just like Sarah except she had Dean's eye & hair color and adorable dimples. He gently picked Eden up out of the car seat and put her in the crib while she turned the baby monitor on.

They watched Eden sleep for a little while, making sure she was settled. Dean then carefully lifted Sarah up into his arms and carried her to the couch. "You my gorgeous wife are supposed to be resting too." he said. "I know, I just wanted to make sure she was settled." she replied. "I get it, but it's rest time now." Dean responded. He made sure she got as comfortable as possible before sitting across from her on the coffee table, anxious to give her something. First Dean gave her Eden's birthstone, just like he promised for their six month anniversary. He then slipped back on Sarah's engagement and wedding rings back on, making her cry. Dean kissed her, smoothing her hair back. "Thank you Jon." she whispered. "You're welcome. I love you Sarah." he replied. "I love you too baby. Can you hold me while I nap?" Sarah asked. Dean didn't even answer, he maneuvered his wife so she was comfortably nestled with her back to his chest and was careful to avoid her incision site. The tired brunette fell asleep quickly but Dean stayed awake, keeping a sharp ear out for his daughter's cry.

Eden woke her parents up a couple of hours later. Sarah went to get the bottle ready while Dean picked her up. When she walked in the nursery, she saw an adorable sight. Her husband was sitting in the rocking chair and was softly singing to their daughter. Luckily Sarah had her phone and recorded a little of it before handing the bottle over to him. "You don't wanna feed her babe?" Dean asked. "I did the first feeding at the hospital, it's only fair you get the first one at home." Sarah answered, making him smile. They heard the front door open and knew their houseguests were home. She heard their bedroom door shut and Brie's frustrated groan. A few months ago the Bella helped her, now it was time for her to return the favor. "Jon when you're done-" she started. "I'll be there in a little bit." he interrupted, knowing what his wife was about to do.

Sarah walked to their bedroom and knocked on the door. "Not now Brie." Daniel said. "It's Sarah. Can we talk?" she asked. "Sure." he answered. She sat on the edge of the bed and said "I'm guessing I don't need to ask how your appointment went.." "Same thing as always. They keep adding to my recovery time. It's frustrating." Daniel told her. "I know it's frustrating but your nerves are nothing to play with. It takes time and patience. Trust me." Sarah said. "I'm sorry but what the hell do you know about this?" he cut in angrily. She took a deep breath, relieved when Dean brought Brie in. Dean wrapped his arms around his wife, knowing what she was about to say. "I know more than you think I do..." Sarah then explained about her condition to the older couple. When she was finished, the room was silent. "I'll give you whatever support I'm able to. I've been there, done that. Just listen and do whatever they tell you. Your doctor is one of the best in the country, so please please do as he says." Sarah finished. Somehow that snapped them both out of their shock and they thanked the brunette profusely. Both for sharing such a private story but for her support. "That's why you invited us to stay isn't it. Because Sarah could help?" Brie asked Dean. "One reason. I meant the others too." he replied.

Brie decided to cook dinner and after they all ate, Sarah decided she was ready for bed. It'd been a rollercoaster day after all. She looked in on Eden one more time before going into the master bedroom. Dean followed his wife and helped her change and get into bed. "Stay until I fall asleep?" she asked. It was still early in the evening so he wasn't tired just yet. "Of course." he replied, sliding into bed beside her, holding his wife close. "I love you Jon." Sarah mumbled. "I love you too Sarah." Dean said, kissing her forehead. 'Yeah, life doesn't get much better than this.' he thought.

(Short chapter, I know but that's the way the chapter ended up. Sorry.. I don't know when the next update will be since I need to do a small rewrite to the next chapter. Thanks for all the great feedback on the last chapter. And thank you to my new followers and my regular reviewers.)


	53. Chapter 53

(Adult Content Ahead!)

~Six Weeks Later~

Sarah and Dean settled into parenthood with zero problems. It seemed as if they were made to be parents and Eden was a little angel that they couldn't get enough of. Sarah rolled over in bed and saw that her husband wasn't beside her. She got up and went into the nursery, knowing that's where he was. She wasn't wrong either. The sight before her was adorable. Dean was sleeping in the chair with no shirt on and Eden sound asleep on his bare chest. His shirt was on the floor and had puke on it. Sarah shook her head and picked it up and threw it in the washer. She heard Eden start to fuss and went back to check on their daughter, picking the baby up out of Dean's arms. "Shh, angel. It's okay." Sarah whispered while checking to see what was wrong. It ended up being a dirty diaper and the brunette quickly changed the diaper before putting Eden back down. Sarah gently shook Dean awake and he jumped when she did. "My fucking back. How long was I in this damn chair?" he groaned. "I don't know. What time did you get up?" she asked. "About four." Dean answered. "It's been about five hours then." she said. Sarah reached her hand out, helping him get up and leading him to the bedroom.

Sarah made her husband lay down on his stomach and straddled him. "Babe, what are you doing?" he asked. "Giving you a massage. Problem?" she responded. "Hell no." he said. Sarah started at his neck and shoulders, slowly working the kinks out. Dean was letting out soft moans as his wife was working her magic. She moved down to his lower back and winced when he hissed in pain. "I'm sorry baby." Sarah said. "It's okay." he mumbled. She finished when Dean fell asleep. Sarah got out the heating pad and laid it on his back before snuggling against him and followed not long after.

A couple of hours later, Sarah was woken up by the phone ringing. She went into the living room to talk. It was the prosecutor in the case against Batista. When she heard what the man had to say, she softy thanked him and set the phone back down before bursting into tears. Sarah had no idea how long she stood there until a pair of arms wrapped around her.

Dean woke up to the sound of his wife's phone ringing and didn't like that she went into the other room to talk. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was simply because he wanted her in his arms. He heard her start to cry and it made him angry, yet made his heart break. Dean managed to get out of bed and found her in the living room, sobbing. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sarah turned into his chest and clung to her husband. "What happened babe?" he asked. "It's over. It's finally over." she managed to say. "What's over?" Dean questioned. "He took a plea deal." Sarah responded. "Batista? How long did he get?" he asked. "Twenty years." she said. "That's great." Dean said, squeezing her tight. He then picked her up and carried his wife into the bedroom.

Dean set Sarah on the bed and kissed her passionately. She responded with a desperation, her hands finding their way into his hair. He grabbed her shirt and it was balled in his fist when their embrace broke. Both of them were breathing heavy when he said "I'm sorry babe." "For what?" she asked. "Getting carried away." Dean answered. "Jon. Shut up and make love to me." Sarah said. He let out an actual growl and pinned her to the bed, pulling on her shirt until it ripped off and her panties soon followed. "Jon!" Sarah gasped. Dean leaned down and recaptured her lips while he massaged her breasts and plucked at her nipples. Their eyes locked, both of their gazes mirroring the desire they felt for each other. "Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you.." Dean asked. "Please." Sarah answered breathlessly. He kissed down to her neck as he slowly, carefully guided himself inside her. Sarah's breath caught as he did, closing her eyes while getting used to his size again. "Shit, shit, shit..." Dean groaned, his body shaking with the effort it took for him to stay still. "I'm okay baby." Sarah whispered and he slowly began thrusting inside her. His arms when underneath his wife's body and pulled her closer to him. She held tightly to his shoulders as he started moving within her even faster. "Cum with me Sarah..." he murmured. A few thrusts later, they reached their peaks together before falling back in a sweaty mess. Dean pulled Sarah to him and said "I love you." "I love you too." she said back. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Fine." Sarah answered, her eyes fluttering shut. Dean rubbed her back until he heard her snore.

(Little bit of a filler but I think it was needed to give Sarah a sense of closure and hopefully it showed. The next two chapters are going to be Dean and Sarah's one year wedding anniversary celebration. If there's anything you want to see, let me know and I'll try to work it in as well as give credit. Thanks for the great reviews on the last chapter too!)


	54. Chapter 54

(Adult Content Ahead!)

~Two Weeks Later~

Dean woke up early that morning. Today was his and Sarah's one year anniversary. He couldn't believe that it was already a year but he couldn't deny it had been the best year of his life. Dean went into the kitchen and started breakfast. "I didn't know you could cook man." Daniel said from behind him. "Not much but she's taught me a little." the blonde replied. "Never thought I'd see the day." the older man said in a joking manner, but he was serious. "Me either. Guess we were both wrong." Dean said, shrugging. "Seriously though, you go from meeting her for a minute to turning The Shield face for her. I see why, Sarah's an amazing woman. To go through all she has and come through on the other side intact and still be as good a person she is. If I didn't have Brie.." Daniel said, earning a swat in the side by a towel the younger man was holding. "Watch it Danielson." Dean warned. "What I'm trying to say is, I get why you fell for her." the older man said. "Wait, how'd you know about that?" the younger man asked, referring to him having The Shield turned face. "She may have asked me why you guys would do that since it wasn't scripted and it came after you three asked her about Ryback out of nowhere. You guys didn't even introduce yourselves to her, so she had questions." Daniel answered. "Oh. Well, I fell for Sarah from the first time I saw her. There's just something about her." the younger man said while finishing up plating the food.

Dean took the tray into the bedroom, smiling when he saw Sarah still sleeping and snuggled up with his pillow. 'Damn I love this woman.' he thought as he set their breakfast on the table and slid into bed next to her. Dean kissed her neck and jaw until her eyes fluttered open. "Morning babe." he whispered. "Morning baby." Sarah said. "Happy Anniversary." Dean told her after giving her a kiss. "Hmmm. Happy Anniversary to you too. Do I smell food?" she said. He got up and set the tray between them, sneaking glances at his wife every so often. When they were done, Eden started crying and Sarah went to get her before she was stopped. "Today is all about us. Brie and Bryan are going to watch her today. We're going to a hotel for some alone time later." Dean told her. "But.." Sarah said. "I know but even though we're parents now, we do deserve time to ourselves." he said, silencing her protest. "You're right." she sighed. "Did you say I'm right?" Dean asked with a goofy smile. She rolled her eyes and laughed before saying "I just feel guilty. We're supposed to take care of Eden." "Hey, they offered so it's not like we're making them. One day won't hurt anything and it's gonna happen a lot on the road." Dean said while holding her close. "I'm trying not to think about that..." Sarah said softly. He kissed her head and whispered "Me either." Dean could tell she was getting a little upset so he thought of something to distract her mind until they left. "What time is it babe?" he asked. "About ten. Why?" she responded. They didn't need to leave for over an hour and he got a sneaky smile.

Dean leaned over and kissed Sarah deeply while his hand went down to her panties. She heard the unmistakable sound of the fabric ripping and she let out a small gasp. Dean smirked at that and positioned himself so he was caressing her thighs. "I need you to be as quiet as possible. Can you do that for me babe?" he asked. She nodded in response and let her legs fall open for him. "Someone is awful wet. Is that all for me?" he whispered, his voice dropping down a few octaves which made her even wetter. Sarah managed a nod, biting her lip when his tongue pushed inside her. Dean held her hips down while his wife writhed in pleasure, which only heightened the intensity. She bit her lip, drawing a little blood when she came, a soft moan escaping her. Dean lapped up every drop before straightening up. "So, do you still wanna stay home?" he asked. She shook her head and Dean kissed his wife tenderly before saying "That's what I thought. And that's only a small taste of what I have planned." "Are you trying to kill me?" Sarah joked. "Only with pleasure." he said, smiling at her. "Mission accomplished." the brunette said as she sat up.

They were in the shower when he spoke up "So Bryan said that you asked about me after we triple powerbombed Ryback." "Yeah. I was just curious is all and I knew that he knew you guys pretty well." she told him. "Really?" Dean asked. "Okay, I saw that you were more agitated than Joe and Colby and thought he might have some insight as to why." Sarah answered. "What did he say?" Dean quizzed. "That y'all were good guys and you were a different person than you let on, that I could trust y'all. Bryan's advice is why I invited you guys to travel with me actually." she responded. "I'm glad you talked to him then. Much as I hate to, we need to get going. I already have a bag packed, all you have to do is get dressed." Dean told her. They stepped out of the shower and got changed. The young couple went into the nursery and said their goodbyes. After kissing their daughter and being assured that they could call anytime, Sarah and Dean left for their own private celebration.

(So, we finally find out why Sarah invited The Shield to travel with her, and we have Daniel Bryan to thank for it. Thought I'd post part one today to tide y'all over until tomorrow. Special thanks to wwemicky for being the 250th review! Also thank you to my regular reviewers.)


	55. Chapter 55: One Year

(A lot of Adult Content Ahead!)

Dean and Sarah arrived at the hotel and checked in. The blonde got irritated when the desk clerk kept hitting on Sarah. She had to hold her husband's hand tightly to keep him from doing something stupid. They got to their room and the brunette saw that he got them the honeymoon suite. "That wasn't necessary baby." Sarah said. "Nothing but the best for you." he whispered in her ear. She let out a squeak of surprise when Dean scooped her up and carried her inside. He set her down and kicked the door shut behind them.

Their overnight bag hit the floor as Dean crashed his lips to hers in a demanding kiss. She recognized the change in his mood and knew he was still upset. "Clothes off before I rip 'em off." he demanded. Sarah quickly undressed, letting out a gasp of surprise when Dean picked her up and pushed her against the wall. His lips found hers again while his left hand slid up her body, coming to rest on her throat. He bit down on her bottom lip and tugged before breaking their heated embrace. Dean's breathing was ragged with pent up desire for his wife and he turned her head so he could whisper "You're mine..." Before Sarah could respond, Dean had unzipped his jeans, freeing his painfully hard erection, and roughly pushed inside her. He stilled so she could adjust before moving inside her with deep, rough thrusts. Sarah's nails dug into his back, spurring him on. His hand never left her throat even though he wasn't putting pressure on it. She let out a soft cry of his name when she came, her body shaking hard. Dean came right after her, groaning out "Mine..." He stayed inside her and carried his wife to the bed, finally slipping out of her before carefully laying her down. Dean finished stripping his clothes off before joining the brunette and giving her a kiss. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. That was hot." she replied. "Really?" Dean asked. "Damn right." Sarah answered, her breathing finally under control. "So are you ready for another round?" he asked with a wink.

Sarah got on top of him and kissed her husband deeply. "What do you think?" she asked. Dean groaned and flipped his wife onto her back, his lips going to her neck and down to her breasts. He took each of her nipples into his mouth, bringing them to peak while massaging her firm breasts. Dean let go of them with a pop before running his hands down her sides, resting them on her hips. "Still so fucking beautiful." he murmured as he held onto her hips tightly and this time entered his wife gently. Dean started thrusting inside her slow and deep, groaning when her legs wrapped around his waist. Sarah's arms went around his neck and her hand found it's way into his unruly hair. He laid his forehead on hers, their eyes locked onto each other as they orgasmed together. "I love you Sarah." Dean said after catching his breath. "I love you too Jon." she responded before asking "Do you mind if I call to check on Eden?" "Surprised it took you this long. Go ahead." he said, laughter in his voice. Sarah sat up and called home, relieved to hear that their daughter was doing just fine. After hanging up with Brie, she turned to Dean and asked "Now, where were we?" He started kissing her neck, making her moan. "Now I remember.." she teased.

The couple made love again before deciding to order room service for dinner. Dean went into the bathroom to change while Sarah put on his shirt and a pair of panties. The food arrived while her husband was getting dressed so she answered the door. Dean came back in the room, having heard the knock and realized how his wife answered the door. He wasn't happy to say the least. "Babe, why did you open the door dressed like that?" he asked. "Like what?" Sarah questioned, not realizing what he was talking about. "In a shirt and panties." Dean said. "Oh. I didn't-" she said softly before he interrupted "Did that guy perv on you?" "It was a woman Jon and no she didn't." Sarah told him. "Good. I'm sorry for being a jealous, possessive fucker. I love you." Dean said before leaning down and kissing her. "I love you too, even if you are jealous and possessive. Now let's eat." she told her husband.

The couple ate dinner and Dean decided it was time to give Sarah her gift. He got up and went into their bag and got it out. Dean reached his hand out to his wife and led her back over to the bed, making her sit down. He sat down so he was across from her. "I'm not really good at this talking about my feelings type stuff but I just wanted you to know how much I love you. The time I've spent with you has been the best time of my life. You've given me a daughter, happiness, a family, and most importantly a reason to live. Before I met you, I was just existing from one day to the next. Now I'm living for the first time in my life. Even after all we've been through, I wouldn't trade us for anything." Dean said before handing his wife her present. It was a set of keys. Sarah looked at him in confusion so he explained. "Those are to your brand new truck. I know you've missed yours-" Dean was stopped by the brunette jumping on him, kissing him over and over again. She had a huge smile on her face and it made every dime he'd spent worth it. "Thank you so much!" Sarah said excitedly. "You're welcome babe." he told her with a big smile. "Wow, this makes my gift for you look stupid. I didn't know you were going to buy me this." she said nervously. "I'll love whatever you get me, I promise." he assured her. Sarah got off the bed and got his present before sitting back down, all the while biting her lip. Dean's eyes clouded over in desire at the sight and he said "What did I say about that lip?" She let go of her lip from between her teeth and started "I'm not good with talking about my feelings either but I'll try to do as good as you. This right here, the life we've built together, is what I always imagined. A good man who takes care of me in every sense possible, a healthy child, a wonderful home, and family. Yeah, I had a better home life than you but not by much. I mean my parents got divorced when I was sixteen, well I told you about that. All I ever wanted is someone who understands me, who gets me and loves me unconditionally. I got that with you. It's like you know what I need without me even asking or before I know. I love you so much Jon. Thank you for being the man I need." Dean reached over and held her tightly, and murmured "I think you did just fine." Sarah let out a small laugh and handed him his gift. "Sarah, I fucking love this!" he said when he opened it. She had given him a set of dog tags with five important dates engraved on them: his birthday, her birthday, Eden's birthday, their anniversary, and the day they met. "Do you really? It's no truck but.." she asked. "I do. Thank you Sarah, I'll wear these all the time. Even to the ring, and fuck anyone who says it makes me look like Cena." Dean responded. Sarah smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Happy Anniversary baby." she said. "Happy Anniversary to you too babe. But we're not done yet." he said. "Oh really. What else do you have planned?" she asked.

Dean smirked before pinning his wife to the bed, the sudden movement making her squeak. His lips found hers as he kissed her deeply. He snatched her panties off and the shirt she was wearing soon followed. Sarah looked up at her husband and he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Dean got up and took his pants off before heading over to their bag and getting a silk scarf out. He walked back over to the bed and rejoined her, noticing her eyes glance at the fabric in his hands. "Is this okay?" he asked. She nodded, which made him groan. "Sit up beautiful, back facing me." Dean said. Sarah did as he asked without hesitation, having full trust in him. He grabbed her wrists and tied them together snugly, but not too tight. His hands cupped her breasts from behind, his fingers playing her nipples like an instrument. She moaned and leaned into his touch, all the while wishing she could touch him as well. Dean laid Sarah onto her back, her wrists still tied behind her and kissed her with a fierce passion. It left her a panting mess while he went down to her slick heat. His fingers slid inside her while his tongue flicked over her clit. She strained against the scarf while his mouth and fingers drive her crazy with passion. It didn't take long for her to scream his name as her orgasm washed over, leaving her a quivering mess. Dean took his fingers out and grabbed her legs, throwing one over each of his shoulders. He slowly guided himself inside her, letting her adjust to this new position. When he felt her relax, Dean held her legs tightly as he drove in and out of her like a man possessed. Sarah let out little gasps and wimpers, not lasting long before she came again with a groan. Dean's grip on her thighs tightened, the feeling of being inside her was indescribable. He sped up his thrusts until he felt her get close again. "Is my babe going to cum for me again?" he asked. "Yes.." she gasped. "Then cum for me." he demanded. A few thrusts later, Sarah screamed his name as she came hard. Dean followed seconds later, groaning her name loudly. He let her legs fall off his shoulders as the blonde fell onto the bed beside her. He moved Sarah onto her side so he could untie her hands, checking them over when they were free.

Dean laid on his back and she rested her head on his chest, a content sigh leaving her. He pulled her even closer so there was no space between them at all. "I love you Sarah." Dean said. "I love you too Jon." she mumbled. The blonde chuckled when he realized she'd fallen asleep already. He covered them up and followed her not long after.

(And that's Sarah and Dean's anniversary. Got kinda carried away but oh well. The next chapter jumps to Eden's first Christmas, so yay! I won't be updating a lot this week but I'll try. My sister is in town and I haven't seen her in almost a year. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.)


	56. Chapter 56: Christmas Day Flashback

(Adult Content Ahead!)

Dean woke Sarah up earlier than usual on Christmas morning, wanting to have some private time with his wife before Eden woke up. She was sleepy so he carried her into the living room and set her down beside the tree, much like the year before. Brie and Bryan had gone home to see their families so it was just the young family there. Dean leaned over and kissed Sarah's lips softly before saying "Merry Christmas babe." "Merry Christmas baby." she said. They'd decided to exchange just two presents each this year so he got his gifts for her and put them in her lap. She loves them of course and he loved hers for him. "I love you Jon." she said. "I love you too Sarah." he responded before leaning over.

Dean captured her lips with his in a passionate embrace. "You know, I've always wanted to make love under a Christmas tree." the blonde said with a boyish grin. "What's stopping you?" Sarah asked him. He groaned and laid her on the floor so they were somewhat under the tree. Dean slowly stripped his wife's clothes off while she did the same to him, only breaking their kisses to take their shirts off. He entered her gently and went slow and easy with his strokes, his fingers intertwining with hers as they reached their peaks together. As their bodies calmed down, Dean rolled them over so she was on top of him. "Merry Christmas baby." she whispered. "Merry Christmas babe." he whispered back. After he recovered, Dean managed to stand up with Sarah still in his arms and carried her to the bedroom so they could clean up and get dressed.

Eden woke up an hour later while the young couple were lounging in the entertainment room. Dean got the bottle while Sarah went ahead and picked Eden up. The brunette sat in the chair and started rocking her. After the baby was fed and changed, Sarah took little Eden back into the entertainment room and laid down with her daughter on her chest. They were on the ground and it didn't take long for mother and daughter to fall asleep while watching Frozen.

Dean walked in to find his wife and baby sleeping. For some reason, it brought the blonde back to the first time he really watched Sarah sleep. It was a very fond memory.

-Flashback-

Sarah was tossing and turning in bed. She hadn't slept well since Ryback's attack four days before. Frustrated, the brunette went into the living area to see if one of the guys were awake. Sarah felt blessed to have them in her life and The Shield members bonded with her like they'd known her forever. She saw Dean sitting on the couch , watching tv and her heart started to flutter. "What are you watching?" Sarah asked softly. Dean looked up and saw her standing there, the young woman taking his breath away. "Breaking Bad. Ever seen it?" he managed to say. "No." she answered. "You can join me if you want." Dean offered. "Thanks." Sarah said, accepting gratefully. She sat next to the blonde and he put his arm around her. A warmth spread over both of them at the contact. "How are you feeling babe?" he asked. There was that term of endearment again and it still gave her butterflies no matter how many times he used it. "Better." she answered. Dean turned her head so she was looking in his eyes, knowing that she might be better physically, but not mentally. "Babe.." he said. "I.. I can't stop thinking about it. It's driving me crazy. Okay, crazier. I can barely sleep and I think the only reason I did the first night was because they gave me some good drugs." Sarah admitted, unable to lie to him for some reason. "I know. You even kissed me that night." Dean said, wondering if she remembered. "I remember.." she said, blushing a little. "You do? Then why haven't you said anything?" he asked, genuinely surprised. "I was embarrassed. I don't make it a habit of making moves on guys." she answered nervously. "I get it. Thought it was because you didn't remember or you regretted it." he said, taking her nerves away. "I don't regret it at all. You made me feel safe that night." Sarah said. "I did?" Dean asked. "Yeah. For some reason, I always feel safe around you. Not that I'm complaining." she told him. "I can honestly say you're the first woman to tell me that." Dean said, his voice thick with emotion. They watched the show for a little while until she spoke up "Can I ask you a favor?" "Sure. What is it?" he asked. "Can I lean on you and try to get some sleep?" Sarah asked hopefully. Inwardly Dean was bouncing up and down but he somehow managed to keep his composure. "Tell you what, go back to bed and I'll stay until you fall asleep." he offered. "Really? Thanks Dean!" Sarah said, hugging him tightly. She was so grateful that he'd be so sweet to her. "You're welcome." Dean replied, hugging her back. She stood up and went back to the bedroom with Dean following her. Sarah got back into bed and he got in beside her, letting the woman who had invaded his mind use his chest as a pillow. Dean rubbed her back until she fell asleep, not moving from his spot until the sun rose. It was official now, he was rapidly falling in love with the beautiful woman in his arms.

-End Flashback-

Smiling at the memory, Dean picked Eden off Sarah's chest and put his daughter in her crib. When he came back in, Dean lifted Sarah off the floor and settled with her on the couch. They spent the rest of their Christmas Day exactly that way. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Woohoo! Managed to get a chapter out this week. Having an absolute blast with my sister. I promise to have an update on Sunday, so yay for that! The next two chapters are Dean and Sarah's returns to WWE and I'm so excited for y'all to read it. Thanks for the great reviews as always! *hugs***


	57. Chapter 57: Dean's Return

**Adult Content Ahead!**

Dean got off the phone with Hunter in total disbelief. The plan for him to come back was mind blowing. He went back into their bedroom and woke Sarah up. She sat up and was met with a passionate kiss from her husband. "I'm returning at the Rumble babe. I can't believe it. It's in Philly too." he told her. Sarah smiled, happy for him. She knew how much he missed being in the ring. "I'm so happy for you baby. Eden and I will be rooting for you." she said. "Wait, you're not going to be there?" Dean asked, hoping he was misunderstanding her. "Of course we are, but backstage." Sarah assured him. "Good." he said, smiling. "What should we do to celebrate?" Dean asked with a seductive smirk. "Hmmm." she said with a giggle.

Sarah pulled his shirt off and took her own off as well. Dean groaned and kissed her deeply. He quickly slid her panties off. "Babe, I need you bad." he mumbled. She pulled Dean's shorts down and began lightly stroking him. He shivered at the contact and moved her hand away. Dean moved down the bed and nudged Sarah's legs apart before pressing a kiss to each of her thighs, his scruff tickling her. He slid a finger inside her body and flicked her sensitive nub with his tongue before adding a second finger. Sarah's fists gripped the sheets tightly as she came hard with a throaty moan. "So responsive, so sweet.." he murmured. Dean moved back up so he was straddling his wife's waist, his eyes roaming her body. "How the fuck do you get more beautiful? Every single day.." he whispered. Sarah gripped his hair and pulled him down for a hot, deep kiss. Dean took that opportunity to guide himself inside his wife, smirking to himself when he felt her gasp. He broke the kiss and said "I love you Sarah." "I love you too Jon." she whispered back before he started to move within her in slow, deep thrusts. His hands found her breasts and he plucked at the nipples, making her back arch. Dean then untangled Sarah's hands from the sheets and held them above her head. He felt her tighten around him and they orgasmed together, each of them calling out the others name. Dean reluctantly pulled out of his wife's body and gathered her close, his hand rubbing her back since he knew it'd put the brunette to sleep. It always did. "I'm proud of you baby, no matter what happens. Remember that." she mumbled before drifting off. His heart swelled at that. No one had ever said that to him before and meant it, and Dean knew she meant every word unconditionally. He smiled before joining Sarah in a short nap.

_~Royal Rumble~_

The young family walked into the arena that night after the show began, trying to hide Dean's return from the fans. Sarah had no clue what he was doing and didn't really want to either. She wanted it to be a surprise. They finally got to The Shield's locker room, after being stopped by several people who wanted to see Eden, and they saw Seth and Roman had a portable crib already set up for their niece. Dean went to change while the guys took turns holding the baby. "Little girls are the greatest aren't they?" Roman mused while holding Eden. "Yeah, they are." Dean said, walking back into the room. The blonde took his daughter from his teammate and kissed her head. "I love you my little princess." he said. Sarah took a picture of father and daughter before he put her down. The Rumble match finally got underway and Dean started his prematch warmups. When it was his turn, he walked over to Sarah and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you." he said. "I love you too. Remember, proud of you no matter what." she reminded him. Dean smiled and walked out of the room, his fingers playing with the dog tags he'd gotten from his wife. He stood at the start point, waiting for his music to hit.

**On Air**

The crowd counted down with the timer to the 28th entrant into the Royal Rumble match. The crowd went nuts when The Shield's music played and Dean Ambrose stepped out onstage. He stood there, cracking his neck and shaking his arms loose. "Oh My! It's the Lunatic Fringe. He's back!" Michael Cole exclaimed as Dean ran down to the ring and went crazy on the remaining entrants.

About ten minutes later, the final three men stood in the ring: Dean Ambrose, John Cena, and Triple H. John and Dean looked at each other before ganging up on 'The Game' and eliminating him from the match. Chants of 'Let's Go Ambrose!' rained down as the final two men exchanged blows, trying to eliminate each other. John whipped Dean into the ropes and went to clothesline the younger man out until Dean elbowed the multi-time champion in the stomach. He then tossed Cena over the top rope to win the match. Dean fell to his knees, overwhelmed by emotion as he heard Lilian Garcia announce "Here is the winner of the Royal Rumble... Dean Ambrose!" The crowd popped huge as he celebrated in the ring to close the show.

**Off Air**

Sarah was in the locker room with Roman, Seth, and Eden when she saw her husband eliminate John to win. After a few seconds of stunned silence, she started crying happy tears. She was immensely proud of him. Roman and Seth each picked the brunette up and hugged her, having had no idea Dean was winning either. Hunter knocked on the door, still in his ring gear, and said "Excuse me but I'm sure Jon would love to see you right now sis." Sarah walked out of the room, leaving Eden with the guys since she was sleeping, and followed her brother. Dean came through the curtain and almost broke down upon seeing his wife. He picked her up and kissed her hard. "I love you Jon. We're so proud of you." she whispered. "I love you too Sarah, so much." he whispered back, finally setting her down and kissing her one last time before having to do some interviews. She went back to the locker room and gathered Eden's things since Seth and Roman asked if they could have her for the night. Of course, Dean and Sarah had no objections to it since they were her uncles. The guys waited for Dean to get back so he could say goodnight to his daughter before going back to the hotel. Dean showered and changed before he and Sarah went back themselves. They fell into bed and fell asleep quickly. Both of them were just exhausted, yet happy.

**So, how did y'all like Dean's return? I know I liked it. Next chapter is Sarah's return to WWE, so stay tuned! Had so much fun with my sister this weekend. We went to a music festival and had a ball. Sixty bands over two days? My kinda party. Oh and fyi, Jaeger Bombs are the enemy. That is all... Thanks as always for the lovely reviews. Much love!**


	58. Chapter 58: Sarah's Return

**Adult Content Ahead!**

Sarah was woken up the morning after the Royal Rumble to Dean hissing in pain. She sat straight up and turned to see her husband trying to loosen up the joint. "Baby, what happened?" Sarah asked. "Hit it on the ring post last night. You didn't see?" he responded. "They didn't show it, otherwise you would have gotten checked out after the match." she said. "It's been fucked up off and on for a long time now babe, I'll be fine." Dean tried to assured her. "No, you're getting it looked at. Don't bother arguing with me." Sarah said, folding her arms over her chest. "Babe.." he tried to protest but she cut him off. "If you won't do it for me or yourself, then do it for your daughter. She deserves two healthy as can be parents." Dean groaned and said "Fine. I'll go as soon as we get to the arena. Happy now?" "Very. I'm sorry for being bitchy but I worry about you." she said before giving him a kiss. "It's okay Sarah. I love you." he said. "I love you too baby." she responded. "Can I ask you something?" he questioned. "Sure." Sarah answered. "Would you help me shower, or at least be in there in case?" the blonde asked. "With as many times as you've helped me when I was pregnant? Of course I will." she responded.

Sarah stood up and helped Dean get up as well. She went into the bathroom and started the shower, adjusting the water until it was warm enough. Meanwhile Dean pushed his boxers down and off, coming up behind his wife and kissing her neck. Sarah let out a soft moan and quickly stripped out of her pajamas before joining Dean in the shower. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, his hand going to her hair. "Jon, we're supposed to be washing you off..." she said. "Why can't we do both?" he asked with a wink. "But your shoulder.." Sarah started before Dean cut her off. "Will be okay." "If it starts to bother you.." she started. "I'll tell you." he finished. That was all the brunette needed. Sarah pulled Dean down to her and found his lips with hers while he took Sarah's leg and wrapped it around his waist. She reached between them and guided his length inside her. Dean groaned as he started thrusting inside her frantically. He pressed his lips to her neck before whispering "Let go.." Sarah came hard with that, calling out his name while her body shook between his hard body and the shower wall. Dean followed her a few seconds later, his head resting on her shoulder as he moaned his wife's name. "Fuck woman, how do I lose all control around you?" he whispered. "I don't know, but I like it." Sarah said. "Me too. Let's clean up so we can go see Eden." Dean said with a laugh. She let out a giggle and helped her husband shower off and change before they left.

_Monday Night Raw_

Dean and Sarah walked into the arena anxious to see their daughter. "Go get checked out now and I'll bring Eden to see you while you have ring time. Okay?" Sarah said. "Fine." Dean groaned and kissed her quickly before going to see the trainers. The brunette walked to The Shield's locker room and went straight to the portable crib where her daughter was. She picked Eden up and kissed her. "Mommy missed you little angel. Were you good for your uncles?" she asked. "She was perfect. Slept through the night." Roman said. "Thank God she's like you sunshine." Seth joked. "Hey!" Sarah said, slapping him on the arm. "Ouch! Watch the violence in front of the baby.." the two-toned man said. "Now children.." Roman teased, which prompted Seth to kiss Sarah's head and mutter "Damn I've missed you.." "I've missed you guys too." she said, hugging the two older men with her free arm. "Where's Jon?" Roman asked having noticed Dean wasn't there. "His shoulder is bothering him so I made him get checked." Sarah answered. "Is he okay?" Seth asked. "Should be, I hope so anyway. Didn't seem to affect his performance, so.." she responded. Just then her phone went off and it was Dean, telling her he was cleared and that he was already at ringside. "Gotta go. Promised Jon that if he was okay I'd take Eden to see him." Sarah said, getting the diaper bag from beside the crib.

The rest of The Shield followed Sarah and Eden down to the ring where Dean was talking to Sheamus, Randy, Kane, Dolph, Hunter, and John. Sarah's brother spotted her first and picked his niece out of the brunette's arms. She let Hunter coo over the baby while she asked Dean about his shoulder. "Just a bad contusion." he answered. "I feel better now. Thank you for humoring me." Sarah said, giving him a kiss. "You're welcome babe." Dean smiled before going to get Eden from her uncle. He kissed her and said "I missed you little princess. Did you miss daddy?" Eden grabbed ahold of his shirt which made the blonde laugh. "I guess that means yes." he said before handing her off to Sarah. The brunette went over to the commentary table and sat down so she could watch. It didn't take long before the baby fell asleep on her and Sarah leaned back to get more comfortable. Hunter sat down beside her, the sight of his sister and niece warming his heart. "You ready for tonight?" he asked. "Yeah. As much as I loved being at home, I missed all this." Sarah answered. "I know what you mean. Oh, Stephanie wanted me to tell you that you're welcome to leave Eden with our nanny of you need to." Hunter said. "Thanks, I'll have to take y'all up on that since all our friends have matches tonight." she accepted. "The offer stands anytime. So happy you're back. Love you sis." he said, standing up. "Love you too bro." Sarah said back. Dean finally finished and they went to the back to get ready for the show. She wore a pair of jeans, a Shield tshirt, and boots. "Fuck babe you look sexy." Dean said when he saw her step out of the bathroom. "So do you." Sarah told him with a wink. They dropped Eden off at Stephanie and Hunter's office on their way to the entrance point. "You ready babe?" Dean whispered while their opponents made their entrance. "Born ready." Sarah whispered back. "That's my girl." he said with a grin right before The Shield's music played.

**On Air**

It was main event time. Tonight The Shield was teaming with John Cena to face Randy Orton, Sheamus, Dolph Ziggler, and Kane with Triple H at ringside. Sarah was given a loud cheer when she was announced, the live audience was at least happy to see her back anyway. After a back-and-forth match, Dean ended up pinning Kane for the win which caused the crowd to go nuts. Sarah stepped into the ring to celebrate with her teammates and was surprised when Dean pulled her to him and crashed his lips to hers. When he finally pulled back from the kiss, people could see her cheeks were slightly pink. Dean led his wife out of the ring and they walked back up the ramp with the guys, standing at the top of the stage to end the show.

**Off Air**

As soon as they got on the bus, Sarah put Eden down in her crib and said good night to the guys. She changed into her pajamas before joining Dean in bed. "You're pissed, right?" he asked. "No, kinda embarrassed since I had no warning." she replied, letting her husband know that she knew it wasn't scripted. "Sorry babe but I couldn't help myself." Dean apologized. "Don't be, just give me a little warning next time. Okay?" Sarah said. "Deal." he said with that boyish smile that she loved. "I love you Jon." she mumbled while getting comfortable in his arms. "I love you too Sarah." Dean said before they fell asleep.

**So, what did y'all think of Sarah's return? Up next, the road to WrestleMania begins! Did anyone see The Rock on Raw tonight? That was awesome! And Dean with the hotdog cart was awesome as well. I really hope it's Seth vs Dean at Hell in a Cell... But enough out of me except to say thanks to all my great reviewers and new followers. Y'all rock!**


	59. Chapter 59: Road to WrestleMania Begins

**Adult Content Ahead!**

_**Monday Night Raw**_

Sarah and Dean arrived at the arena in Chicago without Eden. It was well below zero outside and they'd decided to leave their infant daughter at home. Tonight, Sarah's storyline was starting up and she was excited, yet nervous. Dean didn't like the story at all but he supported her no matter what. He knew how important this was to her and the blonde also knew that there would be storylines she didn't want him in either, so it'd balance out. They got to the locker room and had just put their things down when his phone rang. Dean stepped into the hall to answer it so the brunette took the opportunity to call home and check on Eden. She and Brie talked for a while before hanging up. Dean still wasn't back and it was starting to worry her. Sarah was about to go find him when Seth burst in. "Come here, it's Jon. He's bad.." the older man got out. "What happened?" she demanded. "I don't know. He isn't hurt but he's in a mood. No one can talk to him, only you can." Seth explained. "Where is he?" Sarah asked. The older man grabbed her arm and led the young woman to a deserted hallway before leaving the young couple alone.

Dean was pacing in the hall, his hands running through his hair, violently rubbing at his shoulder. He was off in his own world and didn't hear Sarah call his name. Dean didn't even register her presence until she stopped him from messing with his shoulder. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked, worry evident in her eyes. The blonde just stood there unmoving, so Sarah took his hand and managed to drag her husband into a nearby empty room and locked the door behind them. "Jon, please talk to me." she all but begged. Sarah reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hand running through his hair. "What happened? You're starting to scare me.." she said. Dean didn't say anything, he leaned down and crashed his lips to hers in an almost bruising kiss. Sarah responded eagerly, wanting to do anything possible to help him. He finally pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "Just be here right now. I'll tell you later, I promise. Please?" he pleaded in a broken voice. "I'm always here, you know that. What can I do?" she responded. Dean groaned and kissed her again but was gentler this time. He slid his hand down to her ass and gave it a squeeze. "I need you.." he whispered. "I'm yours." she responded, her words snapping what little control he'd held onto. Dean backed his wife against a desk that was in the room and spun her around so that she was bent over it. "Grab the edge and don't move." he demanded while pushing her dress up to gain access. Sarah immediately complied and he unzipped his pants, letting them fall along with his underwear. He pushed her underwear to the side, draping himself over her and guided his length inside her. Dean kissed her shoulder before thrusting inside her rough and deep. Sarah bit her lip in an effort to keep quiet, her hands gripping the edge of the desk tightly while he pounded inside her. "Cum for me, now!" he demanded. "Jon!" she yelled as her orgasm washed over her. Dean buried himself inside Sarah once more as he came hard, moaning "Mine.." He pulled out of her, adjusting his wife's dress and panties, pulling his pants back up before holding her trembling body in his arms. "I love you Jon, so much." Sarah said after a few minutes. "I love you too Sarah. Thank you for that." Dean responded. "You're welcome." she said. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before giving her a piggyback ride back to the locker room.

**On Air**

Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose had just pinned Cesaro and Curtis Axel when they were attacked by Evolution. Again. Roman Reigns came out to help but the numbers game was just too much. Sarah looked on, upset at the entire situation, knowing it had gone on for far too long. She got a microphone and said "Enough Hunter!" Evolution stopped the beat down since Triple H was curious to hear what she had to say. He gestured for his sister to continue. "I've kept my mouth shut for long enough. You have to stop this. Please." she pleaded. "You don't understand Sarah.." the COO said. "Then explain it. Why have you been hellbent on destroying The Shield? My husband, our family?" she asked, her voice breaking. "It's not personal, it's just-" Triple H started but was cut off by Sarah yelling "Don't you dare say it Hunter, it isn't business!" The crowd cheered at that. "Please sis, back off. This isn't your fight." the older man requested. A look of disgust crossed Sarah's face right before she slapped her brother. Before Triple H could react, Randy Orton stepped in and hit the brunette with an RKO. Dean managed to get back into the ring, followed closely by his teammates which caused Evolution to retreat. Dean scooped Sarah up carefully and started to carry his wife to the back. He heard his brother-in-law shout at Randy, berating him for hitting the young woman until Raw went to commercial.

**Off Air**

They were laying in bed that night, cuddling with each other when Sarah spoke up. "What was wrong earlier?" Dean sighed and said "My mother called. She wants to meet Eden. You know my childhood and even though I've kinda forgiven her, I don't want her near our daughter. Told her that and she went nuts on me.." "It'll be okay, I promise." Sarah assured him. "Really?" he asked. "Really. If you don't want Eden to meet her, then she won't. It's as simple as that. I love you Jon." she said, playing with his hair while she spoke since it always relaxed him. "I fucking love you too Sarah." Dean said, fighting back tears. He started rubbing her back and it wasn't long until they both fell asleep.

**Thanks for the great feedback on the last chapter and for 60 follows! Hope y'all enjoyed this one as well. :)**


	60. Chapter 60: Raw Is

_**Monday Night Raw**_

Dean didn't really want to be here. Tonight Raw was in his hometown of Cincinnati, and his overprotective side was not happy about Sarah being there. Dean couldn't believe how supportive his wife had been this past week, she even supported his decision to leave Eden at home again. It was probably an irrational gear but Dean was afraid that his mother would show up and he was in no mood to deal with that drama. Like he told Sarah, he was dead set against that woman having any contact with his daughter. The blonde was in absolute awe at how much of a rock his wife was being, letting him lean on her in every way imaginable. It just made Dean love her even more and he didn't think that was possible.

Sarah and Dean were met by Hunter when they arrived at the arena. "So, we have a surprise for you both. Tonight you two are appearing on a talk show segment." the older man said. "Which one?" Dean asked. "Come on, let me introduce you to the host." Hunter said, leading the young couple to an unmarked door and knocked. He opened the door before the occupant could answer. When Sarah saw who was inside the room, she let out a squeak. A literal squeak. It was Chris Jericho. "Chris, this is my sister Sarah and her husband. Well, you've met Ambrose before." Hunter said. Chris smiled and said jokingly "How the hell did you get such a hot sister?" His comment made Sarah blush and the two other men to grumble. "It's nice to meet you Chris. Huge fan.. And I totally sounded unprofessional right then." Sarah managed to say. "Now if you're finished flirting with my sister, can we talk about this segment?" Hunter asked. "One question, how did you hide her from everyone?" the Canadian quizzed. "He didn't know about me until like two years ago." Sarah answered. "Really?" Chris asked. "We have time if you want to hear the story." the brunette offered. Jericho motioned for everyone to sit and she began the story.

**-Flashback-**

Sarah pulled up to her house after a long day of work at the local emergency room. All the young brunette wanted to do was take a shower and fall into bed. After she walked into the house and put her purse down, Sarah heard a car pull into the driveway. She groaned inwardly when she heard a knock on the door but nothing could've prepared her for who was on the other side. 'Triple freaking H!' her mind screamed. "Can I help you?" she managed to ask. "I hope so. I'm looking for Sarah McCoy." Hunter said hopefully. "You found her. Come in, sorry bout lack of manners. I just got done working a double." Sarah said, stepping aside to let him in. "It's okay. What do you do for a living?" he assured her. "I'm a nurse at the hospital. An RN." Sarah responded. They sat down in the living room and she kicked her shoes off, relieving her aching feet. "I'm Paul Levesque and-" Sarah cut him off at that. "I know who you are but I can't figure out why you're here." "Well, I'll just say it. I recently discovered that we have the same father." Hunter said, stunning the young woman. "Wait...What?" she sputtered. "My mom told me a few months ago that the man that raised me wasn't my biological father. She gave me the right name and I hired someone to track you down." he explained. "But why are you here? Dad's been gone for over a year now." Sarah asked. "I have a sister that I would like to get to know, that's why." Hunter answered. "I'm sorry but this is just.." she started. "Wild, crazy?" he cut in. "Unbelievable. Surreal." she laughed which made Hunter laugh as well. With the ice officially broken, the newfound siblings stayed up most of the night talking about any and everything.

**-Flashback End-**

"Wow.." was all Chris could say. "Tell me about it." Hunter joked. "So is there any topic off limits? Because if it's okay with you I'd like to go without a script." Chris directed toward the couple. "Just our daughter." Dean answered. "You have a daughter? How old is she?" the older blonde asked. "Yeah, her name is Eden and she's five months now." Dean replied, showing the other man a picture. A few minutes later, the young couple had to leave and get ready. Chris hugged Sarah and shook Dean's hand as they left.

Dean and Sarah walked to The Shield's locker room, the brunette giddy at the thought of being on the Highlight Reel with Chris Jericho. He was definitely one of her all time favorites. Dean shook his head, thinking to himself how cute she was. "Don't look at me like that!" she said, blushing. "Why? It's adorable how excited you are." he said with a smile. Sarah was definitely taking his mind off his problems without even knowing she was doing it. "Oh, like you weren't excited to be on Piper's Pit? I saw that.." Sarah teased. "You got me babe." Dean said with a laugh. "I love you Jon." she said, giving him a kiss. "I love you too Sarah." he said before guiding her over to the couch so they could cuddle.

**On Air**

There were three stools sitting in the ring when Raw came back from commercial, confusing the audience. The confusion was soon cleared up however when the all to familiar music of Chris Jericho played, sending the crowd into a frenzy. He made his way to the ring and stepped inside, soaking up the reaction. After the noise died down some, he said "Welcome to.. Raw.. Is.. Jericho!" The crowd cheered at that. "I really missed that, thank you. Now onto my guests tonight on a special edition of the Highlight Reel, please join me in welcoming Dean and Sarah Ambrose." he finished. The Shield's music played and the couple made their way down to the ring. Chris held the ropes open for Sarah and she stepped inside the ring, followed closely by her husband. "Welcome Dean, Sarah." Chris said. "Thank you." Sarah responded. "So let's get right down to it. You've had a hell of a year or so Dean. United States Champion, got married to a beautiful woman, started a family, feuded with Evolution which includes your brother-in-law, and won the Royal Rumble. How does it feel?" Chris asked. "When you put it like that, it seems crazy huh? It has been an incredible ride, a wild one but one that I wouldn't trade for anything." Dean answered, letting a small glimpse of his real self show. "The Elimination Chamber is coming up this Sunday, do you have a preference on who you want to win? After all you will ne facing the winner at WrestleMania." the older blonde questioned. "No, simply because it doesn't matter who it is. If it's Orton, Ziggler, Reigns, Rollins, Cena, or even you. I don't care because I will leave WrestleMania the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion!" Dean said, starting to get agitated. "How about you Sarah?" Chris directed toward the brunette. "It doesn't matter to me." she answered, confident in her husband. "Last week you were RKO'd after confronting your brother. How are you feeling?" the Canadian asked. "I'm good. Randy's not that tough. And as for my brother? We still have business but that's for another time and place." Sarah responded. Just then, Randy Orton's music played and he walked down the ramp, his eyes fixed on the young woman. Dean and Chris put her behind them in a protective gesture. Randy stepped onto the ring apron and looked at the two men with his cold stare. He then smirked and mockingly asked how Sarah really was and remarked on how sweet she smelled right before driving her to the mat. Chris had to hold Dean back at those comments, stopping a brawl from breaking out. Sarah had enough and slipped her hand into her husbands, giving it a gentle and reassuring squeeze. He visibly relaxed at that, surprising Chris. Sarah then led Dean out of the ring and to the back before the commercial break.

**What did y'all think of chapter 60? Thank you so much for the great feedback. I can't say how much it means to me! I'll try to update tomorrow but don't know if I can. So if not, it'll definitely be Saturday morning!**


	61. Chapter 61: Elimination Chamber

**Adult Content Ahead!**

_**Elimination Chamber**_

Dean kissed his wife awake that Sunday morning, smiling when those brown eyes opened up. "Morning beautiful." he said inbetween kisses. Sarah smiled at him and brushed his hair out of his face before saying "Morning handsome." The young couple had an easy night at the pay per view for a change, all Dean had to do was confront whoever won the chamber match. They decided to just hang out and relax as much as possible.

Dean started tracing invisible patterns on Sarah's thighs, making them quiver and turning the brunette on. She let out a light moan, loving what her husband was doing. His amazing blue eyes gazed into her brown eyes, asking her permission. She leaned up and kissed him hard, giving him her answer. Dean hooked his fingers in her panties, slowly sliding them off. Sarah took her shirt off and he slowly kissed his way up her legs until he reached her wet heat. He slid two fingers inside her, using his tongue against her clit, using his free arm to keep her still. Sarah moaned his name right before she came, Dean licking up every drop of her release he could. He then made his way up her body until he got to her lips, capturing hers with his and swiping his tongue along her bottom lip. Sarah immediately granted him access, making him groan at how responsive she was. Dean reached between them and guided himself inside her, stilling for a minute before he started thrusting. He finally broke the kiss and started going faster, enjoying how his wife was moaning louder and louder. Her eyes threatened to close, the passion was almost all consuming. "Look at me, open your eyes babe. I need to see them when you cum." he rasped. Sarah managed to open them and gazed into his face. Dean leaned down and nipped at her neck before looking at her, whispering "Cum for me.." "Jon!" she shouted as she came hard, her eyes never leaving his. Dean let out a deep groan as he came right after, her name on his lips. He kissed her tenderly and rested his forehead on hers, murmuring "I love you." "I love you too." she murmured back. Dean smiled before finally slipping out of her body and laying down beside his wife, pulling the brunette into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder before they took a brief nap.

Dean left for the arena early, leaving Sarah behind to rest. Nikki and Nattie came over for some girl time and to pick out an outfit for the younger woman to wear that night. She didn't really feel like dressing up but she decided to humor the older women. Sarah changed into a knee length black dress that hugged every curve perfectly, prompting Nattie to ask "Are you sure that you had a baby?" "I'm sure. I have the stretch marks to prove it." Sarah laughed. "We've really outdone ourselves. Didn't think that was possible." Nikki announced. "Yeah, Jon's going to have a heart attack." Nattie added. "Or get a massive boner." the Bella cut in. Sarah blushed and muttered "Why am I friends with y'all again?" "Because we're awesome." Nikki said. The women laughed and left for the arena with that.

Nattie, Nikki, and Sarah walked into the building and started out for The Shield's locker room. They passed John, who had to do a double take. "I see that the girls got ahold of you again." he said while hugging Sarah. "Yep." she replied. "Are you two trying to kill Ambrose?" he joked. "Nope." Nikki replied, making them laugh. He shook his head and said "Well, you look amazing Sarah. Oh, Nicole? Take a picture if he passes out." The girls walked on, passing Chris Jericho who whistled and said "Looking good tonight ladies." "Thanks." they said before finally getting to the locker room. Sarah went in first, getting a thumbs up from Roman. Nikki snuck her phone out, wanting to record the blonde's reaction. Seth was talking to Dean and he gestured for the older man to turn around. Dean turned around, his jaw dropping when he saw his wife. "Holy fuck!" he groaned, making her blush. He walked up to Sarah and pulled her against his body, kissing her passionately, not caring they had an audience. "You look fucking incredible. I can't wait to rip that dress off tonight, and trust me I will." he mumbled against her lips, making her blush even more. "Thank you." she managed to say. "I love you Sarah." Dean said. "I love you too Jon." she replied. The guys teasingly gagged at the scene, making Dean flip them off, and the other women fuss at them. There was a knock on the door and it was Chris who said to Seth and Roman "Hey, it's time to go over the match." With that, everyone left the room which made Dean happy. All he wanted was some alone time with his beautiful wife.

Sarah and Dean ended up relaxing together on the couch until the show started. When the main event rolled around, Sarah was on edge and was afraid someone was going to get hurt. Dean kept his arm around her, trying to keep her calm. She winced when Seth was busted open badly and could tell that her bestie had a concussion as well. Sarah was torn between watching the rest of the match with her husband and going to check on their brother. Dean saw her confliction and told her to go, knowing full well that her maternal instinct had kicked in. She kissed him quickly before running to the trainers office, hearing the older man fight with medical personnel. "I don't need a fucking doctor, now let me go!" he shouted as she walked in. "Colby, sit back and let them do their job. Please?" she all but begged. Somehow the fact that she'd used his real name got through his muddled brain and he laid back down, allowing himself to be assessed. Sarah even held Seth's hand while he was being stitched up, keeping the two-toned man calm. The doctor told her that he only had a minor concussion and that he'd be fine in a week. Roman came in while the doctor was talking needing ice. Sarah lifted his shirt and gasped. There was a nasty bruise over his kidney area. "Joe.." she said, making him sit down and get checked as well. They faintly heard Chris Jericho's music play, signaling that he had won the match. The trio then heard The Shield's music play and they knew Dean was having his staredown. "It's going to be a good match." Roman spoke up. "Yeah I can't wait." Sarah told him. The Samoan then helped the brunette get Seth back to the locker room where Dean was waiting. She pulled her husband aside and said "Colby has a concussion, out for a week. Joe has a horrible contusion on his back too. I know you wanted to celebrate and I promise I'll make it up to you..." Dean cut her rambling off by saying "It's okay. I know you can't let them fend for themselves. Besides, it's sexy when you go all nurse." Sarah smiled at that, relieved he wasn't upset. She then helped Seth and Roman clean up and change. Dean helped her get them to the bus when she was done and the brunette settled in for a long night.

**Don't get mad because Seth and Roman are hurt but let's face it, no one escaped the chamber unscathed. Plus, it's necessary to the story later on. So glad y'all enjoyed me writing in Chris Jericho since I'm having a blast writing him. He's in here for a major reason that'll be revealed in the next chapter. Next update will be Sunday, where Sarah confronts Hunter (on screen anyway). Thanks for the great feedback as always! *hugs***


	62. Chapter 62: Time to Play the Game

_**Monday Night Raw**_

Finally after a long night, Sarah was able to allow Seth to sleep. She stayed close by the bunks though in case she was needed. Roman rolled over in his sleep and he cursed loudly. Sarah got up and went to his bunk. She pulled the curtain back and said softly "Morning." "Fuck this hurts." Roman groaned. "I know but I have some stuff that will help." Sarah said sympathetically. He nodded and allowed her to lift his shirt while trying not to hiss in pain. "Have you gone to the bathroom since this has happened?" she asked. "Yeah. There wasn't any blood, don't worry." he assured her. Sarah nodded, relieved by his answer. She then gently laid an ice pack on his back as well as some ibuprofen and a bottle of water. "Thank you Sarah." Roman said, kissing her cheek. "No problem big man." she said while climbing back out. The brunette closed the partition before peeking in on Seth. She then sat on the sofa and stretched out.

Dean quietly made his way into the living area and leaned over to kiss his wife. "Morning babe." he said. "Morning." she replied. "How are the patients?" Dean asked. "Stiff and sore but otherwise fine." Sarah answered. "Why don't you get some rest. I can watch them for a while." the blonde offered. "I don't know if I can sleep knowing they might need me." she said. "You need to sleep. Please, for me?" Dean asked, worry evident in his eyes. "Damn it, I hate when you do that.. Okay, for you." Sarah said, caving in. "Thank you babe." he said while grabbing her hand and helping the brunette up. He led her to the bedroom and basically tucked her in. "Sleep now. You have that big promo tonight." Dean said. "Do you think I'll pull it off?" Sarah asked, biting her bottom lip. "I know you will." he said. Dean got in the bed beside her and held her close, rubbing her back until she fell asleep.

Later that day, there was a knock on the bus door and Dean answered it before it woke anyone up. "Hey, how is everyone?" Chris asked. "The guys will be fine. Rollins has a concussion but that's the worst of it." Dean responded. "Good. Just checking." the older blonde said. The younger man sighed heavily and said "Do I need to be worried about you hanging around?" "What do you mean?" Chris asked. "Around Sarah. The last time someone acted like this towards her, both she and my daughter almost died." Dean explained. "I understand you're concerned but there's no need. I promised Vickie that I would help keep an eye on Sarah while I was here. That's it." the older man said. "Oh. I'm sorry but with everything that's happened you can understand that I'm a little overprotective with her." Dean apologized, feeling bad that he jumped on the other mans case. "It's okay, I understand. If it were my wife, I'd be the same way so we're cool." Chris said. "I guess you don't want me to tell Sarah this huh?" Dean asked. "Not really. Don't want her to think there's danger when there is none." the older man replied. "I won't then. See you later." the younger man said as Chris walked off. "Yeah. And tell her I said to kick ass tonight." Chris threw over his shoulder. "I will." Dean said with a laugh before going to wake his wife up. After showering and checking on the guys one last time, the young couple went inside the arena. Sarah was nervous, yet excited for what was about to happen. Right before she went out, Dean pulled her aside and said "You have got this. Hear me?" Sarah nodded and said "I hear you." "Good. Love you babe." he said. "Love you too baby." she replied before The Shield's music played.

**On Air**

Sarah walked down to the ring and got a microphone before stepping inside the squared circle. "Two weeks ago, I was RKO'd after slapping my brother. Granted, I acted without thinking but that didn't give Randy the right to do what he did. But what people need to realize is that I have had to watch my husband and our brothers get beaten down by my own flesh and blood for the better part of a year, unable to do anything about it. No more though. I am out here to put an end to this crap once and for all, so Hunter get out here right now!" the brunette said. Triple H's music played as he stepped inside the ring opposite his sister. "Didn't I ask you to stay out of this sis?" he asked. "I might have considered it if your little bitch hadn't taken me down." Sarah shot at him. "Okay, so Randy reacted without thinking. I'm sorry and he's been reprimanded." Triple H said, making Sarah laugh sarcastically. "I bet he has. You know, you never answered my question. Why?" she asked. "Why did I go after The Shield? Because I could, because I wanted to prove this was still my yard." the older man answered. "Kinda thought that was it. What is it going to take for you to leave them alone Hunter?" Sarah asked. "Simple, I want them done. I want The Shield to be no more." Triple H replied. "That's not going to happen. Not if I have anything to say about it." Sarah said, getting angry. "Luckily for you, you do have a say." Triple H said with a smirk. "Oh really?" Sarah asked. "At WrestleMania, you and a partner of your choice vs me in a handicap match. I win and The Shield disbands, you win and Evolution disbands. So, what do you say Sarah?" the COO elaborated. After a pause, Sarah gave her response. "Deal!" she said, causing the crowd to go nuts. As Sarah was leaving, she had some parting words for her brother. "Oh Hunter? Be careful what you wish for.." she said with a smile before walking to the back.

**Off Air**

Sarah was met by Stephanie when she came back through. "That was great! Everyone was buzzing about it." the older brunette said. "Thanks Steph." Sarah said. Hunter finally came back and hugged his sister. "That was amazing, and to think you were nervous." he teased. "I know. You were right, nothing to worry about." she admitted. Sarah then excused herself and went to find Dean. He was in The Shield's locker room and when she walked in, he picked her up and kissed her. "That was fucking awesome! See, I knew you'd kick ass!" Dean said with a huge smile. "I did, didn't I?" she asked shyly. "You knocked it out of the park! I'm so proud of you Sarah.." he assured her. "Really?" the brunette asked. "Really. I love you." Dean said. "I love you too. Let's go so we can get home to Eden." Sarah smiled. "Good idea." Dean teased. She changed quickly and they left the arena hand in hand.

**So, what do y'all think of that? Any thoughts as to who her partner might be? (It's not The Shield by the way). Another chapter in 24 hours. All thanks to the great ChelleLew. She really inspired me to get this out today, so y'all can thank her. Also go and check out her stories if you haven't already. They're really really good, I promise. Thank you guys so much for almost 300 reviews. Sending love and all that your way!**


	63. Chapter 63: Alone Time

**Adult Content Ahead!**

Dean and Sarah flew straight home after Raw to spend time with their daughter. The next few weeks were going to be hectic and they'd barely get to see her, if at all, so the couple was going to make the most of their days off.

Sarah was sitting on the couch with Eden, who was trying to pull at her mommy's hair. It was making the brunette laugh, which brought Dean into the room. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Your daughter. She keeps trying to yank my hair." she responded. The blonde laughed and picked the baby up, kissing her repeatedly. "That's my little princess. I love you Eden." Dean said, smiling. He walked around the room, singing while he was, and it wasn't long before Eden fell asleep. "I don't wanna put her down." the blonde said sadly. "I know but she'll be more comfortable in her crib. You can pick her up when she wakes, I promise." Sarah told him. "You're right." he said as he started for the nursery. Eden was kissed by both of her parents before being set down. They watched her sleep for a little while until Sarah whispered "I believe I owe you a celebration.." "I do remember you saying that you'd make it up to me." Dean said. "I did and I think you'll like it. I hope so anyway." she said while nervously biting her lip. His eyes clouded over in lust at that. "You know what that does to me.." he warned. Sarah stood up on her tiptoes and whispered "I know." With that, the blonde picked her up and carried his wife into the bedroom.

Dean set her down and kissed her with a fierceness that she returned eagerly. Sarah put her hand on his chest and slid her hands under his shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it off. He did the same to his wife, with her bra following quickly. Dean kissed his way down to her neck, nipping at her weak spot before soothing it with his tongue. His hands went to her breasts, his fingers bringing her nipples to peak easily. He knew her body so well. A soft moan escaped her lips as his hands went to her jeans, it taking only a matter of seconds before they hit the floor. "So fucking perfect.." he murmured before recapturing her lips. Sarah made quick work of his jeans as well, her hand finding his erection when she saw he wasn't wearing underwear. She started stroking him, not stopping until he pushed her hand away. "As good as that feels, I want to cum inside you today." he said huskily. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. Dean picked her up and set his wife on the bed, his body immediately covering hers. He tore Sarah's panties off and firmly entered her body. His arms went underneath her, pulling Sarah closer to him as he thrust inside her. She held tightly to his shoulders as she came but he never slowed, instead he sped up. It wasn't long until he felt her get close again and he rasped, "Cum for me again babe." Sarah screamed into his chest as she came hard and Dean followed her a couple of seconds later, groaning her name. "Worth the wait?" she managed to ask. "Hell yeah." he said panting, still trying to catch his breath. Dean rolled to his back and pulled Sarah into his arms. "I hope you know your training starts tomorrow." he said. "I figured. I can't wait." she told him. "You sure? We're not going to be easy on you." Dean questioned. "I don't expect you to be. I have less than a month to learn all this." Sarah answered. "You'll be fine as long as you pay attention. I promise." Dean assured her. "I love you Jon." she said, kissing him. "I love you too Sarah." he responded.

Eden picked then to interrupt the moment as she started fussing. Dean slid out of bed and put a pair of boxers on before going down the hall. "What's wrong princess?" he asked while picking her up. He quickly figured out that she had a dirty diaper and it was changed in no time. Dean rocked Eden back to sleep since she kept yawning while he changed her. "I told you that you would be a great father." Sarah said from the doorway. "You think so?" he asked. "I don't think, I know." she responded. "Could you get her?" Dean asked. Sarah didn't even reply, she picked their daughter out of his arms and kissed her forehead. "Mommy loves you angel." she whispered before laying her down. Dean stood beside his wife and whispered that he loved Eden too. "Come on, let's nap while she is." he said, leading Sarah back to their bedroom. They crawled into bed and it wasn't long until they followed their daughter.

**Short and fluffy, I know but I decided Dean and Sarah needed some alone time with Eden before they hit the road again. Next chapter, Sarah's training begins! Keep those guesses coming in on who her tag team partner will be at WrestleMania. (It's not Jericho either) Thank you guys so much for over 300 reviews! And a special thanks to ChelleLew for being the 300th review!**


	64. Chapter 64: Training Begins

**Adult Content Ahead!**

The next morning, Sarah was woken up by someone bouncing on the bed. "Go away!" she mumbled. "Is that any way to talk to one of your trainers?" the brunette heard. "When you wake me up this early? Yeah." Sarah answered. "Come on. Up and at 'em sunshine!" Seth said, picking her up and putting her in the bathroom. She quickly changed into some workout clothes and walked out. "Should you even be here with your concussion?" the younger woman asked. "I'm only coaching until Monday. I promise." Seth said. "Good, I'd hate to kick your ass." Sarah teased. "Jon is going to be with you inside the ring for now, then it'll be me. And no kinky stuff." the older man said. Sarah blushed at that and Seth laughed. "Come on, I was only teasing. No need to be embarrassed." Seth assured her. "I know but.." Sarah said. "Sorry I brought it up. Forgive me?" he asked, giving her puppy dog eyes. "Of course." she smiled as they walked out to the kitchen. Dean and Daniel were waiting on them and Sarah gave her husband a glare, letting him know he was in trouble. "Ouch, sucks to be you." Daniel joked. "Sending my Sethie into wake me up. That's low Mr Good." Sarah told her husband. "Uh... I love you?" Dean said, making the other two men laugh. The brunette walked up to him and kissed his lips before saying "I love you too. Now let's get started."

Two hours later Sarah was laying on the mat, tired and sweaty. "You did great. I'm impressed." Daniel said. "Really?" she managed. "A real natural." Seth told her. Dean sat down next to his wife and kissed her. "Proud of you. Still have a ways to go but it's a great start." the blonde said. Sarah nodded and slid out of the ring, heading toward the showers.

Dean watched her walk away and started rubbing his shoulder, his fingers drumming against his collarbone. He really didn't want her to wrestle and worry was eating away at him. She had assured him that this was a one-time only thing, but it did little to settle his nerves. "Hey, you guys go ahead. I'm going to work with her a little more." he said. Daniel and Seth agreed, but Seth mumbled on his way out "Work with her more my ass. Freaking rabbits.." Daniel smacked the younger man upside the head, making Dean shake his head in amusement. He got out of the ring and followed his wife. Sarah was underneath the water already and he quickly stripped. Dean turned her around and captured her lips with his. Her arms went around his neck as his tongue plundered her mouth. His hands wandered to her ass and he picked her up, the brunette's legs going around his waist. He guided himself inside her as he pushed her against the shower wall. Their lips locked again as he thrust inside Sarah at a rough pace. She dug her nails into his shoulders, which only turned him on more. He tore his lips away from hers and demanded "Cum for me, fucking now!" Sarah cried out his name as she came hard, which triggered Dean's orgasm. He groaned "Mine.." as he spilled inside her. The water had long since gotten cold but neither one noticed. "I love you so much Sarah." Dean said after a few minutes. "I love you too Jon." she responded, kissing him tenderly. "Promise me you'll be okay, that you won't get hurt." he asked. "I promise baby." she said while running her fingers through his hair. With that assurance, Dean set Sarah down so they could finish their shower.

Dean and Sarah were in the car, driving home, when he spoke up. "How did you know some of my old moves? I haven't done a few of them since the indies." "Do you remember when I left to do Supernatural?" she asked. "Yeah. Worst three weeks of my life." he responded. "I looked up a bunch of your old promos and matches on YouTube and played them a lot. It might sound weird or crazy but it made me miss you a little less." Sarah admitted. Dean had to pull the car over, her admission touching him deeply. "Really?" he whispered. "Really. That and I was a fan of yours, even before you got to WWE." she answered. "Seriously? Why didn't you mention it?" Dean asked. "Because I didn't fall in love with Moxley or Ambrose, I fell in love with Jonathan Good." Sarah replied. Tears filled Dean's eyes as he leaned over and kissed his wife passionately. When he finally broke away, the blonde rested his forehead on hers and caressed her cheek. "I fucking love you Sarah. You're absolutely amazing." he said. "I love you too Jon. You're pretty amazing yourself." she responded, giving him a quick peck on the lips before saying "Let's get home now and check on Eden." Dean chuckled as he pulled away from where he parked, eager to get home as well.

They finally got home twenty minutes later and the first place Dean went was to the nursery since it was his turn. He picked Eden up and carried her into the living room where Sarah was with Seth, Daniel, and Brie. "So, who's your tag team partner?" Seth asked. "Top secret, sorry Sethie." Sarah replied. "Come on!" the two-toned man almost whined. "I can't say, even Jon doesn't know." the younger woman said. "It's true. She won't even give me any hints and we're married." Dean spoke up, handing Eden over to Sarah. "Can I hold her?" Seth asked. "Sure." she replied, handing her daughter over. Eden looked up at her uncle and managed to grab a handful of his hair before pulling on it. The other adults broke down in laughter at the incredulous look on Seth's face. "Yeah, she's definitely Jon's daughter." Daniel laughed. Seth mumbled under his breath but kissed Eden on the head. They hung out the rest of the day before falling into bed that night.

**Another chapter for my great readers. What about Cena vs Ambrose tonight on Raw? Awesome! And Dean vs Seth inside Hell in a Cell? I can't freaking wait! In the next chapter, I reveal Sarah's tag team partner! So yay for that! Thanks as always to my great reviewers. I don't say it enough but y'all rock!**


	65. Chapter 65: He's Back!

**Adult Content Ahead!**

_**Monday Night Raw**_

Sarah got ready for that night wearing a pair of jeans, a Shield tshirt, boots, and her hair falling down in curls. She was closing out the show with Hunter and the reveal of her tag team partner, and to say she was nervous was a massive understatement. Earlier in the show, Roman and Seth qualified for the Money in the Bank ladder match so the fans had zero clue who it could be. All day the guys had been trying to get her to give a hint but she refused. "Do you want me to walk to gorilla with you?" Dean asked. "Please?" she requested. "Of course." he responded, giving her a sweet kiss. Right before she left the locker room, Sarah said to the guys "I will say this. Expect the unexpected."

Dean walked with Sarah to gorilla, gently squeezing her hand. "You've got this babe. Trust me, I'm so proud of you." he whispered as Hunter's music played.

**On Air**

Triple H stood in the ring, a smug look on his face. "Last week I challenged my sister to a match at WrestleMania. In the interest of being fair, I added the handicap stipulation which allowed her to pick anyone that she so desires to be her tag team partner. Earlier tonight, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins qualified for the Money in the Bank ladder match effectively eliminating her only two choices. Or so I thought. I was informed a few minutes before coming out here that Sarah somehow found someone. So sis, please come out here and enlighten us on your choice." Triple H said. The Shield's music played and Sarah Ambrose stepped out onstage, a similar smug look on her own face. "Oh Hunter, Hunter, Hunter. You really didn't think I had a plan? I knew Roman and Seth would qualify for the ladder match. Let's just say that you my dear brother are not the only 'Cerebral Assassin' in the family." she said. "Oh yeah and how is that?" Triple H shot at her. "Remember last week when I said be careful what you wish for?" Sarah asked. "Yeah. So?" the COO asked. "Well, let me introduce to you and the WWE Universe my tag team partner at WrestleMania.." she trailed off as a familiar static echoed throughout the arena. The fans went nuts when they realized who it was. Sarah smiled when CM Punk stepped onstage beside her, his famous smirk directed toward Triple H (who visibly paled at the sight). Loud 'CM Punk' and 'Welcome Back' chants could be heard over his music as the announce team exclaimed about how Sarah managed to get one over on 'The Game'. Raw went off the air to the sight of Punk raising Sarah's arm in the air and Triple H throwing a tantrum in the ring.

**Off Air**

After saying good night to Punk and Hunter, Sarah was swept up by Dean who exclaimed "Holy fucking shit! You weren't kidding, how did they pull that one off?" "I asked him, told him that he was the only one I could trust who didn't already have a match. That and I bet the money Vince threw his way didn't hurt any." she explained. He smiled and kissed her. "He's the only other guy I'd trust too. I'm glad it's Punk, he won't let shit happen to you. I love you babe." Dean said. "I love you too baby." she said. "Great promo by the way." he said. "Thanks. Still not used to going unscripted though." Sarah admitted. "Wait, that wasn't scripted?" he asked. "No, neither was last week." she answered. "They should let you do that more often." Dean said, proud of her. Sarah blushed at that and said "Well, I did learn from the best." "Who?" he asked. "You, goofy." she teased. He managed to kiss her again before she was piled upon by their teammates. They all congratulated her and she thanked them before going to change.

Dean followed Sarah into the bathroom, sneaking up on her as she was wiping the little bit of makeup she was wearing off. He kissed her neck, making her moan softly as he found her weak spot. "Damn it Jon.. Why do you have to turn me on right now? We can't do anything about.. Oh!" Dean cut her off by unzipping her jeans and sliding his hand inside, pushing her underwear aside. Dean covered her mouth with his other hand while he slid two fingers inside her, using his thumb against her clit. "Damn you're always so fucking hot for me. Cum for me now.." he whispered in her ear. Sarah came with that, her moan thankfully muffled by his hand. Dean had to hold her up as her body went limp. He moved his hand away from her mouth and also from her pants, groaning as he licked his fingers clean. Dean turned her around and kissed his wife hard before helping the brunette clean up. "Holy... Thank you baby." she managed before giving him another kiss. "You're welcome babe. I love you." he said. "I love you too." Sarah replied before checking outside the door. Seeing that Roman and Seth's gear was gone, she got an idea. Sarah closed the door back and unzipped her jeans, pushing them and her panties down before stripping her shirt and bra off. She tapped Dean on the shoulder and said "The guys are gone now." "Really?" he asked. "Mmhmm, so.." she trailed off as she stood in front of the sink and grabbed the edge, bending slightly over in a clear invitation. Dean moaned loudly and unzipped his own jeans, releasing his erection. He draped over her and guided himself inside her. He thrust in and out of her at a fast pace, gripping her hips tight. It didn't take long for either one to get close and he rasped "Look in the mirror, I want you to see yourself cum.." She complied and looked up, shouting "Jon!" as she came hard, her eyes never leaving the mirror. Dean grunted as he came hard as well, his arm wrapping around Sarah's waist to hold her up. "Oh fuck.." he said. She was trembling hard in his arms, so he started the shower and stepped under it while holding her in his arms. While they were washing off, he asked "Are you okay?" "Yeah, really tired though. You wore me out." she said. "You are so incredible, surprising me like that." Dean said, kissing her as the soap washed off. "You always surprise me so I figured it was my turn." Sarah replied. "I love you babe." he said, nuzzling her neck. She giggled since his scruff was tickling her and said "I love you too baby." After bundling his wife into some warm clothes and one of his hoodies, Dean escorted Sarah outside to the bus so they could leave for SmackDown.

**So... What did y'all think? Two chapters at once since I couldn't wait to reveal this little gem!**


	66. Chapter 66: SmackDown

_**Friday Night SmackDown**_

The young couple went inside the arena early for another training session. After Sarah changed, they were walking to the ring when Dean asked "What do you think about having another baby?" "Right now?" she asked back. "After WrestleMania. I don't mean actively trying but like you stop taking birth control and let what happens happen." he responded. She paused, which made Dean nervous until a smile crossed her face "Just leave it up to fate? Sounds perfect." the brunette said. Dean swept Sarah into his arms and held her tightly. "Thank you babe. I love you." he whispered. "I love you too." she whispered back. They heard a throat clear at that. It was Hunter, Roman, and Seth. "Okay lovebirds, let's get started." Hunter said, teasing them. "This is why it sucks to have your brother as your boss." Sarah muttered, making the guys laugh. "I heard that. I'm getting old, not deaf." the COO said. She laughed and linked her arm in his, saying "Come on old fart. We haven't got all day." With that, Hunter put Sarah in a loose headlock and messed with her hair which made the younger woman huff "Watch the hair.." "Then watch the old jokes." he replied. "You called yourself old first bro." she retorted. Hunter released his sister from the hold and put his arm around her shoulders. In their whole little interaction, the two siblings had tuned out The Shield and didn't register their presence. But it was highly amusing to the guys and they had to fight back fits of laughter. "Never a dull moment with her around." Roman observed. "No kidding." Seth agreed.

Sarah was sitting in the ring after another training session with Hunter. The guys had gone to the back and left the siblings alone. "You're doing really good sis. I'm proud of you." he said. "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you." she responded. "You're welcome. So how are things at home?" Hunter asked, scooting closer to his sister. "Is this your way of seeing if you need to kick Jon's ass?" she teased. "Kinda." he laughed. "We're fine. It sucks that we won't see Eden until Mania but we're coping." Sarah answered. "That's good. I know how you feel but things will calm down soon and you can bring her out on the road again." he said, reassuring her. "Actually, we're going to try for another baby soon. Well, not actively but we won't be not trying if you know what I mean." she admitted. "That's amazing." Hunter said, giving her a big hug. "I really have to thank you Paul. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met Jon. I owe you so big." she blurted out. "You don't owe me anything at all. You've been such a ray of sunshine around here, it's unbelievable. Not just to the company but in my life too." he said. She teared up at that and fought them back. "Make me cry why don't you." Sarah joked. The older man laughed and stood up, taking her hand and helping her up as well. "Seriously, this storyline is going to be so much fun. We get to have our long overdue sibling rivalry on national television." he said as they walked up the ramp. "I know. It's so fun taking jabs at you, and you make it so easy." she said laughing. "Well I try." he joked.

Sarah went back to the locker room so she could shower and change for the show. "How's Eden?" she asked her husband. "Good. Did you have a good talk with your brother?" Dean responded. "Yeah. I gotta get ready now baby." Sarah answered. "Want some company?" he asked with a wink. "Maybe later. I'm kinda hurting." she replied. "What's wrong?" he asked. "My back. I'll be okay, a little while on the heating pad and it'll be fine." Sarah said, trying to calm him down. He wrapped his arms around her, not liking the fact there was nothing he could do. It made him feel helpless. "You promise?" Dean mumbled. "I promise. I love you." she said, running her hand through his hair. "I love you too babe." he replied, letting her go so she could get ready. Tonight, he was facing Randy Orton and it was going to help her storyline and his in a way. All Dean and Chris were doing were promos, wanting to save the physicality for WrestleMania which had the fans itching to see them finally lock up. Sarah walked out wearing a pair of jeans, boots, and a tank top. "Damn you look beautiful." Dean said, kissing her. "Thank you baby. You look good too." she said.

**On Air**

The match had been going on for twenty minutes and the crowd was really into it, until Triple H caused the disqualification when he saw Dean was about to win. Sarah groaned in frustration when her brother interfered, beyond tired of his crap. Randy started stomping away at Dean and Triple H joined in. The rest of The Shield came out to help but were stopped by the rest of Evolution. Sarah had enough and grabbed a steel chair, hitting her brother and Randy in the back. Triple H retreated, leaving Orton in the ring with a pissed off Dean. The 'Lunatic Fringe' went to attack the other man but Sarah laid her hand on his shoulder. The couple had a silent conversation before she got a microphone and handed it to her husband. "Hey Hunter, here's a sneak peak at what's in store for you at Mania." he said, nodding toward his wife. Sarah got in position and hit Randy with 'Dirty Deeds', making the crowd pop huge. Dean gave her a kiss and held her tight to his side before saying "After WrestleMania not only will I be the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion but thanks to my beautiful wife, Evolution will be finished. Believe that!" The Shield's music played to close out the show, the camera showed Triple H standing on the ramp absolutely livid.

**Thank you so much for the feedback on the last two chapters! Glad that no one saw that coming. That's why I picked CM Punk, since it would be totally unexpected. Until next time...**


	67. Chapter 67

**Adult Content Ahead!**

_**Monday Night Raw**_

Sarah met the guys at the arena after her and Dean did a bunch of media for WrestleMania. After training, she showered and went to the Divas locker room. She was upset since finding out they wouldn't be able to go home until after Mania and wouldn't be able to see Eden til then. The girls were always able to cheer her up and today was no exception. For some reason, Sarah let them pick out an outfit for the show that night. When she caught her reflection, she liked what she saw but decided to tease them a little by saying "Seriously, are y'all trying to give my husband a heart attack?" "Girl, you look amazing! Trust us." Nikki said. "Exactly, now go show Jon and call us if he passes out." Nattie added. "Or rips the dress off and.." Nikki started. "Nicole!" Sarah exclaimed while blushing. The brunette left the room before the Bella could finish her sentence but Nikki stuck her head out the door and said loudly "Get it in girl!" before Nattie pulled her back in. Chris happened to pass by then and heard the exchange. "Girls got you again?" he asked. "I swear they live to embarrass me sometimes." she replied. "I hope Ambrose and I can concentrate. You look pretty tonight." the older man said. "Thanks. Now going to see Jon's reaction." she responded. Sarah was wearing a form-fitting, pink, thigh length dress with her hair in curls.

Sarah walked into The Shield's locker room and was greeted by double-takes from Roman and Seth. "Wow.." Seth said. "You look amazing baby girl." Roman added while both men hugging her. Seth texted Dean and told him to get back to the room now. The guys left Sarah alone even though they were dying to see his reaction. A few minutes later, he came in to the sight of his drop dead sexy wife, her beauty stealing his breath away and rendering him incapable of speech. "Jon, do I look okay?" she asked after a few minutes, nervous because he wasn't saying anything. "I guess I'll go change." she whispered, her insecurity getting the best of her. Sarah started for the bathroom when Dean grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. He captured her lips with his in a breathtaking kiss, his hands settling on her back and ass before finally ending their lip lock. The blonde rested his forehead on hers, whispering "You look fucking incredible. I wish you would quit doubting yourself sometimes. Do you know how close I am to ripping this dress off?" "No." she whispered back. "So close it isn't fucking funny babe." Dean said, his hand going to the zipper. He was about to lower it when there was a knock on the door. "They need Sarah for her promo with Punk now. Sorry." Seth said. Sarah straighten her dress up and walked out of the room, blushing at the guys raised eyebrows. She gave Dean a quick kiss before leaving. "Cockblock.." the blonde grumbled as he watched her leave.

Punk met Sarah at gorilla, giving her a little whistle when he saw her. AJ smacked his arm in response, saying "Quit teasing her Phil!" "Thank you AJ." Sarah joked. "What?" Punk said with a wink, saved by his music playing.

**On Air**

The crowd was going crazy as CM Punk's music played and he stepped from behind the curtain. He made his way into the ring, grabbing a microphone while soaking in the reaction. "So I guess you guys missed me huh?" he asked to a loud pop. A loud 'Welcome Back' chant started, giving him his answer. "I'll take that as a yes. You know, I never thought I would be back here to be perfectly honest. I was content to sit at home and enjoy my retirement but then a little over a week ago, I got a call from a good friend of mine. And to break the fourth wall, again, we've always been friends, ever since she arrived in WWE. She asked for my help, told me I was the only one who could. Now how could I say no to that right? So ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce to you my friend, my tag team partner at WrestleMania, and the reason I'm back, Sarah Ambrose!" Punk said. The Shield's music played as Sarah walked out to the ring, getting her own microphone. Loud 'thank you' chants started up and took a few minutes to die down. "You're welcome. And I should say thank you to Punk for doing this for me. I know we've had our differences but besides my husband and our brothers, I could only trust you. I mean you hate my brother.." she said before Punk cut in by saying "True." " And while I still love him, I hate what he's done, but come WrestleMania, we end Evolution once and for all." Sarah finished. The two walked to the back to the cheers of the crowd.

**Off Air**

Punk hugged Sarah when they were done. "That was great." he told her. "Thanks Phil. That means a lot coming from you." she responded. Hunter walked up and Punk took his leave. "That was really good sis." the older man said. "Thanks Paul. I need to go freshen up for Jon's promo now." Sarah said, hugging her brother. "Okay, love you." Hunter said. "Love you too." Sarah replied. She found Dean wetting his hair. He was dressed in a tight black tshirt, leather jacket, jeans, and boots. Sarah let out a whimper, which got his attention. "Like what you see?" he asked, smirking. "Yes." she managed. Dean kissed her before lacing their fingers together, stopping just before they got to gorilla. Dean leaned over and whispered "After the show, when we get to the hotel, that body is mine." Sarah blushed before their music played, making the brunette curse him under her breath. Chris and Dean had another excellent promo to close the show and they left for SmackDown right after.

**Later that night**

The couple finally arrived at the hotel at about two in the morning. Dean refused to let Sarah change out of her dress and she wouldn't let him change either. They were barely in the hotel room before he pushed her against the wall, crashing his lips on hers, pushing the hem of the dress until it bunched around her waist. Dean moaned when he realized she had taken off her panties. He freed himself from his jeans before picking Sarah up and entered her hard, not giving her a chance to adjust. He pushed her against the wall, going fast and hard, biting down on her weak spot as he felt her orgasm approach. "Can't last much longer babe.." he said. "Harder then.." she responded. Dean held her tighter as he sped his thrusts up, kissing her shoulder. "Let go for me babe.." he whispered, rewarded almost instantly when she came hard and cried out his name. One hard thrust later, he stilled as he came hard as well, moaning her name. She was trembling in his arms, her body still feeling the effects of her powerful orgasm. Dean laid her on the bed and asked "Do you like this dress?" "Rip away. I can get another one." she replied giving her husband all the incentive he needed. He pawed at the dress until the fabric finally gave by sheer strength. Sarah gasped as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, letting his teeth run over it before doing the same with the other. Dean gave her a passionate kiss before asking "Can you sit up with your back facing me?" She did what he asked without hesitation. He took his belt off, using it to bind her wrists together behind her back. The blonde finished undressing himself before moving her so her face was buried in the mattress. Dean slowly, achingly entered her. This time he allowed her to adjust before pounding into her with firm, rough thrusts. It didn't take long for her to come again, her moan loud despite being muffled. It never failed to amaze him at how responsive her body was to him, in fact it turned him on more. Dean tightened his grip on her hips and kept going, determined for her to come again before he finally did. Her hands strained against the belt and her body shook as she got closer and closer. "Fuck, please cum for me Sarah." he panted. Sarah's body tensed right before she came hard, screaming out his name. Dean came at the same time, groaning her name loudly. He slid out of her body and untied her wrists before laying Sarah on her back. Dean laid beside her, checking her wrists for marks. He kissed her sweetly after his inspection and said "I love you Sarah." "I love you too Jon." she managed before falling asleep with her head on his chest. Dean ran his fingers through her now sweaty hair, not caring about that at all, until he fell into a content slumber.

**I don't have much to say here except thank you guys for all the awesome reviews! :)**


	68. Chapter 68

**Adult Content Ahead!**

_**Friday Night SmackDown**_

For the first time in a few weeks the young couple was able to sleep in and they took full advantage, not waking until eleven that morning. Sarah slid out of bed and went to the bathroom. She stripped her pajamas off and got into the shower. Dean woke up a few minutes after the water started running, so he took his boxers off and snuck into the shower behind his wife, pressing a kiss to her shoulder before nuzzling her neck. "You need to hurry, my husband should be up any minute." she joked. Dean grumbled and slapped her on the ass, which made her yelp, before saying "That's not fucking funny." "Kinda is. Well your reaction is anyway." Sarah said, turning around so she was facing him. "You do know I'm kidding, right?" she asked, looking up at him. "I know babe. I love you." he said. "Love you too baby." she said, putting her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him down so she captured his lips with hers. Dean eagerly responded and they stood there, making out like a couple of teenagers until the water ran cold.

That afternoon, Dean and Sarah arrived at the arena to continue her training. She changed quickly and was about to leave the locker room when her phone rang. It was Brie and what the older woman had to tell her both broke her heart and pissed her off beyond what she thought possible. Sarah bolted out of the room in search of Dean. She found him at ringside with Roman and Seth, talking. "Jon, somethings happened with Eden." Sarah got out, trying to keep her composure. "What the fuck happened?" he asked, panic starting to take hold. "Brie had to take Eden to the store and a fan approached them, trying to take a picture. He knocked Brie over and got the pic..." she explained before her emotions got the best of her. Sarah walked over to the ring steps and gave them a swift kick before sitting on them and started to cry. Dean stood where he was, unmoving, until he finally exploded "Where is this guy? I'm going to fucking kill him! No one messes with my daughter and gets away with it.." "Jon calm down." Roman said. "Fuck calming down! I mean it, I'm fucking ending this guy." the blonde yelled. "You need to cool it. Sarah needs you bro." the older man said. Dean calmed down enough to look over toward his wife, who was being comforted by Seth. Cursing under his breath, he walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Why?" was all the brunette could ask. "I don't know babe but it won't happen again." Dean assured her. "Do you guys still want to train?" Seth asked nervously. "Yeah." Sarah answered. "Wait, is Brie okay?" the blonde asked. "Yeah but she's pissed. They called the cops and they're looking for the guy." she replied. "They better find his ass before I do." Dean said dangerously. "Same here." Seth added. "Me too." Roman said. The brunette smiled at this and climbed in the ring. "Come on ladies, let's get started." she said with a laugh.

After their training session was done, the couple felt better. Well at least the worst of their anger was gone anyway. "I think we need to talk to your brother. Maybe the company lawyers can help." Dean said. "Good idea." Sarah agreed. They went in search of Hunter's office, knocking on the door when they finally found it. "Come in!" the older man yelled. Sarah and Dean walked in and sat down. "What can I do for you two?" Hunter asked. "Hopefully you can help us with a problem." Dean said. "I'll see what I can do." the older man said. Sarah launched into the story about what happened earlier with Brie and Eden. When she was finished, her brother hit the roof. "Are you kidding me? What the fuck is wrong with people? Did they call the police?" Hunter asked rapidly. "They did. The cops got the security footage and are looking for him." Dean responded. The older man sighed heavily and saw how upset his sister was so he decided to do something about it. "I can arrange for Brie to bring Eden on the road. That way you two can keep an eye on her but she can be watched while you have appearances. That sound good?" Hunter offered. Sarah got out of her seat and went around the desk, hugging her brother tightly. "Thank you.." she repeated over and over again. "You're welcome. I want you guys to leave here after you film The Shield's promo, go back to the hotel, and relax. Eden will be here tomorrow." Hunter said, returning the hug. "Really, thank you Paul." Dean said, forever grateful to his brother-in-law. "No problem, now go. I'll have filming moved up." the older man said before getting on the phone and making arrangements. The young couple left the room feeling much better about the situation.

Back in The Shield's locker room, Seth and Roman were waiting for their teammates. When Sarah and Dean finally came back, Roman asked "Did you talk to the higher ups?" "Yeah. Paul is having Eden brought out tomorrow." Sarah responded. "Thank God. Can I have her for a night?" Seth asked. "Sure. Why not?" Dean replied. "Before you ask, you can too Joe." the brunette added. "Yes!" the two-toned man exclaimed, hugging his bestie tight. "Alright. Down boy." Sarah teased. "Our promo has been moved up so we need to get ready." Dean spoke up, going to change into his ring gear. The Shield recorded their part and they left for the hotel right after.

When they got to the room, Sarah sensed the change in her husband right away. He backed her towards the bed, not stopping until the back of her knees hit the edge. Dean leaned down, crashing his lips to hers, his tongue demanding entrance. She granted it almost instantly, her arms wrapping around him. His hand went to her shirt and he grabbed it, tearing it off. Sarah broke the kiss and took her bra off, throwing it to the floor. Dean stripped his shirt off and his pants hit the ground soon after. He kicked out of his shoes and stepped out of his pants. Her pants were next and she did the same as him. His lips found hers again as he laid her on the bed. Dean slid her panties down and off before climbing on top of her. He kissed her neck, his hands massaging her breasts as he thrust inside her hard. Sarah gasped, then moaned as he moved within her at a hard and fast pace. His hands moved down to her curvy hips as he alternated between kissing her neck and lips. She shook beneath him as her body tightened around him, trying to fight her orgasm back. He sensed this and reached between them, his fingers rubbing at her sensitive bundle. Sarah screamed his name out as she shattered beneath him, the force of her release leaving her breathless. Dean followed her soon after, shouting her name as he came hard. "I love you Sarah." he said after coming down from his high. "I love you too Jon." she responded. They fell asleep that night, holding each other close, a tangle of limbs.

The next morning after taking a shower, they drove to the airport to pick Brie and Eden up. Dean and Sarah were so grateful that everyone was okay after the incident the day before and all they wanted was their daughter in their arms. Sarah almost broke down upon seeing Eden, taking the baby out of her friends arms and holding her close. "Mommy missed you so much angel. I love you.." she whispered. Dean managed to get his daughter and he held her tight to his chest, in what could only be described as a protective gesture. "Daddy loves you so much princess. I'll never let that happen to you again, I swear. I missed you." he murmured to Eden. With that, they hurriedly left the airport and went back to the hotel.

**Had to find a way to get Eden back with her parents and this was the only way that worked. So don't get upset! I won't be updating this weekend since I'll be working on Sarah's match. (It's being a pain..) And check out my one-shot featuring Sarah and Dean called **_**A Shielded Halloween**_** if you haven't already. Thank you so much for the reviews. Until next time...**


	69. Chapter 69: Six Days until WrestleMania

_**Monday Night Raw **_

**(6 Days until WrestleMania)**

Sarah woke up and checked on Eden. Seeing that her daughter as well as husband were sound asleep, she decided to go to a diner across the street and get breakfast. For Dean anyway. The brunette wasn't feeling very well and was chalking it up to jitters. Luckily there were no fans outside the hotel yet so she crossed the street quickly and hoped she wasn't recognized. Sarah ordered his favorite breakfast and sat at the counter while waiting. She got a little annoyed when someone sat next to her until she realized it was John. "Hey. You're up early." he said. "Yeah, nerves are kinda getting to me." she responded. "I know what you mean. I still get nervous and I've been in over ten Mania's. It's completely normal." John assured her. "Really?" she asked. "I promise you'll be fine. How are things with Eden?" he replied. "Okay. We're still a bit overprotective with her right now. I still can't believe that happened..." Sarah told him. "Me either. Nikki was so upset it was unbelievable. Did they catch the guy?" he responded. "Finally. Charged him with assaulting Brie." Sarah answered. "Nikki wants to have her for one night this week. Is that okay?" John asked. "Sure. Joe and Colby got first dibs though." Sarah replied. "I'll let her know." he said with a laugh. Her order was done then and she stood up, kissing his cheek and said "See you later." "Alright. Love you." John said while hugging her. "Love you too." she responded.

Sarah got back to the room just as Dean was getting out of bed to check on Eden. "Hey baby. I got breakfast so eat before it gets cold. I got her." the brunette said. She didn't have to tell him twice and he shoveled his meal down while she fed the baby. "Did you eat yet babe?" he asked having noticed she didn't eat. "Not yet but after training I will. Don't want to throw up again." she replied. Dean frowned at that, worry consuming him. "Are you sick, running a fever?" he asked. "I think it's just nerves, that it's finally hitting me about wrestling." Sarah said, trying to assure him. "You promise?" Dean asked. "I do, but if it gets worse I'll get checked out." she promised. "Okay. I love you babe." he said. "I love you too baby." she said while giving him a kiss. They got Eden's things together and headed out for the arena.

The brunette changed and went down to ringside, rolling her eyes when she saw Dean pull Hunter aside. Her brother walked up to her and asked "Are you sure you're okay?" "Like I told Jon, I'm just getting jitters." Sarah answered. "Alright then, let's practice." Hunter said. The older man was impressed with how well she'd come along in such a short time and they worked out a couple of spots for their match. Dean watched from the announce table while holding Eden, pride evident on his face. When they were done, the blonde made her go shower while he got lunch for her. Sarah had just changed when Dean came back in with a turkey sandwich, fruit, and a salad. Like she promised, the brunette ate every bite which made him sigh in relief. "See told you I was fine." she said. "I just worry babe." he said. Sarah sat back on the couch with Dean, his arm wrapped around her while she held and played with Eden. Soon though, it was time for Sarah to film her part backstage.

**Pre-Tape**

The camera showed The Shield running up to a small huddle of medical personnel who were surrounding Sarah Ambrose. She was unconscious and unresponsive. Dean broke through and fell to his knees next to his wife. "What the hell happened?" he demanded. The 'Lunatic Fringe' leaned over, running his fingers through her hair and said "Sarah, honey wake up. Please." "Mr Ambrose we need to get your wife to the hospital. Please move sir." an EMT said. Dean almost punched the poor guy but Seth and Roman stopped him by saying that he only had to move for a minute. The blonde relented and let them load Sarah on a stretcher. Dean was about to get into the ambulance with her when Triple H stopped him by saying "Where do you think you're going? You have the Highlight Reel to do tonight." "I don't give a damn. That's my wife!" the younger man shouted, getting in his brother-in-law's face. "Hey, I'll go with Sarah. I won't let anything happen to her bro." Seth cut in, trying to diffuse the situation and get his teammate some much needed medical attention. Dean turned to the younger man and nodded, which made Seth scramble into the ambulance with a still unconscious Sarah.

**Off Air**

Seth helped Sarah out after the scene was over and Dean hugged her tight, the sight unsettling to him even though it was scripted. "I'm fine, calm down Jon. It's okay." she said, rubbing his back soothingly. His face was buried in her hair as he tried to calm himself down. "Remember there's a reason for this. I love you baby." Sarah whispered. "I love you too babe." Dean mumbled, finally releasing his hold on her and kissing her gently. The rest of Raw went off without a hitch and they headed for the site of WrestleMania 31.

**Trust me there is a reason for the whole scene that Sarah and Dean filmed but that won't be revealed until after the WrestleMania chapters. There's two of them and Sarah's match is the next update. So yay for that! I know I said I wouldn't be updating this weekend but I finally had a breakthrough with her match & am finally happy with it. Hopefully y'all are too. Thanks as always for the excellent reviews. Also, thank you for the love for my one shot **_**A Shielded Halloween**_**, it means a lot! (Shameless plug, I know.) :)**


	70. Chapter 70: Sarah vs The Game

_**WrestleMania 31**_

Dean woke up that Sunday morning, too excited to sleep. Tonight one of his dreams was coming true, he was headlining at WrestleMania. The best part to him was that his wife would be by his side as always. Dean felt the bed beside him, sitting up when he didn't feel his wife beside him. The blonde was about to get up and look for her when he heard the door to their room open, then shut. He got out of bed and crossed the room, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "Where were you?" Dean asked. "Seth's room. I got you something and he hid it for me." Sarah replied. "Babe, you didn't have to get me anything." he started to protest. "I know but it's for your first main event at Mania, to celebrate." she said. Dean kissed her again before opening it, the gift throwing him for a loop. "Sarah.." was all the blonde was capable of saying. Her gift to him was a blown up picture of Eden sleeping on his chest in a beautiful oak frame. "Do you like it?" Sarah asked. Dean carefully set the picture aside and rested his palm against her cheek and stroking it with his thumb. "I fucking love it. Thank you so much." he said. Sarah smiled, relieved that he enjoyed his present. She really owed Seth for his suggestion. "I love you so much Jon and no matter what happens tonight, I'll always stand by you and be proud of you." Sarah told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too." Dean barely got out, fighting back tears. Eden picked then to wake up and the blonde went over to the crib and picked her up. "Hey princess, what's wrong huh?" he asked. His voice always had a soothing effect on her because she quieted down quickly. "I bet someone needs a clean diaper and to be fed." Sarah added, getting her daughter's breakfast. Dean changed and fed her before getting back in bed, motioning for his wife to join him. Sarah got back into bed and spent the rest of the time they had left with her husband and daughter. No better way to start the day in her mind.

After dropping Eden off with Hunter and Stephanie's nanny, the young couple arrived at the arena to get ready for their matches. Sarah went to the Divas locker room to get changed since she wanted her outfits to be a surprise. "You ready for tonight?" Nattie asked. "As I'll ever be." the younger woman replied. "Don't worry, you're going to be awesome." Nikki added. "Thanks. Now what do y'all think?" Sarah responded while stepping out of the bathroom. She was wearing a skin tight, black tank top and matching shorts. "Hot!" Nikki exclaimed, twirling the younger brunette around. "Is Jon even going to let you out there wearing that?" Nattie asked seriously, knowing how Dean was with her friend. "He won't see me until I'm onscreen so.." Sarah responded. "Sneaky, sneaky. Impressive." Nikki joked, making them all laugh. The younger woman put on a Shield tshirt to hide her ring gear and started warming up. She watched the Money in the Bank match, holding her breath almost the entire time, only calming down when Seth won. Sarah let out a cheer when her bestie won, so happy for him. It seemed like no time at all had passed when she was summoned for her match. "Good luck!" Nattie said, hugging her. "Kick some ass." Nikki said, hugging her friend as well. "Thanks." Sarah told them before walking out the door.

Sarah walked to gorilla and was met by Punk and Hunter. Dean had already said his 'Good Luck' to her before they arrived. She took her shirt off and was met by stares. "What?" she asked. "You look incredible, that's what." Punk spoke up. "Did your husband see you in that yet sis?" Hunter asked. "Not yet. He wouldn't let me out there and you two know it." Sarah replied, the two men nodded knowing she was right. Hunter's music hit and it was match time.

**On Air**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a two on one handicap match. Introducing first: from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 255 pounds, representing Evolution, 'The Game' Triple H!" Lillian Garcia announced as the COO walked to the ring and stepped inside. 'Cult of Personality' started playing. "Introducing his opponents. First: from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 218 pounds CM Punk!" Punk walked about halfway down the ramp before The Shield's music started to play. "And his tag team partner, representing The Shield, Sarah Ambrose!" She walked out onstage and down the ramp, a look of determination on her face. They got to the ring and stepped inside. Punk waved her out on the apron and the bell rang.

CM Punk started the match against Triple H. They circled each other before finally locking up. Punk backed the other man into the corner, breaking the hold before the five count. Triple H shoved the younger man and that's when the fists started flying.

_(10 Minutes Later)_

Triple H was stomping away at CM Punk, smirking in Sarah's direction and shouted "He's supposed to help you? Some help he is. Pathetic!" Punk snapped and took the older man down with a chopblock. Sensing her partner was tired and needed a break, the brunette reached her hand out wanting to be tagged in. Punk looked at her and obliged, tagging her in for the first time. The crowd started to buzz in anticipation as she stood above her brother. "What are you going to do? Because of you, The Shield will be through." he shot at her, trying to get into her head. Sarah smirked and grabbed his arm before putting him in the 'Yes Lock', causing the crowd to erupt into loud 'Yes' chants. The COO inched his way to the ropes, making her relinquish the hold. She stood up to do 'Dirty Deeds' when Triple H pushed her to the mat. Hard. "Not so tough now are you?" he said, grabbing her hair and pulling her up so she was on her feet. "Screw you Hunter!" she spat out. With that, the older man hit her with the 'Pedigree'. Triple H went to cover her but the pin attempt was broken up by Punk. While the ref got him out of the ring, Sarah managed to roll towards the corner and pulled herself up by the ropes. The older man stalked his sister, getting in her face. She responded by punching him in the jaw with a right hook and a kick to the stomach, followed by a DDT. Sarah went to her corner, knowing that wasn't enough and tagged her partner in. Punk went to work on the other man, landing several kicks and knees all over his body. Triple H got the younger man in position for the 'Pedigree' but was countered into a GTS. CM Punk covered him but stopped the count by popping his shoulder back up. He walked over to the corner and tagged Sarah in. She finally was able to hit 'Dirty Deeds' and covered her brother, gaining the victory and ending Evolution. "Here are your winners CM Punk and Sarah Ambrose!" Lillian announced to loud cheers. The two friends hugged before their hands were raised. They left the ring and walked up the ramp, leaving an angry and defeated Triple H in the ring.

**Off Air**

They came back through and Punk hugged her, whispering "You did good out there. That was so much fun." "Thanks Phil. I had a lot of fun too." Sarah replied. Hunter came back through and embraced his sister. "That was great. Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine. Are y'all?" she asked. "I'm good." Punk answered with Hunter responding the same. Punk went ahead to his locker room to shower so the siblings walked toward the Divas locker room. Dean was waiting outside the curtain area and when he saw Sarah, he swept her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. "I had about five different heart attacks watching you out there. As good as you did, I don't ever want you wrestling again." he said. "Consider me retired from in-ring competition. Besides I promised it was a one-time thing, remember." she responded. "I love you Sarah." Dean said, giving her another tender kiss. "I love you too Jon. Can you let me down so I can get ready for your match?" Sarah replied. "Of course. By the way, you look so fucking hot. Can we take that home?" he asked, a mischievous look on his face. "If you behave." she said with a laugh which made him groan. Dean finally let his wife down and escorted her back to the Divas locker room. "I'll see you in a few minutes baby." Sarah said, kissing him again. "Hurry." he said, heading back to The Shield's locker room to get ready himself.

**And that's Sarah's match. Let me know what you thought. Next chapter is Dean's match which will be up tomorrow. Thanks for the great feedback on the last update and also to my new followers. **


	71. Chapter 71: Ambrose vs Jericho

**Adult Content Ahead!**

_**WrestleMania 31 **_**(continued)**

Sarah quickly showered, changed, and blow dried her hair. She walked out of the bathroom to approval from her friends. The brunette was wearing a black, flowing, thigh length dress with a baby blue sash around her waist. She paired it with the necklace and bracelet Dean had given her. "Hot mama!" Nattie exclaimed, the other Divas agreeing. "Thanks, and now to show Jon." Sarah said before walking out the door. She went to The Shield's locker room and to her husband. Dean had changed and she absolutely loved it. He was wearing a tight shirt, ripped jeans, boots, and a hoodie. It was taking every ounce of control she possessed to not jump him right then and there. "Wow.." Sarah said, making him jump since he didn't know she was standing there. Dean looked at her and grew painfully hard at the sight of his beautiful wife, cursing the fact that he would have to wait until after the show to make love to her. The blonde somehow willed his erection away, which was a good thing since Roman and Seth came back in the room to wish their teammate luck. Sarah walked up to Seth and hugged him, whispering "I'm so happy for you Sethie. Love you." "Love you too sunshine." he whispered back. She also hugged Roman and congratulated him on a good match as well. "Thanks baby girl. By the way, you kicked ass out there tonight." the older man said. "Thanks." Sarah said. "You were awesome!" Seth said, picking her up and twirling her around. "Stop. I have to get to Jon's match." she said, giggling. The two-toned man set her down and the guys said a few words to Dean privately before it was main event time. The couple walked to gorilla, both absolutely nervous. Sarah a little more so since she didn't know the result of the match. She requested to be left in the dark so her reaction would be genuine. They stood there holding hands until The Shield's music hit.

**On Air**

Dean and Sarah Ambrose made their way to the ring for the biggest match of his life. He walked his wife to the commentary table where she was going to be. Dean gave her a very quick, yet sweet kiss before entering the ring. She sat down next to JBL as Chris Jericho's music started to play.

"And we have joining us now, the always lovely Sarah Ambrose. Welcome." Jerry Lawler said.

"Thank you Jerry. It's good to be here. JBL, always a pleasure. Cole..." Sarah said.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Introducing first, the challenger: from Cincinnati Ohio, weighing in at 225 pounds, Dean Ambrose!" Lillian announced to a very loud pop. "And his opponent: weighing in at 227 pounds, he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Jericho!" Lillian finished to an equally loud pop, both men being fan favorites. The bell rang and finally the match was underway.

_(25 Minutes Later)_

After numerous Lionsaults, Dirty Deeds, Codebreakers, Walls of Jericho, and figure four leglocks attempts, with the crowd chanting 'This is Awesome' for the past fifteen minutes, the match had everyone on edge with no clue as to who would win. Chris tried to toss Dean through the second rope, only to have the younger man bounce back and hit the champion with a vicious clothesline. Dean went to hit Chris with 'Dirty Deeds' again but was caught with a DDT. The older man covered his opponent but only got a 2 count, frustrating him. Jericho went to grab Ambrose again but was caught in a small package for another 2 count. Both men finally struggled to their feet, exhausted, and started reading right hands. Chris went for a devastating blow but was caught by Dean, who hit 'Dirty Deeds'. The younger blonde quickly covered the older blonde and hooked both legs.

Sarah was watching in see, as was everyone, totally entranced by the match. So much so that she was barely saying anything unless prompted to. The brunette held her breath after Dean hit his finisher and hooked Chris's legs, finally getting the 3 count. She took the headset off, not wanting people hear her start to cry. Chris rolled out of the ring, letting Dean have his moment, and sent a discreet wink her way. "Here is your winner and NEW WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Dean Ambrose!" Lillian announced as his hand was raised in the air. Dean was fighting back tears as he celebrated, his dream now a reality. He got out of the ring and picked Sarah up, giving her a kiss and whispered low enough so the cameras wouldn't pick it up, "I love you babe." "I love you too baby." she whispered back. They walked back up the ramp, where they were met by Roman and Seth. The Shield's celebrated to close the show.

**Off Air**

After walking through and receiving congratulations from several different people, the belt was taken so the plates could be changed. Dean took the opportunity to hold Sarah close to him. "I'm so proud of you baby, you have no idea. That was magical. I love you so much." she said. "I love you too Sarah. Thank you for being there, for having faith in me." he said before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, only stopping when someone cleared their throat. It was the Undertaker. "Good job kid." the legend said before walking off, blowing the younger man away. The title was finally brought back and he had to do a short photo shoot while Sarah showered and changed. It was after midnight before they were able to leave and as much as Dean wanted to make love to his wife, the couple was simply too exhausted. Both of them ended up falling asleep the second their heads hit the pillows.

_Early the next morning_

The young couple woke up at about the same time. "Morning champ." she said. "How are you feeling this morning babe? Sore at all?" he asked. "Not much. You?" she responded. "No more than normal." he replied. Sarah kissed him hard, using his shirt to pull him on top of her. Dean eagerly responded, stripping her shirt and panties off. She got his clothes off quickly, needing him badly. He obliged her without hesitation, swiftly entering her body, taking it nice and easy with his thrusts. Dean kissed her neck, burying his face there. Sarah wrapped her arms around him, her hand going to his hair. He slowly sped his thrusts up, all the while murmuring how much he loved her. Dean could feel her tremble and knew she was close. "Cum with me.." he whispered. Sarah moaned his name loudly as she came hard, her orgasm triggering his. He groaned her name into her ear before finally stilling. Dean stayed inside his wife's body as he kissed her deeply. "I fucking love you Sarah." he said. "I love you too Jon." she responded. "So where do we stand on you bringing your gear home?" Dean asked. "You'll just have to wait and see. Now go to sleep." Sarah replied with a laugh. "You're killing me here babe." he mumbled as they drifted off back to sleep.

**What did y'all think? Thanks as always for the awesome reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you love this one just as much. Next update, we find out why Sarah had to do that pre-tape and I bet you'll never guess why. (But by all means guess if you want to). Until next time...**


	72. Chapter 72: New Boss?

_**Monday Night Raw**_

Dean and Sarah arrived at the arena and went straight to her brother's office to see their daughter. They would have to bring her back during the show but for now they could spend some quality time together as a family. Dean took them to catering and the young family sat down to eat. Sarah was feeding Eden when she heard "So this must be the famous Eden, huh?" It was Mick Foley. The brunette had to stifle a reaction, even though she was a huge fan of the Hall of Famer. "It is. Hi, I'm Sarah." she said, introducing herself. "I know. You did a really good job last night by the way." Mick said, sitting down at the table. "Thank you!" Sarah managed to squeak out before continuing in a normal tone of voice "Sorry, it's just I'm a huge fan of yours and I can't believe your sitting here.." Mick laughed and said "It's alright. May I hold the baby?" "Sure." she replied since Eden had finished eating. "What a cutie. I think she's gonna be a heartbreaker." the legend joked. "Yeah, I can see her having a hard time dating with Jon the way he is." Sarah responded. "My princess is not dating until she's 40." Dean said, sitting back down. "I know that feeling. Good to see you again Jon. Congratulations on the win last night." Mick spoke up, letting the blonde pick the baby up. "Thanks Mick." Dean said before turning to his wife "We gotta go get ready for tonight now babe." "Okay. Well it was nice meeting you Mick." Sarah said while standing up. "Nice to meet you too. Have a good show tonight guys." the older man said as they walked away.

After dropping Eden back off with Hunter and Stephanie's nanny, Sarah went to the Divas locker room to get ready. She wore a dress that mirrored the one she wore the night before except it was blue with a black sash around the waist. Taking a few calming breaths, the brunette walked outside the room where Dean was waiting for her. He took her to gorilla and rubbed her sides, keeping her nerves to a minimum as Raw began with her brother and sister-in-law in the ring.

**On Air**

"Please welcome one of the principle owners of WWE: Stephanie McMahon, and the COO of the WWE: Triple H!" Lillian Garcia announced to a chorus of boo's. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night Raw!" Stephanie said. "Last night at WrestleMania, my sister and CM Punk defeated me to end Evolution." Triple H said, with the crowd cheering at that. "Now, to show we are not upset at her, we are giving Sarah the chance to become the number one contender for the Divas Championship. In a 4 on 1 handicap match against.." Stephanie was interrupted by her father's music playing, which sent the audience into a frenzy.

Vince McMahon did his usual power walk/strut to the ring and stood proudly, enjoying the fan reaction. "Based upon that reception, I'd say you're happy to see me huh?" Vince asked to a loud pop. "I'm happy to be here though I wish it were under better circumstances. Last week on Raw, Sarah Ambrose was attacked in a clear attempt to keep her from competing. After a thorough investigation by myself and the Board of Directors, we have found the culprit." Vince announced, letting the anticipation build before finishing with a smirk "So allow me to present to you, the person who ordered the attack: Triple H!" "My husband would never do something like that.." Stephanie started, silenced by a glare from her father. "You two have been running roughshod over the entire roster for far too long. Sadly, it took last week to open my eyes. The board and myself have decided to appoint someone to oversee your decisions. A supervisor if you will. So, please join me in welcoming.." Vince trailed off. A strange entrance theme played, confusing the fans, until Sarah stepped onstage. The live crowd roared their approval as she stepped into the ring. "You can't do this dad." Stephanie said. "I just did." the older man said before handing his microphone to the young woman. "Hunter, why am I not surprised? That really should have been my first thought but I have a little something in store for you to show there's no hard feelings. Tonight it will be Triple H vs Roman Reigns in a no holds barred match. Oh, and there will be no outside interference at all. From anyone." Sarah announced, pausing for a minute before continuing "Oh and Steph? I didn't forget about you. There will be a Divas match tonight but it won't be a 4 on 1 handicap match. Instead, it will be Natalya vs Stephanie McMahon." Flustered by the news, Triple H and Stephanie left the ring since both now had matches.

Chris Jericho's music played and he entered the ring. "Good evening Mrs Ambrose. I'm out here to invoke my rematch clause. Tonight!" Chris demanded. "I would but unfortunately both you and Dean are already booked tonight. In a Beat the Clock challenge. Whomever beats their opponent in the least amount of time will be able to pick the match stipulation at Extreme Rules. Sound good?" the brunette smiled. "Sounds good to me. Who is my opponent?" Chris asked. "You will be facing a returning Christian. And as for Dean? He will be facing Randy Orton." Sarah announced. Vince out his arm around her, proud of the younger woman, and took the microphone back. "See, now that is best for business. Enjoy the rest of the show!" he said before guiding her out of the ring as his music played.

**Off Air**

Dean was waiting for his wife, able to tell by watching her that she wasn't feeling well. He out his arm around her and whispered "You okay?" "Dizzy spell." she responded. "Do you need to go back out there?" he asked. "In a minute for Stephanie's match, then I'm done." Sarah replied. "Okay, just lean into me and it'll be okay." Dean whispered, worry starting to eat at him.

**On Air**

Natalya entered the ring first and waited for Stephanie's music to play. The 'Billion Dollar Princess' came out, looking nervous at first but started smirking when Alicia Fox, Cameron, Eva Marie, and Summer Rae came down behind her and surrounded the ring. The bell finally rang and it wasn't pretty for Steph at all. Natalya locked in the sharpshooter but just as Stephanie was about to tap, Alicia tried to interfere. Sarah's music played and the brunette walked out onstage, making Alicia stop. Stephanie had no choice but to tap out with her help neutralized. Sarah had a microphone and said "I'm sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to congratulate Natalya on becoming the number one contender for the Divas Championship. You will face AJ Lee at Extreme Rules in a no disqualification match. As for you Steph? Better luck next time." Natalya smiled at the announcement but a look of rage crossed Stephanie's.

**Off Air**

"Damn you did good babe." Dean said, making sure Sarah got back to the locker room okay. "Thanks baby. I'm feeling better now. Think I'm just exhausted." she said, knowing he was still worried. "Still, it's on the couch for you." he said. The brunette sat down with him next to her. They watched the rest of the show until it was time for his match. Dean kissed her and stood up. "Go kick ass baby." Sarah joked. "Yes dear." he teased before leaving. Dean ended up beating Chris's time and a chairs match was announced, making Sarah nervous. Roman then beat Hunter in the main event to close the show. The young couple got Eden and went to the bus for SmackDown.

**Long chapter but I got carried away. Told y'all that there was a good reason for that pre-tape. Let me know what you thought. Oh and holy freaking crap at Mick Foley being on Raw last night! I freaked out and am not ashamed to admit it! ;) Thanks so much for the feedback on the last chapter as well as the one-shots. So glad you're enjoying those. Check them out if you haven't. (Cheap plug, I know) There will be more by the way. Until next time... *hugs***


	73. Chapter 73: Surprise!

_**Friday Night SmackDown taping**_

Dean woke up that morning to the sound of puking. He got up and went to the bathroom, finding his wife bent over the toilet. "Oh babe.." the blonde whispered as he wet a washcloth and sat on the floor beside her. Sarah leaned back up and flushed, so he pulled her against his warm body, gently wiping her mouth. Dean put his hand on her forehead, relieved that she didn't seem to have a fever. Sarah wiggled out of his arms and leaned back over the toilet but she had nothing left in her system, leaving her to dry heave. Dean rubbed her back until she stopped. The blonde then picked her up and carried his wife back to bed. He went into the kitchen area and got a bottle of water, checking on Eden before getting back into bed. "What's wrong?" he asked, smoothing her hair. "Woke up nauseated." Sarah replied. "Any other symptoms?" Dean quizzed. "No." she responded. "Are you pregnant?" the blonde blurted out. "I don't think so. Why?" Sarah asked. "Because that sounds a lot like morning sickness babe. I think we need to get you a test." Dean replied. "Okay." she agreed, surprising her husband. He expected a bit of a fight out of her, which only proved to him how badly she must be feeling. Dean sat with his back against the headboard and let Sarah lean on him with her back to his chest. He covered them back up and she went to sleep quickly.

Seth and Roman came back to the bus after doing some media to find the bedroom door open. Seth walked in when he saw the worried look on his teammate's face and asked "What happened?" "Woke up to her puking." Dean answered. "Shit. Is she okay?" the younger man asked. "I think so. Can you do me a huge favor?" the older man responded. "Sure." Seth replied, willing to do anything to help. "Would you get her a pregnancy test?" Dean requested, stunning the two-toned man. "You think she's.." Seth started. "It's possible." the blonde said. "I'll be right back." the younger man said, leaving for the closest drug store.

A half hour later, Seth returned with the test and handed it to Dean. "Thanks bro." the blonde said. "No problem." the younger man replied, leaving the room to give them some privacy. Sarah started to stir and Dean kissed her head as she woke up. "Feeling better babe?" he asked, handing her the water bottle. "A little queasy but okay." she replied, draining the bottle. "Colby got you a test so you can take it whenever you want." Dean said. "I owe him huge." Sarah groaned. "Why?" the blonde asked. "What if a fan saw him buy it? I can see the dirt sheets now.." the brunette responded. "Didn't think about that. I guess we do." he told her. "What if I am pregnant?" Sarah asked suddenly. "Then I'll be so fucking happy." Dean replied. "I know you will. But if I am, that means I wrestled pregnant." she said, feeling like a horrible mother, a horrible person. "Hey, don't beat yourself up. It's obviously early days yet if you are and everything is fine. I love you." he assured her. "I love you too. I'm going to take it now." Sarah said as she got up.

Dean was sitting in the living area near the bathroom, anxious. Sarah walked out and sat next to him. "Are you?" he asked. "It'll be a few minutes." she replied. They sat there, holding hands until the timer on her phone went off. "Remember, I love you no matter what it says." he said, kissing her tenderly. "Can you look?" she asked, too nervous to do it herself. Dean went into the bathroom and came out a minute later with a smile. "Well?" the brunette asked. He picked her up and held her tight. "I guess it was positive?" she asked. Dean nodded, tears filling his blue eyes, and kissed her passionately. "Thank you so much. I fucking love you." he whispered. "I love you too." she responded, starting to cry herself. "What did it say? We're dying out here!" they heard Seth whine from outside. "He is such a little kid sometimes." Dean laughed. "Come in." Sarah called out as she was set down. "Well?" Roman asked. "Positive." Dean said with a huge smile. "Fucking sweet!" Seth exclaimed, hugging the couple. "Congratulations you two." Roman said, hugging them too. "No telling anyone else, except Paul and Steph. I don't even know how far along I am yet." Sarah told them. "Deal." the guys agreed. Eden woke up hungry, so Dean got her breakfast and Sarah fed her. "Go lay down babe, I can change her. You need to rest." Dean said when she was done, nudging his wife toward the bedroom. He didn't have to tell her twice. After kissing her daughter, Sarah crawled back into bed and took a short nap.

After waking up, Sarah called her brother to see if he was available to talk. He was, so she and Dean took Eden to his office. They sat down across the desk from Hunter, who was making goofy faces at his niece and making her laugh. "Paul, I have to tell you something." the young woman said nervously. "Okay. You know you can tell me anything." the older man said. "I took a pregnancy test earlier and it was positive." Sarah told him. The older man was silent for a few minutes until he stood up, putting Eden in the playpen, and hugged his sister and brother-in-law tightly. "I'm so happy for you guys." Hunter said with a huge smile. "Thank you." Dean said, picking the baby up because she was fussy. "I need to call the doctor and see if I can get an appointment while we're off." Sarah said. "Go ahead. You don't have anything to do tonight anyway sis." the older man said. "Okay. Love you." she said. "Love you too." Hunter said as they left the room.

_After SmackDown taping_

The young couple was laying in bed cuddling, when Dean pushed her shirt up. He started rubbing her still flat stomach, pressing kisses to it. Sarah ran her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp and relaxing him. "Thank you so much for another baby Sarah. I love you so much." he said. "I love you too Jon." she told him. Dean gave her stomach one last kiss and kissed her lips before they finally drifted off to sleep.

**I know, fluffy all the way but I couldn't help myself. Thoughts? Thanks as always for the awesome reviews. I can't believe we're almost at 350. *hugs to all***


	74. Chapter 74

**Adult Content Ahead!**

The next morning, Dean and Sarah finally flew home with their daughter. They had a doctors appointment later that day to determine how far along she was. Dean was excited, unable to believe how blessed his life was. The family pulled up to their home and parked. "I'll get the bags, you get Eden inside. I think she's worn out." Dean said, kissing his wife gently. "It's good to be home. Finally." Sarah said while getting out of the car. The brunette picked Eden and the diaper bag up and went inside, laying her daughter down. She heard Dean in their bedroom and followed the noise. "Someone bought the house next door." he said, having noticed the 'Sold' sign. "Really? Hopefully the new neighbors are great." she responded. "Hope so too. I can't deal with another neighbor like the last one." Dean said. "You and me both baby." the brunette agreed. "How are you feeling this morning babe?" the blonde asked. "Okay. I only threw up once. That's a win in my book." Sarah replied. "Good. You know, we never did celebrate." Dean said with a wink. "You're right. What should we do?" she asked, pretending to think hard.

Dean got a mischievous look on his face and picked her up, falling on the bed with her on top. Sarah leaned down and kissed him with a passion while his hands slid underneath her shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it over her head. He sat up with her still astride his lap and she peeled his shirt off as well. "I love you so fucking much babe." Dean whispered as he kissed down to her neck, biting at it, marking her as his before soothing the spot with his tongue. "I fucking love you too baby." she moaned, her hands wandering all over his muscular chest and arms. "Have a thing for my arms babe?" he asked, unhooking her bra and throwing it across the room. "I do because when I'm wrapped in them, I know I'm safe and nothing can hurt me." Sarah replied before kissing along his scruffy jaw, down to his neck and collarbone. "I'll never let anything happen to you again, not as long as I'm breathing." the blonde swore. "I know. Now make love to me." she whispered. Dean let out a moan and flipped his wife onto her back, his hand fumbling with her jeans. After finally unzipping them, he slowly took them down along with her panties. Sarah made quick work of his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down and off. The blonde kissed her stomach, lingering for a moment before sliding inside her gently. Her legs went around his waist as he started thrusting inside her slowly, bringing him in deeper. Dean crashed his lips to hers as he steadily increased the pace, his hands fisting the sheets above her head. He broke their embrace and propped himself up on one of his arms so he didn't squash her with his bigger body, his other hand moving toward her stomach and caressing it, the action bringing tears to Sarah's eyes. Dean could feel her get close and he whispered "Let go." She came hard with a loud moan at that, tears still in her brown eyes. He thrust a couple of more times before he climaxed himself, groaning her name. Dean pulled out of her and laid down on the bed, gathering his wife close, wiping the tears away. "Shh. Don't cry.." he murmured. "Good tears, I promise." she assured him. "I love you so much Sarah. Thank you." Dean said, his hand never moving from her stomach. "I love you too Jon. And you're welcome." Sarah responded. "Sleep now, we need to get to your appointment later." he said, rubbing her back, smiling to himself when she started snoring before he finished talking.

Later that afternoon, the young couple went to the doctor and it was determined that Sarah was five weeks pregnant. She was doing fine and the baby was healthy despite the brunette having wrestled. She was given a prescription for prenatal vitamins and some anti-nausea meds before being sent on her way. They were driving home when Dean spoke up "You know, we should at least tell Bryan and Brie since they'll probably hear you puke." "That's fine. But no one else, not yet." Sarah said, agreeing with him. "No problem." he said as they got home.

Daniel and Brie were in the living room, waiting for the younger couple to arrive home, having some big news of their own. Sarah and Dean sat on the couch opposite them, finally able to relax. "So, Brie and I have some news." Daniel said after they got situated. "Go ahead." Sarah said. "I know you've noticed the neighbors are moving and I imagine you're kinda nervous about the new ones." Brie said. "But there's no reason to be since we're the ones moving in next door." the older man finished. "Yes!" the younger woman said, getting up to hug their friends. "Sarah and I have some news of our own. We're having another baby." Dean said, smiling. The Bella squealed and hugged the expectant couple tightly. "How far along?" the older woman asked. "Five weeks, so you can't tell anyone. Not even Nikki." Sarah said. "We won't. When did you find out?" Daniel asked. "Yesterday." the blonde replied. "He picked up on it before I did surprisingly. I didn't even have any symptoms until yesterday morning." Sarah added. "Well, we're happy for you guys. By the way, you both did excellent Sunday. Really good jobs." the older man said. "Thanks." the younger couple said. After an early dinner, Dean and Sarah decided it was time to call it a night and went to bed early, cuddled tightly in each others arms.

**I know, another sappy chapter but I couldn't stop myself! Babies automatically make everything so sweet, in my book anyway. Thank you so much for the excellent response to the last chapter. I appreciate it a lot. Special thanks to the always great ChelleLew for being the 350th review. Seriously, go check her stories out. You won't be disappointed. Another big thank you to all those that read/favorited/reviewed my new one-shot **_**Mine**_**. If you haven't read it yet and think a jealous Dean is a sexy Dean, go check it out. It features our favorite couple by the way... Until next time, much love!**


	75. Chapter 75: Date Night

**Adult Content Ahead!**

Sarah woke up the next morning queasy and ran to the bathroom, barely making it before she started throwing up. She felt a hand on her back and her hair pulled away from her face. It was Dean. He reached over her when she was done and flushed the toilet, kissing her head. "I'm so sorry." the blonde whispered. "What for?" Sarah asked, confused. "That you're sick. Because of me." Dean replied. "It's okay. When we have this little one in our arms, it will all be worth it." the brunette told him. "You're right. I love you babe." he said. "Love you too baby." she responded. Dean helped his wife back into bed, covering her up. He went into the kitchen and got some juice, taking it back to their room along with her medicine. She took it and settled into his arms, waiting for the nausea to subside. "Would you feel like going out tonight?" he asked, rubbing her back. "I guess. I mean I'm already starting to feel better." she answered. "Good. I want to take you to dinner and celebrate." Dean said. "Sounds good to me." Sarah mumbled as she fell back to sleep.

Later that morning Sarah woke up, noticing Dean wasn't beside her. She got up and went into the nursery, stopping when she heard him talking to Eden. "Hey princess. I bet you feel better now that your diaper is changed. I have a surprise for you. You're going to be a big sister. I'm so happy right now it's hard to believe it's real. My life hasn't been perfect, in fact it's been hell. Until I met your mother. She's an absolutely amazing woman that I love so much. She's perfect for me in every way, she calms me and keeps me level. Your mommy takes such good care of us, so I hope you know how lucky we are. I love you Eden, no matter what and no matter how many siblings you end up having. You'll always be my princess." Dean put her down and walked out. Sarah was standing there, crying at his wonderful words. The blonde noticed her and gathered her close. "What's wrong babe?" he asked. "I heard what you said." she whispered, pausing before saying "I love you so much Jon." "I love you too Sarah. More than you know." he replied. Sarah kissed him softly and Dean smiled. "I forgot to tell you. I invited some of the guys to stay here since Raw and SmackDown are in Vegas. That's alright isn't it?" he added. "Fine but where are they going to sleep? And who?" she asked. "I have some air mattresses since I used to do this at my old place. I invited Joe, Colby, Sami, and the Usos." Dean answered. "That sounds good. I need to do some serious grocery shopping then." Sarah said. "Why don't you and Brie go and then come back and get ready." he suggested. "Sounds great." she replied, kissing him again before changing. Sarah and Brie bought up a lot of food before coming back to the house. The younger woman changed into a black dress and a pair of flats. She went into the living room and found Dean waiting for her wearing a nice shirt, a nice pair of pants, and his leather jacket. "You look great tonight baby." Sarah said, letting him know she was ready. "So do you. Damn babe.." Dean said, grabbing her hand and kissing her tenderly.

After a nice dinner, Dean and Sarah got back home late. They checked on Eden before going to their bedroom. "I have a surprise for you baby. Sit on the bed and I'll be right back." she said, laughing when her husband all but ran to the bed, sitting down quickly while taking his shoes off. Sarah went into the bathroom and changed into an outfit she knew he'd love. "Hurry up babe!" she heard. The brunette put her hair up in a clip and looked in the mirror one last time before walking out. "Holy fucking shit.." Dean groaned upon seeing her. His beautiful wife was wearing her ring gear. He stood up and walked up to her, crashing his lips to hers in a demanding kiss. Sarah unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off and running her hands up his back. Dean took the clip out of her hair, his hand immediately burying itself in her soft locks. Her hands went to his waistline, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down. He finished shimmying them off and stepped out of them and his underwear. Dean broke the kiss finally, their lungs screaming for air. "So fucking beautiful." he murmured before kissing down her neck, stopping at the mark he had made the day before, giving it a gentle kiss. His hands found the zipper to her top, unzipping it ever so slowly and peeling it off his wife's trembling body. Dean knelt in front of her, taking each nipple into his eager mouth, sucking on them until they were hard. She let out a soft moan as he did, her breath coming in gasps. The blonde slowly peeled the shorts off, groaning loudly when he saw she wasn't wearing any panties. "Fucking hot.." he moaned, pressing a kiss to her pubic bone. Dean led her to the bed, setting his wife on the edge and kneeling in front of her. He picked her leg up and rested it on his shoulder, smirking to himself when she gasped then groaned as he pushed his tongue inside her. Sarah's hand went to his hair, grabbing it as he drove her crazy with desire. Her head fell back and he noticed. "Look at me, look at what I do to you." he said, before burying his tongue back inside her. Sarah managed to meet his gaze, the sight almost undoing her. The lust in her eyes made the blonde moan, the vibration bringing the brunette to peak with a hitched moan. He drank up every last drop of her release before pinning his wife to the bed, swiftly entering her. Dean laced their hands together as he drove inside her, whispering in a raspy voice "You're always so fucking responsive to me. You were made for me, weren't you?" "Yes, Jon. I'm yours." she said, moaning as he sped up. "You complete me Sarah, I love you so much. Now cum for me, show me how much you love this.." he rasped. Sarah moaned his name as she came hard, her body shuddering underneath him. "Fuck Sarah.." Dean groaned as he found his release, his body shaking hard.

Dean rolled off his wife, not wanting to hurt her and she snuggled into his arms. They lay there until the effects of their intense highs wore off, kissing each other tenderly and caressing one another. "I love you Jon. So much." Sarah finally said, her hand running up and down his chest. Dean had one hand on her stomach and the other was rubbing her back. "I love you too Sarah. And our little one. I'll promise you what I did when we found out about Eden. I swear that you and my children will never want or need for anything. Ever." he responded. "I know. I have complete faith and trust in you baby." she said. Dean and Sarah kept caressing each other until they finally fell asleep, completely content.

**Yet another sappy chapter I know, but I decided since they didn't get to celebrate with Eden (thanks to Batista), they deserved this. Next update, their friends come to town and hijinks ensue. Thanks for the amazing response to the last chapter! Oh, I'm working on yet another one-shot featuring Sarah and Dean. It should be up sometime tomorrow so be on the lookout!**


	76. Chapter 76: Houseguests

Sarah woke up early the next morning and started on breakfast for everyone. It would take a while to finish so she got dressed and waited for Brie since they'd have to take two vehicles to pick people up. When the Bella was finally ready, they went to the airport to get their houseguests. They drove home, where Dean was in the kitchen with Eden. "Food's ready babe." he said, kissing his wife. "Good. Y'all go ahead and eat. Someone needs her diaper changed and a nap." the brunette said to their friends, seeing their daughter yawn loudly.

Sarah got Eden and took her to the nursery, quickly changing the diaper. The baby kept yawning so she sat down and rocked her to sleep. She kissed her little angel and murmured "I love you angel." before placing her in the crib. Suddenly feeling nauseated, Sarah got the monitor and hurried to the bathroom, just making it before she threw up. More than once, wearing her out.

Dean was in the kitchen, talking to Jimmy Uso, when Trinity asked "Where's Sarah?" "Good question." the blonde said, hurrying up the stairs and going to the master bathroom, knowing that's where she would be. He wasn't wrong either. Sarah was sitting on the floor, having just flushed the toilet, trying to gather enough energy to get up. "Fuck.." he muttered, picking his wife up and carrying her to bed. "Shouldn't have cooked." she whispered. Dean smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay. I'll go get your medicine and you'll feel better in a while." he said before going downstairs. "She okay?" Trinity asked. "Fine. Just tired, she got up pretty early today." Dean replied. Seth looked at the older man, knowing he was lying. The blonde motioned to him and they walked out of the room. "What's really wrong?" the younger man quizzed. "Morning sickness. The doctor gave her some pills though. Would you mind taking them up to her and watching her for a bit?" Dean asked. "No problem. It'd be less suspicious if I went up there anyway." Seth replied, knowing the couple wanted to keep the baby a secret for a while longer. "Thanks bro." the older man replied, handing the medication over.

Seth went upstairs, into the master bedroom, finding his bestie curled up and shivering under the blankets. He got into the bed and sat next to her. "Hey sunshine, got your meds." the older man said, handing it over. She took it and laid back, still shivering. "Cold?" Seth asked. "A little." she replied. The two-toned man got underneath the covers, cuddling with the younger woman. "Thank you Sethie." Sarah mumbled. "You're welcome sunshine." he said, holding her while she slept.

The brunette woke up an hour later, feeling much better. She sat up and stretched, trying not to wake Seth up. Sarah got out of bed, brushing her teeth and going downstairs, shaking her head when she heard a commotion.

"Take it back!" Dean said, putting Sami in a headlock. "Fuck that! It's true!" the younger man said. "You asked for it..." the blonde said, taking his friend down on the floor, putting him in a cross-face chicken wing. "Take. It. Back." Dean said after getting the hold locked in. "What in the world is going on?" Sarah asked. "Sami opened his big mouth." Roman answered. "He started it babe." Dean said, defending himself. "Tell him to let me go!" Sami fussed. "Just don't get any blood on my floor baby." Sarah said, sitting down to take in the show. "I won't babe." the blonde said, turning his attention back to the younger man. "Okay, okay. You're not whipped!" Sami said, tapping out. Dean let him go and stood up, going across the room to sit next to his wife. "Whipped." Sami coughed, making the older man start back across the room but Sarah stopped him. "That's enough for now baby. You can get him later." the brunette said. "Fine." Dean grumbled, sitting down and putting his arm around her.

"Feeling better?" Jey asked. "Much. Just needed a nap." she replied. "Breakfast was awesome by the way." Jimmy said. "Yeah, this girl can cook." Roman added. "Wait until tonight." Sarah said. "What are you making?" the older man asked. "What I made the first night on the bus." the brunette answered. "Yes!" Roman exclaimed. "What is it?" Trinity asked. "You'll see. I promise you guys will love it." Dean promised before turning to Sarah and whispering "Can we talk alone?" "Sure." she replied.

The couple got up and went out into the backyard since Seth was still sleeping. They sat down on the pool chair and Dean held her close. "You really feeling better?" he asked. "Yeah. That nap was just what I needed." she replied. "I was thinking that until you're feeling better, we should split duties." Dean suggested. "What do you mean?" Sarah asked. "I take over everything in the morning, since that's when you're sick most of the time, we split afternoons, and you get nights. When it comes to cooking and stuff. Taking care of Eden is something we'll always share." the blonde explained. "Sounds good to me." she said, which relieved her husband. He kissed her tenderly and put his hand on her stomach. "I love you babe." Dean said. "I love you too baby." Sarah responded, kissing him softly. The blonde rubbed her stomach and whispered, "I love you little one and I can't wait to meet you." "We should go in and relax before I need to start dinner." Sarah said. Dean groaned since he wanted to hold his wife, but he stood up from the chair and helped her up as well before they went back inside to their friends.

**Short, I know but I have to get things set up for the shenanigans. There's two more parts to this, so hang in there. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate them. Also, if you get a chance check out my one-shot (featuring Sarah and Dean) entitled **_**Thank You Baby**_**. It's probably the steamiest thing I've written so far and any thoughts on it are much appreciated.**


	77. Chapter 77: Houseguests Part 2

**Adult Content Ahead!**

Dean and Sarah walked back in the house after their talk and into the living room where everyone was. Except Seth, who was still asleep. "That's it. I'm waking his ass up." Dean said, going towards the stairs. "Oh no you aren't. I owe him one." Sarah said, stopping her husband. The blonde looked at her and thought for a minute before saying "Yeah, you do. Go ahead." The brunette got an evil little smirk on her face as she left the room and went upstairs. 'Payback is a bitch..' she thought as she entered the bedroom.

Sarah jumped on the bed right next to her bestie and said "Come on, time to get up Sethie." "Go away.." he mumbled. "Okay, but just know that Jon and I had sex last night right where you're laying and we haven't changed the sheets yet.." the brunette said, completely joking. Yes, they did have sex the night before but the sheets were changed. But Seth didn't need to know that. "Fucking come on!" the two-toned man exclaimed, jumping out of bed and hitting the floor. Sarah started laughing hard at him, clutching her stomach. "It's not funny!" Seth whined. "Yeah it is." she managed between laughs. "You're lucky I love you sunshine. That shit is gross." he mumbled. She got off the bed and hugged her bestie, who returned it. "You know I was just playing, right? We totally did change the sheets." the brunette said, making Seth groan. "Come on, let's go downstairs." he said, putting his arm around her as they left the room.

The two besties walked into the living room and Sarah sat beside her husband, giving him a kiss after she got settled. "What the hell did you do to him? We heard him all the way down here." Dean asked. "I may or may not have told him he was sleeping right where we had sex last night, and that we hadn't changed the sheets." Sarah replied with a mock innocent look on her face. Everyone burst out laughing at her admission, making Seth blush. Dean kissed her again, a smile on his face, before he whispered "How many times do I have to tell you that we make love. I can never think of it as just sex with you, no matter how dirty we get." The brunette gave him an 'I'm sorry' look and he whispered to her again "It's okay but remember what I said." "Okay." she replied. The blonde gave her another sweet kiss before going to get Eden.

"He is so sappy for you, it's adorable." Trinity said after Dean left the room. "Watch him tonight. He always gets cuddly at night with her, no matter who's watching." Brie said. "Yeah, it's kinda sickening actually." Daniel teased. "No it's not! It's cute." his wife said, fussing at him. "It is. For them to be together for as long as they have, and one baby later, it's sweet." Trinity added. "I don't think the honeymoon will ever be over for those two." Roman said, causing Sarah to blush. "On that note, I need to get dinner started." the brunette said, getting up.

Sarah went into the kitchen and started getting what she needed out. Dean came in to help her, putting Eden in a portable crib they set up. He started chopping stuff up while Sarah went over and kissed their daughter. "You being a good girl for dada?" she asked. "Yeah she is." he said, not turning his attention from what he was doing. Sarah turned around and got a pan out when she heard a small voice say, "Da. Da." Dean stopped what he was doing and turned to face his wife and daughter, his eyes getting misty. "Did I just hear.." he started. "I think so." she whispered before picking Eden up and bringing her to the blonde. "Who is that? Is that dada?" she asked. "Da." Eden said and clapped her hands, bringing her parents to tears. Dean picked his daughter up and held her close. "That's right princess, that's right. I love you so much." he said in a thick voice, kissing her head. Sarah got her phone out and they managed to get Eden to say it again while she recorded it. The blonde reluctantly set their baby down and kissed Sarah passionately, his hands burying themselves in her long, silky locks. They finally broke the kiss and he rested his forehead on hers, his hands running up and down her sides. "I love you so much Sarah." he whispered. "I love you too Jon." she whispered back. The couple stood there for a few more minutes, just enjoying the moment, before finishing dinner.

After dinner and showing the video of Eden's first word, the guys decided to build a fire outside and sit around which sounded like a good idea to the girls. Sarah put Eden down for the night and got the monitor, carrying it outside with her. Dean got them a blanket and was sitting on the chair they cuddled in earlier, waiting for his wife. She settled in next to him and got comfortable. "I got stuff for s'mores babe. Does that sound good?" he asked. "Sounds wonderful. I've been wanting chocolate all day." the brunette replied. "I'll make you one in a minute. It can't be too hard." Dean said, kissing her on the neck discreetly. "What do you mean, it can't be too hard?" Sarah asked. "I've never made one before." the blonde mumbled. Sarah's heart broke at his admission and she said "It's okay baby. I'll make them and you watch me, then you can try later. Alright?" "Thanks babe." he said, giving her a tender kiss. Unknown to the couple, Sami overhead them and it touched him, finally seeing how much the brunette loved and cared for his long-time friend.

Sarah got up and made their dessert, with her husband watching intently. They ate, sweetly feeding it to each other. "See, I told you." Brie said, nudging the others. "It is kinda cute." Jimmy admitted. "No kinda to it. It's adorable." Trinity said, taking a picture.

Sarah got up and went inside to wash her hands when she was stopped by Sami. He hugged her tightly, without warning. "Thank you." he said. "For what?" she asked. "Being so good to my brother, for not letting him get embarrassed." Sami answered. "I would never let that happen. I love him too much for that." Sarah said. "Still, thank you." Sami said before escorting her back outside.

A little while later, their guests decided they were tired so they went to bed. The young couple checked on Eden before going into their room. As soon as the door was closed and locked, Dean lowered his lips to hers in a demanding, yet passionate kiss. His hand went to her hair, unable to get enough of her soft tresses. "Jon, we have company..." she said as his lips moved from hers, kissing along her jaw and down to her neck. "Then you'll have to be extra quiet. Or I can gag you." Dean said as he sucked on the mark he made. Biting her lip, Sarah fought back a moan as he stripped her shirt off. "Would you like that? Me tying you down, gagging you, while I do whatever I want?" he asked. She blushed at the thought, it not being an unpleasant one. "Maybe another time, when we don't have so many people around and we can take our time. Then you can have your wicked way with me and do whatever dirty things you want with me." she said seductively. "I'm gonna hold you to that babe." he groaned. Sarah reached for his shirt, taking it off, followed by his basketball shorts. Dean pulled her pajama shorts off, letting out a moan when he saw she wasn't wearing any panties.

Dean picked his wife up and sat on the bed so she was astride his lap. His mouth went to her already sensitive nipples, teasing them with his tongue. The pleasure caused Sarah to grind her hips to his, making him whimper at the contact. "Don't do that babe or this will be over embarrassingly quick." he warned, his hands running down her sides. Sarah used her fingernails to trace the muscles in his arms and chest before going to his back, making him hiss in pleasure. "You like that baby?" she teased. "Fuck yes." he grit out, his hands coming to rest on her ass, giving her firm cheek a slap. Sarah bit her lip and that was all the blonde could handle. He flipped the brunette onto her back, kissing her deeply as he entered her warm receptive body hard. "Oh, Jon." she gasped as he thrust inside her hard and fast. "Fucking hell, I love when you say my name like that." he moaned as his hands gripped the sheets above her head tightly. "Harder Jon.. I'm so close." she said, her hands holding onto his shoulders for dear life. Dean couldn't say no, so he went harder with his thrusts, reducing his wife to an absolute writhing mess beneath him. "You like when I'm rough with ya, don't you?" he said huskily, his accent getting thicker, which meant he was about to lose control. "Yes Jon." she panted, oh so close to her peak. "Tell me you love it babe." he rasped, barely holding on. "I love when you're rough with me Jon." she whimpered. "Good girl, now cum for me." the blonde said, crashing his lips to hers, swallowing Sarah's moan as she orgasmed hard. Dean tore his lips away from hers and buried his face in her neck, grunting as he came hard, lightly biting down where no one could see.

After a few minutes, Dean pulled out of her and kissed the brunette hard. They settled into each others arms, caressing one another as their bodies cooled down. Sarah kissed him deeply before laying back with her head on his chest, her arms holding him tight. "I love you Jon." she said. "I love you too Sarah. And my baby too." he responded, his hand rubbing her stomach. "Do you think anyone heard us?" Sarah asked. "I don't think so. We were pretty quiet but if anyone says something, I'll kick their fucking ass. It's my house and if I want to make love to my wife, I will." Dean replied, kissing her tenderly to reassure the brunette, rubbing her back as well. "Good night baby." she said, yawning. "Good night babe." he said as they finally dropped off.

**A lot happened so let me know what you thought. Thanks as always for the awesome reviews. They really make my day! There might be two more parts to this but I'm not too sure, so don't hold me to it. Until next time...**


	78. Chapter 78: Houseguests Part 3

Sarah woke up the next morning still wrapped in her husbands arms. He was trailing kisses down her neck, his hands touching her all over. "What are you doing baby?" she asked. "Worshipping my goddess." the blonde replied. "So I'm your goddess now huh? What happened to queen?" the brunette teased. "You're still my queen too. I love you babe." Dean said, kissing her lips softly. "I love you too baby." Sarah said, hesitating before adding "My king." Dean looked at her in surprise, which made her quickly add "I mean, it makes sense if I'm your queen-" but was cut off by a passionate kiss. "You really think I'm your king?" he asked in a quiet voice. "My king, my knight in shining armor, all of that." she replied. Dean smiled, holding his wife closer to his body, his fingers running through her hair.

"How are you feeling this morning?" the blonde finally asked. "Queasy but okay. If I don't move, I might not puke." the brunette replied. "Just stay here then until it passes. I'll get your medicine and some juice. I know you can't eat yet, so that'll have to do." Dean said. "I'll eat a huge lunch today to make it up, okay?" Sarah offered. "Deal." he said, giving her a quick peck on the lips before going downstairs.

Dean went to the kitchen, getting his wife some juice and crackers. He was probably pushing it but it made him feel better knowing she had the food, even if she didn't eat it. He went back into their room and handed the juice and medicine over, placing the package of crackers on the bedside table. "I know you want to but I doubt we can keep the baby a secret much longer as sick as you've been. Maybe we should tell everyone." he suggested. Sarah sighed and said "Okay, but later when I'm feeling better." "Alright. I gotta get started on breakfast and check on Eden. Come down whenever you feel like it." Dean said, kissing her one last time. "Okay. I love you." Sarah said. "I love you too." the blonde replied before leaving the room.

Sarah finally came down at lunch time, joining the others in the dining room. Dean set a huge plate of food in front of her before clearing his throat. "Hey guys? Sarah and I have an announcement. I know you've noticed that she's been feeling ill the past few days but there's a good reason." the blonde began. "We're having another baby. I'm almost six weeks along." Sarah finished to cheers from their friends. After being congratulated, the brunette was finally able to eat much to Dean's relief. "I noticed you being a little more protective than usual. Now we know why. Proud of you man." Sami said to his friend. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Trinity asked the couple. "I think it's a boy since I wasn't this sick with Eden." Sarah responded. "Makes sense, since Mox is a major shit, then his son would be too." Sami joked. "Fuck you Calihan. Don't make me kick your ass." Dean warned. "I'm not scared." the younger man said. "Then how come you asked Sarah to make him let you go yesterday?" Jey asked with a laugh. "Because Mox is whipped and he'll do whatever she says." Sami joked. "Keep talking and even I can't save you." Sarah said, noticing the look on her husbands face.

Dean stood up, which made Sami bolt from the table. "And Joe says Colby and I are bad." Sarah said. "I take it all back baby girl." Roman said, shaking his head. They heard a thump and a strangled "Fuck you!" coming from the living room, so the brunette went to check it out. Dean had Sami in the same submission hold as yesterday, making her laugh. "You think you'd learn." she said. "Alright! I'll stop calling you whipped. Now let me the fuck go!" Sami yelped. Slowly, Dean released the hold, allowing the other man to get up. The blonde stood up and put his arm around her, kissing her forehead. "Thank you for eating." he whispered where no one could hear. "You're welcome. I love you." she responded. "I love you too babe." Dean said, leading her to the couch so they could cuddle for a little bit.

After dinner that night, the guys suggested they build another fire since it was so relaxing the night before. Everyone agreed, so Dean and Sarah took the same spot as the night before. The young couple was huddled under the blanket when Trinity asked "No one knows much about your relationship and that's fine but you two hooking up kinda came out of nowhere. How long did y'all like each other before getting together?" "I fell for her when she debuted. I still remember that day..."

**Flashback**

Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins were getting ready for their match later that evening. For some reason, the tv was on which was unusual for them. They heard Hunter talking about hiring a new assistant and that her name was Sarah Helmsley. None of the men recognized the name so their attention was turned to the screen out of pure curiosity. When the brunette walked out on stage, it felt like someone sucker punched Dean in the stomach. She took his breath away. 'Holy shit... Who is this gorgeous woman?' the blonde thought. "Never seen her before." Roman said, trying not to laugh at his teammate's reaction. 'He's got it bad.' the Samoan thought. "Her name is Sarah McCoy and she's Hunter's sister." Seth said. "How do you know that?" Roman asked. "Overhead her talking to Nattie in catering earlier." the younger man replied. Dean just stood there, totally entranced by the boss's sister. 'I am so fucked but I don't care. I have to get to know this beauty.' he thought. When her segment was over, the blonde was finally able to concentrate and finish warming up but Sarah never left his mind from that moment on.

**Flashback End**

"So, love at first sight?" Jimmy asked when the story was finished. "Yep. Then I got to know her and I knew she was the one." Dean said. "Awww!" Trinity and Brie said. Sarah kissed her husband and whispered "I love you Jon." "I love you too Sarah. Go to sleep now, I'll carry you upstairs in a little while." Dean told her, kissing her on the head. A few minutes later, the brunette fell asleep in his warm embrace and of course the girls had to take a picture. Dean excused himself and carried his pregnant wife upstairs, settling in with her and following not long after.

**Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter! I really hope y'all enjoyed this as well. How about Hell in a Cell last night? O. M. G! That was absolutely nuts... **


	79. Chapter 79: A Lazy Morning

**Adult Content Ahead!**

Sarah woke up the next morning and for the first time since Tuesday, wasn't nauseated. The pregnant woman was also feeling very horny. She cursed her hormones and hoped Dean woke up soon. When he didn't, the brunette started kissing his scruffy jawline, down to his neck, her hands running up and down his chest. She bit her lip as her hand wandered down to his boxers, reaching inside and untucking his hardening length. Sarah started stroking him until she felt him stir. Suddenly, she was on her back.

Dean was slowly coming to from a deep sleep, swearing a blue streak at the fact he was getting hard, knowing his wife wouldn't feel like making love right now due to morning sickness. His blue eyes fluttered open and it finally dawned on him why he was so hard. Sarah was stroking him, kissing his weak spot, and driving him crazy. The blonde sat up and flipped his wife onto her back, hovering over her, smiling at the fact that she took the lead for a change. Dean was always the dominant one but he found it extremely hot when she took initiative.

"Morning." she murmured, smiling when she saw her husband smile. "Someone is being a bad girl this morning." he joked. "I don't know what you're talking about." she teased. Dean lowered his mouth to the mark on her neck, gently biting down on it, making her moan. "Jon.." Sarah moaned. "What do you want babe? Tell me.." Dean demanded. "I want you to make love to me. Please." she replied, grinding her hips to his. His eyes rolled back at the friction and had to regain his composure before saying "With pleasure." Dean leaned down, capturing her lips with his in a deep kiss, while his hands went underneath her shirt, breaking the embrace to pull it off. Sarah used her feet to finish pulling his boxers down and wrapped her legs around his body. He reached between them, kissing her hard while he ripped her panties off, leaving them in shreds. "I need you to be quiet for me. Can you do that?" the blonde asked. "I'll try." she replied, looking into his darkening blue eyes. "Good girl." Dean whispered against her ear, making her shiver. He nibbled on her earlobe and entered his wife's body hard, causing Sarah to bite her lip to stifle a shout. Dean kissed the brunette, using the liplock to stop her from biting down on her luscious bottom lip as he started moving within her body fast and hard. She moaned into the kiss and was finding it difficult to keep quiet. Dean could tell and said "If you need to, bite me. You won't hurt me babe." before reaching under her and pulling the brunette closer to his body. "So close." Sarah whispered as she started to tremble. The blonde sped up, burying his face in her neck to muffle his own noises. She kissed his shoulder, carefully biting down as she reached her climax, moaning softly into it. Dean went harder for a few seconds, spurred on by being bitten by his wife, before reaching his orgasm, his groan muffled by her hair.

Dean slid out of her and gathered her close, shuddering a little when she traced the bite mark left on his shoulder, moaning when the brunette pressed a gentle kiss to it. "I'm sorry baby." Sarah said, feeling guilty. "Don't be. That was fucking amazing." Dean said, kissing her sweetly. "I mean for hurting you." she said, kissing his shoulder again. "You didn't. Matter of fact, I liked it." he assured her. "Seriously?" the brunette asked quietly. "Seriously. Fuck, I forget how inexperienced you are sometimes, ya know, but there's a good reason." Dean said, his thumb caressing her cheek. "Why?" Sarah asked. "Because you're the best I've ever had." the blonde admitted, making her sit up in shock. "Be serious Jon. There's no way-" she started but was silenced by him pressing his fingers to her mouth. "I am. All those other women meant nothing to me but you're different. I fucked those women, I've always made love with you. I kicked them out when I was done. I wanted to bundle you up, take you away from everyone, and keep you all to myself. Forever. That first night I was already in love with you. No, you may not know every position or anything like that but the fact that I love you is what makes you the best I've ever had. Hear me?"

Sarah had started crying during his speech, unable to believe what he was saying. Dean wiped her tears away and she said "I love you so much Jon. I'm so lucky to have you." "I love you too Sarah. Now I have a surprise for you this morning." he said, his hand playing with her hair. "Better than that speech?" the brunette joked. "We're having a lazy, relaxing morning today. Everyone decided you deserved it since you've been so sick, so I'm pampering my beautiful wife. No arguments either." Dean said, giving her several short kisses and making her giggle. "Damn it woman, that laugh is gonna kill me one day.." the blonde groaned. "So what else does my loving husband have planned?" the brunette asked. "Lay on your stomach and you'll find out." he said, waiting for her to get into position.

Dean went into the bathroom and got what he needed before rejoining his wife on the bed. He opened the bottle and squirted some of the contents into his hands before rubbing her back. It was cinnamon scented massage oil, her favorite scent. "Hmmm baby." the brunette moaned, melting into his touch. He kissed the back of her neck while working on her shoulders. "Thank you so much for carrying my baby again. You are so fucking strong babe, I'm in awe of you." Dean murmured as he worked down to her mid back and finally going down to her lower back. Sarah was visibly relaxed and he smiled. The blonde finished up and wiped his hands on a towel. She raised up and kissed her husband deeply, her hand going to his hair and stroking his soft curls. "Thank you baby." Sarah said. "You're welcome babe. Stay here and I'll be right back. There's one more part to your morning." Dean responded, getting up and going back into the bathroom.

Dean sat on the edge of the tub, running himself and Sarah a nice bath. He even put in her favorite soap, Bath & Bodyworks Sweet Pea. She used it all the time and it drove him crazy. When they first started dating the blonde couldn't figure out what her smell was and after a while, he finally broke down and asked her. From that point on, he made sure she always had a supply of it since it just fit her. Sweet but not overwhelming and yet somehow innocent. When the bathtub filled up, Dean went into the bedroom and scooped his wife up, carrying her into the master bath and settling into the tub, holding her tightly. The expectant couple lay there, giving each other sweet and tender kisses, washing the other off. After they were finished, Dean and Sarah rinsed and dried each other off.

Dean insisted on helping his wife get dressed in some comfortable clothes, even though she was perfectly capable of doing it herself. Sarah gave him a passionate kiss afterwards, her arms going around his neck. Dean finally broke it and laid his forehead on hers. "I love you Sarah." he said. "I love you too Jon. Best morning ever." she said with a smile. "Good. We have time for a nap before Brie and Trinity snatch you away for some girl time." the blonde said, pulling her into his arms. "Okay. Thank you again baby." she whispered before falling asleep with Dean nodding off not long after.

**I know, I know. Super fluffy and sappy but I couldn't help myself! Don't judge me... Thanks as always for the awesome reviews! I'm working on a one-shot featuring Sarah and Dean to celebrate 80 chapters so if you have an idea for it, leave it in your review or message it to me. If I use it, you will get credit for it. I promise. Until next time.. *hugs and love***


	80. Chapter 80: Houseguests Part 4

Sarah woke up from her nap to a knock on the bedroom door. After slipping her robe on, she opened the door to find Brie. "Put on your bathing suit, we're having girl time by the pool." the older woman said. "Give me a minute and I'll be right out. How's Eden this morning?" Sarah asked. "Great. Enjoying the attention from all the guys." Brie replied. "Don't tell Jon that. He'll have a stroke." the younger woman laughed. "Don't plan on it. Now hurry up and get dressed." the Bella said.

Shaking her head, Sarah closed the door and got out a black bikini. She put it on and walked over to where Dean was still sleeping. The brunette kissed his forehead and went to walk out when she heard "Where are you going dressed like that?" "The pool. I might as well wear this while I still can baby. I'll be too fat for it soon." she replied. "You won't be fat, you're carrying my baby. Big difference." Dean said, getting up. "You're right.." Sarah said, letting him put his arm around her and guide her downstairs.

Eden was in the living room with the guys, soaking up the attention, when Sarah walked in. She picked her daughter up and kissed her head. "Good morning angel. I love you." the brunette said before handing the baby to Dean. "Have fun babe." he said, kissing her a few times. "I will. Try and behave, okay?" she told him. "I make no promises." the blonde said, earning him a slap on the ass from his wife. "Kinky, Mrs Good.." Dean teased. She just shook her head and went outside.

Sarah sat down on a chair next to Trinity and laid back, relaxing in the sunshine. "How was your morning?" Brie asked. "Very relaxing, thanks to Jon." the younger woman replied. "What all did he do?" Trinity asked. "Gave me a massage and ran a nice warm bath." Sarah answered. "He's a really good husband huh?" Trinity questioned. "The best. He's so caring, loving, generous, big hearted, and passionate. I mean passionate in more than one way too." Sarah responded. "I know. We heard him this morning." Brie joked. "Damn it Jon.." the younger brunette muttered, making the other two women laugh. "Is he wild in bed? Come on, give us some details." Trinity asked. Sarah blushed and said "I will tell you that he is very..creative." "Knew it!" Brie exclaimed, quieting down when the door opened.

Dean talked to the guys for a while, enduring some teasing for being loud while he and Sarah made love that morning, before going into the kitchen, flipping his friends off while he left. He made his wife and her friends lunch, mainly because she hadn't eaten yet that day. The blonde carried it out on a tray, setting it down on the table outside. "Sandwiches for some lovely ladies." he said before kneeling next to the brunette's chair. "You feeling okay babe?" Dean whispered. "Yeah baby. Thank you for lunch. That was so sweet." Sarah replied, giving him a kiss. "You're welcome." he said with a slight blush, burying his face in her neck to hide it. "I promise I'll eat. You go back and have some guy time, okay?" she told him. "Alright. Love you babe." Dean said, kissing her neck, then lips. "Love you too baby." Sarah replied and watched him go back inside.

"He just made lunch for you and your friends. How cute!" Brie said. "And he actually blushed. I didn't know that was possible." Trinity added. "It doesn't happen often but he just looks so adorable when it does." Sarah said, starting on a sandwich. "Was he this way when you found out about Eden?" Brie asked. "To a point. This time is a little bittersweet. We didn't get to celebrate when we found out about her. I didn't even get to see his reaction." Sarah said with a wistful tone. "Jon was thrilled when the doctor told him. He even cried. Happy tears of course." Brie said, trying to make the younger woman feel better. The pregnant woman wiped her eyes and said "Okay, enough sad crap."

Later that day, the guys went outside and joined the girls. Sarah scooted over and let Dean lay next to her. His hand went to her stomach, unable to stop touching it. "Have fun?" he asked. "I did. Thank you baby." she replied. "You deserve it. I love you Sarah." the blonde said. "I love you too Jon." the brunette responded, giving him a passionate kiss, completely ignoring everyone else. "Get a room!" Sami teased them. Dean grumbled and said "My house and I'll kiss my wife if I want, so fuck you." Sarah blushed and buried her head on his chest, completely embarrassed. He rubbed her back and stood up, picking his long-time friend up and tossing the younger man in the pool. "What was that for?" Sami sputtered while everyone burst out in laughter. "Embarrassing my wife." Dean said, sitting back down next to the brunette and pulling her back into his arms, laughing all the while.

Sarah sat up and went inside, changing into some warmer clothes and put on one of Dean's hoodies before going back out. "Cold?" Jimmy asked. "Not anymore. I get cold easier when I'm pregnant for some reason." she replied, settling back into her husband's arms. After eating dinner outside by the pool, Sarah fell asleep cuddled into Dean. She was totally relaxed and refreshed, much to her husband and friends relief.

**80 chapters, 388 reviews, 55 favorites, and 66 follows... Wow! Thank you guys so much! That's all I can say. I wrote a little one-shot featuring Sarah and Dean, called **_**Honeymoon **_**and it's dedicated to all my amazing readers. So please go check it out. Until next time, lots of love! :)**


	81. Chapter 81

Dean held Sarah's hand as they walked into the arena that Monday, still unable to get enough of touching the brunette. She was still relaxed and refreshed from his morning of pampering, a fact that he was grateful for. "What have you got going on tonight babe?" he asked. "Just that segment with you." she replied. "Good. You need to rest as much as possible. Are you hungry yet?" Dean responded. "A little but we need to shoot our scene now." Sarah pouted. The blonde chuckled at her adorable pout and kissed her. "We'll go eat when we're done. Okay?" he assured her. "Okay." she sighed. The couple found her office, thankful that the cameras were already set up.

**Pre-Tape**

Sarah Ambrose was in her office when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called out and in walked Dean Ambrose. "Evening Mrs Ambrose." he said. "Mr Ambrose. How may I help you tonight?" the brunette said in an amused tone. Dean adjusted the title belt on his shoulder before demanding "I want a match with your brother. Tonight!" "Whoa! Just because we're married doesn't mean you get to demand anything from me. I get that you want to tear Hunter apart but this needs to be done and over with. That's what the match at WrestleMania was all about." Sarah told him. "Sarah, I understand that but please.." Dean pleaded, making his wife sigh in frustration before saying "Fine, but no more after tonight. And you've used the only favor you're getting from me. Tonight, it's Dean Ambrose vs Triple H in a falls count anywhere match. Alright?" "Thanks honey." Dean said and turned to walk out but threw over his shoulder "Love you." "Love you too. Be careful." Sarah said to her husband's back.

**Off Air**

With the scene over, Dean grabbed Sarah's hand and walked her to catering. Most everyone they knew was in there, so the blonde stood up on a chair, still holding his wife's hand. "Hey guys. I, well, we have an announcement to make. This beautiful woman here and I are having another baby!" Dean said to the delight of everyone. Nikki and Nattie ran up to the couple and hugged them. "How far along are you?" Nattie asked. "Almost six weeks." Sarah answered. "I knew you were glowing earlier. I'm so happy for you two!" Nikki said. "Thank you. If you ladies will excuse us, I'm taking Sarah to rest. The morning sickness has been kicking her ass." Dean said, putting his arm around the brunette and giving her a squeeze. "Go ahead. Call us later and we'll watch the show together." Nattie said to her pregnant friend. "Sounds good." Sarah said, letting her husband lead her away.

Sarah and Dean entered her 'office' and sat on the couch. The blonde put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his arm. "Tired?" he asked. "Comfortable. I feel so content just being like this." Sarah answered. Dean kissed the brunette on top of the head and said "Me too." "I love you Jon. Please be careful tonight.." she said, looking up at him with her brown eyes. "I will babe. I love you too." Dean said, leaning down and kissing her softly. The expectant couple stayed like that until it was time for his match, happy for the quiet time.

Sarah called the girls and asked if they still wanted to watch the show together. Of course Nikki and Nattie did, so the three women sat and watched Dean's match intently. It was almost over when something horrible happened. Dean was whipped into the steel steps and there was a loud popping noise. It turned Sarah's stomach and made her heart race. She knew he was injured by the look in his eyes but the blonde managed to keep a cry of pain in. Luckily Hunter realized his brother-in-law was hurt and ended the match quickly. Seth was already at the door and he took the pregnant woman to the trainers room. She was trying to hold herself together but silent tears fell down her face.

Dean was being tended to by the doctor, who informed the blonde that he pulled a muscle but would be fine by Extreme Rules. Roman walked in and asked "What's the damage?" "Muscle tear. Where's Sarah?" Dean responded. "Outside. We wanted to make sure it was nothing too serious before letting her in." the older man replied. "Is she upset?" the blonde asked. "Not too much, mostly worried." Roman responded. "Bring her in for me?" Dean asked, needing to check on his pregnant wife. "No problem." the Samoan said, opening the door for the younger woman.

Sarah walked into the room and went straight to her husband, frowning when she saw his shoulder bandaged up. "It's only a tear. I'll be fine in a few weeks babe." Dean said quickly, trying to keep her from getting upset. "Okay. I love you baby." she said, calming down considerably. "I love you too. Can I have a kiss?" the blonde responded, making her laugh. "Of course." the brunette said. Sarah gave him a tender kiss, which Dean quickly turned into a passionate one. "Don't get yourself worked up Jon. We're not making love tonight." Sarah said after breaking the kiss. "Fuck.. I hate your brother now." Dean said jokingly. "Come on, let's get you home so we can both rest." Sarah laughed. The blonde got off the exam table and followed his wife out the door.

Sarah and Dean finally made it home at around midnight. She helped her husband change into some comfortable clothes and into bed. After checking on Eden, Sarah got into bed beside him and fell into a restless sleep, worried about her husband.

**I meant to get this out yesterday but ended up in the hospital with a kidney stone. Fun... I'll be alright though and will hopefully get another update out this weekend, depending on how I feel. Thanks as always for the amazing reviews! :)**


	82. Chapter 82: Nurse Ambrose

**Adult Content Ahead!**

Sarah woke up the next morning and went downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey, how's Jon doing?" Daniel asked her. "Still sleeping. I'm going to make him breakfast, maybe that will cheer him up." she responded. "I bet he's upset. Don't blame him." the older man said. "Of course he doesn't like being injured but he doesn't like the fact he won't be able to take care of Eden or I for the next couple of weeks. You know how he is." Sarah said while getting the food ready. "If there's anything I can do, let me know. I gotta go to the doctor." Daniel said, patting the brunette on the shoulder. "Thanks Bry. Good luck." she said.

After finishing cooking, Sarah got an ice pack out and went back to the bedroom, where Dean was waking up. He sat up slowly and she gave him a small smile. "How bad is it this morning? No sugarcoating it either.." Sarah asked. "Hurts like a bitch but not as bad as last night." Dean replied. "I have food, then medicine and a ice pack." she said, setting his breakfast on the bed. "Thank you babe." the blonde said before eating. He wasn't about to suggest she eat since it would only come back up this early in the morning. When he was finished, Dean took the anti-inflammatories and let his wife place the ice on his aching shoulder. "Sarah? Thank you for always taking good care of me. I love you so much." he spoke up after a few minutes. "I love you too Jon. Now rest and I'll bring Eden in to see you later. Okay?" Sarah replied, giving him a kiss. "Alright babe." Dean agreed, laying back and closing his eyes.

Eden started fussing, so Sarah got up, went into the nursery, and picked her daughter up. "I bet you need changing and to be fed huh angel." she said, kissing the baby. The brunette swiftly changed the diaper and took Eden down to the kitchen where everyone else was just waking up. "Can I take her?" Trinity asked, wanting a turn with the baby. "Sure." Sarah replied and handed her angel over. Seth noticed that the pregnant woman was tired and made her sit down. "Come on sunshine. No need to run yourself ragged. We got Eden and you concentrate on Jon today. Alright?" he whispered. Sarah nodded and said "If it makes y'all feel better.." "It does." Roman added. "Yeah, Mox would kick my ass if I didn't help his wife and kid." Sami chimed in. "Thanks guys. I guess I'll go check on the patient now." the brunette said as she stood up and went to her husband, knowing their daughter was in good hands.

Dean awoke from his nap, frowning when he didn't see his wife. He perked up when she came in the door. "There you are babe. How's my princess?" the blonde asked. "Well tended to, thanks to Colby and Sami." Sarah replied. "Sami is watching my daughter? Oh fuck..." he groaned. The brunette laughed and said "Hey, he's your friend and he's absolutely crazy about that little baby. She'll be fine." "Callihan better fucking hope so." Dean grumbled. "I know something that will take your mind off Sami.." she said, changing the subject. "What's that?" he asked. "A certain handsome husband of mine is in dire need of a sponge bath.." Sarah said with a wink. Dean grinned and said "Well, what are you waiting for woman?" "Thought you might like that." she told him, getting off the bed.

Sarah went into the bathroom and got what she would need to bathe her husband. When she was ready, the brunette went back into the bedroom where he was anxiously waiting for her. She carefully peeled his clothes off and started with his upper body, lingering in certain spots that drove him wild before moving to his lower body, deliberately skipping his private parts. "Fucking evil babe.." he grumbled when she did. "Good things come to those who wait Mr Good.." she said, amused by his reaction. When Sarah finished his lower body, she slowly made her way up to his privates, teasing him along the way. "Looks like someone else is awake now." she giggled when Dean grew hard. "Babe.." he said, his voice straining. "We're not making love until you're better." He groaned at this but she finished "But, that doesn't mean I won't take care of this. So just lay back."

Sarah tossed the washcloth aside and got into bed, her hand going to his erection. Dean groaned deeply when she touched him and started stroking him slowly. "There you go babe. Now work me faster. Please.." he rasped, so close even though she'd barely done anything. Sarah couldn't help but oblige him and his hips started moving with her ministrations. "Fuck! I'm about to cum.." he moaned, giving the brunette an idea. She leaned down and took him into her mouth just as he shouted her name and came hard. Sarah swallowed all he gave her, cleaning him with her tongue while he lay there panting, finally releasing him when she was done.

Dean looked at his wife, who was still toward the end of the bed, in utter shock at what she'd done. Sarah was sitting there, suddenly shy and unsure. "Holy fucking shit... That was fucking incredible Sarah." he said finally. The brunette blushed slightly and moved so she was further up the bed. Dean grabbed her with his good arm and pulled his wife closer, crashing his lips to hers, not caring that he could taste himself. Sarah smiled when he broke the kiss and said "I love you Jon." "I love you too Sarah but it's nap time now for both of us." he responded. "After I put everything back and get some shorts on you." she said, kissing him before putting everything back in the bathroom. Sarah helped him into a pair of basketball shorts before the couple settled in to take a nap.


	83. Chapter 83

**Adult Content Ahead!**

It was two weeks later and Dean finally got the all clear from the doctors. He was thrilled and so was Sarah. She hated seeing him in pain, so knowing he was alright was a huge relief. After SmackDown that week, the couple and Eden flew straight home since they had until Sunday off for the pay per view. The brunette was now two months pregnant and needed all the rest she could get. In Dean's mind anyway. He also had a surprise for his wife to thank her for taking care of him while he was injured. It took a phone call but Dean was able to set it up.

Sarah woke up Wednesday and looked at her phone. When she saw it was mid-morning, the brunette decided to check on Eden. She went to get out of bed when Dean came out of the bathroom. "Where are you going babe?" he asked. "To check on Eden." she replied. "She's next door with Brie and Bryan. Today, you are going to lay around and relax." the blonde explained. Sarah saw he was serious about her needing to relax, so she laid back down and humored him. "There you go. Now, on your stomach please." Dean requested. The brunette did as he asked and waited to see what he was up to.

Dean grabbed some lotion and got on the bed. He squirted some onto his hand and started massaging his wife. After he was done, the blonde rolled Sarah onto her back and rubbed some lotion on her stomach. It was really just an excuse to caress her tiny bump. "Hey little one, it's Daddy again. Just wanted to say how much I love you and can't wait to meet you." he said, kissing her stomach when he was done.

"I thought of a name for if little one is a boy." Sarah said. "What?" Dean asked. "Jonathan Michael. That way he has your first name but he's not a junior either." she said. "I love it!" he said, kissing her hard. "Well, we have a boy name. Now we need a girl's." the brunette said. "What about Michelle? We can always think of a middle name later." Dean said. "I love that." Sarah smiled. "Names are out of the way. Thank God." he joked, making her laugh. The brunette looked at her husband and sat up. "Jon, would you do something for me?" Sarah asked. "Anything." Dean responded. "Make love to me. Please, it's been too long." she said. And it had, for them anyway.

Dean groaned and leaned toward her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands went to his hair, her fingers running through his curls. He moaned and grabbed a handful of her hair, giving it a gentle tug, exposing her neck. His lips trailed across her jaw and down her neck until he got to her weak spot. Dean sucked on the soft flesh and lightly bit down, leaving his mark. Sarah moaned at this, her breathing quickening. "Lay down and do what I say." Dean said in a voice reeking of dominance. She wasted no time in listening to him and he smiled at her. His lips went back to her neck before trailing down to her sensitive nipples. He took each one in his mouth, bringing them to peak with little effort. Dean then kissed her stomach tenderly, lingering before he pushed her thighs apart, exposing her wet sex to him. "Hmmm, someone is really wet for me..." he said, kissing both of the brunette's thighs before his tongue circled her clit. "Jon!" Sarah gasped as his tongue trailed down and pushed inside her. He alternated between that and her clit, working his wife until she thought she'd go crazy. Finally, Dean gently grazed her clit with his teeth and she screamed as her body blew apart. He drank up what she gave him and raised up, moving up the bed.

"You are so fucking beautiful it's unbelievable." Dean said, making her blush. "I love you Sarah." he said as he straddled her waist, his erection positioned at her entrance. "I love you too Jon." she said, her arms snaking around his back and up to his shoulders. With that, he pushed inside her carefully since it had been over two weeks for them. After letting her adjust, Dean started moving within her at a fast yet gentle pace. His hand moved from her hip and came to rest beside her head, using it to caress her cheek. He kissed her passionately while they moved as one, speeding up when he felt his wife get close. Dean broke the kiss and laid his forehead on hers, staring into her eyes as she came shouting his name. A couple of unsteady thrusts later, he reached his climax, moaning her name loudly.

Dean kissed Sarah tenderly while he withdrew from her body. He laid down beside the brunette and she turned into his safe embrace, having missed cuddling with him. Dean gladly held her tightly, happy that she was in his embrace again. "You fit perfectly with me." he said, kissing her head. "I know, it's like we were made for each other." she observed. "I love you babe." Dean said, getting tired. "I love you too baby." Sarah said, yawning really loud. The blonde chuckled at that and rubbed her back until she fell asleep, him following not long after.

**Finally updated. Woohoo! We have a sexy good time, plus baby names! A special thanks to the always awesome ChelleLew on being the 400th review. Also thank you for the amazing reviews and well-wishes too.**

**I won't be updating a lot since I'm still not feeling great. The kidney stone refuses to pass and it's possible I'll need surgery. But I promise to update as much as possible for my lovely readers. Until next time, lots of love!**


	84. Chapter 84: Lazy Afternoon

**Adult Content Ahead!**

After a short nap, Dean and Sarah woke up still entangled in each other. He looked at his wife, who was slowly coming to, and just smiled. 'How is it possible to have such a wonderful life.' the blonde thought. "It's rude to stare." she joked, knowing he was watching her. "Hard not to stare when the most beautiful woman in the world is in my arms, in my bed." Dean said, giving his wife a kiss. "Are you trying to get lucky again Mr Good?" Sarah teased. "Depends. Is it working?" he asked. The brunette leaned over and kissed her husband passionately, moving so she was astride his waist. "What do you think?" she whispered.

Dean groaned and sat up, his lips recapturing hers as his hands roamed her body. Sarah ran her hands down his arms as she ground her hips to his. He moaned at the contact, almost losing his control. "Fuck woman..." the blonde said, his hand reaching between them and finding her clit, his fingers rubbing it. She moaned loudly, her body sensitive due to the pregnancy, and she kissed along his whiskered jaw, trailing down to the weak spot on his neck. The brunette then went down to his collarbone and bit down, knowing now that he loved that. Dean groaned deeply and flipped his wife onto her back.

Sarah lay there and was breathing hard, almost too turned on to do anything. Dean hovered over her and kissed the brunette hard while his hand stayed on her moist heat. Two fingers slipped inside her, pumping and brushing against her spot while his thumb rubbed her clit. He went to her neck, kissing it while his fingers worked inside her faster until Sarah shouted his name as she came hard. Dean removed his fingers and licked them clean, making her whimper. "Jon, please.." she said, needing him inside her. "Please what?" he asked. Sarah moaned in frustration, which almost made him chuckle at her. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it." Dean said, encouraging his wife. "I need you inside me. Now. I don't care how, just please." the brunette got out. He smiled down at her and said "Anyway I want?" "Anyway." she confirmed.

With that, Dean moved off her and said "On your knees and grab the headboard." Sarah sat up, turning over, and did as he asked. The blonde positioned himself behind her and whispered "Good girl.." before entering her hard. She groaned as he moved within her at a fast and hard pace. His hands went to her curvy hips, holding onto them tightly. Soon, the only sounds in the room were her soft moans and his groans. "You're even fucking tighter like this... Holy shit!" he said as he sped up. "Please Jon, I need to touch you." she said, her hands gripping the headboard tightly. Unable to deny her plea, Dean reached an arm around her chest and pulled his wife back so her back was pressed to his chest. Sarah grasped his arm immediately, grateful for the contact, her other hand coming to rest on his thigh. He moved within her even harder, knowing she was close. "Cum with me Sarah.." the blonde rasped in her ear. "Jon!" she shouted as her orgasm hit hard, it triggering his release as he groaned her name loudly.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes while catching their breath. Finally Dean withdrew from her body and they cuddled back together on the bed, both completely spent. "I love you Jon." Sarah whispered. "I love you too Sarah." Dean said as they fell asleep, a content and sweaty mess.

**So, so sorry for the shortness but I wanted to get something out for y'all since I'm having surgery tomorrow afternoon. Thank you for the well-wishes and the sweet reviews. I'll try to update in a couple of days but can't promise anything. Please bear with me. Until then, lots and lots of love. :)**


	85. Chapter 85: Extreme Rules

_**Extreme Rules**_

Dean, Sarah, and Eden arrived at the arena early so he could go over his match with Chris. The brunette didn't have anything to do that evening so she could spend her free time with their daughter. She was grateful for the event off since today her morning sickness had stretched into night sickness. Dean was worried sick about his wife but she assured him that it would be okay. He reluctantly left the brunette in her office to work out his match with Chris. The blonde kissed her sweetly and said "I love you babe." "I love you too baby." Sarah replied. "Would you mind if I went ahead and took Eden to Hunter and Stephanie's nanny? You really need to rest." Dean said. "Okay Jon." she said tiredly. After kissing her daughter, she let Dean take the baby to her brother. When they were gone, she curled up on the couch and fell asleep quickly.

Seth walked into Sarah's office a while later since Dean had asked him to check on the younger woman. He laid his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. "Sunshine, are you alright?" the older man asked. "No. Something feels wrong." she whispered. "Let's get you checked out then." Seth said in a calm voice, even though he was panicking on the inside. The two-toned man picked his bestie up off the couch and started towards the trainers office. He got there and laid the brunette on the exam table and was promptly shooed out. Seth got his phone out and called Dean, already dreading this conversation.

Meanwhile, Dean was in the ring with Chris Jericho when his phone rang. The younger man slid out of the ring and answered it. It was Seth, who informed his teammate that Sarah was being looked at by the doctor. He hung up, turned to the older blonde, and said "I gotta go. Something happened to Sarah.." "Go. We can call the match on the fly. Your wife and baby are more important." Chris said, getting out of the ring and walking the younger blonde to the trainers office.

Sarah was examined by the doctor and was told she was dehydrated. The brunette was hooked to an i.v. and made to lay down. She was having her vital signs checked again when they heard Dean shout from outside "Move outta my fucking way. I need to see my wife!" "Can you let him in? Otherwise he won't stop." she requested. The doctor nodded and opened the door, allowing her husband in the room. "Fuck Sarah... Are you okay?" he asked, grasping her hand. "She'll be just fine. Your wife was dehydrated due to her morning sickness. I would suggest that after we rehydrate her that you follow up with your OB. Alright?" the doctor explained. "Thank you. Can I take her to rest now?" Dean asked. "Of course. Just let me remove the i.v. and she can leave." the older man said, quickly removing the needle and releasing the pregnant woman.

Dean gathered Sarah into his arms, carried her to The Shield's locker room, and laid her on the couch. He kissed her and asked "Are you really okay now?" "Yeah baby. I'm sorry for worrying you." Sarah replied, squeezing his hand. "Don't be. You and my baby are more important than me being worried." Dean said, his hand rubbing her bump. "I love you Jon." she said tiredly. "I love you too Sarah. Get some sleep now. Okay?" the blonde responded as he stroked her hair, relaxing his wife into taking a nap. Dean stayed there, watching over her until it was time for his match.

Sarah woke up during the match and sat up, her eyes glued to the screen. It was absolutely brutal and she was having a hard time keeping calm. Roman sat beside her, his hand rubbing her back. Seth stood up as the match finished and went to bring Dean straight back. Sarah was happy when the match was over for two reasons. One, that her husband was okay. Two, because he retained the title. "Told you he would be fine baby girl. So relax now." Roman said. "Thanks Joe." she said, looking up when the door opened. Dean walked in and hugged Sarah tightly, relieved that she was awake and feeling better. "I love you babe." he whispered. "I love you too baby. Great match." she whispered back. The blonde smiled and started stripping his ring gear off. "Do you need help showering?" Sarah asked upon seeing the bruises on his back. "Please?" Dean asked. "Of course I will." she replied, standing up and following him inside the bathroom.

Sarah carefully washed her husband's body off and helped him dry off as well as get dressed. Seth went to get Eden while Dean and Sarah helped each other to the bus. After Eden was put down, the tired couple fell into bed and went to sleep quickly. Utterly exhausted.

**Finally updated! Thank you so much for being patient with me. I appreciate it so much! I apologize if this isn't my greatest but there's always a reason why I do things and this chapter is one of them so stay tuned. As always thanks so much for the kind reviews. Also if you get a chance, check out my new one-shot featuring Sarah and Dean called** _First Thanksgiving_.** You rock! :)**


	86. Chapter 86

A few days later, Dean was taking Sarah to the doctor for answers about her condition. He was scared to death and knew she was as well so the blonde hid his feelings. They pulled up at the doctors office and were quickly taken back. Sarah had to change into a gown and sat down on the exam table, anxiously waiting for the doctor.

Dr Everrett walked in and started her exam and asking questions about symptoms. Dean explained what happened on Sunday and how sluggish the brunette had been since then. After the examination was complete, the OB made her determination. "You seem to be suffering from a severe case of morning sickness. It also seems to stretch later and later so what we're going to do is put you on bed rest for two weeks and do an amnio just to make sure everything is alright with little one. Okay?" Dr Everrett said. "Sounds good." Sarah said, her hand gripping Dean's the whole time. "Okay then. We'll go ahead and do the amnio now so you can go home and start to rest." the doctor said before walking out to give the couple a few minutes.

"I fucking hate this! I can't take care of you when you need it. I guess I can call Paul and-" Dean started but was angrily cut off by his wife, who said "You are not dropping the title. You can forget that shit right now. We will figure something out and everything will be fine. Okay?" "Excuse the fuck out of me if my family is worth more thana championship. I want to be here for you Sarah. Please let me." he said, a bit calmer. "Don't do this. Please. I mean we'll call Paul but let's not make any rash decisions." Sarah said, trying to reason with him. "Okay. But only for you babe. I love you." Dean said, giving her a kiss. "I love you too Jon." Sarah replied as the nurse came in and set up for the test.

After the test was done, Dean took Sarah home and helped her into bed. He went next door to get Eden and call Hunter without his wife interfering. The blonde dialed his brother-in-law, spilling about what happened at her appointment when the older man answered the phone. "Here is what we can do. We can't cancel your appearances but Stephanie can fly out and watch over Sarah while you're gone. Is that alright with you?" Hunter said after a long pause. "Thank you. It does." Dean said gratefully. "Steph has been through this before so she can sympathize with her. How is my sister?" the older man responded. "She's tired right now but fine. I'll have her call you when she wakes up." the younger man answered. "Only if she feels up to it. Stephanie will be there tomorrow afternoon so just try to relax until then. Everything will be fine, I promise." Hunter said and hung up. Dean got his daughter and hurried home to check on his sleeping wife.

Sarah was sitting up in bed when Dean walked in with Eden, making her smile. "There's my little angel." she said. "I talked to Paul a minute ago. He said that Steph is going to be here tomorrow to help out while I'm gone." the blonde said. "That's good. At least she's been where I am, so I can kind of pick her brain." Sarah replied. Smiling, Dean got on the bed and sat Eden between them, relaxing and spending time together for the rest of the day.

Friday morning finally rolled around and Dean was holding Sarah in his arms, kissing her tenderly every so often. "I don't know how I'll make it until Tuesday babe. I'm gonna miss you, Eden, and little one so fucking much." he said while trying to fight back tears. "I'll miss you too Jon. But we've made it before and we'll make it again. I love you baby." she said, her hand caressing his scruffy cheek. "I love you too Sarah." Dean whispered. "Now go say goodbye to your daughter and stay safe. Okay?" the brunette said. He nodded but pushed her shirt up and kissed the small bump, whispering "I love you little one. Be good for your mommy while I'm gone. I'll miss you." Dean gave Sarah one last kiss before going into the nursery and saying goodbye to Eden. After talking to Stephanie for a minute, he reluctantly left for the airport. His heart aching the entire way.

**So sorry for the shortness but I really wanted to get this out quickly. You can all thank the impatient ChelleLew for the quick update too. I'm taking a couple day break but I'll be back with a longer chapter in which I reveal the sex of the baby! Also check out my new one-shot called **_**Homecoming**_**! As always, thanks for the awesome reviews! :)**


	87. Chapter 87: Pink or Blue?

Sarah was at home on Tuesday, bored out of her mind despite having Stephanie around. Also she missed Dean horribly. The brunette was a hormonal mess without him and the only thing that helped was having Eden there. Steph brought the baby in every day to see her mommy. Then mother and daughter would lay down and spend time together. The other bright spot of the brunette's day was when Dean would FaceTime her. It wasn't the same but it was better than nothing.

Dean was at the SmackDown taping with Seth and Roman, moping around. He missed his wife and daughter so much that he wasn't fun to be around. Even Sami couldn't get through to him. The only salvation the blonde had were his daily calls home. Seth even showed Dean how to use FaceTime so he could see his family. Right now though, Dean was staring at a picture of them on his phone and was impatiently waiting for the taping to be over so he could go home. Unknown to him, Hunter was on the way to the locker room with a surprise. Hunter walked down the hallway with a purpose, finally stopping at The Shield's locker room. He knocked on the door and it was answered by Roman, who let the older man in. The COO walked in and sat down across from his brother-in-law. "How are you doing?" Hunter asked. "Fucking terrible." Dean responded. "I know how you feel. I actually came here to tell you something. After you film your promo in a few minutes, we have you scheduled for a flight home." the older man said. Dean stood up and said "You better not be fucking with me Paul.." "I'm not. Cena is letting you use his private plane to go home. I just can't stand to see my sister so miserable." Hunter said. "Thank you so much." the younger man said, shocking everyone by hugging the older man. The blonde hurried through his promo, and after thanking John, he sped to the airport. And home.

It was about 10 p.m. when Dean finally arrived at their home. He opened the door and found Stephanie in the living room. The blonde greeted her and all but ran up the stairs. He went into the nursery and gave Eden a kiss, being careful not to wake her. "I love you princess." the blonde whispered before leaving the room.

Sarah was sitting up in bed, watching tv when she heard someone at the door. She looked to see what Stephanie wanted when she saw it was her husband. It took all she possessed to not jump in his arms and it showed on her face. Dean crossed the room and sat next to her on the bed. He leaned over and kissed his wife passionately, stopping when he felt tears run down her face. "Babe?" he asked. "I'm sorry, it's just that I missed you so much." she whispered. "I know. I missed you so fucking much too." Dean said. "I love you Jon." Sarah said. "I love you too Sarah. Nice night shirt by the way." the blonde responded. She was wearing his AC/DC shirt since it smelled like him. The brunette blushed which he found adorable. "Let me change and then we'll go to bed. Okay?" he asked. "Okay baby." she smiled, watching him change quickly. Dean slipped into bed beside his wife and gathered her into his arms, the couple falling asleep quickly.

The next morning, Sarah's phone rang. She sleepily answered it and sat up when it turned out to be the doctors office. The brunette woke Dean up and put the phone on speaker. "Everything looks fine with the baby, so we need you to come in and undergo some more tests. Is later today alright Mrs Good?" the nurse asked. "Fine." Dean spoke up, relieved the baby was healthy. "Now, I also have the gender if you want to know." the woman offered. "Please!" Sarah said, making her husband chuckle. "Let's see.. Congratulations, you two are having a boy." the nurse said before hanging up.

The couple burst into happy tears, both beyond thrilled. "A boy.." Dean said, his hand caressing her stomach. "Jonathan Michael.." Sarah whispered, leaning over and kissing him. He responded with a passion, holding her tight in his arms, her arms wrapping around him tight as well. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." she replied. They laid back down and took a nap since she had to go to the doctor later that morning, Dean's hand never leaving her bump.

**Short but sweet. I really wanted to have it be longer but decided on zero drama in this update. Thus the shortness. Thanks for the awesome reviews on the last chapter! :)**


	88. Chapter 88

A few days later it was determined that Sarah was suffering from gestational diabetes. It was a fairly common pregnancy problem and as long as the brunette followed a diet and took medication, both her and the baby would be just fine. It didn't stop Dean from feeling guilty however. In the blonde's mind, the fact that his wife was ill was all his fault and it weighed heavily on his mind. No amount of advice from his friends would convince him otherwise. Dean pushed himself in the gym brutally, almost like he was punishing himself. He barely ate or slept and the only time he was normal was when Sarah called. It did his heart good to hear from her and Dean couldn't wait for Sarah to be taken off bed rest. Unknown to him, it would be sooner rather than later.

Hunter was backstage at the house show on Saturday when he received a phone call from his sister. "Paul, I need your help with something." she said when he answered. "Is everything okay?" the older man asked. "Great actually. The doctor took me off bed rest." Sarah responded. "That's amazing!" Hunter said, happy that the brunette was doing so much better. "I want to fly in tomorrow and surprise Jon. Can you keep it a secret?" the young woman asked. "Of course." he said and proceeded to give her Dean's schedule so she could plan. "Thanks Paul. I'll see y'all tomorrow. Love you." Sarah said. "Love you too sis. Be careful." Hunter replied before hanging up.

That Sunday, Dean was in a match with Cesaro. Both men gave it all they had but it ended in a double count out. The blonde came back through the curtain and was sure he'd been hit in the head too hard. 'No fucking way...' he thought, hoping this was real.

Sarah walked in the arena that evening, excited. She knew Dean was having a hard time without her and that guilt was eating him up. Hopefully by surprising him, she could show him that she was fine and wasn't mad nor upset at him. Hunter met her near the entrance and walked the brunette to the curtain area. First Cesaro came back through. Then finally Dean.

When it registered in his mind that his wife was in fact standing in front of him, Dean picked her up and held Sarah in his arms tightly. No words passed between the couple. None were needed. In this moment, all they needed was each other.

After a few minutes, Dean finally set her down and led Sarah to a nearby empty room. He locked the door behind them and pulled her back into his arms. "Oh fuck I missed you.." he muttered. "I missed you too baby." she said. "When the hell did you get here? Should you even be out of bed?" Dean asked after a few minutes. "I just got in a couple of hours ago and wanted to surprise you." Sarah responded. "Good fucking job. Damn I love you babe.." he said. "I love you too Jon." she replied.

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so she could capture his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Dean immediately deepened it, pouring his emotions into the embrace. His hand traveled down to her stomach and caressed it, not breaking their kiss until they needed air.

Dean rested his forehead on hers, his breathing slowly returning to normal. "Have you eaten yet tonight?" he asked. "Not yet. I wanted to wait for you." she answered. "Come on, let's get something from catering and go to the bus and eat. Okay?" the blonde suggested. "Sounds great." Sarah said, entwining their fingers together and left to get some food. The couple got his gear and went out to the bus. After eating, Dean showered while Sarah changed into some pajamas. He put on some boxers and climbed into bed beside his beautiful wife. "I love you Jon." she mumbled sleepily. "I love you too Sarah." he said before they fell into a content slumber.

**I apologize for the shortness but that's the way it ended up being. I'm still not feeling a hundred percent but it didn't feel right just leaving y'all hanging. So for now, short chapters. Thanks for the reviews and support as always though! :)**


End file.
